A Jedi's Final Stand
by T-Rock14
Summary: Fifteen years after leaving the Freedom Fighters, Roman the Fox has not returned. But after a devastating Imperial assault on the planet, Roman realises that the time might have come to return to his home. But in doing so, he sets the stage for one final confrontation against his most dangerous foe yet: Darth Vader.
1. Chapter 1: Rebel Scum!

**Chapter 1: Rebel Scum!**

 _ **Imperial Cargo Transport, Asteroid Field, 21**_ _ **st**_ _ **June 3256, 18:30 pm…**_

One would be forgiven if they thought the Imperial Cargo Transport even then traversing the Asteroid Field looked like a female four-legged mammal, minus the legs. The security detail of Tie Fighters hung beneath the ship like four drooping breasts, only that these could detach and kill you.

Occasionally, the transport's guns would angle towards an oncoming asteroid and fire upon it, blasting it into rubble, allowing the residue to shower the transport's hull harmlessly and without damage.

Reasons like this were why Roman the Fox had chosen his approach to be from one of the asteroids that didn't seem to be a guaranteed target of the transport's guns. When he was eighteen, Roman would have likely just gone straight in and done the job. But that was eighteen years ago, during the waning days of the Clone Wars. But now Roman was thirty-five years of age. And he looked older. His once vibrant coat of red fur had now started to lose its colour, the red giving way to streaks of grey. Instead of his old Jedi robes, Roman now wore a mix of black Mandalorian armour over a black shirt and spacer-pants, and under a sleeveless trenchcoat, with the collar turned up. Hanging at his right hip was his trusty DL-44 Blaster Pistol, the blaster that had served him well these past eighteen years. On his left hip, albeit not as visible, was his lightsaber. A weapon that had served him well over the years, but now only served as a reminder of past pains, past trials. Past memories that he would rather forget but found impossible to. Pains brought about by the regime to which his target belonged.

He was driven from thought when a voice behind him called out: "Roman?"

Roman turned to find himself staring at a young half-Togruta half-human girl of about fifteen years of age, wearing similar armour to him, except it was coloured a dark wine red and she wore no trenchcoat. Under her armpits hung dual WESTAR-35 Blaster Pistols, ones that had once belonged to a father she had never been given the chance to know. The same could be said for the lightsaber hanging on her right hip. "Yes, Ashla?" He asked.

"The team's ready, and so are we. What're we waiting for?" Ashla Kerran replied. She looked exactly like her mother did at her age in terms of beauty and skin colour, but had her father's hard and harsh grey eyes and black hair. Her eyes had already seen their fair share of hardship, and if the Empire was to be toppled, she appeared prepared to endure much more hardship.

Roman walked up and placed his hand on Ashla's shoulder. "I know you're getting impatient, Ash." He said, feeling a pang of pain as he thought of another he had once referred to as such. "But we need to wait for the rest of the strike team. We'll be ready to go, then."

Ashla sighed. "It's not me who's impatient." She said. "It's the others. Owen being the most impatient."

Roman chuckled. "Just like I was, when I was his age." He remarked. Owen was his own son, born three years after Ashla had been. Now twelve years old, Owen was just like Roman had been at his age. Young, impatient, impetuous. He also looked just like Roman did at that age, except his eyes, which came from his mother. Looking at Ashla, Roman said: "Tell him it won't be long until our friends arrive." As if on cue, the sound of a ship exiting hyperspace could be heard behind him, as well as the sound of oncoming fire.

"Like right now?" Ashla asked Roman with a raised eyebrow.

Roman whipped round and blinked at what he saw, before turning to Ashla and saying: "In that case, get my son up here now!"

Ashla smirked and ran off to do so. Business was just about to pick up.

* * *

 _ **Later…**_

"Veer left!" Ashla shouted to Owen as the former got closer to the transport than she felt comfortable being.

Owen did so, just as one of the Tie Fighters hurtled towards them, its ion thrusters producing their signature howl as the Tie opened fire on them.

They veered away just in time.

"Was it your intention to play chicken with that fighter?" Ashla said harshly, cuffing Owen over the head.

"Not exactly!" Owen replied defensively. "And just because your last co-pilot was my mother doesn't exactly mean I inherited her talent for piloting!"

Roman felt a pang of sadness at Owen's mention of his mother, that being Roman's long-term lover, Ashley. She'd perished during a raid two months before that had ended with the intervention of Darth Vader. Swallowing his sadness, Roman placed a hand on Ashla's shoulder. "Cut him some slack, Ash. He may not be his mother, but with practice, he'll be as good a pilot as she was."

Owen responded to this with a smile. It reassured him every time his father said something encouraging. With this in mind, he veered right, and found a lone Tie Fighter in his crosshairs. Nodding he made to fire, only to see the Tie explode before his eyes. Sighing in disappointment, Owen keyed the comm: "Spectre Two, that was my kill!"

"Beat you to it, Phantom Three." A female voice replied back. "Better luck next time." There was a pause before she added: "Looks like the airspace is clear. You are free to dock."

Owen nodded and veered towards the transport, which lay helpless, its engines and hyperdrive having been disabled. Sidling on next to the transport, he initiated docking sequence, jumping up from his seat. "Ready, dad?" He asked Roman.

"I still think I should be out there." Ashla said disappointedly.

"As much as I appreciate your skill out there, Owen needs the experience." Roman replied. "Right now you're needed here. Your piloting will ensure a quick getaway."

Ashla scowled, but nodded. "Okay." She said.

Roman patted her on the shoulder before turning to Owen. "Now, let's get to the docking port." He said.

* * *

 _ **Later, the docking port…**_

Roman and Owen stacked up on one side, whilst the other five members of his team stacked up on the other side, those being Roman's two clone trooper comrades from the Clone Wars, Shatter and Tusk, and the other three being Cassian Solus, and the siblings Thane and Sansa Kryos.

Drawing his pistol, Roman nodded to Cassian, who slammed the button to open the door.

Once the door was opened, Shatter and Tusk instantly tossed a pair of stun and EMP grenades through the door, which had the desired effect of stunning whomever was waiting for them.

"Go, go, go!" Roman shouted as he burst through first, leaping into a forward roll before coming up, blasting the first few Imperial personnel he saw, which were naturally Stormtroopers.

Owen came up beside him, his blaster downing the next few that came.

Roman smirked at this. If there was one thing about his son that Ashla could not find fault with, it was his marksmanship. Owen was a crack shot, even at twelve years old.

As usual, Cassian, Thane, Sansa and the clone brought up the rear, downing the rest that came in a hail of fire.

"Forward area clear!" Tusk bellowed, as he usually would, since he was a former ARC Trooper.

Roman nodded thanks before getting to his feet, turning to Cassian, Thane and Sansa. "You know your mission. Secure the rest of the ship. Me, Owen and the clones will take the bridge."

Cassian nodded and together, the trio stepped forward, making sure their sectors were clear.

Roman turned to his son and the clones, and nodded. "Let's move." He said.

* * *

 _ **Later, the bridge…**_

"That was too easy." Owen said confidently, twirling his blaster around his trigger-finger before blowing out the smoke on his blaster like one of the gunslingers of old times.

"Don't get too cocky, son." Roman cautioned. "Those words have been the last words of many people, and I'd rather my son did not end up like one of them."

Owen blushed. "Sorry dad." He replied bashfully.

"Don't be sorry, Owen." Roman said. "Just be better."

Owen nodded, and continued looking around.

"With all due respect, General, your son is right." Shatter remarked. "This was easier than it should have been."

Roman paused, and nodded in a disturbed manner. "Yes…" He replied. Shatter raised a valid point. This mission had been easier than it should have been. The last mission that had seemed this easy had been the mission where…

He shoved the memory aside. He'd rather not mourn what had happened now. Instead, he contacted Cassian, Thane and Sansa: "Cass, what's the status on securing the ship?"

"We're good, Commander." Cassian replied. "Searching the cargo hold now."

Roman nodded and cut the comm before he suddenly heard Spectre Two's voice:

"Phantom One, there's several ships about to exit hyperspace. I'd advise immediate exfil."

Owen instantly checked the readings on the bridge's sensors. "Looks like Star Destroyers. We'd better move."

As if on cue, they heard the sounds of ships exiting hyperspace could be heard, and Spectre Two's voice came back on, albeit more desperate:

"Roman, there's two Star Destroyers that just exited… Kriff, they've opened fire! Get out of there no-"

Whatever else Spectre Two said was drowned out as explosions rocked the cargo transport, throwing everyone off of their feet.

Owen took the nastiest fall, the back of his head hitting the desk behind him before he crumpled to the floor.

Roman shook his head to clear the cobwebs before he heard Ashla's voice come on:

"Roman, if you're still alive, I strongly recommend you get the fuck off of that ship!"

Getting to his feet and helping the rest up, Roman replied: "On our way, Ash, get the Empire's Bane fired up!" Turning to Owen, Roman rushed over and pulled his son to his feet: "On your feet, Owen, _we ARE_ _ **LEAVING!"**_ Roman shouted as they started running.

Following the route they had taken, with explosion after explosion throwing them off balance, Tusk just shouted:

"Which way?! Which way to the Empire's Bane?!"

"To the right, to the right!" Roman shouted as they rounded the corner, finding the airlock right in front of them. Sprinting for it, they found themselves joined by Cassian, Thane and Sansa. Together, they sprinted into the safety of the Empire's Bane. Once within, Roman shut the airlock and shouted: "Get us the fuck out of here, Ashla!"

Ashla complied, and within moments, the Empire's Bane had detached from the exploding cargo transport, which exploded mere moments after they had distanced themselves.

Rushing into the cockpit, Owen took his spot, just as his father joined them, the latter scowling as he saw what awaited them:

Three entire squadrons of Tie Fighters…

* * *

"We're going to need to clear out most of these bozos if we're going to safely jump into hyperspace." Owen remarked.

"Tell us something we _don't_ know, Owen." Ashla replied angrily.

"That's enough, Ash!" Roman replied. "Owen, get on the gun turret. I'll take over here."

Owen nodded before getting out from his seat and rushing to where he was needed.

Roman sat down before turning to Ashla. "What is your problem with Owen, exactly?" he demanded.

"Shouldn't we be focusing on getting out of here?" Ashla replied with a scowl.

Roman nodded. "Once we get back to Yavin, you and I are going to have a long talk about this." Roman said.

Ashla responded with a scowl and veered left to engage.

Immediately opening fire, Roman watched as he hit his target, blowing it up in a conflagration of gas and explosives.

"One down, Force knows how many more to go." Ashla remarked sarcastically.

Roman ignored this and focused instead on the Tie Fighters heading his way. Returning fire as much came at him, Roman found the ship shaking as Tie blasts struck the ship.

"Darn." Ashla growled. "That took a chunk out of our shields! They're at seventy-five percent!"

"When they get below fifty, _then_ I give you permission to get worried!" Roman replied as he fired on several Tie Fighters, several of which exploded under fire from him, others exploding from the fire of the topside turret, which Roman knew was where Owen was. Raising him on the comm, Roman said: "Nice shooting, Owen!"

"Thanks dad!" Owen called out. "Stay frosty, though. We're far from out of the woods!"

Roman nodded before the ship was racked with more hits.

"Well, they're at fifty percent, now, Rome!" Ashla said, referring to the shields. "Now can I start worrying?"

"I said anything below fif-" Roman began, but was interrupted as more shots buffeted the ship.

"Okay, they're now at forty percent." Ashla said. "Is that an excuse to start worrying?"

Roman nodded. "Once it hits twenty five or under, then we make the jump to hyperspace!" He said, just as several Tie Fighters came at them. Some of these, he again blasted into oblivion, while others got destroyed by Owen's precision shooting.

"Dad, I think we're safe to jump, now!" Owen called out.

Roman nodded. "Ash, get us a course to Yavin Four, now!"

Ashla nodded and programmed the coordinates into the navigation computer, before pushing the lever that would take them into hyperspace.

And so it did, as the stars in front of them began to stretch, before they shot forward at hyper-sonic speeds, making the jump to hyperspace safely as they could.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile, on one of the Star Destroyers…**_

Sweat trickled down the captain's brow as he saw this occur, looking towards the person he stood beside on the bridge. Without realising initially, he felt a heavy pressure building around his windpipe, beginning to constrict it like a serpent. Clutching at his throat, he started pawing at it helplessly before the pressure around his throat tightened to the point that his neck snapped and his windpipe was crushed. Eyes rolling up into the back of his head, the captain toppled to the floor, dead.

Darth Vader looked down at the corpse without as much as a hint of emotion. The captain had done his part to the best of his ability, but in the end had been utterly useless. Just like so many other captains that had served beneath him in the past.

Vader stepped closer to the viewpoint, folding his arms as he stared into the vacuum of space. That had been only the second time that the Jedi he sought had slipped through his fingers. And Vader was certain it would not be the last.

This got Vader thinking: What would lure the Jedi into a trap sufficient enough that they would be left with little alternative but to face Vader? It seemed that he had tried everything up to this point. Except one thing:

Turning to the second in command of the captain he had just killed, Vader said: "Congratulations, Captain Needa. You've just been promoted."

Newly minted Captain Needa saluted. "Thank you, Lord Vader." He said nervously.

Vader waved this gratitude aside before saying: "Chart a course for the Planet Mobius. Perhaps we can lure the Jedi in by striking at his own people."

* * *

 **Hello, and welcome to my final Star Wars and Sonic the Hedgehog fanfiction: A Jedi's Final Stand.**

 **It's been a while since I've done anything on this site, and for that, I apologise. Schoolwork and Exam revision have been taking up the majority of my time since I finished my last fanfiction. This will be the first of five chapters that I will be posting from today up to Friday, as it is the half-term holidays.**

 **And without further ado, thank you all so much for taking the time to read this fanfiction. If you enjoyed it, then leave a review in the appropriate section, and in the even that you _really_ enjoyed it, then please favourite and follow this fanfiction, in order to be able to catch the next four chapters as they are uploaded.**

 **And with that said, thank you all for reading, and May the Force be With You. Always.**

 **T-Rock14**


	2. Chapter 2: Get Together

**Chapter 2: Get Together**

 _ **New Mobotropolis, Castle Acorn, 22**_ _ **nd**_ _ **June 3256, 12:15 am…**_

"C'mon sis, that all you got?"

"It's not my fault you're more like Dad than me, Manic!"

Manic the Hedgehog sprinted along as he had from the time that he could stand. His twin sister, Sonia, ran behind him. Not that it helped, as Manic was leaving his sister in the dust. She was right about one thing: He was just like his father, Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonia took more after their mother, Sally Acorn. At eight years old, Manic had most of Sonic's looks. The only trait of his physical appearance that he'd inherited from his mother was her sapphire-like eyes, blue like the sea.

In direct contrast, Sonia, who was twelve, owned most of her mother's looks, with the only difference being her eyes as well, green as her father's.

From nearby, Sally Acorn watched this with a proud look. At thirty four years of age, she had maintained her prolific and renowned beauty, looking ten years younger than she actually was. At least, that was what Sonic maintained.

She checked the clock. Sixteen minutes past ten. That left only fourteen minutes until the guests arrived.

Sally smiled at that thought. It had been six months since what had been known as the Freedom Fighters had met up. Sonic was of course dealing with state affairs, as was his duty as king, Tails, Shadow and Antoine were off campaigning in Efrika, Rotor was busying himself with his self-run repair business, and most of the girls were busying themselves with motherhood.

Sally once again looked at her children. Sonia had been conceived not long after the Freedom Fighters had retaken Mobotropolis from the Empire, assisted by a mass uprising that had overwhelmed any Imperial resistance. Manic had been born four years later. Over that period, and the years that followed, Sonic and Sally had focused on consolidating their territory, until the Kingdom of Acorn was as it was. Since then, they had been fighting war after war to retake all of Mobius from the Empire, with the intent to rule the rest of the planet temporarily until new governments could be instituted. It was one such war that Tails, Shadow and Antoine were fighting in currently, freeing Efrika from Imperial control. They had been back for two weeks rest and recuperation with their own families, and today was their last day before having to leave again.

She was driven from thought when she saw Sonia walk up, wiping sweat from her forehead. "Something up, Sonia?" She asked.

"Not much, just tired from chasing Manic." Sonia replied as she grabbed some water and drank it. "Do you mind telling him to cut out running so fast? Playing tag isn't fun, otherwise."

Sally giggled as she placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "I shouldn't worry. Manic's only recently discovered his speed." She said. "And like your father, he knows how to use it." She added, with a knowing smile.

Sonia nodded when Manic arrived, also dripping with sweat.

"That was fun." He remarked as he also grabbed some water and drank it.

"Not as much for me as it was for you, maybe." Sonia replied. "Could you slow down so I can catch you for once?"

"Now why would I do that?" Manic asked as he drank some more water. "It's funny seeing you chasing after me."

"But unfair on your sister." Sally said. "So I'd like it if you at least tried to let her tag you for once."

Manic groaned, but nodded. "Fine." He replied sulkily.

Sally made to reprimand Manic for his tone, but then out of nowhere, Nicole appeared, scaring the living daylights out of Manic, much to the girls' laughter.

Nicole joined in this before saying: "The first guests have arrived, Your Majesty."

Sally nodded before turning to Sonia and Manic. "Go get changed, you two. I'll meet you in the dining room with your father."

Sonia and Manic nodded and left to do so. At least they'd see their friends today.

* * *

 _ **Later, the Dining Room…**_

Sally walked in to see Sonic heartily embracing one of the guests, that being Tails. "Sorry I'm late." Sally said as she walked over.

Sonic turned and greeted his wife with a kiss. Like Sally, he looked younger than his thirty-four years of age, looking still as if he were twenty. Age had not dulled his carefree attitude though, as he wore attire not usually attributed to that of a royal consort:

He was wearing a leather jacket, black spacer pants and his red and white sneakers. He only wore formal dress for formal occasions. And to him, a meeting with friends was never a formal occasion.

Tails looked no different at twenty-six years old, save for growing an extra bang. He was wearing similar to Sonic, except he was wearing a classic aviator's jacket, a red scarf was wrapped lightly around his neck, and as usual, piloting goggles rested over his head. Hanging from his belt was his weapon of choice: his lightsaber.

Sally's face hardened as she eyed the weapon, memories surfacing of another who used such a weapon, now long gone. And good riddance if she did say so herself. But she softened her features as she greeted Tails. "Afternoon, Tails." She said.

"Same to you, Sally." Tails replied. His youthful voice had since deserted him, his voice having deepened. As usual, Tails' voice held its standard callousness when he addressed Sally. He'd long stopped caring about what she thought. Ever since she had practically driven one of his best friends away. Looking around, Tails asked: "Where're the kids?"

"Getting ready." Sally replied, turning from Tails to address his wife: Cream. "Hello, Cream." She said.

"Afternoon, your Majesty." Cream said, curtseying. Now twenty-four, Cream looked almost precisely like her mother Vanilla, looking as beautiful a woman as any, with looks that Sonic always joked rivalled Sally's. Sally didn't disagree.

Sally quickly noticed the little boy hiding behind his mother, giggling as she knelt down. "Hey there, Skye." She said gently.

Skye Prower meekly stepped out and bowed politely. Having only turned five a week earlier, Skye looked the picture image of his father, with most of his father's features, including his father's namesakes. The only difference was that Skye shared his mother's fur colouring, and her eyes. "Hi." Skye replied shyly.

Sally smiled before getting up, grabbing the attention of Cream and Tails' three month old daughter, named Vanilla after Cream's mother.

Vanilla giggled cutely as she reached out to Sally, who rubbed her gently on the head. Taking more after her mother, Vanilla shared most of her mother's physical traits, but bore her father's golden fur and sky blue eyes.

"Hey there, you little rascal. You been good lately?" She asked.

"Uh, nope." Tails said as he looked at Sally, eyes glinting with humour. "We've had to change her clothes _twice_ before coming here, because she decided that today was a day worth being sick on."

Sally chuckled. "Sounds just like Manic was at her age." She remarked.

"Ugh, don't remind me." Sonic added, which drew out more laughs.

Once the laughter had died down, Sally invited the guests to sit down with her and Sonic. There was much to catch up on.

* * *

 _ **Later…**_

"So Tails, any funny stories to share with the rest of us?" Sonic asked as he eyed the twin tailed fox. They had since been joined by the rest of the Freedom Fighters, namely Amy Rose, Blaze the Cat and Silver the Hedgehog, Shadow and Rouge, and Bunnie and Antoine.

Tails shared a look with Shadow and Antoine, the foremost of whom gave Tails a look that screamed 'don't you dare' to Tails.

Shrugging, Tails said: "Okay, this was three weeks ago, and we had just liberated the outer parts of urban Mazuri. Me, Antoine and Shadow were all relaxing in separate apartment buildings. Now, on mine, I had this little section of the roof that I'd step out on for some alone time, and this was just one of those times. Only I found Antoine already there."

Everyone sniggered in anticipation, as Antoine suddenly took over:

"We started talking about zee battle we had just fought, and how best to consummate zee-"

Everyone burst out laughing at Antoine's faux pas, with Tails saying:

"I think Antoine meant 'consolidate'." Tails said, before adding: "Anyways, as we're talking, we start hearing certain… _noises_ emanating from across the street from us."

"Oh goddess…" Blaze remarked, hand over her mouth.

"So we look over," Tails said, "and guess what we see? Only Shadow the Hedgehog, nailing the living Force out of Rouge across the street from us. They had a balcony, over which Rouge was lying as Shadow screwed her. Both of them were buck-naked at this point, so… there wasn't much we didn't see of Rouge."

Everyone nearly burst out laughing there, but Tails stopped them, adding:

"It took a while, but after we had seen them switch positions multiple times, but finally, Shadow noticed the both of us watching, flipped us off, and took Rouge and himself inside, shutting the door and the curtain." Tails shrugged again before adding: "Yet he forgot to close the windows, so me and Antoine could _still_ hear what they were doing."

Everyone burst out laughing, with Sonic asking: "Anything else?"

Tails nodded. "That being that Antoine was blushing like crazy at this point. And then he admitted that he was desperate to get home… so he could do the same to Bunnie."

Everyone exploded into shocked laughter, with Bunnie and Antoine blushing harder than they ever had. Antoine seemed such a gentleman at most times, it was shocking for the rest of the group to imagine he'd think such things.

It was then that the doors opened and food began being served, at which the Freedom Fighters called over their children. It was time for lunch.

* * *

 _ **After Lunch, 13:30 pm…**_

Sonic and Sally watched with impressed looks as Tails tried to teach Skye how to levitate a nearby stone using the Force, in which Tails assured Sonic and Sally that Skye was very strong.

It took a number of tries, but eventually, Skye managed to lift the stone in the air, and keep it there for about fifteen seconds, a feat which he celebrated profusely with Tails, who high fived him before lifting him up into the air and swinging him around.

Manic scoffed. "Took long enough." He said, a statement that earned him a cuff from Sonia.

"Be polite, Manic." Sonia said in a reprimanding tone.

Manic responded with a childish roll of the eyes as he folded his arms. If there was one thing he hated more than being grounded, it was being told what to do. He was a prince. He should be telling _others_ what to do, not have others tell _him_ what to do.

As this was happening, Sonic had walked over to Tails and Skye, the latter hiding behind his father initially, but stopping once Sonic knelt down to high five him, something the four-year old was more than happy to do.

This Sally watched with a proud eye. She'd long known of Sonic's ability to be a father; he'd been great with Sonia and Manic. But here he was, being an uncle to Tails' son. She envied how by some miracle, Sonic and Tails had maintained their strong-as-ever friendship, whereas aside from a few conversations, Tails still regarded her with the same resentment that he did when he'd been thirteen, and Roman had just…

She thrust the memory aside with a bitter frown. Roman had made his choice known that day, and in the fifteen years that had passed, it had become clear he intended to stick to that choice. When she'd told him that if they never saw one another again, it'd be a thousand years too soon, she had meant it. Roman no longer deserved to factor in her thoughts. It was what he deserved for disobeying the orders she had given explicitly.

She was driven from this bitter thinking when she heard Sonia ask:

"Is everything alright, mom?"

Sally nodded. "Just thinking, sweetheart." She said. "About days gone by…"

"In other words, about that guy who upped and left after you had a go at him for disobeying orders." Sonia said, keeping her voice down so as to not attract Tails' attention, and his anger. The last time that had happened, Tails had left in disgust at what he'd called ignorance.

Sally nodded. "Yes…" She replied, watching Sonic and Tails messing around with Skye. Manic had joined in the fun, and the two fathers and their sons now played under the sun. She smiled at this. At least from where she looked at it, the sons would grow up to be like their fathers.

* * *

 _ **Later that night, private apartment, 21:45 pm…**_

Sally emerged from the bedrooms of the children and descended the steps towards Sonic, who was resting on the couch.

The cerulean speedster looked up at Sally and smiled. "You alright?" He asked.

Sally nodded. "Just tired. Manic was still hyper from earlier." She said as she sat down next to Sonic

"Sounds just like I was when I was his age." Sonic remarked.

Sally nodded. "Pretty much." She said with humour.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Sonic suddenly said: "I feel for you Sally."

Sally perked up in surprise. "In what way, Sonic?" She asked.

Sonic sighed. "Every time you see Tails, I know it's hard. Especially when you see how strong my friendship with him is… When yours and his friendship is still in disrepair. It hurts me too, you know." Sonic sat back and folded his arms. "Especially since it's been fifteen years since your friendship with him took that hit."

Sally shook her head. "It hurts still, yes." She replied. "But not as much now he's a father. Maybe he's being more cordial for the sake of your friendship, or the future of his son, but… it doesn't hurt as much as it used to."

Sonic nodded before adding: "But that's not all you're itchy at whenever you see Tails."

Sally looked up. "What are you talking about?" She asked.

"It's been fifteen years, Sally." Sonic said. "And… and since Tails looks more like… you know, I can't imagine how hard you try not to-"

"Sonic, get to the point." Sally snapped.

Sonic sighed. "With how much Tails looks like him nowadays… It must be hard for you not to think about Roman."

Sally's face hardened at the mention of Roman the Fox, the Jedi Knight whom Sally had once considered one of her closest friends, as well as the one who had trained Tails in the ways of the Force, and the one whose example Tails was trying to follow in his training of Skye. It was fifteen years ago that Roman and Sally had fallen out, which had resulted in Roman and those that stood with him leaving in disgust over orders that Sally had given, orders Roman professed he couldn't follow. "True." Sally said bitterly. "It is hard not to think of Roman whenever I see Tails nowadays. And I'm well aware that what happened between me and Roman is the reason Tails isn't overly fond of me anymore." Sally sat back. "But Roman made his choice that day. And I'm sure he's happy wherever he is. Either way, I no longer care."

Sonic blinked in surprise. "Sally-"

"He abandoned us, Sonic!" Sally said. "He disobeyed my orders, and then when I reprimanded him, he abandoned us!" With a scowl, Sally added: "Whether he regrets his decision or not, I don't give a shit. He said he didn't want my sympathy; so I won't give him any."

Sonic made to respond, but decided not to. He'd promised Sally days before Roman's exodus that he'd respect her decisions regardless. And Sonic had never reneged on a promise. Especially promises made to those he loved.

* * *

 **Sorry if I paint Sally as a little bit of a jerk at this point. But honestly, from her point of view, Roman _did_ abandon them. But we all know that she essentially pushed Roman away.**

 **Oh, and the story Tails told of Shadow and Rouge getting nasty was derived from a story Chris Jericho told in his first biography _A Lion's Tale,_ which documents his early years in the wrestling business.**

 **Either way, thank you all so much for taking the time to read this chapter. If you enjoyed it, then leave a review in the appropriate section. In the event that you _really_ liked it, then favourite and follow this story, so that you will be among the first to know when I next post a chapter.**

 **Again, thank you for reading, and I will see you in the next chapter, which sees Roman return to the Rebel base on Yavin IV, with grim tidings for Rebel Command.**

 **And of course, May the Force be with you. Always.**

 **T-Rock14**


	3. Chapter 3: Home Sweet Home

**Chapter 3: Home, Sweet Home**

 _ **Rebel Alliance Headquarters, Yavin Four, 23**_ _ **rd**_ _ **June 3256, 12:00 pm…**_

"Commander Roman. I assume your mission went as planned?" Mon Mothma asked as Roman approached her.

"Not exactly." Roman replied. "We had only just taken the ship when two Star Destroyers came out of hyperspace and opened fire. We were barely able to escape."

Mon Mothma frowned. "Troubling." She remarked. "Do you think that the transport was a trap that the Empire set for you and your team?" She asked.

Roman nodded. "It certainly looks like it. Especially given that my last mission last month turned out to be a trap as well."

"Sounds like you have a target on your back, Commander." Said General Draven, one of the Rebellion's leading commanders.

Roman folded his arms and replied: "Comes with being what I am."

General Draven and Mon Mothma shared a look. Both were aware that Roman was a Jedi Knight, which meant that there would be little doubt that Roman would be one of the Empire's prime targets. They also knew that Roman had trained Ashla to Knighthood as well, and that Roman was in the process of training his son.

Finally, the pair turned and Draven said: "In that case, it'd be best that you give yourself some time to rest and recuperate. We can't risk granting your team another mission until the Empire stops actively searching for you."

Roman scowled, remembering another time someone had said that they couldn't risk something. It had resulted in Roman leaving his home planet, to which he had not returned in the fifteen years since. Nor did he wish to. Nodding, he said: "Yes, sir." He replied, before turning away.

"Commander, I shouldn't be disheartened." Mothma called out. She walked over and took Roman by the shoulders. "I know the past two months have been hard for you, what with losing your wife, but I honestly advise you to give things a rest for now. Spend time with your son. Train him to be everything you are… if not more."

Roman closed his eyes against tears as he remembered Ashley: Her sheer force of will, her unflinching loyalty to him and their son, and her sheer breath-taking beauty. Nodding his head, Roman said: "Will do." Before leaving. He had a team to talk to.

* * *

 _ **In and around the Empire's Bane…**_

"Okay, team. Gather round." Roman called out as he walked over.

Ashla and Owen were the first to join him, followed suit by Cassian, Thane and Sansa, and then the clones.

Roman eyed them before saying: "I've delivered the report to command, and they've made the decision to ground us."

Murmurs of disapproval emanated from several people, including Owen, but Roman held up a hand.

"We barely managed to escape the Empire's trap this time. So until the Empire's finished trying to hunt us down, we're not going on any missions. Plus, I'd very much prefer we didn't have another Mustafar."

A silence fell over the group in its entirety. They had all been there on Mustafar when Ashley had died.

Ashla noticed Owen tearing up and shook her head in disgust. She had lost her father to the Empire, and she wasn't even bothered. If anything, his mother's death should have taught Owen to man up.

Roman wiped tears from his own face as he remembered that day, before saying: "Ashley's death hit us all hard. Especially me and Owen. And trust me when I say that if I could turn back the clock and put myself where Ashley was that day, I would. But I can't." Looking up, Roman said: "This grounding is good for us in that it'll enable us to resupply at a slower pace than usual, give us time to lick our wounds, and most of all, it'll prevent us losing another member of this team." Roman eyed Owen as he said: "If I lost someone like Owen, or Ashla… Or any of you, I'd find it as hard to forgive myself as I did when Ashley died." Folding his arms, Roman said: "If anything, this grounding will keep the Empire off of our heads until such a time that the coast has cleared. I have no idea how long that will take, but if it keeps us all safe and alive, then that's just what I want as well. Dismissed."

Everyone went back to work, including Owen, who headed off to help Cassian and his people.

Roman walked over to Ashla and folded his arms. "Okay, Ashla, so what is it you hate so much about my son?" He asked.

Ashla scowled. "My issue is that he's weak." She replied. "He's nowhere near as tough as he should be. What's more, he's nowhere _near_ the pilot that his mother was. If he was half the pilot his mom was, we'd have slipped through the Empire's fingers faster than I can make the jump to hyperspace."

"He's only been your co-pilot for two months, Ash." Roman replied sternly. "Give him time, and I'm sure he'll be just like his mother."

"In case you didn't notice, time is _not_ a luxury we have." Ashla replied. "Ashley had years to hone that skill. Owen doesn't. So I'd advise you tell him to try harder."

"I already do." Roman said. "And he does."

Ashla scoffed. "Not hard enough." She remarked before turning and walking up into the Empire's Bane, leaving Roman alone at the base of the entrance ramp.

* * *

Roman watched her walking up with a scowl before he saw his son walk over. "Something wrong, Owen?" He asked.

Owen shook his head. "Nah." He replied. "Just ran out of things to do." Placing his hands on his hips, he asked. "What were you talking about with Ashla, just then?"

"I was trying to get her to cut you some slack." Roman replied. "She's not buying it."

Owen frowned. "I don't get it." He said. "What is her problem with me?"

"Apparently, you're not tough enough to meet her standards." Roman said. "When in reality, you do meet her standards in that regard. What she means to say is that you aren't as hard as her, so to speak. Loss still hits you hard. Not that that's a bad thing." Kneeling down, Roman said: "I think a little softness is a good thing. Being hard and tough is good and all, but not without a good balance. And a good balance is what you have. Ashla, she…" Roman paused before saying: "She has a good heart. But she doesn't have that healthy balance of hardness and softness, between toughness and weakness. She sees showing emotion as a sign of weakness in these times, and the same for mercy being shown." Roman tousled his son's hair before adding: "Not you, though. When your mother died, I remember we just spent hours mourning her. Ashla would likely call that soft. But I call it natural. We mourned her because we cared about her. That's not weakness. I call it strength. The strength you showed that day made me proud to call you my son. And my advice when dealing with Ashla? Prove her wrong. Work as hard as you can when piloting the ship, and I have little doubt that with time, you'll grow on her."

Owen nodded before embracing his father. "Thanks, dad." He said.

"Don't thank me, son." Roman said. "I should be thanking you for being the pillar to which I held on to in the weeks after your mom's death." Holding him close, Roman said: "The fact of the matter is Owen, you're my last link to your mother. And… if anything were to happen to you… I'd never forgive myself."

Owen responded with a hearty smirk before saying: "Well, nothing's happened to me yet, dad. So until it happens, don't worry." With this, he walked off into the Rebel Base, likely planning on practising with his friends.

Roman watched this with a smile. "Exactly as I would have put it, when I was his age." Roman remarked before he headed up into the Empire's Bane. He wanted to talk to Ashla about something.

* * *

 _ **Empire's Bane Cockpit…**_

"Back to grill me some more about my problem with Owen?" Ashla asked as she saw Roman walk in.

"Nothing to do with that." Roman replied as he walked over. "I just came in to check up on you."

"Well, I'm fine." Ashla said. "Now can you please leave? I'm busy."

Roman whistled. "Someone got out of the wrong side of the bed this morning." He remarked.

Ashla groaned. "My bed is against the wall, Roman. There isn't another side." She snapped.

"It's a figure of speech, Ashla." Roman said, sitting down. "And anyways, I'm serious. You're obviously not fine."

Ashla turned to Roman with a scowl. "Oh, so _now_ you decide to show _me_ some concern instead of trying to get me to cut that weakling you call a son some slack."

"Owen has no part of this." Roman replied forcefully.

Ashla rolled her eyes and returned to her work. "Whatever." She said.

Roman turned her to face him again, saying: "I'm not finished, Ash."

"Okay then, so finish." Ashla snapped.

Sitting back, Roman sighed. "I know the past two years have been hard on you, Ash." He said. "Ever since your moth-"

" _Don't."_ Ashla warned, showing signs of tears falling.

Roman persisted. "Ever since your mother disappeared, I know it's been hard for you to be yourself." Roman said. "Hard to show your softer side. I admit, when my parents disappeared, I found it hard to be optimistic about anything. But until I found out they were gone, I was optimistic that they'd show up, safe and sound."

"What are you saying?" Ashla asked.

"I'm saying that you should keep your chin up about your mother still being alive." Roman said. "Sure, it's been two years, but, if there's one thing you and I both know about your mother, it's that she is tough. If she can handle giving birth to you of all people, I have little doubt that she's still out there. All she's doing is working her way back."

Ashla shut her eyes as tears threatened to fall, but she wiped them away and nodded. "Okay." She said.

Roman stood up. "And like I said, try to cut Owen some slack. His best years may be yet to come." With this, he left the cockpit, leaving Ashla alone in the room.

Ashla scowled. "I highly doubt that." She said as she continued her work. If there was one thing Roman couldn't change, it was her opinion of his son. And if Roman didn't like that, then that was his problem.

* * *

 **So Ashla basically has little to no respect for Owen, because she feels that he is not as tough as he should be. But then again, she has not had the experiences Owen has had. She doesn't know where her mother (Ahsoka) is, and she certainly never had a chance to know her father. She feels like she needs to be as emotionless as possible to look tough, when in reality, that isn't really necessary. Why do you _really_ think that Ashla hates Owen? I expect some of you will have some ideas.**

 **With that said, thank you all so much for taking the time to read this chapter. If you enjoyed it, then leave a review in the appropriate section. In the event that you _really_ liked it, then favourite and follow this story, so that you will be amongst the first to read the next chapter, when I post it, which will be tomorrow.**

 **With that said, thank you all for reading, and I shall see you tomorrow with the next chapter, which finds Vader arriving on Mobius, already making plans to lure Roman back home.**

 **And with that out of the way, remember: The Force will be with you. Always.**

 **T-Rock14**


	4. Chapter 4: Darth Vader's Arrival

**Chapter 4: Darth Vader's Arrival**

 _ **Artika Imperial Military Base, 21:00pm…**_

"General. He's here."

Vice Admiral Stannis Okada looked up to see his compatriot General Joffrey Stark standing there, awaiting his reply. "Thank you, Joffrey." Okada said nervously. He knew full well who the General spoke of:

Darth Vader.

Stannis shuddered as he thought of the Dark Lord of the Sith. The first time they had met, Okada, Joffrey, and the head of the ISB on Mobius Frederick the Cat had just escaped the destruction of the Star Destroyer they had been on. The experience had not been pleasant. And now he was going to see Vader again. He remembered what he had felt the moment he saw Vader, an immense sense of dread and fear. Granted, it had been fifteen years since he had last met Lord Vader, but the fear he had left Stannis with after their first meeting had not left him. Although he was surprised that Vader had not killed any of them, even Frederick's henchman, Alec Devron Otranto.

Stannis frowned as he thought of Frederick and Alec. The pair of them were in Efrika at that time, trying to thwart the Acorn campaign's efforts to drive them from the planet. Without much success.

Turning to General Stark, Stannis nodded. "Let's move, Joffrey." He said.

Vader's message telling them to expect his presence was mortifying to the both of them. Was he here to execute them both for their failure to keep a hold on Mobius? Or was he here to finally kill the Jedi that had been causing the Imperial forces on the front line so much bother? Okada had no idea. Stepping out of his quarters, he placed his hat over his balding head, and started walking, flanked by General Stark, who was also deep in thought.

Stark also remembered the first meeting he had had with Lord Vader, alongside Okada, Frederick and Devron-Otranto aboard Vader's flagship, the Devastator, the sheer atmosphere of fear that Vader had brought upon them. What had followed was one of the most intense questionings that Stark had ever experienced, with all of them choosing their words carefully, save for Frederick, who cut things really close with his cynical replies to Lord Vader's questions.

But what Stark hadn't been counting on was Vader's praise of his ability, although this was said in a threatening manner, as it had been the former Grand Inquisitor who had told Vader of Stark's abilities. Stark wondered as to whether Vader would still be impressed with Stark's handling of the Acorn kingdom's campaigns. Considering how difficult Stark had made it for the Acorn military to drive Imperial influence off of Mobius, Joffrey imagined Vader would.

* * *

 _ **The Main Hangar…**_

Stannis and Joffrey entered the hangar to find a platoon of Stormtroopers and several officers flanking either side of the landing bay. Hurriedly walking along the floor, Stannis walked through the column of Stormtroopers and officers, with Joffrey standing with the officers, standing at their head, just as a Lambda Class Shuttle entered the hangar, the drone of its engines almost deafening to the assembled party standing before it as it landed.

As soon as the shuttle landed, the ramp lowered, and from within echoed that all too familiar breathing. The breathing that had inspired Stannis with an intense fear of the person who drew those breaths.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, multiple black armoured troopers exited and flanked either side of the shuttle's ramp, whom Stannis recognised as Imperial Death Troopers, the special forces of the Imperial Military, and personal bodyguard of high ranking Imperial dignitaries such as Director Krennic, Grand Admiral Thrawn, and of course, the figure that now descended from with the shuttle, flanked by two Imperial Shadow Guards:

Darth Vader.

The Dark Lord of the Sith strode towards Stannis with such speed that the vice admiral thought Vader was about to draw his lightsaber and kill him on the spot.

Stannis instead stood his ground, and turned as Vader swept past him. "Lord Vader, this is a rare honour. None of us were expecting your presence on this short notice." Stannis said.

"You may dispense with the pleasantries, vice admiral." Vader replied. "I am here on an important mission for the Emperor."

Stannis nearly breathed a sigh of relief. "You're here to finally rid this planet of that damned Jedi that has been causing my men such problems?" He asked.

"That as well as this." Vader said, turning to face the admiral. "A Mobian Jedi has allied with the Rebels and is causing trouble for the Empire. I am here to lure him back to his home planet so that I may destroy him once and for all."

Stannis nodded. "What do you propose, my Lord?" He asked.

"Take me to the command centre." Vader said. "We shall see how many troops we have at our disposal."

Stannis nodded and led Vader off, wondering what it was that Vader had in mind.

* * *

 _ **Command Centre, 21:30pm…**_

Vader folded his arms as Okada finished his report on their complete military strength. "In total, ten entire legions, spanning the planetary sectors under Imperial control." Vader said.

"Yes, my lord." Vice Admiral Okada replied. "The Acorn kingdom's campaigns have caused the majority of them to be concentrated in Efrika, where even now, the campaign continues."

Vader unfolded his arms and gripped his belt with both hands before saying: "In short, we can only spare the three legions that are not in Efrika, including the legion we have here."

Okada nodded. "Yes." He replied. "I-Is there a problem, my lord?" He asked.

Vader shook his head. "No. Not with the distribution of the troops." He said, before making a pincer of his hand towards Okada, who began to grab and claw at his throat, as if he were being choked. "But there is a problem with who commands them."

Okada barely had time to think of an excuse to stay alive when the invisible hand around his closed into a fist, snapping his neck and crushing his windpipe. Eyes rolling up into the back of his head, which now just hung on his shoulders by the flesh, the body of Vice Admiral Stannis Okada toppled to the floor, dead.

Vader looked down at the corpse without as much as a hint of emotion. Stannis Okada had served the Empire well and with honour. But he clearly was not the man for the job that Vader had in mind.

Turning toward General Stark, Vader folded his arms. "General. I recall praising you for your abilities the first time we met. I trust that ability has not left you?"

Stark shook his head. "It was in fact my idea to concentrate the majority of our troops where they were needed the most." Stark said. "Which at the moment, is in Efrika."

Vader once more gripped his belt. "Impressive." Vader remarked. "I assume you are making the campaign for the Acorn military as difficult as you can?"

Stark nodded. "That was my intention, and as a result, the Acorn military are currently suffering double the casualties we are suffering at the moment, if reports from the front line are to be believed."

Vader paused before placing his hands on his hips. "Then they will not be needed." Vader said.

"If I may, my lord, what do you propose we do to lure your target in?" Stark asked.

Vader folded his arms. "Gather the legion we have on this base. And the other two that can be spared. I intend to strike at the very heart of the Acorn's kingdom. On the morrow, we launch a full scale assault on New Mobotropolis."

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile, on the outskirts of Mazuri…**_

Tails' face suddenly fell as he felt a deep disturbance in the Force. It was as if a great darkness had fallen over Mobius, a vast shadow that had enveloped the planet.

The feeling left him light headed, and he nearly stumbled.

Nearby, Antoine saw this and walked over. "Are you well, Tails?" He asked.

Tails nodded. "I just felt a huge disturbance in the Force. Like, this great shroud of darkness just fell on Mobius, or something."

Antoine frowned. "Zat doesn't sound good." He remarked.

"I doubt it is good." Tails said. Sighing, Tails said: "You know, it's times like these that I wish that… that Roman were still here."

Antoine's frown deepened. He'd been one of the first to hear of Roman's exodus, as told to him by Tails. "Well, maybe eef 'e 'ad not turned 'is back on us, 'e would be."

Tails groaned. "Antoine, the last thing I want is another argument over Roman. I though we agreed to disagree over him."

"Well, eet was you who brought 'im up." Antoine replied.

"Look, I know." Tails said. "But please, don't start this up again; last thing our men need is to see us two at each other's throats."

Antoine nodded. "Oui. You are correct." Antoine said before turning and leaving Tails alone. "But no more prattle about Roman." Antoine said. "Zee less said about zat traître, zee better."

Tails sighed. After Roman had left fifteen years ago, Antoine had been among the people who had sided with Sally, denouncing Roman as an out and out traitor to the Freedom Fighters for both disobeying orders and then leaving before he could suffer the consequences for disobeying orders. Even being informed of Sally's role in the death of Seth had failed to sway Antoine from his sheer hatred of Roman.

Shaking his head, Tails sat down against the barricade he was standing behind. He and Antoine had shared several arguments over who had been right between Roman and Sally, and the results had always been either a violent brawl between them or someone calming the situation down.

Getting back up, Tails walked towards his quarters. Despite what Antoine said, Tails still wished Roman was there. He could certainly use his old friend's advice.

* * *

 **Doesn't sound like Roman has that many friends left on Mobius, does it? So that's Vader, Sally, Antoine, and supposedly most of the Freedom Fighters. Save for Tails, that is. Or maybe Tails isn't the _only_ friend Roman has on Mobius? Keep reading and find out.**

 **Either way, thank you all so much for taking the time to read this chapter. If you enjoyed it, leave a review in the appropriate section. In the event that you really enjoyed it, favourite and follow this Fanfiction in order to be amongst the first to read the next chapter.**

 **Again, thank you for reading, and I will see you tomorrow with the next chapter, which sees Vader put his plans into action, with devastating consequences for the Freedom Fighters.**

 **And with that said: May the Force be with you. Always.**

 **T-Rock14**


	5. Chapter 5: Sonic vs Vader

**Chapter 5: Sonic vs Vader**

 _ **Castle Acorn, 24**_ _ **th**_ _ **June 3256, 7:30 am…**_

Sally was rocked from sleep the moment she felt the ground beneath her shake. Instantly alert, Sally shook Sonic awake, which was easier said than done. "Sonic, I think there's an earthquake happening."

Sonic woke up immediately, listening to the rumblings. "That doesn't sound like an earthquake." He said, jumping out of bed and throwing open the curtains. When he saw what was really going on, he gasped.

New Mobotropolis was being fired upon, large green bolts of laser fire reducing the city to rubble.

It was then that Nicole, the AI that helped run Sonic and Sally's daily life, decided to appear. "Your Majesties, we're under attack!"

"Tell us something we don't know, Nicole!" Sonic said as he turned to her. "Are the kids alright?"

Nicole nodded. "The moment the attack began, I transported them both to the panic room." She said.

Sonic nodded, relieved his children were at least safe. "Good." Turning to Sally, Sonic said: "Go join them. I'll marshal the Royal Guard to help defend the city."

"Considering that seventy percent of the city is currently under orbital bombardment, I would not advise that." Nicole said.

"Nicole, since when has Sonic cared about those kinds of statistics?" Sally replied as she dressed quickly.

Sonic did the same, suiting up first in the bodysuit that went beneath his armour, feeling it adjust to his body heat and temperature, before putting on his armour, which was a carbon copy of Stormtrooper armour, except a chromed silver instead of matte white, grabbing his blaster pistol and holstering it, before turning to Sally. "Stay with the kids until I get back." Sonic said.

"What if you don't?" Sally asked.

Sonic sighed. "Then use the secret escape route. Just like the first Battle of Mobotropolis."

Sally's eyes blinked back tears as memories of her brother murdering their father ran through her mind, before saying: "Okay."

Sonic drew Sally close and kissed her, putting every ounce of passion that he could into the kiss, knowing full well it could be their last. Stepping away, Sonic said: "Give the kids my love!" Before running out of the room. He had a city to defend.

* * *

 _ **The Castle Courtyard…**_

Sonic emerged from a corridor to find his guards already marshalled, their leader at its head.

All of the royal guards saluted as their leader approached, but Sonic ignored them, saying: "Now's no time for formalities." As he approached their leader, grasping his arm. "Good to see you, Caleb."

"Not as good as it is to see you, sir." The elderly Caracal replied. Now seventy-eight, Caleb remained in robust health, the result of heavy combat experience and being the person Sally had placed in command of the Royal Guard upon her accession to the throne. Somewhere within the hundred strong group of soldiers, Sonic was sure Caleb's grandson Eren was. Now nineteen, Eren had risen quickly through the ranks of the royal guard on his own merit, using the wisdom his upbringing by his grandfather had brought him, as well as the hardship he had suffered early in his life.

Sonic stepped away from Caleb and formally addressed the guards, saying: "Fellow Mobians! You know me as your queen's royal consort, Sonic the Hedgehog, former hero of Mobius! But today, I would shed that image and fight alongside you as a brother in arms. When you joined my guards, you swore an oath not only to protect my wife, but to protect the people, regardless of who they are. It is that part of the oath that I find myself asking you all to honour, for today of all days, the people of this city lie under attack." Sonic bowed his head. "I can't guarantee that everyone here will survive the battle that comes, but I assure you, whosoever falls on this or any other day will be remembered and honoured accordingly." Looking up, Sonic added: "It's been fourteen years since I was the hero of Mobius. But it is today that I say that the time for my being a hero has passed. For today, _you_ are the heroes!"

The guards let out a hearty cheer at their commander's words, with Caleb walking over to Sonic, clapping in approval.

"Not a bad speech for a guy who once had no idea how to make one." Caleb said, which made the guards laugh.

Sonic smiled and said: "Thankfully, I have an insanely hot wife to teach me. Sometimes in bed."

The guards exclaimed in surprise before Sonic calmed them down.

"Thinly veiled references to my sex life aside, we have a job to do." Sonic said. "So I say, _let's do it to it!"_

" _ **LET'S DO IT TO IT!"**_ The guards replied with a loud enthusiastic roar.

Sonic smiled as he led the guards out of the courtyard and onto the battlefield. It was time to fight once again.

* * *

 _ **Imperial Staging Area, City Outskirts, at the same time…**_

Vader stepped out of his shuttle as he saw General Stark waiting for him.

"Lord Vader, scans indicate that seventy percent of the city is rubble or in ruin." Stark reported. "Ripe for attack, if I do say so myself."

"Very good, General." Vader said as he strode forward. "Now head to your walker. I will lead the ground assault."

Stark found himself at a loss for words. "Are you sure, my lord? Would it not be more prudent if you remained here, where no harm could come to you?" He suddenly felt a pressure build up around his throat, as Vader replied:

"I have no interest in your attempt to coat me in cotton wool, General." Vader replied, his hand a pincer. "There is nothing that this city can use that may bring me harm." At this, he motioned with his hands, and his Shadow Guards and Death Troopers attended him. "Now I suggest you man your walker. We have a city to assault."

Stark nodded warily and proceeded towards his designated walker, an impressive AT-ST modified with extra armour, and in place of the usual cannons on either side of the AT-ST, on one side lay a large cannon, and on the other was a large rotary cannon. It was his personal AT-ST, and it had seen many battles with him at its helm. Clambering within, Stark watched as Vader strode towards the legion of Stormtroopers that now lay at his beck and call.

Vader walked to the front of the legion of Stormtroopers, hearing a voice behind him call out:

"Lord Vader! It's an honour to serve at your side!"

Vader ignored the voice dismissively. He'd had his fair share of sycophants telling him how honoured they were to be serving him. And as with this one, he ignored it. He had more important things to attend to than the ramblings of so called fans of his, such as wait for the bombardment of Mobotropolis to reach its conclusion.

He watched as the steady stream of fire from the Devastator in orbit tore the city to shreds, watching with vested interest every explosion, hearing the distant screams of the wounded and dying, calling out for salvation.

 _Yes,_ Vader thought. _You will have salvation. But not from me._

The bombardment continued nonetheless, pounding the city into damaged submission.

Finally, or mercifully depending on one's viewpoint, the bombardment stopped.

Vader responded by igniting his lightsaber, looking towards the Stormtroopers he now commanded. "It begins _now."_ Vader said before he began striding towards the city's entrance.

The troops began marching as well, following the Dark Lord of the Sith into a city they had taken once. They could certainly take it again.

General Stark fired up his AT-ST, and began moving forward, watching as all around him, other AT-STs began to move. Looking up, he saw as the massive AT-ATs started moving also. A sick smile crossed Stark's face. From here, only bad things would happen to those defending the city.

* * *

 _ **With Sonic and the Royal Guard, half an hour later, 8:30 am…**_

Sonic heard the sounds just as quickly as his men did, and he ran up to the makeshift defensive line him and his men had erected using rubble from the surrounding area. He had already called out the city garrison as well, and they had arrived with the Imperial tanks that they had managed to grab upon the retaking of the city fourteen years earlier. All in all, Sonic felt he had been successful in creating a defensible area. Grabbing some electro-binoculars, Sonic raised them to his face, looking through at what was coming.

Some of the dust and smoke had not cleared from the prior bombardment, but through it, Sonic could see Imperial Stormtroopers approaching.

At their head was an imposing dark figure.

Swearing under his breath, Sonic shouted: "They're coming!"

His men all heard, and they manned the makeshift defences they had erected, with Caleb grimly handing Sonic a blaster rifle.

Sonic took it, eyeing the weapon in his hands. He had once wished that he would not have to take up a weapon again, ever since he had become king. It appeared that fate would not grant him that wish. Kneeling down, Sonic squinted down the sights and readied himself. He held up a hand to tell his men to wait, until he felt the enemy was in range. No use wasting the ammunition that was needed.

As they waited, the enemy grew closer, and a sound came to Sonic's ears:

Deep, laboured breathing, which echoed resonantly around the surrounding area.

Sonic's eyes widened as he remembered a bad dream Tails had had involving similar breathing to the breathing he now heard. Eyes narrowing as he realised that the Imperial forces were in range, Sonic shouted at the top of his lungs: _**"OPEN FIRE!"**_

At that order, his men all opened fire in unison, their shots echoing as the fight to protect their home began.

* * *

 _ **With Darth Vader…**_

Vader ignited his lightsaber and deflected the oncoming bolts, ignoring the multitude of Stormtroopers behind him who fell in the barrage.

Vader's Shadow Guards also ignited their lightsabers, blocking the blaster bolts that came their way.

The Death Troopers immediately took cover, moving forward as they returned fire.

The Stormtroopers, bewildered at first at the sudden counterattack, joined the Death Troopers in returning fire, some taking cover while others remained in the open alongside Vader and his guards, using their lightsabers as their defence as they fired back at the royal forces.

Vader's blade remained close to his chest, elbows locked at his sides as he used small but steady movements to deflect the blaster bolts coming at him in a steady stream of fire.

Suddenly, repeater blasters opened up, mowing Stormtroopers down as their repetitive fire came their way.

"Lord Vader!" One of the Stormtroopers behind him cried. "The repeaters are tearing us apart!"

Vader turned to the Stormtrooper that had spoken, and replied curtly: "Then we eliminate the repeaters." Motioning with his hand, he began heading forward, deflecting blaster bolts coming towards him through the smoke.

As he grew closer, he saw the blue and red armour that he knew was synonymous with the Acorn Kingdom Military, as he had learned from General Stark. In their midst was a blue anthropomorphic hedgehog in silver armour, who Vader immediately pegged as the leader.

Surging forward, Vader reached out with the Force and lifted one of the heavy repeaters, crushing it and throwing it into the other, leading to both exploding. He watched as the hedgehog called out to retreat before firing directly at Vader, who deflected the bolt with a flick of his lightsaber. Lashing out with a Force-Push, Vader watched as the hedgehog was thrown off balance, but helped up by one of his men, who Vader then choked to death with the Force. Moving forward, he leaped over the barricade with a drawn back lightsaber, but was surprised as the hedgehog moved out of the way with astonishing speed. As Vader rose up from his kneeling pose, his and the hedgehog's eyes met, the bulbous orbs through which Vader's real eyes stared boring into the hedgehog's green ones. Vader recalled a description of a similar hedgehog by an old friend, with which he finally realised his adversary:

None other than Sonic the Hedgehog himself.

Older perhaps, stronger than he would have been say fifteen years ago, but nowhere near as strong as Vader. Starting forward, he made to engage Sonic before the cerulean speedster retreated, bringing up a rearguard with the rest of his men.

Vader deflected the bolts that came his way before he followed. Sonic now made for an intriguing opponent.

* * *

 _ **Castle Acorn 'Panic' Room, at that same time…**_

"Anything from Sonic, Nicole?" Sally asked as she stepped away from her children.

Nicole nodded. "He just sent a message saying he and the guard are falling back. Apparently there's this figure he remembers from a dream Tails had that he told Sonic about."

Sally frowned. Tails had often told them in his video messages about the dreams he'd been having, very morbid dreams that involved all of the Freedom Fighters lying dead at the feet of a dark figure wielding a red lightsaber, from whom laboured breathing could be heard. Apparently, he'd been having the dream frequently up to now. "Did he describe this figure as dark in any way, with laboured breathing?"

Nicole nodded. "Yes, why?"

Sally grimaced. "Tails has been having dreams involving a familiar figure recently, who matches the description you just gave." She moved closer and whispered: "All of us were dead."

Nicole's eyes widened. "Shall I ask him to fall back?" She asked.

Sally shook her head. "No… Just call the Freedom Fighters and tell them to stand with him." She said. "I imagine he'll need the reinforcements."

Nicole nodded and went to do just that, while Sally returned to see to Sonia and Manic.

She found them precisely as she had left them, with Manic in Sonia's arms trying his hardest to look brave. But with the obvious tears in his eyes, he wasn't succeeding.

Sally sighed. She understood fully why Manic felt this way. His father was his idol, his hero. If Manic was to find out his father had fallen to the Empire, to the dark figure Nicole described or otherwise, it would destroy him. Walking over, she tousled Manic's hair as she said: "Your father will be fine, Manic."

Manic looked up, tearfully replying: "How do you know? You're not even out there with him!"

Sally stroked her son's hair, saying: "That's because you two are my top priority. Both as my children, and your father's. In the event that the worst should happen, I'm certain your father would prefer you two to be safe as opposed to being in danger." Kneeling down, Sally placed her hands on Manic's shoulders and smiled encouragingly. "The point is; Be brave, Manic. Your father wouldn't want to see you like this. Neither do I." With this, she drew Manic into her arms, giving him a warm hug.

Manic sighed into his mother's shoulders, already feeling that upsurge in confidence he always felt whenever he was embraced by her. He soon heard her voice whisper gently:

"Be brave."

Manic nodded. He promised himself that for the sake of his mother and sister, he would be brave. He was determined to be nothing but.

* * *

 _ **With Sonic…**_

"That black fella's still coming!" Caleb shouted as he fired back at the dark figure with the red lightsaber.

Sonic frowned and drew his pistol, firing on the Stormtroopers behind the black figure headed their way, felling a good number before he found himself backing away to avoid the cleaving strikes of the dark clothed being's lightsaber, snapping off a few shots to buy himself time to back away.

The person in black deflected these shots with practised ease, with one said shot discharging at Sonic's feet, sending him flying back.

"Your Majesty!" Caleb shouted as he ran to Sonic's side, helping the cerulean hedgehog up.

Sonic made to nod thanks, but his words caught in his throat as without warning, the dark figure appeared behind Caleb, and a blood-red lightsaber blade burst through his chest. _**"NO!"**_ Sonic shouted as Caleb grimaced at the sight of the blade protruding through his chest.

The figure extinguished his blade, letting Caleb fall to the side, right before he grabbed at Sonic.

Suddenly, an array of blaster shots forced the dark figure to back away, deflecting the shots.

Sonic looked up to see Bunnie had arrived, followed suit by Amy, who immediately charged the dark figure. "Amy, don't!" Sonic cried out in vain, as the figure easily parried Amy's swing at him with her Piko-Piko, before grabbing her and lifting her into the air with one hand at her throat.

Amy dropped her hammer as both hands grabbed at her throat, trying desperately to pry the figure's hand from around her throat. But the figure's hand must have been mechanical, for the strength with which the figure held her felt superhuman, hydraulic even.

The figure eyed Sonic before driving Amy full force into the floor, cracking the pavement beneath her with a sickening crack.

Sonic wished very much that the crack he'd just heard was the pavement, and not that of Amy's bones splintering.

The figure made to approach Sonic, but a wall of flame divided him from his quarry, as Blaze and Silver arrived.

Turning to Sonic, Silver said: "We'll hold off this guy. Get yourself and your troops to a more defensive position!"

Sonic nodded as he motioned for his men to follow him, along with the Freedom Fighters, while Silver and Blaze faced off with the figure.

Vader eyed his two new opponents curiously before turning to the Stormtroopers at his back. "Follow their forces and box them in. I will re-join you once I have dealt with these two."

His Shadow Guards and Death Troopers bowed, and with them in the lead, the army marched on, past Vader and his new opponents.

* * *

As they marched on, Vader addressed his opponents: "You are either very brave or very foolish in challenging me, Mobians." He said darkly, brandishing his lightsaber.

"Not as foolish as you were to attack today." Silver said before he lifted a boulder and threw it at Vader, who sliced the boulder in two as if it were putty.

"You don't know the power of the Dark Side." Vader warned.

"Oh yeah?" Blaze replied. "Well, you underestimate _our_ power!" At this, she unleashed a massive burst of flame at Vader.

Vader did nothing, simply outstretched his hand and seemingly absorbed the fire, before releasing it back at Silver with an effortless use of Tutaminis.

" _WHOA!"_ Silver exclaimed as he quickly erected a psychokinetic shield to protect himself and Blaze from the flames, before counterattacking with several rocks, which he then threw at Vader all at once.

Vader simply did the same as he had with the flames, except he held the rocks suspended in the air before flinging them back at Silver and Blaze, who were immediately caught by them, with Silver catching one to the face, leaving a good sized cut. Getting to his feet, he instinctively rolled away from the battle, and lifted a large boulder to throw at Vader.

As the boulder swung at him, Vader extinguished his lightsaber and held out both hands, catching the boulder in midair.

Silver's eyes widened as he tried as hard as possible to impose his will upon the boulder, willing it to fall upon Vader and crush him.

But Vader held the boulder in his grip now, and wrenching it from Silver's grasp, he threw it at Blaze, who barely ducked to avoid the boulder.

"Blaze!" Silver said, turning towards her with horror in his eyes, before he turned to see Vader right in front of him.

Just as Vader drove his lightsaber up to the hilt in Silver's chest.

" _ **NO!"**_ Blaze wailed as she watched as Vader pulled his lightsaber as slowly as possible from Silver's chest, watching helplessly as Silver fell to the floor, his eyes turning to her.

Vader noticed, and eyed Blaze, his breathing all that could be heard right now.

And then he spun around, and struck down Silver the Hedgehog, who then toppled motionlessly to the floor.

* * *

Blaze let out a yell of rage as she made to unleash more flames unto Vader, but her rage caught in her throat as Vader made a pincer of his fingers, and lifted her into the air.

Blaze began kicking and choking, her eyes tearing up at the lack of oxygen and blood travelling to her brain. She reached out with one hand, willing herself to at least shoot a stream of flames at Vader, but she couldn't, and her hands once again went to her throat, darkness closing in.

Vader tilted his head to one side, considering killing this troublesome cat there and then. It'd be one less problem for him then. But then he eyed the people he had already struck down, and decided to leave her alive. Better to leave one alive to tell of what happened then to kill them all. With that in mind, Vader released Blaze, who toppled to the floor, coughing as she fought to regain her breath. Deactivating his lightsaber, Vader placed it at his belt before he left to re-join his forces. The cat was no threat to him, now.

Finally regaining her breath, Blaze scrambled over to Silver, cradling him in her arms. "C'mon, Silver… show me a sign." She pleaded, tears forming in her eyes. "Please…"

Silver somehow did so, looking up at Blaze through glazing over eyes, unable to speak due to his ruined throat and lungs. Reaching up, Silver cupped Blaze's cheek, faintly smiling in recognition of the girl that he had loved all of his life.

Blaze cupped his cheek as well, sobbing: "It's me, Silver… I'm here."

Silver nodded before he mouthed three words:

"I love you."

Alas, alas, that was when his hand fell from Blaze's cheek, and his head slumped onto her chest, against which it lay, as if Silver were using it as a pillow.

Blaze shook her head in denial. "No…" She mused. "No… No, no, no, _no,_ _ **NO!"**_ It was then that Blaze finally burst into tears, pulling Silver's body up and placing her forehead against his, soaking his face with her tears.

Silver the Hedgehog was dead.

* * *

 _ **With Darth Vader…**_

Vader found his men all taking cover as they fired back at the royal forces, who had now dug in around the high street, fighting back against the much larger enemy force of the Empire. Vader was quick to re-join his shadow guards and Death Troopers, and positioned himself at their head, igniting his lightsaber in full view of the royal forces, making his presence fully known as he surged forward.

Several royal guards stepped up to try and shoot him, but Vader batted the shots aside, and began to cut them down.

The first was firing shot after shot before Vader amputated his right arm and beheaded him. The head flew several feet before settling in a nearby plantation.

The second came at him with a drawn sword, but they soon found what little use standard metal was against a lightsaber, as Vader then left him trying to hold his intestines in, without much success.

The third Vader dispatched with a swift Force Choke, and the fourth by lifting them up into the air with the Force, and then throwing them down in the ground with such force that their body burst apart, showering the ground beneath with blood.

The fifth was more cautious, backing away as he fired on Vader, but Vader simply lifted him up as he had with the forth soldier, but pulled them towards him, impaling them on his blade. Flinging that soldier aside, he rapidly cut down a sixth, and then a seventh.

Behind him, the Shadow Guards and Death Troopers were cutting down any remaining stragglers that Vader had ignored. The rest were rapidly falling under the concentrated fire of the Stormtroopers.

Vader could see Sonic now, giving orders to a young Caracal who appeared to be the commanding officer, who clearly didn't like what Sonic was telling him. But reluctantly, he nodded, and called out for the troops to retreat, leaving Sonic alone, facing up against Vader and his ilk.

Vader motioned for his men to cease fire, as he approached Sonic, who glared at Vader with a stare so hard that were it a weapon, Vader would have no doubt been grievously wounded. "Sonic the Hedgehog." Vader said as he drew closer. "We meet at last."

Sonic frowned as he replied: "I have no idea who or what you are, but mark my words, you will regret setting foot in _my_ city!"

"What was once _your_ city will soon be under Imperial control once again." Vader replied. "Even now, my army secures the parts of the city that were less defensible than this part. You've already failed."

Sonic smirked. "You know, we Mobians have a saying: We don't fail unless we're dead."

Vader replied by igniting his lightsaber. "So be it." Vader replied darkly.

* * *

 _ **With Sally, Nicole, and the children…**_

"What do you mean you're leaving Sonic behind?!" Nicole demanded of Eren.

"His majesty thinks he's who that guy has come for." Eren replied sadly. "So he's going to give the guy what he wants: In one last fight to the finish."

Nicole shook her head. "You do realise the queen won't like this." She said.

"Neither do I." Eren replied. "But I have no choice. He's the Commander-in-Chief, and I'm sworn to obey his every command." Eren sighed as he added: "He also told me to ask you to tell the queen and the children that he loves them."

Nicole sighed as she cut the connection, placing her hands on the sides of her temples. This was not good. She was aware that Sonic had done some reckless things in the past, but this honestly ranked among the most reckless: Going up against an insanely powerful enemy in an effort to go out in a blaze of glory? What logic was there behind it?

She was driven from though when she noticed Sally was approaching. Sighing, she turned and addressed Sally in a whisper: "I've got some bad news."

Sally sighed. "What is it, Nicole?" She asked.

"That figure Sonic mentioned;" Nicole replied. "He's apparently killed Caleb, Amy, Blaze and Silver, and Sonic's ordered a full retreat."

Sally nodded, and made to reply, when Nicole said:

"But he's stayed behind."

Sally's eyes widened and her mouth fell open before she let out a cry of **_"WHAT?!"_**

Nicole cringed before she said: "Eren says that Sonic has a feeling he's who the guy he's talking about is here for, so he's going to give them what they want: In the form of one last fight to the finish."

Sally's face fell as she looked away from Nicole, closing her eyes. "Just like how he always wanted to go." She said.

Nicole tilted her head. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"Sonic always wanted to go out in a blaze of glory." Sally said. "He felt like dying on a deathbed wouldn't be fitting for a hero like him, so he wanted to die in a manner that befit his way of life: Fighting to save the world he loves."

Nicole sighed. "Well, Eren told me to tell you and the children that… Sonic loves you all. Very much."

Sally nearly felt her knees buckle as the weight of what was really happening fell upon her. Sonic actually genuinely could be dead right now. Or dying. She nearly stumbled, at which Nicole moved to assist, but Sally steadied herself, and waved Nicole away. "I'll be fine, Nicole." She said, despite the fact that her heart was tearing itself to shreds within her. "Just… See to the children." She asked.

Nicole nodded and turned to do so.

Sally finally found herself a chair to sit in, at which she then placed her head in her hands and began to cry.

* * *

 _ **With Sonic and Vader, at the same time…**_

Sonic jumped to the side as Vader slashed down with another cleaving strike, drawing his blaster and backing away, firing at Vader with all he had.

Vader deflected every shot Sonic fired, before telekinetically grabbing a boulder, which he then hurled at Sonic.

Sonic barely dodged the boulder before he raised his pistol again: Only for something behind him to strike him in the back. Looking down, he recognised it as another boulder. Looking up, he paid for his distraction with another rock to the face, which knocked him down. Getting it his feet, Sonic raised his blaster once again, but found his blaster knocked from his hand with another stone. Looking at Vader, Sonic found himself unarmed.

"Your efforts are admirable, Hedgehog." Vader declared, striding towards Sonic with lightsaber at the ready. "But you merely delay the inevitable." With this, he raised his lightsaber to strike.

Sonic ducked and rolled out of the way, grabbing a rock in his hand which he then flung at the Dark Lord.

Vader caught the rock with the Force and threw it back at Sonic, which hit Sonic with such force that he was thrown back with the rock. Sweeping forward, Vader raised his lightsaber to strike Sonic down.

Sonic shot away from Vader with his enviable speed, and made to grab his blaster, snatching it up in his hand as he turned to meet Vader once again, but was astonished to see that Vader had caught right up. Instinctively, as Vader swung down with his lightsaber, Sonic raised his pistol. It soon fell to the floor in two pieces.

Realising his last resort to be his fists, Sonic threw a punch at Vader, who caught it without effort in his left hand. Pushing Sonic away, Vader reached out with the Force, and lifted Sonic into the air by his throat in yet another Force Choke.

Sonic began choking, kicking and flailing in Vader's telekinetic grip, fighting the oncoming darkness.

"I warned you that you underestimated the power of the Dark Side." Vader said. "And now you suffer for that underestimation." With that, he lifted Sonic further into the air, before slamming him onto the ground, which brought Sonic's full weight onto his right arm.

Sonic cried out in pain as he felt the bones break in his arm, but found himself lifted up into the air again, before again, being brought back to the ground, only this time, he landed hard over his left leg, feeling pain erupt both in his shin and knee, at which he again cried out.

Vader lifted Sonic into the air once again, before this time, pulling Sonic towards him, putting every ounce of his strength into a thunderous punch to Sonic's midsection.

The breath erupted from Sonic's lungs like a volcano, as he felt several of his ribs break under the force of the punch. He swore he felt something else breaking in there as well.

Finally, Vader released Sonic, who just fell to the floor, helpless to resist Vader any more.

Looking up at Vader, Sonic said: "Finish… it… then. K-Kill… me…"

Vader shook his head. "You lack a fear of death, Hedgehog. The reason you remained while your men retreated was to welcome what you thought would be a glorious death. No… your punishment must be more severe."

"Torture?" Sonic croaked.

Vader nodded. "But not of your body. That has already been done to you with what I have done to you just now. The torture you will experience now, if of the mind… The spirit." Vader knelt down as he said: "There is a Jedi that I seek that came from this planet. I intend to lure him here and kill him as you watch."

Sonic shook his head defiantly. "I'll… never betray… T-Tails." He mumbled.

"Your twin-tailed mutant of a friend does not interest me." Vader replied. "It is the Jedi that left you fifteen years ago that I seek."

Sonic's eyes widened as Vader's meaning came to him: "R-Roman?" He groaned.

"Yes." Vader said. "With this attack, I will lure him here, and thus instil in your family a sense of hope, a sense of hope that he will be the salvation from their despair." Standing up, Vader said:

"Through that hope, I will show you the truth: There can be no true despair without hope. Only that hope will be the poison I feed your family, leading them to believe more and more that with Roman's help, you can survive. With your current state, you will have little choice but to watch helplessly as I torture your family and friends using this hope." Vader ignited his lightsaber to Sonic's throat as he said: "So, when you have realised the folly of your faith in the Jedi, and both lie dead before me… Once your dreams and aspirations have been shattered by the fist of the Empire… Once I have fulfilled the will of the Emperor by killing the Jedi that you harbour on this planet… _Then,_ you have my permission to die."

* * *

 _ **At the same time, the panic room…**_

Sally was raised from her tearful stupor as Nicole suddenly came up, looking surprised:

"The Imperial forces are retreating!" She declared.

Sally perked up. "What?! Why?"

Nicole sighed. "I've been studying the security cameras, and they show that Sonic's been left just… lying there. I've sent guards to retrieve him and anyone else, but… I've been told to tell you to expect the worst."

Sally blinked back tears which she then wiped away, nodding. "Thank you, Nicole." She said.

Nicole quietened down as she said: "Do you want me to talk to the children for you?"

Sally shook her head. "Bring them here." She said. "I think it's best that they hear it from me." Looking up, she added: "And contact Tails. I need him here _now."_

Nicole nodded, and left.

It wasn't long before Sonia and Manic came in, the latter looking as if he was well aware that something was very wrong.

"Mom?" Sonia asked. "Is… everything alright? I-is dad alright?"

" _Please_ tell me he's alright!" Manic sobbed, rushing to his mother's side and falling on his knees. "Please!"

Sally sighed. "At the moment, I don't know." She said, looking at her son with saddened eyes. "I have no idea of how badly your father might be injured, and neither do I know if he'll be alright." Bowing her head, Sally forced down tears as she said: "All I can ask you to do is… be prepared for the worst."

Sonia gasped. Manic broke down in tears.

All Sally could do was draw both of them close and hold them there. If the worst was to happen, she had to be strong. Both for herself, and Sonia and Manic. Not to mention the rest of the planet.

"Your Majesty?"

Sally let go of her grieving children and turned to see Nicole, still looking composed, despite the emotional heaviness of the situation. "What now, Nicole?" She demanded.

Nicole sighed. "Should I contact Tails? Perhaps he can give us some insight on how to handle this."

Sally paused, but nodded. "Okay. Get Tails."

* * *

 **This chapter was all about selling Vader as the sheer badass that he is. Even Sonic wasn't able to stand his ground against Vader. And I also decided to channel my inner George R.R. Martin in the killing of several key characters. That man is just plain ruthless with his characters.**

 **With that said, thank you all so much for taking the time to read this chapter. If you enjoyed it, then leave a review in the relevant section. In the event that you really enjoyed it, then favourite and follow this story so that you will be amongst the first to be notified as and when the next chapter is uploaded, which will be after my exams finish on the 22nd of June, or around that sort of time.**

 **Again, thank you for reading, and I will see you around June 22nd, when Tails returns to the aftermath of Vader's devastating assault on Mobotropolis.**

 **And for now, May the Force be with you. Always.**

 **T-Rock14**


	6. Chapter 6: Plan of Action

**Chapter 7: Plan of Action**

 _ **Castle Acorn, 13:30 pm…**_

Sally breathed a sigh of relief as she saw Tails making his way down the ramp of the transport ship, moving forward to meet him. "Tails, thank the Force you're here!" She said, walking over and embracing him as fiercely as she could.

Tails simply wrapped an arm around Sally's waist in an effort to somewhat reciprocate it, before breaking away. "How are things?" He asked.

"Not good." Sally said with a shake of the head. "Half the city garrison and three quarters of the royal guard are either dead or incapable of combat." Turning, she motioned for Tails to walk with her. "Has Nicole informed you that..."

"That Silver and Caleb are dead?" Tails asked with a hint of sadness in his voice. "Yeah. She did. Is Blaze alright?"

Sally shrugged. "As alright as a newly widowed woman can be." She said. "I can't imagine what she's going through right now… Suffering a miscarriage earlier this year, to losing her husband. I don't envy her, that's for sure."

"That's because both of your kids are still alive." Tails replied callously. "Blaze only has her and Silver's daughter left, and even then, she's still hurting over what's happened."

Sally felt a pang of hurt from Tails' callous retort, but she held her tongue and said: "As well as that, Amy's still in critical condition. Cream and your kids are with her right now, if you want to know."

Tails nodded, silently thanking the Force his wife and children were alright also. "How bad is she?" He asked.

"We're still running tests." Sally replied. "For all we know, she could have several dislocated vertebrae in her spine to a flat out broken neck. Worst case scenario, she's a quadriplegic for life."

"Damn…" Tails remarked. Looking up, Tails asked: "Is… is Sonic alright?"

Sally choked back a sob. "He came back the worst of them all." She whimpered. "Broken arm in two places, compound fracture in his left leg, torn ACL, MCL and pretty much everything in his knee, two fractured ribs, three broken, ruptured intestines, punctured lungs… It's bad."

Tails saw that Sally was fighting hard not to cry, and he felt tears come to his eyes. As much as he hated Sally for what had happened fifteen years ago, he couldn't help but feel for her. She had lost two friends, with the potential of losing another, and her husband's life hung in the balance. Shaking his head, he pulled Sally into another hug, letting her cry into his shoulder. "Hey…" Tails replied softly. "It's going to be okay."

Sally stepped away, eyes still wet with tears. "Do you… want to see him?" She asked.

Tails nodded. "He's my best friend, Sally. Of course I want to see him."

Sally nodded and led Tails towards the medical centre, mentally preparing herself for what she knew he was about to see.

* * *

 _ **Castle Acorn Medical Centre, later…**_

Tails nearly walked straight out of the room the moment he saw the state Sonic was in, instead opting to look away, so as to hide his tears from Sonic's children, who were kneeling before their father's bacta tank as if they were kneeling in front of an altar. Eventually, he forced himself to look at Sonic, grimacing as he forced down the sobs that threatened to spring from his breath.

Sonic was floating in a bacta tank, showing clear signs of severe injury.

The places where broken bone had broken the skin in Sonic's leg could be seen in a firm blood red, whereas his right arm was set back in place, but Tails imagined it in the mangled state Sally had described on the way. Furthermore, his body was covered in all sorts of bruises, indicating the heavy punishment whosoever had done this to Sonic had inflicted upon him. Most prominent was the dark red, splotchy bruise that covered most of the left side of Sonic's torso, which dominated the usually peach coloured skin on the rest of Sonic's body.

Tails looked to the other side to see Amy's prone body lying motionless on a nearby bed, a brace around her suspected broken neck, and another special sort of brace that covered the entire of her torso, in the instance that the damage was more severe.

His heart lifted as he saw Cream with Skye and Vanilla sitting at Amy's bedside. "Thank the Force." He muttered under his breath.

Skye was the first to notice Tails standing there, and the smile that crossed the four year old's face would have lit up Umbara. "Daddy!" Skye called out as he rushed to his father's waiting arms.

Tails immediately scooped up his son, holding him high in the air before simply holding his son close. "Thank the Force you're okay." Tails said as he saw Cream rush up, embracing her fiercely as well, kissing her with a sort of relieved passion. "Is everyone alright?"

Cream nodded. "We only escaped with a few scrapes and burns." She said. "Luckily."

Tails nodded before he saw that Sonia and Manic had looked to see him there. Sighing, Tails handed Skye over to his mother and walked over to them, watching as they immediately swarmed into his arms, sobbing with a mixture of relief at his presence, and desperation.

Breaking away, Manic looked up at Tails with puffy bloodshot eyes that still leaked tears. "Is my dad going to be okay?" He asked pleadingly.

Tails looked up at Sonic lying helpless in the bacta tank and sighed, saying: "It's too early to tell, Manic." Kneeling down, Tails took Manic by the shoulders and said: "But I wouldn't worry too much. If there's one thing I've learned during my friendship with Sonic, it's that he's tougher than he looks. Plus, he's too stubborn to die." Rubbing Manic on the head, he added: "Be strong, Manic. With your father in the state he's in, you're the man of the house now. Which means your father needs you to keep strong. Both for your mother, and sister."

Manic closed his eyes and nodded. "Okay." He whispered.

Tails nodded and tousled Manic's hair, rising to his feet and turning to Sally. "Who did this to him, Sally?"

Sally rubbed her arms as if to keep warm. "You know those dreams you've been having recently? Of us all dead at someone's feet?" She asked.

Tails nodded.

"Well, me and Nicole concluded that the person who did this is that exact person." Sally said.

Tails' eyes widened as he looked up at Sonic: The severity of his injuries all added up now. Half of them wouldn't have happened if the Force hadn't come into play. Drawing in a shallow breath, Tails' blood ran cold in his veins and the colour drained from his face. "No…" Tails muttered, shaking his head in denial. "He can't be here… If he wanted me dead, he'd have done it already."

Sally stepped forward. "What are you talking about? Do you recall anything that we should know?"

Tails sighed. "Sally, I don't want to tell you this in front of yours and my kids, but… the person that did this to Sonic… it was none other than Vader. Darth Vader."

* * *

At the mention of the name, a darkness fell about the room, one even Tails' daughter Vanilla felt, and began to cry as a result.

Manic innocently asked Tails: "Vader? Who the heck is Darth Vader?"

"The single most dangerous person you are ever likely to meet." Tails said bluntly. "And your father took him on alone."

Manic blinked back tears. "Then, if my dad can't beat him, then who can?"

Tails bowed his head. "The only person who stands any chance right now of even fighting Vader is me." Tails said. "Unless another Jedi somehow springs from the ground to help me, I'm the only person who has any sort of chance of even _surviving_ against Vader." Tails shook his head. "In short, I should have been here. Then maybe, this wouldn't have happened."

"You shouldn't blame yourself, Tails." Cream said as she walked up, touching Tails' arm. "You had no way of knowing."

Tails shook his head. "The fact of the matter is, I should've seen this coming." Tails said guiltily. "But I didn't, and now my best friend is in a bacta tank, another friend is potentially paralysed for life, and two more are dead!" Tails sat down and held his head in his hands. "If only Roman were here." He said.

* * *

Sally heard Tails as clearly as day, and she turned to face him, her face immediately hostile. "Did you just mention Roman?" She demanded.

Tails perked up and said: "Yeah. If he were here then, maybe he'd know how to deal with Vader."

"Are you suggesting that we forget he abandoned us fifteen years ago?!" Sally demanded, raising her voice.

"He didn't abandon us, Sally." Tails replied. "You forced him to leave, because you didn't have the guts to admit that the orders _you_ gave him got his best friend killed!"

Sonia looked at her mother, shocked at this development. "Is that true, mom?" She asked.

Sally shook her head, changing the subject. "Either way, do you even know where he is? And even _if_ you know, what makes you think he'll come back, when he's had that chance for fifteen years?"

"Roman may still hate you over what happened fifteen years ago." Tails said. Eyeing Sonic, Tails replied: "But he never held it against Sonic for supporting you. He said as much days before we kicked the mission off. Roman may not return to help you, but I have little doubt that he'll return for the rest of us." He paused before adding: "And to answer the first part, you are aware of that Alliance to Restore the Republic, aren't you?"

Sally nodded. They had become aware over the last five years of a small rebellion against the Empire having been sparked. It would stand to reason that Roman may have joined them. With his friends. Looking at Tails, Sally asked: "Have you any idea where they're operating from?"

Tails nodded. "They sent us that encrypted message several years ago, remember?" He said. "It had details of a hidden base in the Yavin System. Maybe that's where they're operating from. I go there… I find Roman."

Sally sighed, hugging her shoulders. "I… I don't know, Tails." She said sadly. "After all that's happened…"

"I know this is hard, Sally." Tails replied. "Trust me, I know, since I'll admit, I still hold what happened fifteen years ago against you." Walking over, Tails placed his hands on Sally's shoulders. "But that's exactly it: Fifteen years ago. It's a heck of a while to hold something against somebody, isn't it?" Patting Sally on the shoulder, Tails added: "It's about time we both let go of what happened in the past. With what's happened, now's possibly the only time for reconciliation." Tails gave some thought, before adding: "Besides, maybe he'll have kids of his own."

Sally sighed. As much as it hurt to admit, Tails raised a strong point. Even though she had spent the past fifteen years hating Roman for what he had done all those years ago, it was clear to her now that she needed Roman more than ever. Maybe Tails was right. Maybe it was time to forgive and forget. Looking up at Tails, Sally nodded. "Very well." She said. "Take the Royal Shuttle, and anyone you feel might be better off with you and head over to the Yavin system. If Roman is there… bring him home."

Tails bowed. "Your will, my hands, Your Majesty." Tails replied, smiling at Sally with his boyish smile for the first time in fifteen years. Leaving the room, he headed straight for the war-room. He had people to contact.

* * *

 _ **Later, War Room…**_

"I'm _what?!"_ Shadow shouted in shock from the holoprojector.

"You're in command." Tails replied. "At least until I get back from Yavin. With or without Roman and his team."

Shadow shook his head. "This isn't a good idea." Shadow warned. "You're the _one_ thing keeping the Empire from attacking our position here in Mazuri. If they find out you're gone-"

"They _won't."_ Tails replied forcefully. "Not if I can help it, anyways. Either way, your presence is as much of a deterrent to the Empire as mine is. I don't doubt that whilst their attacks may be slightly bolder with my absence, that is if they find out about it at all, you'll repel them all the same."

Shadow scowled. "Antoine's gonna throw a fit over this." He said.

"He threw a fit over my coming here." Tails retorted. "The only difference is that _this_ time, it may be that little bit more extreme."

Shadow scoffed. "That's putting it _mildly."_ Shadow remarked.

Tails sighed. "Regardless of Antoine's concerns, they'll be alleviated the moment I come back. Hopefully with Roman and co. in tow."

Shadow frowned. "I doubt it. You know how the subject of Roman goes whenever Antoine's around."

Tails frowned. Shadow raised a strong point. If Antoine were to discover that Tails' quarry was Roman, Antoine would call for Tails' arrest for treason as well as Roman's upon their arrival. Antoine still held that level of hatred for Roman. "Well, simply tell him that I'm going to get reinforcements. Say _nothing_ of Roman to him, and hopefully, he'll be fine."

"What if he asks for details?" Shadow asked.

"Tell him we're going to the Rebel Alliance." Tails replied. "He'll accept that, I hope."

Shadow shook his head. "I still think this is a stupid idea, Tails. What if Roman refuses?"

Tails sighed. "Let's hope he doesn't. And besides, do we even have a choice?"

Shadow was silent.

* * *

 _ **Several hours later, on board the Royal Shuttle, 17:30 pm…**_

Tails stepped into the cockpit of the shuttle just as it entered hyperspace, the stars elongating as they made the jump to lightspeed.

"Course has been charted, Tails." Cream said as she turned to her husband. "So what now?"

Tails sighed. Of the Freedom Fighters, he'd taken none, instead choosing to just take Cream and their children with him. Looking to his wife, Tails folded his arms. "We sleep, and wake up in the morning hopefully at Yavin. And with luck, we'll find Roman there."

Cream sighed. "Do you really think he'll want to come back, after all these years?"

"He'd have to have gotten real cold not to." Tails said. "I remember him saying to me shortly before Order 66 about how he missed us all after just six months in the field. If that's any indication of how much he misses home, I imagine he'll be jumping at the chance to come back." Turning to the passenger chairs behind them, in one of which was a sleeping Skye, Tails added: "If not, then we're done for." Walking over, Tails sat in the chair opposite Cream, taking her hands in his. "But I'm not gonna be negative. Hopefully, Roman _is_ there, and hopefully, he's not holding a grudge. Otherwise, it's going to take some convincing."

Cream nodded, eyeing the sleeping Skye. "Do you think it was a good idea for us to bring the kids along?" She asked.

Tails sat back. "As much as I'd prefer for them to have stayed on Mobius, I know that it won't be safe for them there. Every day we're off of Mobius is another day Vader has a chance to launch another assault. And if our kids were caught up in that…" Tails shook his head. "I'd never forgive myself for leaving them there." Letting go of Cream's hand, Tails placed another on the head of the sleeping Skye. "You and them mean more to me than any other thing I have in this galaxy. More than my lightsaber, more than my ships… More than even Sonic, and I consider him family." Leaning in closer, Tails said: "I would die… a _thousand_ painful deaths if it meant that you and the kids were safe." Tails leaned back, and said: "I never had a real chance to have a family of my own until we got together. And now I have one, I will be _damned_ if I ever abandon any of you to save my own ass."

Cream saw the fire in her husband's eyes, and leaned forward, cupping his cheek. "I know how much you care, Tails." She said. "And me and the kids appreciate that far more than you're ever likely to know." Sighing, she said: "I'll admit, I do have my doubts about Roman. But I have faith in you to do right by us. To do right by everyone that is counting on you right now to find and bring Roman home." She stood up before moving onto Tails' lap. "I guess that's just how much I love you." She said with a smile.

Tails smiled back, before gently kissing Cream on the lips. If Cream had faith in him, then that was more than enough for him.

* * *

 **So Sally has suddenly realised that even with Tails, their chances against Vader are still exponentially slim. And that despite all that transpired fifteen years prior, she needs Roman more than ever. The question is, does he feel the same way?**

 **Sorry for the delay in posting. I've been sorting out a thing or two and celebrating the end of my exams. But I'm here now, and as a consolation, I'm going to post two chapters today.**

 **So, leave your reviews, favourite and follow this fanfiction, yada, yada, yada. See you next chapter.**

 **T-Rock14**


	7. Chapter 7: Vader's New Target

**Chapter 8: Vader's New Target**

 _ **Artika Imperial Military Base, 18:00 pm…**_

"I have to say, Lord Vader. Your attack has really paid off." General Stark said as Vader strode into the room.

"It is far from paid off, General." Vader replied. "It will only pay off once the Jedi I seek lies dead at my feet."

Stark nodded. "Very well, my lord." He said. "In that case, what should be our next move?"

Vader was silent, before he asked: "Where in Efrika is the Acorn army?"

"In the centre of Efrika's capital city, Mazuri." Stark replied. "Our forces have been trying to push them back for quite some time now… Without much success."

"Then that is where we will go next." Vader declared. "We will crush the Acorn military force, and tighten our fist around the planet once more."

"All this to draw one lone Jedi's attention?" Stark asked. "If you'll forgive me for saying, it seems to me like you're seemingly desperate to lure the Jedi here?"

Vader turned, replying: "What are you implying, General?"

"I'm merely saying… what if the Jedi you seek isn't interested in returning here?" It wasn't long before he once again felt that familiar pressure building around his throat.

"That implication could prove your undoing, General." Vader threatened. "The Jedi has friends here that I am using as the bait to lure him here. No Jedi would abandon his friends."

"Unless he's fallen out with them." Stark argued, trying his best to ignore the discomfort around his neck, which disappeared as soon as he said that. "The Jedi could have fallen out with his friends." Stark repeated. "Which is the likeliest reason as to why he left Mobius in the first place."

Vader fell silent. The General raised a strong point. Roman the Fox could have easily fallen out with his friends here on Mobius, perhaps a falling out so ugly that he had left the planet, and had not returned for the past fifteen years.

Suddenly, an idea came to mind. The Jedi that was on this planet, the one Roman had reportedly trained… They would no doubt remain close, despite Roman having fallen out with the rest. Vader's plan to attack the Acorn forces in Efrika suddenly took on a new face, and he turned to Stark. "The Jedi that remains on this planet… He was trained by Roman, was he not?"

Stark nodded. "It's unlikely anyone else did so. Roman's former master was killed in the first invasion. The boy's training was completed two years later, shortly before Roman was reported to have left."

Vader folded his arms. "Then it is to Efrika that we go next." Vader said. "We will launch a full scale assault on the Acorn military, and do great harm to the Jedi that Roman trained. There is little doubt that Roman will feel the pain that his former Padawan experiences, and thus will leave him no choice but to return to his home in an effort to save it."

The holoprojector began bleeping, at which an aide checked where it was coming from.

"Incoming call from Coruscant, my lord." The aide said, addressing Vader.

Vader knew immediately who it was, motioning with his hand. "Leave us." He said, in a tone that brooked no argument.

Everyone obeyed instantly, and Vader immediately answered the call, kneeling before the holoprojector as the caller appeared.

* * *

"What is thy bidding, my master?" Vader asked.

Emperor Palpatine stared down at Vader from beneath the cowl that covered his face, saying: "Lord Vader. How progresses your mission on the planet Mobius?"

"Slowly, master." Vader said. "Roman yet proves elusive. Whether this is due to reluctance to return or simple disinterest is unknown."

Palpatine was silent before he said: "What are your intentions as to discovering the reasoning behind the Jedi's refusal to return?"

"Roman has a former apprentice whose training he completed just prior to leaving." Vader replied. "As well you are aware, the bond between a Jedi Master and his Padawan is strong. Were I to do harm to his former apprentice, Roman would no doubt sense his Padawan's pain."

"And thus would be left with no choice but to return to the planet he left." The Emperor said, smiling approvingly. "You are doing well."

Vader nodded in acceptance, but he was aware that behind the praise was a threat: Failure will not be tolerated.

Threats like these were something he had grown accustomed to in the eighteen years he had served as the Emperor's apprentice and right hand. Sith training was nothing like Jedi training. Vader took this chance to speak: "Is there anything else I should be aware of before engaging the apprentice of Roman, Master?"

Palpatine was silent before replying: "There is nothing to be informed of, Lord Vader. The Jedi apprentice of which you speak is of little difference to other Jedi you have vanquished or dealt with in the past. He should not be difficult for you to defeat."

Vader clenched his fist. The Emperor would expect nothing less from him. Anything else would be judged as a failure. "It will be done, my lord." He said.

"See to it that it is." Palpatine snarled before his image disappeared.

Vader was silent for the next few moments before he noticed General Stark had re-entered the room.

"What now, Lord Vader?" Stark asked.

Vader walked over to Stark, saying: "Marshal the troops and prepare them to go to Efrika. We attack tomorrow."

Stark nodded and turned to leave, already giving the orders that Vader had given him.

Vader soon followed, motioning for his two Shadow Guards to accompany him. The Death Troopers also followed, creating an intimidating display of darkness. The Emperor had made his bidding known. Now it was up to Vader to do as the Emperor had bidden him to do. The Jedi that Roman had trained would be the next to suffer Vader's wrath. And in suffering, the Jedi would bring Roman back to Mobius.

And then Vader would kill him too.

* * *

 **Oh dear. Poor Shadow and Antoine. With Tails gone, will they stand a chance against the Dark Lord of the Sith? Find out next Saturday.**

 **With that said, thank you all for taking the time to read this chapter. If you enjoyed it, then leave a review in the appropriate section down below. In the event that you _really_ enjoyed it, then favourite and follow this story, so that you will be amongst the first to read the next chapter.**

 **Again, thank you for reading, and I will see you next Saturday with chapter eight, when Roman and Tails meet in person for the first time in fifteen years.**

 **T-Rock14**


	8. Chapter 8: It's Been a While

**Chapter 8: It's Been a While**

 _ **The Next Day, over Yavin, 25**_ _ **th**_ _ **June 3256, 10:00 am…**_

"Unidentified spacecraft, you are entering restricted airspace. State your business for being here or leave the system. Refusal to do either will result in your destruction."

Tails scowled as he heard this comm. He'd expected nothing less. Leaning in, he replied: "This is Jedi-General Miles 'Tails' Prower of the Acorn Royal Army. I've been sent here by Queen Sally Acorn to request aid."

For a matter of moments, there was a tense silence. Then, the voice replied: "State your verification code."

"Freedom three-seven-two-zero." Tails replied. "The one your superiors sent us a number of years ago."

Once more, there was a tense silence. One that was alleviated as the voice on the other end replied: "Code checks out. Welcome to Yavin, Jedi-General Prower. Hold your position, we are sending out an escort to bring you to our base."

"Thank you." Tails replied. He then leaned back, letting out a relieved groan.

"Looks like it worked." Cream said with a smile.

Tails chuckled. "Certainly looks like my staying up all night to memorise the code paid off after all." He said, eyeing Cream knowingly.

Cream sat forward, asking: "Are you insinuating I was wrong to be concerned?"

Tails shook his head. "But I did say that it would work. Did I not?"

Cream sighed. "Okay, fine. You win, Miles."

Tails felt a distinct shudder crawl up his spine. Only Cream was allowed to refer to him by his birth name. And the way she said it never failed to send a shiver up his spine. "You know I love it when you call me that." Tails said.

"Just like I love you in general." Cream replied before leaning in and kissing Tails passionately.

Tails returned the kiss with equal passion, his lips glued to Cream's as he pulled Cream closer, sitting her on his lap as this continued.

Before anything else could happen, though, they heard this:

"Eew, cooties!"

Tails and Cream broke their kiss to look towards Skye, who was sitting up in his chair, covering his eyes.

Tails and Cream eyed one another before bursting out laughing. The joy of being parents to an infant.

It was as their laughter dissipated that Tails noticed two approaching ships. "And there's out escort." He said.

"Wow!" Skye exclaimed, his eyes wide with wonder at the two approaching ships.

It was at this time that the three heard cries emanating from within the hold.

"I'll go deal with her." Cream said, standing up and kissing Tails on the head before leaving the cockpit.

Tails stood up and sat in the pilot's seat before taking the controls. Good thing he was still a keen pilot.

* * *

 _ **Later, the Rebel Base, 11:00 am…**_

"Master Jedi. Welcome to Yavin Four." Mon Mothma called out as Tails made his way down the shuttle's ramp.

"Thanks." Tails replied, reaching the bottom of the ramp, shaking hands with the Imperial Senator turned rebel. "I'm no master, though. As far as I'm concerned, I'm still just a Jedi Knight."

"They can be the same thing, in my experience." Mothma replied. Gesturing to the man on her right, she said: "This is General Draven. He's one of our most key commanders. You'll wish to talk to him when it comes to discussing the aid your planet requires. We'll see to it that your family is made comfortable during your stay here."

Tails nodded. "Thanks." He said, turning to General Draven, with whom he shook hands before the pair walked away.

"How bad is it?" Draven asked almost immediately.

"It's bad." Tails replied. "I was on the other side of the planet at the time, but our capital city was attacked by Darth Vader. The results were catastrophic, to say the least."

"Losses?" Draven asked.

"Most of the Royal Guard, including its commanding officer, most of the city garrison, and…" Tails sighed. "One of my friends."

Draven bowed his head. "I'm sorry." He said.

"Don't be." Tails replied. "He died trying to protect his family and friends, and that's something we all can admire." Tails sighed. "As well as that, another friend has been potentially paralyzed, and Sonic… He got the worst of it. He's thankfully still alive, though. Although none of us know if he'll pull through."

Draven scowled. "This isn't good." He remarked. "Your friends were amongst our staunchest financial supporters alongside the Organas. If we were to lose them…" He let the possibilities hang in the air for a few seconds before asking: "What do you need?"

Tails smiled. "Is there anyone amongst you that calls himself Roman the Fox?" Tails asked.

Draven nodded, smiling. "I can go and get him right now, if you wish. Where do you want to meet him?"

"Somewhere private, if it's possible." Tails replied. "Is there anywhere that can be accomplished?"

Draven nodded. "The mission control room. We can clear it out to allow you and Roman to speak privately."

Tails smiled. "Take me there." He said.

* * *

 _ **Later, Rebel Mission Control Room, 11:45 am…**_

"He's here." General Draven called out.

Tails turned, and nodded. "Send him in." He said.

Draven nodded acquiescence and left, leaving Tails alone.

It wasn't long before Tails heard footsteps; heavy, impactful, and brutal in their contact with the floor. The twin-tailed vulpine waited a number of seconds before the footsteps stopped, before he then heard a voice he had not heard since the day the owner of the voice had left Mobius fifteen years prior:

"Tails… It's been a while."

Tails turned, and once more, his blue eyes found themselves looking into the brown ones of none other than Roman the Fox himself.

Roman still retained his handsome and rugged appearance, but amongst his red fur, which had lost some of its vibrancy, streaks of grey could be seen. Furthermore, his face bore several more scars, likely from likely more battles Roman had involved himself in.

For clothing, Roman was wearing black spacer pants, Corellian leather boots, a white shirt tucked into his pants, and over that was a brown leather jacket. From his right boot protruded an evil-looking combat knife, holstered on his right hip was his DL-44 Blaster Pistol, and finally, hanging from his left hip, visible as clearly as the scars on his face, was his lightsaber.

"You've gotten greyer." Tails remarked, a neutral look on his face.

"You've gotten taller." Roman replied.

It was true. When Roman had left when Tails was fourteen, he'd been six feet tall. Now having gotten older, Tails had gone through a growth spurt, now standing at about the same height as Roman.

The two foxes stared one another down for several more seconds before they both burst into laughter and embraced fiercely.

"How're you doing, you old timer?" Tails shouted as he broke the embrace.

"Hey, keep that up, and an old timer's something _you'll_ never be." Roman replied.

The pair shared another laugh before Tails grew serious. "I assume Draven filled you in on what's happened?"

Roman shook his head. "He figured that it was best that you tell me yourself." Folding his arms, Roman eyed Tails. "So enlighten me."

Tails sighed. "C'mon. Let's find somewhere to sit."

* * *

 _ **Later…**_

"What do you mean, you're not coming to help?!" Tails demanded.

Roman scowled. "I'm not going back, Tails. If it were someone else like Sonic, then I'd not hesitate, but since this is Sally we're talking about, then it's not gonna happen. I'm not going to allow that bitch the gratification of being the one that brought me back into the fold after fifteen years."

"Rome, this has _nothing_ to do with that!" Tails replied. "Sally sent me here to seek your help, because she _genuinely needs it!_ Not so she can get a kick out of the fact that she managed to bring you back into the fold after fifteen years."

"It's funny, really. I thought she'd be fine with the Jedi she has." Roman replied. "One who _I_ see as one of the best to have ever become a Jedi. But then again, it's always been a case of wanting more, hasn't it?"

Tails groaned at the cynicism dripping from Roman's voice. "This has nothing to do with that either." He replied. "She _was_ fine with me. Until Darth Vader showed up and nearly killed her husband, who even now, is still fighting for his life in a coma because of what Vader did to him. After that, even _I'm_ starting to doubt my chances against that bastard. I guess seeing your childhood idol in that sort of state gets to you in that way. Either way, it's not just _Sally_ that needs you. _I_ need you. I _wish_ that I didn't have to ask you this, but we need your help. You've fought Vader before; _I_ haven't. Neither has Sally, neither has anyone. Anyone _but_ you. We could certainly use the insight from someone with experience, someone who's actually fought against Vader, and escaped relatively unscathed."

"Except I _didn't."_ Roman replied. "I've only fought Vader _once._ And even then, even _I_ had difficulty. He was the fucker that gave me _this."_ At this, Roman pointed to an ugly scar that ran from his left temple. "And then-"

Roman shut his eyes as fresh tears threatened to come forth, as memories he wished would stay buried returned to him, and a feeling of helplessness he had not felt in two months passed over him. Clenching his fists, Roman said: "Then he took _her_ from me."

Tails' eyes widened as he realised whom Roman meant. "Y-you mean… Ashley?"

Roman nodded tearfully. "Right in front of me." Sighing, Roman added: "There's another reason I'm not going with you. Me and Ashley, we… we have a son: Owen. Knowing him, he's likely outside with your children, getting to know them." Walking over to a nearby chair and sitting down, Roman shook his head. "When Vader killed Ashley I felt… I felt helpless. The same helplessness I felt when Seth died." Looking up at Tails, Roman shook his head. "And I don't want to experience that with Owen. With Ashley gone, he's…" Roman sighed. "He's all I have left."

Tails nodded understanding. "I'd best get ready to go, then." He said, not bothering to hide his disappointment.

"Don't take this personally, Tails." Roman said, standing up and walking over to Tails. "I understand that you're disappointed at not being able to get me back home. But trust me on this: If anything else happens in the meantime, then you can bet your ass I'll come running, and I'll come fast. But until then, I've got to protect my son. And don't get me started on Ahsoka and Seth's daughter. She's great, but… She's not there yet." Looking back at Tails, Roman added: "And I wouldn't count on leaving _just_ yet. I'm sure Sally won't mind it if you spend the night here." Shrugging, Roman added: "Besides… it'll give us plenty of time to catch up."

Tails smiled, his disappointment disappearing. "I guess I can live with that."

* * *

 **Fifteen years and Roman _still_ holds a grudge against Sally. Yikes. But still, Roman also has Owen and Ashla to think about when it comes to the decisions he makes. His oath to Seth to protect Ashla with his life still stands, and Owen's his son. Who wouldn't want to protect their son from harm? I certainly would. But if what Vader's plans in the previous chapter are any indication, something might just happen that will force Roman's hand.**

 **Either way, thank you all so much for taking the time to read this chapter. If you enjoyed it, then leave a review in the appropriate section, and let me know what I did well, and what I could improve on. In the event that you _really_ enjoyed it, then you are invited to favourite and follow this story, in order to be amongst the first to read Chapter 9, which will be posted next Saturday.**

 **Again, thank you for reading, and I will see you next Saturday with the next chapter, in which Vader launches his next assault, with potentially catastrophic consequences for Antoine, Shadow, and the Acorn Army.**

 **T-Rock14**


	9. Chapter 9: Midnight Assault

**Chapter 9: Midnight Assault**

 _ **Acorn Forward Operations Base, 26**_ _ **th**_ _ **June 3256, 00:00 am…**_

"'Ow goes zee night mes amies?" Antoine asked as he stepped up near the front line.

"Pretty good so far, sir." Said the person in command of the group, a Colonel by the name of Braddock, a thirty-five year old anthropomorphic bear in whose abilities Antoine had placed a fair deal of trust and faith. "Though I did see signs that the enemy were pulling back about a quarter of an hour ago. Something's not right."

Antoine nodded. If the Imperials were pulling back, then something was about to happen. Something that could either be very good, or very, very bad. Looking up to a nearby sniper, Antoine called out: "Buteur, can you see any sign of Imperial Forces from your position?"

"Nope. Don't see nothing." Replied the sniper.

Antoine scowled. If there was anything he'd learned well as a general, it was to always know the positioning of the enemy. How far away they were, how close they were, what battle positions they had taken up. Yet he had little to no idea as to the whereabouts of his enemy. And that would simply not do. Walking up to the sniper's tower, he climbed up to the top and took hold of his electro binoculars, looking out towards the enemy lines. Yet he could not even see a glimpse of either Imperial Stormtroopers, Officers, or anything else of that kind. Swearing under his breath, Antoine looked down to his men. "Get the men 'ere now." He called out. He had a bad feeling that the Empire were rearing back for a major attack, which was never good for them. It would cost them men and equipment, of which replacements would not arrive in time to repel this attack, which looked as if it would happen at any minute now, much less any that followed it.

However, it was not long until Antoine heard sounds he had grown accustomed to after years of fighting on the front line: The sound of heavy artillery cannons firing. His eyes widening, Antoine shouted: "DUCK AND COVER!" As he leaped down from the tower, ducking behind cover just as the first artillery blasts struck. As he looked behind him, Antoine found himself staring into sheer carnage:

Soldiers that had until then been moving up to the front lines now ran about the area in flames, screaming in pain and terror as their flesh slowly cooked and their fur burned off of their bodies, others lay holding the mangled stumps where limbs had formerly been, and others sat against boxes holding their heads in their hands and bawling their eyes out in terror. Elsewhere, various pieces of equipment burned or lay strewn about the area in ruins, their usefulness having run its course.

Suddenly, the artillery stopped completely.

Instantly alert, Antoine and those that had been taking cover manned their defences, staring into the smoke and mist that had arisen as a result of the bombardment, Antoine himself squinting into the smoke, trying to pierce its misty veil with his keen eyesight. Yet before his eyes even spotted anything, his ears picked up something. Something that made his blood run cold in his veins:

It was the sound of breathing. Deep, laboured breathing, which echoed resonantly around the surrounding area. Breathing that once it had been heard, could never be forgotten.

Tightening his grip on his LL-30 Blaster Pistol, Antoine swallowed hard, forcing his fear down his throat with the excess saliva that he swallowed. Again, he stared into the thick smoke.

Again, nothing could be seen. The fact that it was the dead of night failed to help eyesight either.

Until finally, the unmistakeable sound of a lightsaber igniting filled the air, and the area metres in front of the Acorn soldiers was bathed in a ghostly red light, giving form to an imposing dark figure standing mere metres before them.

After that, it wasn't long before two more lightsabers followed, revealing the two other dark figures standing on either side of the imposing figure.

Antoine drew in a sharp breath: "Mon dieu…" He was barely able to mutter before he finally screamed at the top of his lungs: _**"OPEN FIRE!"**_

* * *

 _ **With Darth Vader…**_

Vader immediately blocked the cascade of blaster bolts that came his way, either deflecting them towards those that fired them, or blocking them all together, either with his lightsaber or with his hands, using Tutaminis.

All this and more the Acorn soldiers fired at him and his Shadow Guards, and all of which he and the Shadow Guards blocked.

Finally the cascade of fire stopped, and there was a brief pause between the two sides.

 _Our turn, then;_ Vader thought. Without so much of a sign, Vader's hand shot out, unleashing a savage Force Push that sent every single Acorn soldier flying backwards. Seeing this, Vader now started forward, flanked by his Shadow Guards, and the Death Troopers, who now began opening fire, picking off scores of Acorn soldiers. Clearing the front barricade, Vader saw two terrified soldiers, who raised their rifles to fire just as he moved to strike them down. The remainder of their cut up rifles hit the floor, followed suit by their severed heads.

Another not too far away drew his sidearm and snapped off a number of shots at Vader, but the Dark Lord of the Sith merely raised his hand, absorbing the bolts as he came closer and closer, striking the soldier down with a single-handed cleave from his lightsaber. Seeing three others, who opened fire at the sight of Vader, he blocked their bolts with ease: And then threw his lightsaber towards them. Guiding his blade's trajectory, Vader beheaded all three of the soldiers in question, calling his lightsaber back to his hand. Turning towards the retreating Acorn soldiers, Vader's eyes locked onto one of the individuals bringing up the rearguard, one who he immediately identified as the leader of the group, if the Mobian's officer attire was anything to come by. Rejoining his Shadow Guards, Vader continued to surge forward. Nothing would stop him now.

* * *

 _ **Base Camp, 00:30 am…**_

The sound of voices raised in terror and trepidation aroused Shadow from his slumber, but the sound of blaster fire rendered him immediately alert. Jumping from his bed, Shadow seized his combat gear and hurriedly pulled it on, just as a soldier came in:

"Director Shadow, we're under attack!" The soldier cried.

"Tell me something I don't _already_ know for a change, soldier." Shadow snapped callously. "Like say, where the fuck is the general?"

"He was on the front lines when the attack started, sir. I have no idea where he is."

Shadow scowled. "Fuck!" the ebony hedgehog snarled before grabbing his dual blaster pistols, taken from a dead Mandalorian warrior whom Shadow had personally killed. Holstering them, he took his knife and sheathed it, before storming out, already sensing carnage. Contacting Antoine, Shadow shouted: "Antoine, you there?!"

"Oui." Antoine replied. "For now zat ees."

"What's going on out there?"

"A small force of Imperial Forces attacked us. Zey are making mincemeat out of our forces, so I will assume zat zey are Special Forces. Furthermore, zere are trois lightsaber wielding individuals at zee head of zese troopers."

Shadow drew in a sharp breath- Antoine wouldn't stand a chance against any of the people in question. "Antoine, fall back now! I'll head up and deal with those guys."

"A non!" Antoine replied. "I will remain by zee side of my men; even if zis is to be my death." At this, the line was cut.

Shadow shook his head. "For fuck's sake, Antoine!" The Ultimate Life Form snarled as he stormed forward, headed towards the battle. If Antoine wasn't going to save his own skin, then he was going to save Antoine himself, whether the general liked it or not.

* * *

 _ **With Antoine…**_

"We 'old zem 'ere!" Antoine called out as he and his men came to a stop, immediately opening fire on the oncoming Imperial Forces.

The dark figure in front deflected all of the bolts directed towards them, before motioning to their men, commanding them to fan out. They then eyed Antoine, raising his lightsaber as if challenging Antoine.

Antoine drew a sharp breath- He was aware of his chances against any force wielder- they were little to none. However, he was not going to back down from any one-on-one duel, regardless of his chances. Stepping out from the lines of his men, he approached the dark figure, drawing his own sabre.

"General, what're you doing?" Captain Braddock whispered to Antoine as the general approached the dark figure, flourishing with his sabre as he did.

The figure did no such thing in reply, merely glared into Antoine's blue eyes with his seemingly soulless, bulbous, black eyes.

The opponents continued to stare one another down, waiting for the other to attack. They were nothing if not cautious with their opponents.

Finally, seemingly out of boredom, the dark figure attacked, a small, penetrating jab, which was parried with ease by Antoine, who countered with a riposte that nearly struck its intended target, but the figure sidestepped the attack and slashed at Antoine's chest.

Antoine barely leaped back to avoid the blow, before staring down his opponent yet again, readying himself for any attack. When none came, he decided to attack himself, jabbing towards the figure's gut before spinning around as if pirouetting and slashing towards the figure's mask. He intended to discover what was beneath it.

The figure again blocked the blow, seemingly having realised that his opponent was more skilled with his sword than previously thought. With this in mind, the figure attacked yet again, albeit much more viciously and with more confidence in whom he was dealing with.

Antoine struggled to keep up with the figure's attacks, which he found came at him quickly and precisely, intent on discovering his weaknesses and exploiting them. Suddenly, he felt an immense pain overload his nervous systems as he felt his back laid open with a strike from behind. Turning around, he immediately attacked the culprit, one of the dark figure's guards, who was wielding some form of pole-arm lightsaber. Slapping aside the jab the guard made with his sabre, Antoine drew his pistol and fired several shots into the guard, letting its body fall to the floor. Turning, he was barely able to block the oncoming strike of his opponent, before stepping to the side, throwing his opponent temporarily off balance. Drawing back his sword to drive it through his opponent's flank, Antoine felt another intense pain flare up, albeit this time in his knee. Looking down, he saw the blade of another lightsaber protruding from it. Kicking back with his free leg, Antoine felt his leg strike something which then fell back. Antoine heard the sound of a lightsaber switching off, and then, turning, he stormed over to the defenceless guard that had stabbed him in the knee and drove his sword halfway into the guard, dragging it out as he watched the guard die. He turned then to face his opponent, and limped forwards to attack. But that changed the moment his adversary made a pincer of their fingers, and lifted him into the air.

Dropping his sword, Antoine began kicking and choking, his eyes tearing up at the lack of oxygen and blood travelling to his brain. He reached down with one hand, hoping to draw his pistol, but again, his free hand joined the other one currently at his throat.

"You underestimate the power of the Dark Side." The figure replied, before holding his lightsaber before him and pulling Antoine towards him, impaling the general on his blade, hearing the groans of horror and despair from Antoine's men at the fall of their general.

Antoine's face fell as he felt the lightsaber blade being driven completely up to the hilt into his stomach. The pain was immeasurable, but he forced down any efforts to cry out in pain. He instead turned his thoughts to Bunnie, the girl he had devoted both his life and his achievements to, throughout his thirty-eight years of life. The warmth of her fur and skin, the taste of her lips, the sheer joy that he had felt at her announcement that she was finally pregnant with their child.

All that suddenly disappeared as the lightsaber blade was dragged out of him, letting him fall motionless to the ground.

Seeing this, Colonel Braddock felt for the first time a helplessness he had not felt since seeing his parents and sister being murdered as part of the initial genocide of the Imperial conquest of Mobius seventeen years before. He forced resolve to come forth, before making the beginnings of a cry to open fire, but was silenced as something black, red and fast smashed full force into the dark figure, sending them both sprawling. He held out both hands to stop anyone firing, as he watched both the figure and his new opponent rise, the sight of whom brought a profound sense of relief to him and his men:

There, looking angrier than a drunken Knuckles the Echidna, was Shadow the Hedgehog.

* * *

 _ **With Darth Vader…**_

Vader regarded the new arrival with an utter lack of surprise. "Impressive. You share the speed of motion which made Sonic the Hedgehog famous." He remarked.

Shadow eyed the fallen Antoine, and motioned for medics to take him back behind their lines. It was time for him to handle this. "I don't just share Sonic's speed;" Shadow replied. "I have a lot of things besides that which I highly doubt you've ever encountered before. There's a reason people call me the Ultimate Life Form." Readying himself, Shadow added with a smirk: "You're about to discover that reason for yourself."

Vader responded with an instant Force Push, throwing Shadow off of his feet and backwards.

Backflipping to avoid the worst of it, Shadow responded by closing in on Vader, drawing his dual pistols and snapping off shot after shot at Vader, who blocked them all effortlessly as Shadow approached. Leaping up, Shadow lashed out with a dropkick that managed to stagger Vader if but for a moment. A moment was all Shadow needed. "CHAOS… SPEAR!" He bellowed as he launched a green bolt of energy resembling said weapon at Vader from the palm of his hand.

Vader did nothing but raise his own hand, absorbing the bolt of energy in an effortless use of Tutaminis.

The colour drained from Shadow's face as he saw this occur, the look on his face clear as day. "How…"

"You underestimate the power of the Dark Side." Vader responded as he leapt forward, lightsaber drew back and ready to plunge into Shadow's chest.

Rolling back to avoid the blow, Shadow resorted to attempting a spinning roundhouse kick that had served him well in the past, but found himself caught in midair, his foot inches from Vader's face.

Vader regarded Shadow with little more than contempt before he threw Shadow down onto the floor, drawing his lightsaber back yet again in an effort to deal Shadow a fatal blow.

In that split second, Shadow immediately shouted: _"CHAOS BLAST!"_ The instant after he shouted that, a wave of energy burst out of him, sending Vader flying backwards.

Flipping backwards and landing on his feet, Vader realised Shadow was indeed more powerful than he thought. Looking up, he saw Shadow was moving towards him again, already firing at Vader with his dual blasters. Absorbing what he could through use of Tutaminis, Vader hurled his lightsaber towards Shadow, using the Force to guide its path. It was not long before Vader heard the sound of his lightsaber striking something, and a strangulated groan. Looking up, Vader saw what had happened.

Shadow was now on his knees, Vader's lightsaber sunken up to the hilt into his chest. It was a testament to Shadow's innate resistance to physical pain that he did not cry out.

Rising to his feet, Vader approached the impaled Shadow, reaching over and jerking his lightsaber free of Shadow's chest, allowing the so-called 'Ultimate Life Form' to topple to the ground. He looked up towards the horrified Acorn troops, and considered slaughtering them all. It would certainly eliminate the problems they posed. But he decided against it. He would allow them to live but for a little more time. Turning, he simply left, his Death Troopers falling in behind him. For now, their work was done. Now to simply wait for a reaction; either from Roman, or from his Jedi apprentice. Vader had no doubt that one of them would respond. It was in a Jedi's nature to defend lesser beings. That nature, would be their undoing.

* * *

 **Well that's not good.**

 **To those fans of Shadow that are inevitably going to flood my reviews page with butthurt remarks on why I dared to have Shadow be so easily defeated by Darth Vader, I say this: Get over it. Shadow's abilities, whilst vast in their scope, are greatly overrated in my opinion. And furthermore, Shadow has always been one arrogant son of a bitch. That arrogance is what cost him against Vader. If that offends you, then I apologise. But I will advise you to look for another fanfiction that will satisfy your opinion of Shadow as another badass who should be rarely beaten. Well, since I he faced off against another bona-fide badass in Darth Vader, one had to lose. And to satisfy the mandate I've set myself for this fanfiction, which is to paint Vader as the single most dangerous individual walking the face of the galaxy besides Emperor Palpatine himself, the loser had to be Shadow. Like I said: Get over it, Shadow fans.**

 **One another note, to those that care not about such ridiculous intricacies, thank you so much for taking the time to read this chapter. If you enjoyed it, then leave a review in the appropriate section, and in the event that you _really_ enjoyed it, then please favourite and follow this fanfiction, in order to be amongst the first to read chapter 10, as and when it is uploaded next Saturday.**

 **Again, thank you for reading, and I will see you next week with chapter 10, which sees Roman and Tails find out about the fates of Antoine and Shadow, which leaves Roman in a state of mind that marks the Empire as in for a complete and utter shit-kicking.**

 **May the Force be with you. Always.**

 **T-Rock14**


	10. Chapter 10: The News

**Chapter 10: The News**

 _ **The Next Day, the Rebel Base, 10:30 am…**_

"You still set on not coming back with us, Rome?" Tails asked as he and Roman watched the latter's men helping set Tails' ship up with fresh provisions and food, ready for the twin-tailed vulpine to return.

Roman nodded. "Like I said, I don't want to give Sally any gratification on being the one responsible for bringing me back into the fold. If I ever go back, it's because _I_ want to, not that _she_ wants me to." Shaking his head, Roman added: "And yeah, she's got kids. I get why she wants to protect them in the best way possible. It's just… We've all got kids now. You, me, Sally, Knuckles, everybody. It's simply a case of each to their own. I've got a kid I want to protect." Eyeing Ashla, he added: "Well, _two,_ if you count Ashla into that mixture."

Tails scoffed. "She certainly seems to be taking good care of my daughter, over there." He added, noting about how Ashla was caring for baby Vanilla whilst Cream was in the ship making a call.

Roman smiled. "Well, I guess she's just like her mother, in that regard. She's got that motherly tenderness about her. Which… If you count it against her dislike of my son, kinda makes her better, that way."

"What's she got against your boy?" Tails asked.

"Thinks he's not as tough as he should be and that he needs to get better at piloting." Roman replied. "Something we all agree he needs to do, but, she wants him doing it quicker than he's able to. All he needs is a little practice, is all."

Tails smirked. "See, if you came back with us, I could teach him a thing or two."

Roman laughed. "Should've known you'd pull that on me."

Tails chuckled. "Never talk to a pilot about a person that needs help with their piloting skills."

Roman chuckled, remarking: "I missed you, Tails."

"Ditto." Tails replied. "Guess we're going to have to wait on sharing that drink at your old favourite bar."

"It back up and running again?" Roman asked.

"Yep, and better than ever. No gangsters around to intimidate the customers." Tails remarked.

"Oh, don't get me started on Frederick." Roman said. "The less about him, the better. Reminding me of him'll just remind me of Ash. And that's not something I need, given she died just two months ago."

"What happened?" Tails asked.

Shaking his head, Roman replied: "I'm not really up for talking about it."

Tails nodded understanding. "I'd hate to imagine what'd happen if something happened to Cream or the kids. If anything happened, I'd-"

" _ **MILES!"**_

Tails' eyes widened and his blood ran cold in his veins. He and Roman shared a look, and together, the two foxes rushed into the shuttle, finding Cream sitting by the holo-projector, completely hysterical.

"What happened?" Roman asked.

"The front lines… at midnight… they were attacked…" Cream sobbed. "Antoine…" She nearly burst into tears flat out at this point. "Antoine's…"

Tails hushed Cream and pulled her into his arms, letting her sob into his shoulder. Looking up, he eyed Roman, who shared a similar look of mortification. The conversation their eyes had deduced precisely what had happened:

Antoine was dead.

* * *

 _ **Later, Alliance Command Centre…**_

"You're sure this is what happened?" General Draven asked.

"More than when we found out she was pregnant again." Tails replied, his face deadly serious. "At midnight last night, my men in Efrika were attacked by Darth Vader. Our friend Antoine was amongst those killed."

Draven bowed his head. "I'm sorry." He remarked.

"Don't be." Roman replied. "At least he died the way he would have wanted: By his blade. And that's a death I find more honourable than any other way he could have died: In battle, fighting for the people and country he loved." Bowing his head, Roman murmured: "Even if he died hating me for what happened fifteen years ago."

"I'm sure he'll have forgiven you with time." Mon Mothma replied with an optimistic smile.

"I doubt it." Roman replied. "Antoine's first loyalty was always to Sally. Being the acting queen at the time, she was his superior, no matter what happened. Anyone who turned against her turned against him. And since I left, I guess I made that list as well."

Tails sighed. "Either way, we need to get back to Mobius, and soon. If Vader was able to do that to my men with just a small team, I'd hate to think what hell he could unleash with an entire army."

Draven nodded, before looking to Roman. "And you, Commander? What do you say about this?"

Roman frowned. "I told Tails yesterday that if something happened after our discussion, then I'd come running."

Tails looked over at Roman, eyes narrowed. This changed to an overjoyed expression as soon as Roman added:

"And this qualifies. I'm going home to Mobius. I'm going to help my friends overcome this, one way or another."

Tails turned to Roman, prepared to assail him with exclamations of gratitude, but Roman held up his hand.

"But you tell Sally that I'm not doing this for her." Roman said. "And I never will. The _only_ reason that I am coming at all, is so that those that Vader killed didn't die for nothing. To ensure that their deaths… that they at least died so that their children can live their lives in safety, without fear." Looking up at Tails again, Roman added darkly: "Tell her this too: If I'm coming with you; then I'm coming for _blood._ No law, no code of conduct. Tell her… that all I'm gonna ask from her is that she points me in the right direction."

"And then what?" Tails asked, expecting Roman to add something, which he did:

"Then she gets the _fuck_ out of my way." Roman added.

* * *

 _ **Later, in the Royal Shuttle…**_

"This is the best news I've heard all morning." Sally remarked. "Great job, Tails."

"Don't thank me yet, Sally." Tails said. "And certainly don't thank Roman. He's made it clear that he's _not_ doing this for you. And that he never will. He's only coming back so that he can make sure that those that died in his absence didn't do so for nothing."

Sally sighed. "Guess I shouldn't have kept my hopes up about his holding a grudge." She said.

Tails laughed. "Oh, he holds a grudge all right. Until today, he wasn't going to come. Simply because it was _you_ asking."

Sally frowned. "I had hoped he'd have calmed down after fifteen years."

"No offence, but you can't be surprised." Tails replied. "You _did_ inadvertently get his best friend killed."

Sally sighed. "Goddess, please don't remind me of Seth. After what happened, there's not a single day that goes by that I don't regret giving those orders to Roman. He was right in that regard: If I'd not given those orders, then maybe he'd still be with us."

"No use crying over spilled milk, Sally." Tails replied. "He also told me to tell you this: If he's coming with us; then he's coming for blood. No law, no code of conduct. All he wants is for you to point him in the right direction, and I quote: 'get the fuck out of my way'." Folding his arms, Tails remarked. "He's going to be taking some vengeance when he gets back."

Sally nodded. "Okay." She said. "In that case, this is my reply: You're all to head directly for Efrika when you arrive. Relieve Shadow and those he has left from the Imperials. That way, I've pointed him in the right direction, and I'm out of his way. He can spill as much blood as he deems appropriate."

Tails smiled. "Good idea. We're getting ready to leave as we speak. Roman's outside readying the Company of Rebel troops we've been assigned, as well as the squadron of fighters we're getting. Sooth to say, he's fired up."

Sally nodded. "Sounds good to me. I'll see you on Mobius, Master Jedi."

"You too." Tails replied, before he ended the call. Standing up, he turned and walked back out to speak with Roman. It was time to set Roman on the right path.

* * *

 _ **Later, with Roman…**_

"Straight to Efrika, huh?" Roman asked. "Sounds a lot like when I got put straight into the middle of a firefight back during the Clone Wars."

"Well, you did ask her to put you in the right direction." Tails replied. "And get the fuck out of your way. This accomplishes both."

Roman shook his head. "I'd forgot how smart Sally can be in this regard." He remarked.

"You getting nostalgic, Rome?" Tails asked with a smirk.

"Fuck, no." Roman replied. "Nostalgia's good when you're in a period of peace, but this? This is a time of war. Nostalgia's for old men and women who've seen and done it all. We're still young. So I'm not up for nostalgia yet."

Tails remarked. "Would be good one day, you know? Just maybe sit on my porch one night with a drink, laugh about old times?"

Roman smirked. "Yeah. One day." Looking up, he motioned. "So what're our travel plans?"

"Cream and my kids will head back to Mobotropolis in the Royal Shuttle. I'll go with you and your team in the Empire's Bane." Tails replied. "Shadow's going to need both of us to help defeat the Empire in Mazuri."

Roman nodded. "Fair enough. Should we go?"

Tails nodded. "Just let me say goodbye to my family first." Turning, he walked over to where Cream was waiting, Vanilla in one arm, and Skye holding onto the other. Stepping closer, he shared a passionate kiss with Cream, saying: "I love you."

"I love you too." Cream replied with a smile.

Tails nodded before looking down at Skye, kneeling to his son's height. "Guess this makes you the man of the house until I get back." He said, smiling. Rubbing his son on the head, Tails said: "Take care of your mom until I get back, okay?"

"Okay, daddy." Skye said with a shy smile.

Tails smiled back before pulling his son into his arms. "I'll be back before you know it, alright?" He said, kissing his son on the head. Getting up, Tails now eyed his daughter. "You be good to your mom, okay?" He said.

Vanilla responded with a gentle coo towards her father, who smiled and kissed her on the head. "I'll see you later." He said, before jogging over to Roman. "Shall we go, Roman?" He asked.

Roman smiled and nodded. "You bet."

* * *

 **And let the blood of many an Imperial Stormtrooper, Officer, and more begin to rain upon this fanfiction.**

 **Sorry for the delay in updating. There were some slight technological difficulties, which have hopefully been resolved, and so will not plague me in the near future.**

 **But with that said, than you all so much for taking the time to read this chapter. If you enjoyed it, then leave a review in the appropriate section. In the event that you _really_ enjoyed it, then favourite and follow this fanfiction, so that you will be amongst the first to be able to read chapter 11, due this Saturday.**

 **Again, thank you for reading, and I will see you this Saturday with Chapter 11, which sees Roman return to Mobius, thirsty for Imperial blood.**

 **T-Rock14**


	11. Chapter 11: A Bloody Homecoming

**Chapter 11: A Bloody Homecoming**

 _ **Off-planet Mobius, 27**_ _ **th**_ _ **June 3256, 11:40 am…**_

"Home, sweet home." Roman remarked sarcastically as they exited hyperspace, and Mobius appeared once before them once again.

Tails frowned at Roman's remark, and made to say something. But upon noticing the bitter scowl on Roman's face, he thought better of it. He was returning home after fifteen years. He was allowed to reminisce. Despite how bitter that reminiscing was.

Roman's eyes scanned the planet, seeing everything as he had remembered it being when he had left it fifteen years before. He sighed as his eyes passed over a certain area of space as they approached Mobius. He remembered the sight of all the debris where a Star Destroyer had formerly hovered.

"Where everything went down…" Tails remarked as he noticed the spot Roman had affixed his eye.

"Where the full force of Sally's actions hit." Roman added bitterly. Shaking his head, Roman sighed. "Just seeing that spot's depressing the fuck out of me. Let's move onward to Mazuri." Keying his comms, he asked: "Demon Company, you guys cosy in those U-Wings?"

"The sooner we're out, the better!" The commander of Demon Company remarked, a tough captain named Brigman whom Roman had come to like.

Roman laughed and said: "Trust me, we're heading on in now." Before switching to the fighter squadron accompanying them: "Revenant One, you guys feeling good?"

"Just ready to bring the rain, Commander Roman." Revenant One replied. "Something I'm pretty sure my men agree with."

Roman heard shouts of agreement from everyone in Revenant Squadron, at which he laughed. "Well, here's the plan: You're all going to hit the field before we arrive, and hit it hard. Then me and Demon Company will arrived and raise all sorts of hell. You'll then simply provide air support as and when we need it."

"Good to know, Commander." Revenant One replied as she cut the comm.

"Your people sure seem enthusiastic." Tails remarked.

"Why wouldn't they be?" Roman replied. "This is the first action they've seen in a while. I bet some of them are salivating at the chance to take the fight back to the Empire. I know I am, in a manner of speaking."

Tails nodded. "So Revenant Squadron's getting the first bit of action, huh?"

Roman nodded. "And then we go in." He paused before adding darkly: "This is going to be a bloody homecoming."

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile, within Mazuri…**_

The sound of blasters rang out through the air as Acorn soldiers shot at the oncoming Imperial Stormtroopers. Fog clouded the street behind them as artillery relentlessly pounded their position.

Colonel Braddock rushed through the fog to find this predicament, and groaned. "They're back!" He shouted to the person following him: None other than Shadow the Hedgehog.

Shadow scowled. "Then we push them back. Again." He snarled. Drawing his dual pistols, he made to enter the fray, but Braddock caught his arm.

"Are you sure you should be fighting?" The colonel asked. "Your injuries…"

"Won't do anything to hamper me, colonel." Shadow snarled. "I've had a good amount of time to recover. Now let's show the Imperials what happens when you piss off the Ultimate Life Form." With that said, he stormed forward.

He could see the Stormtroopers steadily moving up towards their lines, and smiled. Just how he'd expected. Leaping over the barricade granting his men cover, he opened fire, steadily downing every Stormtrooper unfortunate enough to line themselves up in his crosshairs.

Seeing this fresh threat, the Stormtroopers started focusing their fire on the obsidian hedgehog, intent on gunning him down.

Braddock saw this and frowned. He wasn't too keen on following Shadow into the thick of battle: General Antoine's last orders before he had succumbed to his wounds were to hold position: They had lost too much ground to give any more up. With this in mind, Braddock grabbed the nearest blaster rifle and began to open fire on the Stormtroopers who, in the presence of Shadow, were now holding position.

Scores of them fell, yet as if they were just parts of a many headed Hydra monster, more seemed to take their place. It was as if it was an infinite puzzle, with more and more pieces filling in the gaps as more Stormtroopers fell.

Everything soon fell into a war of attrition: Both sides whittled away at one another's forces as they exchanged blaster fire.

Braddock scowled as he saw one of his men fall, victim of a blaster shot straight between the eyes. The back of the soldier's cranium burst apart in a mess of blood, skull and cranial matter, all of which exited the hole like water from a burst dam, covering those behind the soldier, as well as Braddock, with what remained. The body then slumped to the ground, more blood and cranial matter leaking out of either hole the blaster bolt had made in the soldier's head.

Braddock swore under his breath and shouted: _**"HOLD THE LINE!"**_ As he resumed firing on the Stormtroopers. He had made a promise, one he planned on keeping.

* * *

 _ **Imperial Forward Operations Base…**_

"Lord Vader, it would appear one of those you defeated personally the night before last has resurfaced, fully healed." Frederick the Cat remarked. "At least according to reports from the field."

Darth Vader showed not a hint of surprise at the news. He'd suspected the black hedgehog he'd bested the night he had attacked the Mobian forces was made of sterner stuff. "Then I shall best him again." Vader said. "Only this time, I will ensure he dies." With this, he made to leave the area, but paused, turning to Frederick. "Ready yourself for battle, Agent Frederick. We may have need of your services. The same for your personal assassin." With this, Vader turned and swept away, leading his Death Troopers with him.

Frederick scowled and keyed his comm: "Alec, meet me by my office, armed and ready. We're heading into battle yet again."

"Will do, Mister Frederick." Alec replied on the other end.

Frederick ended the comm with a sigh. Fifteen years of serving the Empire had left him physically and emotionally drained, despite him still being relatively fit for a man of sixty six years of age. Walking over to his locker, Frederick opened it and began donning his armour, something he had not done in a long time. Grabbing the sword he had come to own, he paused as he gazed upon it, remembering whose ancestors it had belonged to: Roman the Fox.

Frederick's face turned to a distasteful scowl as he remembered the Fox who had taken so much from him. But then he shook his head. Roman was long gone. And with him, was any motivation Frederick had had to serve the Empire. Now all Frederick was anymore was Mobius' head of the Imperial Security Bureau, a role he still enjoyed, but felt that it was time for his retirement. He had been prepared to give his notice six months ago, but then the Acorns had invaded Efrika, and Admiral Okada had asked him to do the Empire one last service: Defend Efrika as best he could. And so he had.

Belting on the sword, Frederick pulled his helmet on over his head. Looking in the mirror, he let out a sigh. Once more, it was time to do something he no longer took pleasure in. Stepping outside, Frederick was not surprised to find Alec Devron Otranto, the man who had served him so well for so many years, standing outside his door. "Punctual as usual, Alec."

Alec nodded. As with Frederick, he too showed signs of having aged, even though he still looked younger than his fifty years of age suggested. His combat attire was still covered in the many weapons Alec used to perform his tasks. "One has to be." Alec remarked.

The pair shared another look before they nodded and headed out. It was yet another day of the ongoing battle to either defend or lose Mazuri.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile, with the Rebel Forces…**_

"So you want me to help with the fight in the sky?" Tails asked.

"If it comes to that." Roman replied. "Besides, you're one of the best pilots I know. You'll get this ship out in one piece, I know it."

Tails nodded. "I'd be more comfortable in the Tornado." He remarked.

"You still fly that thing?" Roman asked in shock. How have you not been blasted out of the sky?!"

"Relax, I've taken the time your fifteen years of absence gave me to give the thing a few upgrades. Sooth to say; It's a lot better than it was."

Roman nodded. "Still, I want you in the Empire's Bane for this battle. I need an experienced pilot at the helm. Thankfully, Ashla's also on hand. Me and the others will head down and help Shadow take the fight to the Empire." Checking the time, Roman nodded. "Looks like we're not far out. I'll get Ashla in here." With this, Roman stepped out of his seat and headed out of the cockpit, walking down to the cargo hold to find Ashla waiting with the others. "Ash, get up in the cockpit. I want you co-piloting for Tails." He said.

Ashla nodded. "Okay." She said, getting up and rushing towards the cockpit.

Leaping down, Roman placed his hand on Owen's shoulder. "That makes you my second in command for this, Owen."

Owen nodded. "Sounds okay to me, dad." He said.

Roman nodded. "I have to warn you, though: This isn't another mission like in the past: This is full scale combat."

"Like when you were in the Clone Wars?" Owen asked.

Roman nodded. "Exactly like that. I'm giving you leave to use your lightsaber for this one, but do not on any account engage Vader if you run into him. Leave him to me, okay?"

Owen nodded. He understood that he was no match for the Dark Lord of the Sith. At least not yet.

Roman smiled and contacted Captain Brigman: "Demon Company, get ready. We're dropping down in T-minus three minutes."

"Yes sir." Brigman replied.

Roman nodded and contacted Tails: "Get ready to lower the ramp, Tails. I'd rather the Empire didn't know we're here until it's too late for them."

"Got it." Tails replied.

Roman smiled and cut the connection. Turning to his men, he smirked. "Once more unto the breach." He said.

* * *

 _ **With Shadow…**_

Shadow weaved and whirled around as blaster bolts cascaded past him, returning fire as he did. He made every shot he fired count, as a missed shot was bound to earn him a spot in a body bag.

Stormtroopers fell in their droves under his skilful attack, their training insufficient against the extensive training of Shadow the Hedgehog, former agent of G.U.N.

Those that found themselves in close proximity charged Shadow blindly, trying to blindside and bludgeon the self-proclaimed 'Ultimate Life Form' to death.

Yet Shadow caught them, and in a dazzling combination of moves, sent them flying back, fresh blaster bolts following and hitting their targets moments afterwards.

Behind him, Shadow was aware of the Acorn soldiers holding their positions. If they were under his command, which they technically were, he'd have ordered them on forward, in order to push the Imperial forces back. But he was aware of their orders; he'd been there when Antoine and breathed his last, telling Colonel Braddock to hold their position, no matter the cost. And despite his dislike of Antoine, he respected the coyote, and as such, would honour his wishes. _This_ was where he and the remaining Acorn military forces would hold. _This_ is where they would fight. And _this_ was where the Imperial forces, numerous though they were, would _die,_ battering against the Acorn's defences.

Suddenly, though, Shadow noticed amongst a sea of white as Imperial Stormtroopers fired on him and his men, a black figure stood out like a bloody white shirt.

Shadow recognised the figure instantly, his eyes narrowing as he remembered the helplessness he'd felt as the figure had soundly defeated him. Never again.

He let his pistols go, allowing them to clatter to the ground. He had no further use for them. Instead, he reached for his right hip, drawing the sabre gifted to him by a dying Antoine. He gazed along its cortosis alloy blade, seeing the reflection of his crimson eyes within. _Soon,_ he thought, he would have it stained with the blood of the monster that had taken Antoine from the world, and robbed Antoine's unborn child of its father.

And just like that, the figure stood before him, his breathing having caused the entire battle to go silent.

Darth Vader had arrived.

Looking up, Shadow allowed his eyes to burn a hole through his foe, the hatred he felt for Vader to manifest itself, informing Vader of his intentions. Then, he said one thing: "I owe you pain."

* * *

 _ **With Vader…**_

Vader was not surprised when Shadow immediately attacked. What he was surprised by was the sheer ferocity and skill with which Shadow attacked.

Shadow immediately launched himself at Vader, slashing savagely at Vader's midsection in order to strike a debilitating blow to the area, and gain the early advantage in the fight.

Vader parried the blow with relative ease, despite his surprise at Shadow's attack, before parrying all that followed. Even then, he was taken aback by the sheer force of anger with which Shadow attacked: He was unaware that someone as calm and controlled as Shadow had been in their earlier battle could be capable of such rage. Finding himself on the defensive, Vader began his standard defensive strategy: Elbows locked at his sides, lightsaber held before him. He blocked and parried Shadow's attacks with small, uncomplicated movements, either swatting Shadow's blade away with a sharp slap of his blade, or simply stopping Shadow's sword in its tracks.

Shadow saw Vader's strategy, and his eyes noted Vader's chest, where a series of buttons and important mechanisms sat. Stepping back from his attack for but a moment, Shadow nodded. At last a weakness in an otherwise unstoppable machine. His pause however, lost him his early advantage, as Vader quickly struck, smashing Shadow's sword from his hand.

Immediately, Shadow stopped Vader from doing anything that could possibly end the duel, landing a brutal spinning back heel kick that knocked Vader back by some paces. Seizing his sword, Shadow again attacked, focusing his attack entirely towards Vader's chest.

Vader, having suspected this would be Shadow's next avenue of attack, blocked and parried much of what Shadow threw at him in turns of attacks. He had taken great care to train himself to protect his chest, as that was his weakest spot. He led Shadow's sword off to the right, before suddenly striking at Shadow's upper body, watching his blade cut into the ebony hedgehog's left shoulder. As Shadow backed away, having dropped his sword to register the wound, Vader struck again, slashing Shadow across his right flank, from beneath the hedgehog's right pectoral to behind his right hip.

Backing away from that as well, Shadow found himself completely open, as Vader slashed him from hip to shoulder, and then as Shadow spun around from the force of that blow, drove his lightsaber to the hilt into Shadow's back.

Shadow could not stop a groan escaping him as he fell to his knees, his eyes first on the blade protruding from his chest, before he looked up at the horrified faces of the Acorn soldiers, just as Vader yanked his blade free.

Vader raised his blade, preparing to execute the hedgehog that had dared to challenge him, and had failed twice.

Until suddenly, laser blasts cascaded past him and blasted all of the Stormtroopers around him into oblivion. Looking up, He immediately recognised the ships approaching:  
An assortment of X-Wings and Y-Wings, accompanied by a cavalcade of U-Wings. At their head was a ship he knew well: The Empire's Bane.

Roman the Fox had come.

* * *

 _ **With Roman and the ground force, Outskirts of Mazuri…**_

Roman slid across the ruined chassis of what looked to have been a beautiful landspeeder as he and his allies traversed the landscape surrounding the outskirts of Mazuri. They could hear the roar of battle in front of them, explosions flaring up from the attacks of Revenant Squadron.

"Where do you think the source of the battle is?" Owen asked as he jogged up alongside his father.

"According to Tails' intel, our buddies are near the city centre." Roman replied. "They got pushed back a bit when Vader showed up the first time, so I imagine that's where we'll find them."

Owen nodded and continued running.

Suddenly, Roman stopped, pausing for a moment as a presence he hadn't felt since their attack on the Imperial cargo vessel days ago returned to his senses.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Owen asked.

Roman scowled. "Vader… He's in the city." Sighing, he shook his head. "I can only imagine what sort of damage he's doing. Come on, move it!"

Owen nodded and along with their men, they doubled their already blistering pace. They were not about to allow Vader this victory. Not now, not ever.

* * *

 _ **With Frederick and Alec, behind enemy lines…**_

"Alec, go over and join the fray." Frederick said as he watched the battle from the tank he and Alec were standing atop. "They may have need of your talents."

"With respect Mister Frederick, my place is here with you." Alec replied. "Is now, and ever shall be."

Frederick nodded. "I appreciate your loyalty. But it seems Vader is taking too long in eliminating the rest of those Acorn soldiers. I suspect your presence will speed things along rather nicely."

Alec scowled, but nodded. He wasn't fond of leaving his master's side in order to fight in a pitched battle, but he knew that he had to obey. Jumping off the tank, Alec began jogging towards the battlefield, checking and readying his weapons.

As he ran, Alec once again felt that sense of his energy draining, that frustrating thing called fatigue. He scowled at this. Age might not have dulled his ruggedly handsome countenance, but it had slowed his limbs, disallowing his body to move with the speed and agility it once had. And he hated it. He had not lived so far to simply be killed by old age: If he was to die, then he would die as he had lived: Serving a purpose. If that meant he died in the battle which he was now approaching, then so be it.

Frederick observed this from his position atop the tank. _There goes my most loyal ally,_ Frederick thought. Then, he thought: _And there he will die._

Frederick had noticed that age was starting to slow Alec down. That would be what ended Alec's life in the end. Either he would die by a blaster shot he was too slow to dodge, or at the blade he had failed to parry.

Frederick didn't hold it against Alec that the former assassin was getting slow with age. Even he himself was that way. But with Alec, that meant Alec's usefulness to Frederick was beginning to run its course. Maybe it already had, and the conversation he had just shared with Alec would be the final one. But either way, once Frederick had no further use for something, he discarded it. Just as he would discard Alec when the time came, if now was not that time.

It was nothing personal. Alec had served him loyally and to the best of his ability. But even the most loyal of pets had to be put down at some point, regardless of their faithfulness. Frederick's own wife had been killed, and she had been Frederick's most loyal. But she was a different matter.

As he reflected, Frederick noticed that Alec had disappeared. Frowning, he raised his binoculars. No doubt Alec had entered the battle. It was time to see if the old dog still had its bite.

* * *

 _ **With Colonel Braddock…**_

Braddock saw the approaching human before the human saw him, and drew his sword accordingly, raising it in challenge to the human he knew as Alec Devron Otranto, the Empire's chief assassin.

The man looked older now, but did not look any less dangerous then he had been in his prime.

Alec drew his sword as well, and raised it against Braddock's blade. He'd not had a proper swordfight in years.

Braddock attacked first, a simple probing jab in order to test Alec's defences.

Quick as a whisper, Alec slapped the attack aside. He felt the signature slowness of his attempt, and scowled. That was the last thing he needed. He quickly attacked himself, leading Braddock's blade off the right, before twisting his sword and slashing at Braddock's throat.

The bear was quick for his size and strength though, and knocked Alec's blade down before slashing down at Alec's exposed skull with his own sword.

Backing away, Alec blocked the blow, breathing a sigh of relief. Such a blow would have ended with his head being cleaved in two.

The assassin and the soldier circled one another like battling Nexus, their blades flicking, slashing and twirling in a spectacular display of swordplay.

Alec quickly gained confidence as the fight progressed, allowing himself to grow more aggressive with each attack. The colonel he was battling was an experienced swordsman, of that Alec had no doubt. But he hadn't the experience of Alec. He hadn't killed as many men as Alec. And he certainly wasn't a worthy opponent for Alec. Increasing his attack's aggression, Alec was quickly able to disarm Braddock, sending the Colonel's sabre skittering across the sandy terrain. As soon as this was accomplished, Alec spun around, and with the ease that he had enjoyed at a younger age, laid open Braddock's throat.

The large bear whirled around, choking on his own blood as it spilled out of the neat incision in his neck, before he fell to his knees, and then to the floor.

Alec nodded as he admired his handiwork, sheathing his sword and looking over at Braddock's sabre. It was finely crafted, and elegantly decorated. Perhaps he could take it as a trophy.

However, before he could make any form of movement towards it, it suddenly was lifted into the air, and flew towards the hand of someone in the corner of Alec's eye. Before he could turn and combat whoever the new threat was, he felt the all too familiar sensation of being stabbed. Pain erupted in his abdomen all the way through his body and out of his back, forcing him to grunt as he staggered back, looking down at the sabre he had just considered as a potential trophy, now buried to the hilt in his chest. He fell to his knees, looking up at the man who had bested him this way. As his eyes focused, his eyes widened in recognition of a Jedi he had tried to kill many, many times: Roman the Fox. "You." Alec growled, tasting blood in his mouth.

"Me." Roman replied, saying nothing more before raising his blaster pistol and executing Alec on the spot.

The back of Alec's cranium burst apart in a mess of blood, skull and cranial matter, all of which exited the hole like pus from a burst spot, covering the ground behind him. The remainder of Alec's head and skull appeared as if it were shattered terracotta, as along with the corpse, it slumped to the floor.

So ended the life of assassin extraordinaire Alec Devron Otranto.

* * *

 _ **With Roman…**_

"Who was he, dad?" Owen asked as the body of the human his father had just executed flopped to the floor.

"The personal assassin of your grandpa." Roman replied. "Your mom's dad."

"The gangster?" Owen asked.

Roman nodded. "Good riddance to bad rubbish, if you ask me." Looking over, he eyed the Stormtroopers, who had ceased fire at the appearance of Roman. Lowering his pistol, he looked back at them, letting them feel the full force of his stare.

"Sir, orders?" Brigman asked behind him.

Roman turned, seeing the rest of Demon Company awaiting orders. Looking away, Roman looked back towards the Stormtroopers, staring them down like a gunslinger glares at his opponent in a duel.

Suddenly, a black figure arose from the midst of the Stormtroopers, one Roman knew well:

Shadow the Hedgehog.

Smiling, Roman said two simple words: "Fuck 'em!" And raised his pistol, shooting the first Stormtrooper he spotted in his crosshairs straight between the eyes.

At that moment, the fighting began once again, as Imperial Stormtroopers found themselves firing back at Rebel troopers, which they had not encountered in a while.

Rushing to his father's side, Owen began snapping off shots like a true gunslinger, felling many Stormtroopers that were given the rotten luck of being in his crosshairs.

Roman too fired on the Stormtroopers, blasting his way towards Shadow, who now stood in a mess of Stormtrooper corpses. In his hand was a sabre Roman knew very well: The sabre Antoine had wielded throughout his life.

"You're a fucking sight for sore eyes." Shadow remarked.

"You look like hammered shit." Roman retorted.

"You look fifty years older." Shadow replied. The two stared one another down before cracking up laughing and embracing warmly. "Welcome to hell, Roman."

"I never left, asshole." Roman replied. Then, deadly serious, he asked: "Where's Vader?"

"Fucker fell back when your flyboys came in." Shadow replied.

Roman nodded. Gesturing to Owen, Roman said: "Shadow, say hi to my son, Owen."

Shadow regarded Owen with a narrowed eye, but nodded, realising what Roman was getting at. "I'll keep an eye on him Roman. You bet your ass I will."

Roman nodded and looked to Owen, sharing a nod. They'd shared their goodbye before entering the battle. Turning to Owen, Roman simply leaned in and kissed his son on the forehead, before turning and grabbing his lightsaber. He owed Vader two months' worth of pain. Pain he intended to inflict every second of back upon Vader tenfold.

* * *

 _ **With Vader and Frederick…**_

"Lord Vader, I see someone emerging from our men." Frederick called out as he saw Stormtroopers falling like dominoes as someone fought their way through them. Upon the figure fully emerging, Frederick nearly dropped his binoculars in disbelief. "It can't be…"

Walking towards them, lightsaber in hand and ignited, was Roman the Fox. Older, slightly greyer, and much more scarred than he had been the last time Frederick had seen him, but there was no mistaking the rage in the rogue Jedi's face as he stormed towards them.

Lowering his binoculars, Frederick reached for his blaster, but Vader raised a hand to stop him.

"I will allow you the final blow, Frederick." Vader said. "Until then, he is mine to duel." At this, Vader's lightsaber was in his hand, ignited and at the ready as he moved towards Roman.

Frederick watched as the two approached one another, drawing in a sharp breath. If Roman was here, then Alec was dead without a doubt. There was no way Alec would have turned down a final duel with the fox he had nearly killed multiple times.

He saw Roman suddenly break into a run, rushing Vader at full speed.

Frederick wet his lips. He had ben witness to only a select few lightsaber duels in his lifetime, all of them involving Roman in some capacity. He was well aware of how devastating an opponent Roman was for anyone looking to battle him blade to blade. But he also saw how Vader fought. If anything, this was going to get brutal.

They were metres away from each other now, Frederick saw. Just a few more metres, and the two would meet. And judging from the speed of Roman's approach, it would be quite the meeting.

Finally, he heard a loud roar escape Roman as the Jedi and Vader finally met, the sound of their blades meeting resembling a clap of thunder.

* * *

 _ **With Roman and Vader…**_

The moment their blades met, the sheer force at which their owners swung them was enough to send them both backwards.

Of the two, Roman recovered the quickest, immediately rushing Vader again, slashing at the Dark Lord with a strength not to be tampered with.

Vader raised his blade to meet the blow, shoving it away with ease. He closed in, jabbing his lightsaber forwards in an effort to pierce Roman at the abdomen.

Roman batted the attack aside and countered with a brutal series of slashes that seemed more appropriate for someone wielding a blunt weapon as opposed to a lightsaber.

Vader blocked all of them, finding himself surprises at the power behind them. He was aware of Roman's acute physical strength, but even this was surprising for Vader, considering that in their previous encounter, Roman had not attacked with this level of ferocity. He broke away from the enagagement, pushing out with his left hand in order to telekinetically shove Roman away.

Roman blocked the attack with his own use, and channelling all of his energy, he retaliated with one of his own, pushing both hands out at Vader.

The force of the Force Push sent Vader flying back a number of paces, but the Dark Lord was able to right himself just at Roman attacked, battering away at Vader's defences like a swordsman slashing at a shield, fully intent on shattering it.

Vader held firm, eventually pushing Roman's blade away and countering with a slash at Roman's abdomen.

Jumping back from the counterattack, Roman held his lightsaber out at the ready, as he and Vader began to circle one another.

"You shouldn't have come here." Roman said.

"You should not have returned." Vader replied as he swung at Roman, their blades meeting again.

* * *

 _ **With Shadow and Owen…**_

Rolling back to avoid oncoming shots, Owen snapped off several from his pistol, watching them thud into oncoming Stormtroopers. "Do us a favour, and stay the fuck down!" Owen snarled towards the Stormtroopers.

"You're pretty good with that thing." Shadow remarked, nodding in approval at Owen's marksmanship. "Wonder how good you are with that?" Shadow asked, gesturing to Owen's lightsaber.

Owen shook his head. "I'm still learning." He said.

"Why not put some of that learning to good use?" Shadow asked.

"In the middle of a battle?" Owen asked.

"Kid, trust me when I say that in my experience, some people learn best by doing what they're learning." Shadow replied. "So when you've got a second, break out your lightsaber. You might learn better that way."

Reluctantly, Owen ducked behind cover. Holstering his pistol, he grabbed his lightsaber. Rising out of cover, he ignited it, watching the blue blade burst forth from the hilt. Turning towards the Stormtroopers, who immediately began focusing their fire on him. Good thing his father had taught him both Soresu and Shien first, and it was these that he used to deflect blaster bolts back to the ones that fired them. After several of these, Owen felt himself growing in confidence, blocking blaster bolts more easily as he remembered the advice of his father:

"Let the Force flow through you." His father had said. "It will only help you get better."

And it did. Soon, Owen decided to experiment a little, beginning to incorporate Force attacks into his defence, sending Stormtroopers sprawling with a Force Push here and there, smiling at his success.

Due to this, Imperial Stormtroopers began falling more and more frequently, their blaster bolt ridden bodies piling up on the floor.

It got to the point where Stormtroopers were using piles of the bodies of their dead as cover.

Finally, two words were shouted, their meaning clear to all Stormtroopers that heard them: _**"FALL BACK!"**_

At this, the Stormtroopers that remained, of which there were still numerous, left their cover and fell back.

Owen looked up at Shadow with a smirk, asking: "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

Shadow nodded: _**"Onwards!**_ _Let's teach these motherfuckers how we fight!"_

A massive roar escaped the Acorn forces as they left their cover and charged after the Imperials.

* * *

 _ **With Tails and Ashla…**_

"Looks like Roman's turned the tide." Tails remarked as he and Ashla looked down at the battle. "Then again, I'm not surprised. I still remember how he changed the tide during the Siege of Mobotropolis."

Ashla nodded. "I've heard the story a million times, Tails." She said. "I know exactly how my godfather changed the tide in that fight."

Tails nodded as they veered away. There was silence before he asked: "What is it that you've got against Owen, anyways?"

Ashla responded with a groan. "You too?" She asked. "What's Roman said?"

"That you think he needs to get better at piloting faster than he is at the moment." Tails replied.

"Yeah, because he _does!"_ Ashla replied. "Over the two months he's been my co-pilot, he's nearly gotten us killed over a million times! He's nothing like his mother! At least _she_ never came close to getting us killed."

Tails shrugged. "Can I give you some advice?" He asked.

Ashla frowned. "Sure." She replied.

"Give him a chance." Tails answered. "Sure, he's not his mother. Heck, he might _never_ be at the same level as his mother. But what you've got to remember is that his mother had years to hone and refine her skills. Owen's only had _two_ months." Placing a hand on Ashla's shoulder, Tails said: "Give him some time. He may not master everything, but he has a pretty good pilot helping him."

Ashla's cheeks went red. "Y-You think so?" She asked.

Tails nodded. "Take it from a guy who's been a pilot since he was a little kid." Tails said. "You're pretty damn good for your age. If I were you, I'd impart a little bit of your wisdom to him. Then, maybe he'll get better."

Ashla nodded. "I guess I could live with that." She said.

Tails nodded, and made to return to flying the ship, but Ashla interrupted:

"Oh, and what you said about there being a pretty good pilot around to help him? You're forgetting yourself."

Tails laughed. "The best don't share their secrets, Ash. Trust me on-"

"We got TIEs incoming!"

Tails and Ashla scowled, and they veered towards the oncoming fighters. Time to school them in the art of piloting.

* * *

 _ **With Roman and Vader…**_

Roman stepped backwards as he fended off Vader's attacks, all whilst searching for the proverbial chink in the armour of Vader's attack, waiting for that much required opportunity to counter an attack and seizing the advantage. He parried an attack that would have left him in two pieces and blocked another that would have caused his head to vacate its perch atop his shoulders. Pushing Vader's blade away, Roman lashed out with a kick that sent Vader back a number of paces, and spun his lightsaber, preparing to attack once again.

The sound of blaster fire behind him drew his attention, and he turned, seeing the retreating Imperial Stormtroopers headed his and Vader's way.

Seizing this opening, Vader swung his lightsaber, which was poised to cut through Roman's shoulder and into his chest, a wound which would be instantly fatal.

Seeing this in the nick of time, Roman spun into Vader's guard, pushing his blade aside and jamming his elbow fiercely into the Dark Lord's abdomen. It did not faze Vader, but it did double him over, allowing Roman to raise and bring down his lightsaber in preparation to behead the Sith Lord.

With quickness unbecoming of his size and mass, Vader swung up to meet the blow, their blades locking as they did. Vader's superior strength enabled him to push Roman back a step or two, but it was then that Roman decided to break the blade lock, pushing Vader's lightsaber aside and shoving Vader back with a Force Push. With the opening that this provided, Roman flung himself at Vader, leaping towards the Sith Lord with his lightsaber raised.

Looking up, Vader simply reached out, causing Roman to drop his lightsaber and grasp at his throat. He had tired of this. As soon as he was sure that no-one would attack, he flung Roman into the floor before advancing on the vulpine Jedi, crimson blade flashing.

Forcing himself to his feet, Roman drew his blaster pistol and began firing on Vader, steadily moving up as he did.

Vader blocked the majority of the shots with his lightsaber, absorbing some with Tutaminis as he did, all while walking towards Roman. The moment he was within striking distance of the Jedi, he raised and swung his lightsaber.

Dropping down, Roman rolled beneath Vader's strike, and rushed towards where his lightsaber lay, reaching out with the Force and calling it to his hand. Holstering his pistol Roman turned back towards Vader, igniting his lightsaber yet again. He wasn't done with Vader yet. Not by a long shot.

* * *

 _ **With Owen and Shadow…**_

"There they are!" Owen called out to Shadow over the din of the battle.

The self-proclaimed Ultimate Life Form turned, and saw where Owen was pointing, where Roman and Darth Vader were engaged in a deadly dance.

Roman and Vader hacked and slashed at one another, none of the strikes being meant with intent to maim or disable. All of the strikes, whether it was a jab, a slash, or anything else of that kind, it was with an attempt to kill.

Shadow looked down at Owen, who was watching wistfully, as if he longed to be by his father's side. "Trust me kid; Vader's _not_ a guy you want to fight." Shadow warned, placing a hand on Owen's shoulder.

"I know." Owen said. "I remember what fighting him has done to us every day." He looked around, and saw someone standing atop a tank overlooking the battle. Upon closer inspection, Owen drew in a sharp breath as he recognised several similarities with his mother:

The ash grey fur, the icy blue eyes… The person he was staring at was essentially a male version of his mother, minus an arm and eye, that is.

"In case you're wondering: yes, that _is_ your grandfather." Shadow said.

Owen scowled. "We might need to take him out before he rallies the Imperials." He said.

Shadow nodded understanding. "Go ahead, kid. But be careful. The old man may be an old man, but he's still as tough as he was when your dad left the planet."

Owen nodded and stepped away from Shadow, beginning to move towards the tank on which his grandfather was stood, remembering his father's tuition in such regards:

"Stay low and move slowly." His father had advised. "People who do that aren't easily noticed. Also, stay hidden throughout your approach. If you're approaching them in the open, it only takes a split second for your quarry to turn in your direction, spot you, and then attack you. And if your target's more skilled than you, then you're fucked."

It was this advice that Owen adhered to as he found himself hiding behind a stack of munitions crates. He considered drawing one of his weapons, but decided against it. It was a sunny day, and most of Owen's weapons would glint in the sun, which would be a dead giveaway if that occurred. Peeking cautiously around the corner of his hiding place, Owen sighted his grandfather, still atop the tank. It appeared as if he was watching the ongoing fight between Vader and Owen's father. Owen wasn't fooled, however; No doubt Frederick was keeping an eye on his surroundings. Looking around for cover, Owen sighted some; it was an average landspeeder, but it was large enough for him to hide behind. Looking towards Frederick, Owen waited for his grandfather to turn his attention away from Owen's father and Vader.

Thankfully, something seemed to direct Frederick, and he turned his head to face what was happening.

That was all Owen needed. He broke out into a massive sprint, not pausing until he was behind the landspeeder. Moving along it, he again peeked around the corner.

Frederick had returned his attention to Vader and Owen's father, who were still battling.

Allowing a sigh to escape him, Owen again looked around for any sign of cover, thankfully sighting some more munitions crates for him to hide behind. Also, they were just about close enough to Frederick for Owen to sense that he might have a chance to take out his grandfather from there. Smiling, Owen held his position, waiting for an opportunity to present itself.

* * *

 _ **With Frederick…**_

Frederick swore he had seen something move out of the corner of his eye, but he paid it no heed, instead eyeing the duel between Vader and Roman.

Neither Vader nor Roman had struck any blows that would prove decisive, but Vader was clearly the one with the advantage over Roman. Roman was still fighting effectively, defending himself well from Vader's attacks, but Frederick knew when a man was tiring. And Roman appeared to be tiring. It appeared to be only a matter of time before Vader struck the deciding blow.

And then Roman would be all his.

Frederick had spent the duration of the duel wondering what it was he would do to Roman once Vader was finished with him. He pondered doing what he had planned to do years ago now, shortly after first meeting Roman, which was cut out his heart and force Roman to watch it stop beating before he died. Frederick shook his head. That may have been what he wanted to do seventeen years ago, but that had been then. This was now. He no longer wished to subject Roman to a slow and painful death. Instead, out of respect for a Jedi he loathed, he would grant Roman a quick death: a cut throat, perhaps. Frederick shook his head. _No, that would be a slow death as well._ Maybe a blaster bolt to the head would be quicker. Just a quick pull of the trigger, and seventeen years of harboured lust for vengeance would be realised. And then Frederick would retire an Imperial hero, praised for his execution of a Jedi Knight.

It was then he suddenly felt something pressed into his back, and a youthful but hardened voice say behind him:

"Don't move a fucking muscle, old man."

Frederick sighed and simply raised his hands in surrender. He already suspected who was behind him. "Now, is that any way to greet your grandfather for the first time?" He asked, turning to face what was essentially a smaller version of Roman.

"When that grandfather's been nothing short of an asshole to my dad for the entire span of my life, I imagine I can be forgiven for us meeting like this." Owen replied.

Frederick shrugged. "I guess that's apropos. I imagine I would do the same in your position."

Owen scoffed. "More likely you'd have pulled the trigger the moment you got close enough." The twelve year old vulpine replied.

"You know me too well already." Frederick said with a low chuckle. "So why don't you?"

"Because I wanted you to see and know who I am." Owen said. "Call it what you want, l don't care. I just wanted to meet the man who put the lives of my parents through so much hell during the early stages of their relationship."

"Before killing him, I presume." Frederick replied.

Owen shook his head. "I'm just holding you here until dad finishes up with your buddy Vader. Then I'll let him do what he wants with you."

"Which is to kill me anyway." Frederick replied. "So why not save daddy dearest the trouble and kill me for him?"

"Oh, trust me, I'd love to kill you." Owen replied. "But it's not my place to. I barely know you, but my dad does. If anyone's killing you, it'll be him."

Frederick frowned. "Pity." He said, before suddenly kicking at Owen's legs, knocking the young man off of his feet, causing him to drop his pistol. "I was actually hoping you'd have the gall to do it." Frederick added before he leapt down from the tank, approaching a recovering Owen. Readying himself, Frederick smiled. He'd not had a proper fight in years.

* * *

 _ **With Roman and Vader…**_

Roman turned to see this latest development and felt his heart sink, but found himself blocking another attack from Vader, one which nearly sent him on one knee.

The Dark Lord of the Sith bore down on him with a vengeance, his attacks exclaimed by heavy cleaves, a staple of Vader's offence. Vader could sense that Roman was weakening. It was only a matter of time before Vader struck the blow that would end the duel.

That was until Roman managed to parry a cleave from Vader, retaliating with a fierce kick that knocked Vader back. Seizing an opening, Roman charged the Dark Lord, his lightsaber finally striking Vader himself as it gouged a deep wound into the black-clad shoulder of Vader.

Vader groaned in a rare show of pain from him, and responded with a Force Push that sent Roman sprawling. He lingered where he stood awhile, allowing the throbbing pain in his shoulder to sharpen the edges of the blade that was Vader's anger. After a short period, Vader surged towards Roman, renewing his attack with hard, furious cleaves and slashes, bearing down upon the vulpine Jedi with every ounce of his might.

Roman fell back under the vengeful attack, blocking what he was able to block, dodging when possible he could, and parrying however Vader's attack permitted him to. Yet it wasn't long before Vader finally struck a blow of his own, slashing at Roman's face with a savage cleave. Roman's blade met the attack, but the force of it caused his lightsaber to be forced down as the blow struck, allowing Vader's blade to cut deeply into Roman's face.

Roman shouted out in pain as the blade cut through, backing away as he hid his face from Vader. After several moments, Roman looked back up at Vader, a new wound having joined the scars that already mottled Roman's handsome countenance.

But what surprised Vader even more was when Roman started laughing. It started off as a chuckle, but became a full-blown guffaw after several moments. But Roman's mirth filled face quickly switched to a snarl as he gestured to the wound, and then to Vader: "We're even now; you know that, right?"

Vader didn't respond. It was true that Roman had managed to cut a similar slash into Vader's mask during their first duel on Mustafar, but Vader was wondering whether Roman was referring to a scar Vader had once bore in the same area, back when he had been a Jedi. Pushing the memory aside, Vader raised his lightsaber. "Perhaps we are." He said. "Yet I will continue to wound you until you are dead." At this, he approached Roman yet again, crimson blade flashing.

Roman was quick to meet him, stopping Vader's lightsaber with his strike for strike. The lull in the duel had allowed Roman to recover some of his strength, and thus, Roman was now better able to defend against some of Vader's attacks. Finally, with an ultimate strike, Roman knocked Vader's blade aside and cut another wound into Vader, this one from Vader's left shoulder, all the way down to Vader's left hip.

Another groan escaped Vader at this development, and he again threw Roman backwards to recover himself. He turned as a great roar arose from the ongoing battle behind him, seeing his troops in retreat.

The Rebels had won.

Turning to Roman, Vader snarled: "Enjoy this victory, Roman. For it will be the last you ever experience." Turning, Vader walked away.

Roman allowed an elated sigh to escape him. He had fended off Vader. At least for now.

He turned as he heard a loud grunt and thud emanate from behind him. And what he saw was something that made him smile:

Owen and Frederick were fighting, and Owen had just seized the advantage, pushing Frederick further and further back until Frederick was inches away from Roman. Leaning in, Roman tapped Frederick on the shoulder.

Frederick sighed and turned. But before he could say or do anything however, he heard the snap-hiss of a lightsaber igniting, and before he knew it, he felt the stabbing pain of a lightsaber in the chest. Groaning as he looked down to see the lightsaber, he watched helplessly as it was jerked out. Stumbling, Frederick found himself falling down into someone's arms. Looking up, Frederick found himself staring once again into the eyes of Roman the Fox.

* * *

"Roman…" Frederick said, as Roman lowered him to the ground. "We meet again, at last." Sighing, he added: "Though… not in the circumstances I would have preferred."

"So we do." Roman replied. "And I imagine your preferred circumstances have me at your mercy instead of yourself at mine."

"Amongst other things." Frederick replied with a groan. Noticing Roman's lightsaber was still in his hand, Frederick shook his head. "If you're going to finish me, you might as well do it."

Roman shook his head, placing his lightsaber back onto his belt. "Not yet." He said. "In another time, or another place, then I'd have gladly done you that favour. But no. I'm going to let you die in the arms of someone, since you probably wanted someone to."

"And of all the people it could have been…" Frederick groaned. "It _had_ to be you."

"If she were here, it would be Ashley doing this." Roman said, feeling a pang of sadness at the mention of his late lover.

"Ah, Ashley…" Frederick murmured before breaking into a fit of coughs. His breathing was growing more ragged as he struggled to remain alive. "Tell me… Where is she?"

Roman sighed, fresh tears threatening to spill. "With the Force. Where… where you'll never be able to hurt her again."

Frederick sighed before coughing even more. Then his voice failing, he whispered: "Then… I will never see her again." At this, his breathing grew more and more ragged until he finally exhaled one last time, his eyes glassing over as Frederick the Cat finally passed on.

Roman shed a few tears as he closed Frederick's eyes, saying: "Give my regards to Elias, Alec and everyone else whose ass I've kicked in the past. Rest in peace." With this, he laid Frederick on the ground and stood up.

He and Owen lingered there awhile before Roman's comm came to life:

"Rome, you and Owen okay down there? Looks like you're both mourning Frederick's death."

"Not really, Tails. Just paying our respects to the asshole that brought me and Ashley closer together." Roman replied. "You gonna land at some point?"

"Yeah." Tails replied. "Then, I am going to call and inform Sally of our victory, and then start to make preparations to head home." There was a pause before Tails asked: "What about you?"

"Ah, I'll hang down here for a while." Roman said. "Help consolidate what we've gained. Who knows, we might have the whole of the city to ourselves now."

Tails chuckled. "I certainly hope so." He replied. "You go ahead and get on with that, then. I'll send Ashla over to you to assist."

"Cool. See you later, Tails." Roman said.

"Same here, old man." Tails replied with a chuckle.

Roman rolled his eyes. "I'm only thirty-five, Tails. That doesn't necessarily count as being old in my opinion."

"Getting pretty close, though." Tails replied with a laugh.

"Fuck off." Roman replied as the connection was cut. Then, as he saw the soldiers moving up, he and Owen moved to join them. There was work to be done.

* * *

 **I did say that there would be blood. And there will only be more blood.**

 **With that said, thank you all so much for taking the time to read this chapter. If you enjoyed it, then leave a review in the appropriate section. In the event that you _really_ enjoyed it, then favourite and follow this story in order to be amongst the first to read Chapter 12, due next Saturday.**

 **Again, thank you for reading, and I will see you next Saturday with Chapter 12, which sees Vader begin to plot his vengeance against those that have wronged him.**

 **T-Rock14**


	12. Chapter 12: Imperial Reprisal

**Chapter 12: Imperial Reprisal**

 _ **Artika Imperial Base, 17:00 pm…**_

The doors to the main entrance swept open as Darth Vader stormed through, completely ignoring General Stark as he passed.

"Lord Vader, I heard what happened, are you-" His words caught in his throat as he felt his windpipe being constricted.

"I have no time for idle conversation, General. I have important business to which I need to attend." Vader snarled before leaving the general where he was.

Stark allowed himself a few coughs to regain his breath, thinking to himself: _I hate it when he does that._ Rubbing his throat as if to relieve the pressure that had been placed on it, Stark inhaled and exhaled several times to fully attain his breath. Rolling his shoulders, Stark found himself facing another Imperial officer.

"General, are you alright?"

Stark nodded. "I'll live." Scowling, Stark said: "Head to the hangars with a message: All troops within Efrika are to withdraw and return here. Also give order for the others in Downunda and Spagonia to withdraw and return here as well. I suspect the Acorns will assault here next, and we will require all that we can get in terms of reinforcements."

"Yes sir." The officer said as he left in obeisance to his orders.

Stark nodded before he walked off in search of Vader. He would wait until Vader was finished attending to the business that required his attention, and then inquire into Vader's wellbeing.

He had received the reports from some of the last surviving remnants of Imperial Forces within Efrika: It had fallen to the Acorns, and both Frederick the Cat and Alec Devron Otranto, the two men Stark had sent to oversee the country's defence, had been killed. Neither of their bodies had been recovered. Later reports had said that the arrival of a Rebel force led by the Jedi Vader sought in Roman the Fox had turned the tide of a battle that was in Imperial favour.

Stark nearly gagged at the thought. The complete absence of honour that the Rebels had was nauseating to him as it was shocking. On his home planet of Jelucan, honour was paramount amongst the valley kindred, from which he had come. The Rebel's apparent lack thereof was enough to make him physically sick. With this in mind, he continued on his search for Vader. The Dark Lord had to be around here somewhere.

* * *

 _ **With Vader, Artika Base command centre…**_

"What is thy bidding, my master?" Vader asked as he knelt before the holographic visage of the one who had showed him the truth about the Jedi. The one who had showed him the way. The one who had instructed him in the Dark Side: Emperor Palpatine, otherwise known as Darth Sidious.

"Lord Vader." Sidious croaked. "You appear injured. Has your quarry proved to be more of a challenge than first thought?"

"No, my master. The Jedi I seek struck these blows out of pure luck. I would have killed him if the Stormtroopers I led had not retreated." Vader replied.

The Emperor did not respond for a while, before he frowned disappointedly. "Perhaps you have made a mistake in continuing your pursuit of this Jedi." Sidious snarled. "I would have thought your abilities would be more than a match for those of a lesser warrior as Roman the Fox."

"He has learned from our encounter on Mustafar." Vader replied. "Therefore it would stand to reason that he found himself on better ground when facing me."

"Then you had best eliminate him before he becomes too learned in your abilities." Palpatine replied. "Never allow yourself an equal, Lord Vader. For there is always the chance that your equal may become your superior."

Vader nodded. "Yes, my master. Yet with this victory, the Acorns will no doubt celebrate for a period of time. There is easily time for us to stage a reprisal."

"See to it that it occurs." Sidious snapped. "Too many defeats and we begin to appear weak. And that is something I cannot allow, given the threats that the Empire faces."

"It will be done, my master." Vader said as Darth Sidious' visage disappeared. Rising from his knelt position, Vader examined his wounds. Neither were severe, yet they would still require medical attention. He would need some time in a bacta tank, as well as need repairs to his armour.

His thoughts turned to reprisal towards the Acorns for the defeat they had inflicted upon the Empire in Efrika. In his research, he had discovered that Acorn tradition required for there to be a celebration period of thirty days after a major military victory. There would also be a period of public mourning concerning the deaths of several key figures in their society, but most would be occupied with celebration. Vader made to turn to search for the medical bay, but found himself face to face with General Stark.

* * *

"Apologies for the interruption my lord, but I've given orders for our remaining forces across the planet to return here." General Stark said. "Without a doubt, the Acorns will be planning on striking here next."

"That will not be necessary, General." Vader replied. "The Acorns will not be so quick to attack now. They will celebrate for the next thirty days, while mourning those they lost." Turning to the general, Vader said: "I must see to it that my injuries are treated and my armour repaired. In the meantime, draw up plans for an assault on Castle Acorn. We will show them that even the mightiest of nations bleeds when struck." With this, Vader swept out of the room, leaving General Stark alone once again.

Stark grunted in irritation, muttering: "General, do this; General, do that." Under his breath. While he didn't mind that Vader was already giving commands for reprisal plans to be drawn up, what irritated him was that Vader wasn't sticking around to give his own input on the matter. Maybe he would, once his wounds were treated, but with Vader, no-one ever knew. Many just knew that Vader was the single most terrifying individual known to them.

Shaking his head, Stark called for everyone to return to their posts. There were plans to be made.

* * *

 **Terribly sorry for the delay. I was on holiday in the Netherlands visiting family, and had little to no time to update last week. So as a consolation, I'm uploading two chapters tonight, in order to make up for the chapter I could not upload last week.**

 **I'll save my usual message for next chapter, since I'm uploading two chapters today, so read next chapter for the standard message.**

 **T-Rock14**


	13. Chapter 13: We Meet Again

**Chapter 13: We Meet Again**

 _ **The Next Day, Aboard the Empire's Bane, 28**_ _ **th**_ _ **June 3256, 10:30 am…**_

Tails stepped into the cockpit to find Roman sitting in the pilot's chair, visibly troubled. "Morning, Rome. Sleep well?"

"As well as one can, considering the circumstances." Roman replied.

Tails frowned. Today marked the day that they were to return to the Kingdom of Acorn, the first time Roman had set foot in the city for fifteen years. It would also mark the first time Roman had seen Sally in that period as well. Not that he'd speak to her, he'd promised Tails that much. In fact, he'd prefer if they never spoke at all. "Roman, I know you have your reservations about Sally's sincerity, but if you two don't talk; there's never going to be peace between you two."

"I thought you'd have realised by now that I don't care." Roman said. "She effectively ordered that Seth be left to die, and when I disobeyed those orders, she drove me out of the Freedom Fighters because I didn't agree with the direction she was steering the Freedom Fighters." Looking up at Tails, Roman said: "So I'm sure she'll forgive me if I'm not in the fucking mood to talk."

Tails flinched at the bitterness in Roman's voice, but it was to be expected. Sighing, he said: "Look, for what it's worth, I'm with you on this: Sally did essentially condemn Seth to death. You and I both know that; we were both there when he died. But if we don't learn to forgive each other, then we'll never get back to how things were before."

"You're forgetting that this is my best friend we're talking about." Roman shot back. "The closest person besides you that I had to a little brother. And because of that bitch, I had no choice but to watch him die in my arms, barely moments after he had just become a father." Standing up, Roman stared Tails full in the face and snarled: "So if you expect me to forgive Sally; you're wrong. The _only_ reason I am even coming along is because I want to make peace with everyone else; they did what they felt was right fifteen years ago. Sonic especially, since Sally's his wife." Roman sighed. "I also just want to make peace with Bunnie, too: Because I was too stubborn, I cost her husband his life. And never got the chance to seek forgiveness from him." Folding his arms, Roman said: "So if I were you, I'd drop this attempt to make me forgive Sally. Because it _isn't_ happening." At this, Roman stormed out of the cockpit, barging past an approaching Ashla, who watched her surrogate father go with narrowed eyes.

"The heck was that about?" Ashla inquired.

"Rome isn't too keen on the idea of forgiving Sally." Tails said. "He was just saying that he never will."

"Considering what she did, I'm not surprised." Ashla replied. "That slut's orders cost my dad his life! Thanks to her, all I have of him are stories told to me by both Roman _and_ my mom, as well as this!" At this, she gestured to her lightsaber. "Because of that whore, I never got to know my dad personally. I never got to physically embrace him and call him my father. All I even remember of my father is his smile. _That's it!_ So don't go asking me to try and intercede, because I have beef with that cunt too."

"Whoa, what's with the sudden outburst, Ash?" Owen asked as he came into the cockpit.

Ashla responded with a disgusted grunt and stormed out of the room, murmuring: "Ask him yourself."

"Sheesh." Owen remarked as she marched away. "What'd you do to get her lekku in a bunch?"

"Me and your father were discussing the elephant in the throne room to be exact." Tails replied. "Your father still hates Sally for what happened fifteen years ago. Neither he or Ashla are ready to forgive Sally for it."

"No offence, but you can't blame either of them." Owen responded. "Sally's decisions left my dad without any real friends besides Ashla's mom and my mom, and Ashla had to grow up without her dad. So I can see where they're coming from."

"Do you agree, though?" Tails asked.

Owen frowned. "Honestly, I don't know what to think: From what dad and Ashla say, I'd think that Sally is the living embodiment of the Dark Side of the Force. But with what you're saying; I'm not sure who to side with. I mean, I want to side with my dad, because well, he's my dad. But… I can't really decide who's right."

Tails nodded understanding. Owen was without a doubt loyal to his father. But unlike his father, Owen was more open minded due to his youth. Patting Owen on the shoulder, Tails said: "Try not to get too worked up about it. You want to be loyal to your dad, and I appreciate that. But sometimes, you've just got to make your own decisions. Ones that don't necessarily agree with what your father or I say." Smiling, Tails said: "But then again, it's always good to have someone in the middle, seeking some sort of compromise."

"Are you asking me to be that person?" Owen asked.

"I may be his friend, Owen, but you're his son. If there's anyone he'll listen to; it's you." Tails said. Sharing a smile with Owen, Tails walked back towards the cockpit, leaving Owen standing there alone.

* * *

 _ **Later, after take-off…**_

Owen sat up from his bunk as the door to the room he and his father shared opened up. "Hey, dad."

Roman responded with a sigh as he walked over to the bunk, sitting down. "Hey. You alright?"

"Yeah." Owen said. "I've just had a lot to think about."

"Same here, kiddo. Same here." Roman replied.

There was a pregnant sort of silence between the father and son before Owen spoke up: "I heard about what went down earlier between you and Tails. "Are you alright?"

Roman nodded. "I just can't get why he won't just drop trying to get me to forgive Sally. You know what happened because she didn't want to risk lives."

Owen nodded. "Do you want to hear what I think?"

Roman nodded. "Could use someone else's opinion."

Owen smiled. "Way I see it, it wouldn't hurt to at least talk to Sally, right?"

"Oh, for fuck's sake…" Roman groaned.

"Dad, I'm not asking you to straight up forgive and forget." Owen replied. "I'm just asking that you at least talk to Sally. Try to see things her way."

Roman scoffed. "Last time I 'tried' something, Owen, your mother got killed." He retorted bitterly.

Owen sighed. "Dad, I know you're older, wiser, and way more experienced than I may ever get to be, but remember when you were my age. You used to try everything back then."

"Yeah, but that was when I was twelve years old." Roman replied. "I'm thirty five, now."

"Yeah." Owen said. "But didn't Mom once say age is just another number?"

Roman lay back. "I knew that I shouldn't have said that to you on your tenth birthday."

Owen laughed. "But you know that I'm right, right?"

Roman frowned. "It's still not going to be easy. For all I know, the sight of her will just make me even more bitter."

Owen smirked. "It hasn't happened yet, dad, so why get all mopey and jump to conclusions when the exact opposite can happen? For all we know, you two could click and start talking anyway."

Roman shook his head. "That's about as likely as one of us dropping our pants and taking a multi-coloured shit."

Owen laughed, as did Roman, before the older of the two placed his hand on Owen's shoulder.

"But, you do raise a good point. I'll talk to Sally. But there's no guarantee of positive results."

"I don't care about that; all I want is for you to at least _talk_ to her. That way, no-one can have your ass for not making the effort." Owen replied.

Roman shook his head. "You sound so much like your mother, right now." He remarked.

"Well, I inherited traits from both of you, so yeah." Owen said.

Roman nodded and pulled his son into his arms. "I ever tell you you're the best thing that ever happened to me?" He said to Owen.

"All the time, dad." Owen replied warmly. "All the time."

* * *

 _ **On the outskirts of New Mobotropolis, 13:00 pm…**_

"Home, sweet home." Tails said enthusiastically.

"Sweet on the outside, not so sweet on the inside." Ashla remarked.

Tails scowled at the comment, but shook his head. "Maybe for you, but not so much for me."

"Suit yourself." Ashla replied.

"Comments like that aside, we'd better get ready. Got a little welcoming committee showing up." Roman said, eyeing two craft approaching.

"Unidentified aircraft, you are in Acorn territorial airspace. Identify yourselves or-"

"This is Jedi Knight Miles 'Tails' Prower." Tails replied. "Request permission to land. Identification code Alpha Delta Omega zero four five one."

There was silence before the reply: "Code checks out. Welcome back, Master Jedi. You know where your hangar is." At this, the two Acorn Starfighters veered away.

"Well, that was easy enough." Roman said. "Thought they'd shoot you out of the sky before you had a chance to say anything."

"They won't. That only happens when you either refuse to identify yourself or your identification code doesn't check out. If none of that works, _then_ they shoot you down. They usually land and take the pilot prisoner afterwards."

"What if the person involved is carrying vital information?" Roman asked.

"That's what I said." Tails replied. "But the Acorn Council decided it wasn't worth the risk."

"Fair point." Roman said.

"Anyways, where are we going?" Ashla asked irritably. "Spaceport, personal hangar, what?"

"I've got a personal hangar at my house." Tails replied. "I usually reserve it for the Tornado, but there's space there for several ships."

"Good." Roman replied. "I assume Cream's gonna be making us lunch, right?"

Tails nodded. "Who else?"

"Awesome. Her cooking's always been good." Roman replied. "She as good as her mom, yet?"

"If not better." Tails said with a smirk.

Roman smiled. "Well, we'd best head over there, then: Before I start to get really hungry. You know what happens when I get really hungry?"

"Ugh, don't remind me." Tails said as they headed towards his house.

* * *

 _ **Later, 15:00 pm…**_

Tails, Roman, Owen and Ashla all stepped out of the landspeeder to find a very familiar face awaiting them.

"Good to see you, Tails." Nicole said with a warm smile.

"Same here." Tails replied. "Good to be back home. The party started yet?"

"No. They are waiting for your arrival." Nicole replied, before her eyes fell on Roman. "Roman… it's been a long time."

"Almost too long." Roman said with a smirk, walking over and embracing Nicole warmly.

Nicole found herself surprised. "You don't seem too hostile. I'd have thought you'd be a little on edge to see me."

Roman shook his head. "Nicole, you helped us fifteen years ago. Not in a combative capacity, but still, you helped. I don't forget that sort of thing; regardless of who you're working for."

Nicole nodded understanding before she eyed Ashla. "I'm guessing that you're the daughter of Seth and Ahsoka, then?"

"What's it to you?" Ashla snapped.

"Ash, Nicole helped us find your father after he was captured." Roman replied.

Ashla scoffed. "Lot of good _that_ did." She said contemptuously.

Roman rolled his eyes. "Sorry about Ashla. She holds quite the grudge."

"Understandable, given the circumstances." Nicole said, before noticing Owen, smiling. "Glad to see you've a child of your own." She remarked.

"Name's Owen." Owen replied, flashing her a smirk.

"Nice to meet you, Owen." Nicole replied. Motioning with her hand, she asked: "Shall we?"

Tails nodded. "Sounds good to me." At that, the small group set off. Walking next to Nicole, Tails asked: "Has Sonic showed any signs of recovery, yet?"

Nicole nodded. "He's conscious, but confined to the bacta tank for a while, which isn't something he's too happy about."

Tails chuckled. "I can imagine. I remember that time he blew out his knee fighting Eggman."

"That was not the smoothest of missions." Nicole reminisced.

"Tell me about it." Tails remarked. "That was the same one I'd broken my arm on."

"In other words, a pretty painful mission." Roman remarked.

"Yep. Pretty fucking painful." Tails remarked as the party continued walking. They had an old friend to meet.

* * *

 _ **The Throne Room, minutes later…**_

Before Tails had even taken several steps into the room, he was assailed with the fierce embrace of someone he knew well:

"Uncle Tails!"

"Hello to you too, Manic." Tails replied as he pried the eight year old hedgehog off of him. "You been good while I was gone?"

"As good as anyone his age will be." A voice called out from across the room.

Tails smiled and walked up to where Sally was sitting on her throne, smiling back at him.

"It's good to see you back, Tails." Sally said.

"It's good to be back, Sally." Tails replied. "Now I can spend the next month with my family. Which is never a bad thing."

"Yeah, next thing you know, Cream will be pregnant again." Sally added, staring knowingly at Tails.

"Now that's just rude." Tails replied.

"It's the truth, though." Sally said. "I mean, what'll be next for you two? Twins?"

"I sincerely hope not." Tails replied. "Two kids are already a handful, as you yourself have so deftly told me over the years."

"Hey! I'm not a handful!" Manic protested.

"Oh, trust me, Manic. You _are_ a handful." Sally said with a chuckle.

"I second that." Murmured a clearly tired Sonia sitting on a nearby mini throne erected for the heir apparent to sit upon at formal occasions.

"That's only because you tried to outrun me." Manic said. "Which unless you somehow discover you have supersonic speeds like dad isn't ever happening."

"What the heck happened to you letting your sister keep up?" Tails asked.

"Gave up. Running around normally gets boring after a while." Manic explained.

Sally looked at Tails and shrugged. "Eight year old logic." She remarked.

Tails responded with a chuckle. "How're things?"

"Better than they were, if you ask me." Sally replied. "Sonic's expected to make a full recovery thankfully, and with your defeat of the Empire in Efrika, I can actually relax for a while."

"Where, exactly? Here in the throne room, or in bed with Sonic?" Tails replied with a grin.

"Oh shut up." Sally said with a laugh. Her mirth filled face became slightly more serious as she asked: "Is he here?"

Tails looked behind him and nodded. "Yep."

Sally sighed. "Bring him in." She said.

Tails nodded. Looking behind him, he waved.

At this, the doors opened, letting the afternoon sun shine through, past the figure in the doorway, casting a very long shadow.

Roman the Fox was here.

* * *

Upon the sight of Sally, Roman felt a multitude of emotions: Anger, fury, bitterness… All of them not good for him at the moment. So he forced them into check, before he started walking.

His heavy boots hit the floor with a brutal clap as he made his approach, closing the distance between him and Sally.

As he got closer, he got a better look at Sally, the first he had gotten in fifteen years. Even though she was on the wrong side of thirty, age had not dulled her impeccable beauty, instead seemingly enhanced it somehow. She was wearing the all too familiar signature garb he remembered her in as well: blue vest jacket, black spacer pants, blue boots, black vest.

Sally felt similar emotions rush through her as her eyes met those of Roman's for the first time in fifteen years. The only difference that she saw was that Roman's face was now more scarred than it had been when he had left, yet he remained astoundingly handsome, and he was wearing tan coloured spacer pants, dark brown Corellian Leather Boots, a simple shirt, and a brown leather jacket with some form of plaque across the left breast of the jacket, likely denoting Roman's rank within the Rebel Alliance.

Roman came to a stop straight at the foot of the throne, having not taken his eyes off of Sally once.

Sally felt a distinct nervousness at the intensity of Roman's stare. With him staring at her intently, she swallowed her nerves, along with some saliva and said: "Roman… It's been a long time."

"Yeah. It has." Roman replied, his tone callous and frosty.

Sally flinched at Roman's tone; she wasn't used to that from Roman. Even thought she'd prepared herself mentally for the conversation, she found herself still worried.

"So, do you want me to kneel or some shit?" Roman asked, looking around and finally taking his eyes off of Sally. "I mean, you're the queen and all, and-"

"No need." Sally said. "I don't require friends to kneel before me. Same as my father."

"Well that's awfully nice of you." Roman said, his voice soaked in sarcasm.

Sally nearly visibly grimaced at the sarcasm, but she kept her composure, and stood up from the throne, coming down the steps leading up to the throne to stand before him face-to-face. Sighing, she said: "It's good to see you again, anyway." Before suddenly embracing the vulpine Jedi.

Roman grimaced, but he forced his arms around Sally, wrapping her into the emptiest embrace he had ever given someone.

Breaking the embrace, Sally once again looked into Roman's eyes. "Well, I assume you're not just here for a reunion." She said. "Do you want to see the others?"

Roman nodded, but said nothing, merely walked past Sally and heading towards the medical bay.

Sally sighed before she turned to Tails, who shrugged.

"It's not going to happen automatically, Sally." He said. "You go after him. I'll hold the fort here."

Sally nodded her gratitude before she walked off after Roman.

Tails watched her leave before he saw Manic walk up next to him:

"Was that the guy who left before me and Sonia were born?" Manic asked.

Tails nodded. "Yeah. That was him."

"He didn't look happy to see Mom." Manic said.

"Doesn't surprise me one bit, Manic." Tails replied. "Those two have something they need to settle by themselves. All we can do is wait and see _how_ they settle it."

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile, the Medical Bay…**_

"Sonic, you fucking mad-hog." Roman said as he gazed at a resting Sonic in the bacta tank.

The majority of the cerulean speedster's wounds and injuries were visibly healing, but the evidence of their existence remained still. Some of them would clearly scar.

He heard the sound of footsteps and turned, seeing that Sally had entered the room. Ignoring her for the most part, Roman shook his head. "Never did know when to stop playing hero." He remarked.

Sally scoffed. "You can't blame him; his children were in danger. I can only assume you'd do the same for your children, if you've had any."

Roman frowned. "It's a wonder Vader didn't kill him. How bad were his injuries again?"

Sally groaned as if Roman had asked her to defecate on her mother's grave. "Broken arm in two places, compound fracture in his left leg, torn ACL, MCL and pretty much everything in his knee, two fractured ribs, three broken, ruptured intestines, punctured lungs… yeah, you get the picture."

Roman scoffed. "The last two should've killed him." He said. Slowly smiling, he added: "But then again, Sonic is tougher than most of us give him credit for."

Sally nodded. "Yeah." She decided that she should just say it: "Roman, I know this isn't what you want to hear, but I'm-"

"You're right, so _save it, okay?!"_ Roman snapped. "I'm not expecting an apology, and I sure as fuck don't want one!" He turned and glared at Sally. "If you think I'm ever going to forgive you for what happened that day, then forget it. Thanks to you, my best friend is gone. His fucking daughter grew up without him, because of _you._ Because _you_ were _too fucking_ scared to sanction a mission to _save his life!"_

"Which is something I regret _**to this day!"**_ Sally replied. "Seth was _my_ friend too, Roman!"

" _ **Bullshit!"**_ Roman shot back. "If he was your friend, you'd have immediately sanctioned a rescue mission! But you _didn't,_ did you, you fucking spawn of a-"

" _ **STOP IT!"**_

Both turned to see a now awake Sonic in his bacta tank, staring at both of them:

"Roman, head out and cool off! Nicole will get you to your living quarters." Sonic said in a tone that brooked no argument whatsoever.

"No need." Roman replied coldly, storming past Sally. "Tails offered to let me hole up at his. But thanks, anyway." He made to continue, but stopped. "You want to know what I used to think, those first few years I was gone?" He asked. "For all of her 'for the good of the Freedom Fighters' bullshit, Sally would've done the _exact same as me_ if it were Sonic that'd been captured. That's what _really_ used to eat me up back then: _Sally would have done the exact fucking same thing."_ Looking back towards them both, Roman snarled: "But now, you know what? I don't think you even _would._ And believe me, your _Majesty,_ that makes you _so_ _ **much**_ _ **worse."**_ With this, Roman turned and stormed out of the room. He wasn't intent on staying.

* * *

 _ **Back in the throne room, minutes later…**_

Roman burst into the room, interrupting the socialisation taking place. "On your feet you two." He snapped, gesturing to Owen and Ashla. "We're leaving."

"Hold on." Tails called out, running over. "What happened?"

"I did tell you, I _wasn't up_ for an apology." Roman replied angrily. "I didn't expect one, and I sure as hell don't want one! That's _not_ why I came here!"

"But you talked to her, right?" Owen asked, slightly scared of his father's anger. He'd learned early to steer clear of his father when Roman was angered.

"Yes, Owen. I _did_ talk to her." Roman said. "Happy now?" With that, he turned and stormed off, snarling: _**"LET'S GO!"**_

Owen watched his father leave, bewildered. He turned and eyed Sonia and Manic, who were watching the scene from near the throne with huge eyes.

Owen bowed his head and followed his father and Ashla out of the room. The door closed with an audible bang, which startled both the children and Tails.

It wasn't long before Sally emerged from the same doors Roman had burst through, not bothering to walk up to sit on the throne. Instead, she sat down on the steps, at which Sonia and Manic walked up to her.

Tails walked over and sat down, shaking his head. "I did tell you, Sally." He said.

"No need to tell me twice, Tails." Sally replied. "But I just felt the urge to just try."

"And I appreciate that." Tails responded. "But you honestly can't expect it to end well this early on."

"I realise that." Sally said. Sighing, Sally placed her head in one hand. "Ever since you gave me that talk in the medical bay, after what happened to Sonic, all I've thought about is burying the hatchet between me and Roman. I just want it done and over with, so that…" Sally choked back a sob. "So I can have my older brother back."

Tails nodded and drew a sobbing Sally into his arms. He was well aware that before all that had happened, Roman had been one of Sally's best friends and closest confidants. To her, Roman was the older brother she never really had a chance to have. "He'll come around eventually, Sally. Just be patient. Wait until he's done what he feels needs to be done. And _then_ apologise. Maybe he'll be more open to it, then."

"Or maybe he's right." Sally said. "You know how there are some things that can't be forgiven? Maybe… Maybe my role in Seth's death is something Roman can't forgive."

Tails frowned. "Maybe…" He said. "But then again, you just need to have faith in yourself, Sally. Even Roman can't hold on to grudges forever." Standing up, Tails said: "I'd better go. I can only imagine that Roman's mood isn't going to sit too well with Cream when they get back." With that, he left the throne room, a disappointed frown crossing his face. Getting Roman to forgive Sally would be more difficult than he had anticipated.

* * *

 **Oh dear. Looks like Sally is going to have to work harder in order to earn Roman's forgiveness. Just like Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose at the moment, Sally is trying to make Roman see that she truly is sorry for past transgressions, but he's refusing to listen, instead holding on to the grudge he's borne against Sally ever since the day Seth was killed. The question is: Will she be able to get him to forgive her? Or is the loss of his closest friend as a result of Sally's orders a crime that Roman considers far too heinous to ever be able to forgive Sally for? You'll have to wait until upcoming chapters to find out.**

 **With that said, thank you all so much for taking the time to read these chapters. If you enjoyed them, then leave a review in the appropriate section, telling me what I did well, and what I can do to improve for next time. Constructive criticism is highly encouraged with me. But, in the event that you _really_ enjoyed the two chapters, then you're invited to favourite and follow this fanfiction and its writer, in order to be amongst the first to read Chapter 14, which will hopefully be uploaded around this time next Saturday, provided that the internet in my hotel in Rome is sufficient.**

 **Again, thank you for reading, and I will hopefully see you next Saturday with Chapter 14, which sees Roman set out with intent to bury the hatchet with some of his old friends. The question is; are they equally as willing to offer an olive branch, or will they return his good intentions with bitterness and hatred, as he has with Sally? Tune in next week to find out.**

 **T-Rock14**


	14. Chapter 14: Making Peace

**Chapter 14: Making Peace**

 _ **The Next Day, Tails' House, 29**_ _ **th**_ _ **June 3256, 9:45 am…**_

"So, what're you planning to do today, Rome?" Tails asked over breakfast.

Roman sighed. "First, I gotta take a trip out of the city, then I'm going to visit everyone and try to make peace with them. That's really the only reason I really came here in the first place."

Tails nodded. "I spoke to Sally after what happened yesterday; I did warn her not to apologise until I felt you were ready for it."

"Well, that's not going to happen any time soon." Roman replied. "I've done what Owen asked me to do and talk to her. It's her fault she decided to bring up the elephant in the room."

"No offence, but can you blame her?" Tails asked. "During our discussion, she told me how much she regrets the decisions she made during those final days. All she wants right now is your forgiveness."

"Well, she _isn't_ getting it." Roman replied. "I told you yesterday that I'm not here to forgive and forget. I'm just here to make peace with the others. I owe them that much."

"And then what?" Tails asked.

"Then I get back to work." Roman replied. "And kill every last fucking Imperial on the planet. I will spill _so_ much Imperial blood that even the Emperor's going to shed a fucking tear."

Tails frowned, but nodded. "What do you want me to do in the meantime?" He asked.

"Help Owen with his piloting." Roman said. Upon noticing Tails' expression, Roman shrugged. "What? You did offer."

Tails chuckled. "Guess I did."

"Also, help him with his lightsaber skills." Roman asked. "I can only do so much, given I'm only good with Djem-So and Soresu. Maybe you can give him hints of your skill-set. Make him a more rounded fighter."

"Will do." Tails replied. "So, is Ashla fully trained then?"

Roman nodded. "Been training her since she hit six months. Worked with other Jedi, definitely worked with her."

Tails smiled. "Anything else?"

Roman nodded. "Whenever you go to Castle Acorn, bring Owen with you. He told me last night that he really enjoyed hanging with Sally's kids, so maybe he can make some friends." Roman paused before he added: "I also just want him to be better than I was. It's too late for me and Sally to patch things up, but I don't want that getting in the way of my boy's happiness. He's not really had time to enjoy being a kid."

Tails smiled. "Well, while you're doing your thing; I'll take him there. Do a little training with him. Then I'll let him hang out with Sally's kids."

Roman nodded as the pair finished eating in silence. Then, standing up, he walked over to the sink with his empty plate, placing it in the sink before turning and leaving the room. He had friends to meet up with.

* * *

 _ **Silver and Blaze's house, 10:30 am…**_

Stepping off of his Speeder Bike, Roman walked the several paces up to the front door, and after branching out with the Force to ascertain if Blaze was home, he gave the door a hard rap, leaning beside the door as he waited.

Several moments passed before the door opened, and Blaze poked her head out.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Morning." Roman responded, causing Blaze to nearly jump back.

"Roman?" Blaze asked, recognising her visitor by the missing upper half of his right ear.

"One and only, Blaze." Roman replied as he turned to face Blaze completely.

Blaze nearly fainted from the shock. Silver had assured her that someday, Roman would return. She'd not believed him, citing the likely irreparable damage done by Sally. Yet here he stood. Older, greyer, more scarred than he had been, but no less the person she had last seen fifteen years before. "When did you come back?"

"Yesterday." Roman replied. "It wasn't my first choice, trust me."

Blaze smiled. "I can assume it took some convincing."

"Yeah." Roman replied. Taking on a sympathetic tone, he added: "I'm sorry about Silver, by the way. He died doing the right thing."

Blaze sighed. "Yeah. I'm guessing he's the reason you're here."

Roman nodded. "I just want to say I'm sorry for not being here. Maybe if I was-"

"Rome, it's fine, really." Blaze said, holding up a hand to silence him. "If I blamed you one single bit for what happened to Silver, I would have immediately shut the door in your face. But I don't, because there was no way you could have known what was happening."

"Doesn't make me feel any less guilty." Roman replied.

The pair stood around on the porch in silence for several moments before a youthful voice called out: "Mommy?"

Blaze turned to see a lavender coloured hedgehog girl staring quizzically at her and Roman.

Roman shook his head in disbelief. "After everything I said about wearing protection…"

"Stop that, you!" Blaze said, slapping the side of Roman's arm lightly, remembering what he was mentioning. "Come on in. There's a lot we ought to catch up on."

"Yeah. A heck of a lot." Roman said with a smile, entering the house. That was one person he had made peace with: Plenty more to go.

* * *

 _ **Rotor Walrus' Workshop, 11:15 am…**_

"Hi the name's Rotor, how can I help you…" Rotor's voice trailed off as he immediately recognised Roman. "Roman?" Rotor asked.

"You know anyone else missing half of their right ear?" Roman asked with a smirk.

Rotor gave Roman a once over before letting out a profound chuckle and embracing Roman warmly. "Goddess above it's been too long! How've you been?"

"Depends on what you mean." Roman replied. "Health-wise, I still feel like I'm eighteen years old, minus the looks, life-wise, I've been better, and skills-wise, I still bet I could whip your ass at chess any day of the week."

Rotor chuckled. "Well, either way, it's good to see you regardless. With all that's happened in recent days, we could all use a ray of sunshine."

Roman nodded. "Hear, fucking hear." He replied.

"Well, I assume you're not just here out of sheer impulse to come see me. So what's up?" Rotor asked.

Roman frowned. "I just came to make peace. I'm sure you've made your own conclusions about what happened fifteen years ago."

"They're not much different than yours." Rotor replied. "To be honest, I understand _exactly_ why you had to do what you did. Heck, if it were me in your position, I'd have done the exact same. And if I were Seth, I'd want the exact same."

"I thought you'd taken Sally's side on the matter." Roman said.

"Yeah, that was before I heard about Seth's death. Well, before everyone heard about Seth's death." Rotor replied. Sighing, he said: "We just… fragmented. Most of us took your side whilst Sonic and Antoine took Sally's side. It took months of infighting before we were able to cohesively fight together again. And even then, that was because we were about to retake Mobotropolis." Looking at Roman, Rotor added: "I assume you've made peace with Sally, then."

Roman scowled and shook his head. "As much as she may want it, I'm not going to forgive her for her role in Seth's death. She didn't even want to _try,_ even though if it were Sonic or Tails in that position, she wouldn't have hesitated." Shaking his head, Roman added: "But after fifteen years, I doubt she would."

Rotor sighed. "Reconciliation is always a difficult thing, Roman. But if you're ever going to truly make peace with what happened fifteen years ago, you've _got_ to find it within yourself to forgive Sally. Most of us have."

Roman shook his head. "You may have, but I won't." With this, he turned and walked away. That was another one down. Several more to go.

* * *

 _ **Hours later, Bunnie's house, 13:45 pm…**_

Roman walked up to the door and knocked firmly, sighing as he waited patiently. He'd been holding off speaking to Bunnie since he'd begun his little quest to make peace with everyone. All of them had made peace, considering the fact that they'd all taken Roman's side after Seth's death. Bunnie was someone he was concerned about. Seeing as she was married to Antoine, and had taken Roman's side according to Rotor, there was little doubt that there would have been cracks in the marriage.

Finally, the door opened, and Bunnie stepped out. Courtesy of her de-roboticisation, she looked every bit like the southern belle she must have been beforehand. The only difference besides that being the slight swelling of her belly, indicating her being a few months pregnant.

Roman met her eyes the moment she opened the door, smiling gently. "Hey Bunnie. Been a long-"

The slap came before he had a chance to react. Sharp, hard, and slightly painful, it nearly caused his head to do a one-eighty degree turn. Blinking, Roman turned back to face Bunnie, rubbing the cheek she had slapped. "I admittedly deserved that." He remarked.

"Darn right ya did." Bunnie said. "Fifteen years you been gone. Fifteen years of me and Antoine arguin' back and forth ova who was right between you and Sally-girl! And then, after I recently got with child, and after Antoine was killed by a man lookin' for ya, _now's_ the time ya decide to show up?!" Shaking her head, Bunnie demanded: "Who do ya think you are?"

Roman sighed. "Someone who's sorry for what happened and wants to ask for your forgiveness." He replied. "Something I'm sure Antoine would want you to-"

"You don't know Antoine!" Bunnie replied. "He _never_ forgave you for abandonin' us fifteen years ago. He died hating you for that. Just like Ah'm going to die hating you for not being there to stop the monster that took him from me."

"Bunnie, how was I supposed to know what was going to happen?!" Roman replied. "I was halfway across the fucking galaxy! The _only_ reason I heard about it was through Tails the morning after." Shaking his head, Roman added: "And true, he may have spent the last fifteen years hating me for what I did. True, he _died_ hating me for it. But at least, after fifteen years, _I_ decided to be the bigger _fucking_ man and offer a fucking apology!"

Bunnie stepped back a little, slightly frightened by Roman's enraged outburst.

Realising this, Roman took on a calmer tone. "Sorry. It's just… I am really sorry for putting you through all this. _Twice_ as sorry for not being here to prevent his death." Pointing towards Bunnie's rounding womb, Roman said. "Even more sorry than that for leaving your kid without a father. Knowing you like I do, you both deserved that."

Bunnie nodded, starting to shed tears.

Seeing this, Roman hesitantly walked up, and gently wrapped his arms around Bunnie's quivering body, feeling her shake with emotion as she quietly sobbed into his shoulder. "You both deserved a lot, given what you've been through. But it's like Seth himself once said: A guy can deserve a lot of things. But even then, getting those things is always up in the air. A guy can be the greatest person possible, and it doesn't get them anywhere in life." Breaking away, Roman said: "And just like Seth, there's nothing Antoine deserved more than the chance to be a father. But… Even then, he probably understood when he faced Vader than he'd never get that chance."

"Just go." Bunnie whimpered. "I'm not ready for this, yet." At this, she turned and closed the door behind her, leaving Roman standing on the porch alone.

Sighing sadly, Roman turned and walked towards his speeder bike. He honestly could not blame Bunnie for her attitude. But then again, had he ever blamed Bunnie for anything?

* * *

 **Well, you can't be surprised at that last one, can you?**

 **Either way, thank you all for taking the time to read this chapter. If you enjoyed it, then leave a review in the appropriate section, and in the event that you _really_ enjoyed it, then favourite and follow this story in order to be amongst the first to read chapter fifteen, which will be up next Saturday as always.**

 **Again, thank you for reading, and I will see you next Saturday with chapter fifteen, which sees Tails taking Owen to Castle Acorn, with the hopes of helping Owen make new friends.**

 **T-Rock14**


	15. Chapter 15: Young Love

**Chapter 15: Young Love**

 _ **Meanwhile, Castle Acorn…**_

"Owen!" Manic shouted as he spotted the young vulpine walking in, followed by Tails. Running over, he nearly tackled Owen with a fierce hug.

"Whoa, easy on the speed, Manic." Owen said with a chuckle. "What'd the cook slip into your breakfast this morning?"

"I don't know. Whatever it was, it was good." Manic replied. "My mom's out of the castle right now, so we can do anything we want!"

"Within reason, kiddo." Tails said. "I'm not sure things between your mom and Roman will smooth over if she comes back to find out the two of you wrecked the castle."

"Don't worry, Tails. I'll keep Manic on the straight and narrow." Owen replied.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that succeeding." Said a familiar voice as Sonia entered the room. "Manic has so much energy sometimes, you can barely keep him in one room."

At the sight of Sonia, Owen nearly let his jaw drop, just as he had upon first meeting her. Never before had he seen a more beautiful girl. Especially one that was already starting to show signs of maturity. The forming hourglass figure, the toned and lean body, the timeless face. He was interrupted by Sonia tilting her head at the sight of his stupor and asking:

"Are you looking at me?"

Owen shook his head as if to snap out of it. "Nope." He replied nervously. "Wasn't staring at you."

"Then what were you staring at?" Sonia asked.

"He was just looking around the room when you came in, Sonia." Tails said. "You just happened to be where he was looking when you came in."

"Right." Sonia replied. Looking around, she said: "Better go. My tutor's expecting me in five minutes." At this, she moved gracefully across the room and through a different door.

Owen couldn't help but stare as she walked by, watching the sway of her hips. Her buttocks were also becoming rather supple, as they protruded from her derriere to a certain extent. He was interrupted with a hard slap upside the head. "Ow!" Owen exclaimed as Manic started laughing.

"The heck was that for?"

"Owen, you could not be any more obvious with the staring." Tails said.

"What are you talking about?" Owen asked.

"Owen, never play dumb with a fellow Jedi." Tails said with a knowing look. "Especially one that knows how your family thinks. You've got a thing for Sonia, don't you?"

At this, Owen instantly blushed, at which Manic broke out into sing-song, singing teasingly:

"You're in love with my sister! You're in love with my-"

"Manic, _stop."_ Owen said forcefully, causing the young hedgehog to quieten down. "Else I'll do the same when you see a girl _you_ like."

Tails smiled. "So you _do_ like her." He said.

"I…" Owen began, but sighed. Placing his hands on his hips, he said: "I don't know if I do or not. It's just… She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my life."

"Even though you've likely seen plenty as part of the Rebel Alliance." Tails said.

"Well, yeah." Owen said. "But they never really took my fancy. Which is why the moment I saw Sonia, I was just… shocked."

"Well, in my experience, when you think a girl is beautiful, that means you've got a thing for them." Tails said. "Happened to me, happened to your dad, happened to Sonic." Pausing, Tails added: "In other words, you've got a thing for Sonia."

Owen made to say something, but ended up not saying it, instead sighing. "Okay, so if what you're saying is true, then I like Sonia in… _that_ way." He said.

"So basically, you love her." Manic said, before beginning to sing again, but Tails stopped him.

"Maybe." Owen said. "But even if I do, what's to say she feels the same?"

"Well, I caught her getting in a good look on you yesterday when you came in." Tails said. "Plus she was getting in a good look on you just now."

Owen blinked in surprise. "How'd you know that?!"

"Well, adults have a way of seeing things that kids don't." Tails said. "You'll see what I mean when you're my age."

Owen looked up and down Tails and remarked: "In that case, I hope I look as good as you when I'm that old."

Tails laughed. "Well, considering you're still not scarred from any combat situation yet, you've got a good start."

Owen shrugged. "Well, I guess I do, considering Dad got his first scar when he was seven."

"Which was the only scar he had up until General Grievous cut off half of his right ear and stabbed him in the chest with all four lightsabers at once." Tails added. "I know since I've seen them."

"Ouch." Manic remarked innocently.

"Yeah. Ouch." Owen replied. Looking around, Owen asked: "So where does Sonia get her lessons from?"

* * *

 _ **With Sonia…**_

"Sonia, are you alright? You seem distracted." Nicole asked.

"I'm fine, Nicole." Sonia replied. In reality, she wasn't. She was also distracted. Mainly from thoughts of Owen.

She just couldn't get her mind off of him. Off of why she felt so drawn to him. She was certain it was the fact that he was the only boy she knew that was the same age as her. Or maybe it was that he'd been out there, across the stars, while she'd never been more than ten miles away from the city walls. Was that it?

"Are you sure?" Nicole said, noticing Sonia's distracted countenance. "We can continue at a later time, if you-"

"Nicole, I'm okay. Seriously." Sonia said as she returned her mind to the task at hand. As best she could, anyways.

She was faced with a typical algebraic problem, one she could usually solve without issue. But with her mind on her attraction to Owen, she just couldn't get her head around it.

Finally, she just stopped all together, letting out a frustrated grunt. "For fuck's sake." She murmured as she held her head in her hands.

"Thought there was something wrong." Nicole said. "And mind your language. If your mother heard that, she'd have-"

"My mouth washed out with soap. I know." Sonia said angrily.

Taking on a softer tone, Nicole asked: "What's the problem, Sonia? Talk to me."

Sonia sighed. "Have you ever felt drawn to someone, but can't pin down the reason why you're so drawn to that person?"

"More than once, yes." Nicole said. "Why?"

Sonia exhaled. "It's Roman's son. Owen. I just can't get my head around why I'm so drawn towards him. I don't know whether it's because he's the only boy I know that's my age or whether it's because he's been out there, across the stars, while I've never been allowed to venture more than ten miles away from the city."

"Maybe it's because you find him attractive." Nicole said.

Sonia immediately blushed. "Y-you think so?" She asked.

"Sonia, I've known your mother long enough to know that her children share similar traits." Nicole replied. "She was the exact same when she was your age, tearing her hair out about why she felt similar towards your father." Looking around, Nicole said: "Anyways, how about a time out? Get your head straight, and we can get back on this."

"I sure hope so." Sonia said, before she heard a loud knock on the door. "Who's that?" She asked.

"Why not answer the door and see for yourself?" Nicole asked, the smirk on her face showing she likely already knew _who_ was behind the door.

Sonia nodded and walked over to the door, opening it and feeling the speed of her heartbeat skyrocket.

Standing in the doorway, looking equally as nervous as she was at the sight of him, was Owen himself.

* * *

"Sorry if I interrupted anything." Owen said. "Tails told me where to find you, and I wasn't sure if you'd finished or not."

Sonia opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out, until she shook her head. Looking around, she remarked: "You're lucky my mom isn't here to see us right now. If she did, you'd have the guards set onto you."

"W-what?!" Owen asked, looking around.

Sonia laughed. "I'm kidding." She said. "My mom said me and Manic could hang out with you, as long as we leave your father to her." Shaking her head, Sonia asked. "Speaking of your father, what's his deal with my mom? Yesterday, it looked like he didn't want to be there."

Owen shook his head. "Come on, let's find somewhere to sit down."

They quickly sat down at the table usually reserved for open air luncheons, and Owen faced Sonia.

"Your mom never told you what happened between her and my dad?" Owen asked.

"Well, she told me _some_ things, like how he left after she had a go at him for disobeying orders." Sonia said. "But I suspect that's not the full story."

Owen shook his head. "Okay, so here's the deal: Basically, my dad and Tails weren't the only Jedi here. Back then, my dad had his best friend with us as well: Seth Kerran."

"I thought Tails was your father's best friend." Sonia asked.

"He is, but Seth and my dad… they'd been through everything. The Clone Wars, Order Sixty-Six, all that." Owen answered. "They were so close, they were pretty much brothers." Owen sighed. "Which is why Roman disobeyed orders your mother gave that ruled out rescuing Seth after he was captured by the Empire."

"Let me guess: Seth was killed." Sonia said.

Owen nodded. "He died in my father's arms, just as they were escaping the Star Destroyer he was held on." Owen paused before adding: "Just after Ashla's mother had given birth to her."

Catching on, Sonia asked: "Seth was Ashla's father?"

Owen nodded. "And he died shortly after she was born."

"Owen, that's horrible!" Sonia said.

Owen nodded. "When they got back, my father and Sally had a fight. It got ugly, and your mom basically told Roman to get the fuck off of the planet."

Sonia's mouth fell open. "She said _that?"_

Owen nodded. "I believe the wording was: 'if the Freedom Fighters disgust you so much, then maybe you shouldn't be a Freedom Fighter'." Leaning back, Owen said: "And there you have why my dad hates your mom. I've tried getting him to talk to her at least, but as you saw, the last time didn't end well."

Sonia sighed and leaned in, taking Owen by the hand. "Good thing we're not them, then." She said, smiling.

Owen nodded, locking eyes with Sonia. "Yeah. That's something."

Their eyes lingered on one another's for a time, before Nicole appeared.

"Sonia, time's up." She said.

Sonia sighed, before shrugging. "Welcome to my life." She said, before getting up and heading into her room.

Owen smiled as he watched her go. Now that he'd spoken to her at least, he had a sneaky suspicion that she liked him. Good thing he liked her too.

* * *

 **Just planting seeds for something further down the line. What, you didn't expect me to at least include some hints of romance in here besides stuff involving Tails and Cream? Well, you thought wrong! Because at some point during this fanfiction, Owen and Sonia will be getting together.**

 **With that aside, thank you all so much for taking the time to read this chapter. If you enjoyed it, then leave a review in the appropriate section. In the event that you _really_ enjoyed it, then favourite and follow this story in order to be amongst the first to read chapter 16, which will be up next Saturday, as per usual.**

 **Again, thank you for reading, and I will see you next Saturday with chapter sixteen, which sees Vader send a very clear message to his adversaries. And not a very friendly one at that.**

 **T-Rock14**


	16. Chapter 16: Vader's Message

**Chapter 16: Vader's Message**

 _ **Spagonia, 18:30 pm…**_

Darth Vader stepped down from his shuttle to see flames.

Fire and smoke billowed about the area, some completely engulfing the houses.

"Lord Vader!" A Stormtrooper Commander called out as he approached the Dark Lord. "We have secured most of the city, but there is still a stronghold at the university. Any suggestions as to how we can go about breaking through?" He suddenly felt a pressure building about his throat, as Vader replied:

"You mistake your orders, Commander. We are not here to take the city. We are here to send a message to Roman the Fox and his allies." With this, he loosened his grip on the Stormtrooper's throat and said: "Order your troops back. They have done enough, for now." Having said this, Vader swept forward, making his way towards the university.

"Lord Vader! Where are you going?" The Commander called out as Vader left him.

"To ensure that my message strikes the correct chord within Roman." Vader replied as he stormed off towards the university.

He was here for one reason: Charles the Hedgehog. Uncle of Sonic the Hedgehog who, if Vader's spies were correct, was still recovering from the injuries sustained during Vader's assault on Mobotropolis. In order for Vader's message to be heard correctly, he would strike directly at the heart of Sonic the Hedgehog, by taking the only link he had to the memories of his family.

"Lord Vader, my men have pulled back. Awaiting orders." The same Stormtrooper Commander that had met Vader on his arrival said via the comm.

"Very good, commander." Vader said. "For now, hold your position. I will have need of your men at a latter period."

"Understood, my lord." The commander said.

Vader didn't listen; he was too focused on the task at hand. He eyed the university as it came closer and closer, until he stood at the main entrance, his presence masked by the smoke from the nearby wreck of a speeder.

Vader heard voices raised in inquisition as to what was standing before them, by which he guessed they were referring to him. He answered their questions by drawing and igniting his lightsaber.

The crimson blade cut away any smoke clouding his presence, but failed to cut away the flames, which bathed him in a fiery orange light, giving him a hellish appearance.

The same voices he had heard raised in inquisition were now raised in alarm and fear, and the order came to open fire.

* * *

Vader immediately raised his lightsaber, blocking the oncoming bolts as he began his approach. With his free hand, Vader began to reach out with the Force, lifting up one soldier and flinging him aside, before jumping the makeshift barricade and unleashing himself upon the soldiers.

The first to fall to him toppled to the floor, his throat and windpipe crushed.

The second desperately drew his sword and swiped at Vader, but the Dard Lord slapped the blade aside as if it were nought but a toy before bringing his blade back around and cutting the second soldier down.

Seeing two more mere feet away, Vader leapt at them with catlike speed, beheading the both of them.

Several soldiers now realised their position was untenable, and as such, turned and retreated, likely to a position that they felt would be advantageous.

Those that didn't formed a rearguard and fired at Vader as he approached, seven streams of blaster fire cascading towards him.

Blocking all that came his way, with his lightsaber or via Tutaminis, Vader closed with the seven remaining soldiers and whirled around, watching his lightsaber as it smoothly truncated through the necks of all seven of the soldiers, ceasing his motion the moment his blade passed through the neck of the last. Then, he waited for the now headless bodies to fall to the floor, followed closely by their severed heads. Deactivating his lightsaber, Vader marched up the steps and hurled the doors open via the Force, finding himself challenged by numerous remaining soldiers.

"All too easy." Vader remarked, igniting his lightsaber once again.

"Get this mother-!" One soldier bellowed, straight before Vader drove his lightsaber up to the hilt into the soldier's chest. Jerking his lightsaber free, Vader strode into the throng of soldiers.

Within moments, it was over.

Vader now stood in the middle of what had been an impressive deployment of defences for the university now lay in pieces, mutilated limbs and spare parts littering the area like so much rubbish. It frankly reminded Vader of the state of affairs on Raxus Prime.

Forgetting the memory as easily as it had sprung to mind, Vader continued moving. He recalled that Charles' office was somewhere in the scientific wing of the university. So that was where he would go.

* * *

 _ **Scientific Wing, not long later…**_

"Professor, I need you to remain in your office." A soldier told Charles. "We've had a breach at the main entrance, and whoever hit that breach is headed this way."

Charles swore under his breath. This extended assault from the Empire was starting to drive him crazy. "What time does my evacuation shuttle arrive?" He demanded.

"There's an E.T.A of five minutes, sir. Now please, return to your- ack!"

"Soldier?" Charles asked as suddenly, the soldier he was conversing with was lifted up into the air, grabbing at his throat. Suddenly, the sound of something snapping came to Charles' ears, and the soldier fell useless to the floor. Looking up, Charles felt his blood run cold in his veins.

Approaching him at a leisurely pace whilst cutting a swathe through the soldiers guarding the area was a dark figure wielding a crimson lightsaber. The same figure that had so injured his nephew only days ago. Turning around, Charles broke into a fierce sprint, passing equally fearful soldiers along the way. Fifteen years had not dulled his speed, and so he was still fast, even though he was relatively old. Practically diving into his office, Charles shut the door and bolted it shut. Then, rushing to his desk, he keyed his computer and as he could, he contacted Nicole: "Nicole, this is Charles. Nicole, do you copy?!"

Sure enough, Nicole's visage appeared on the screen, her face clearly concerned. "What's wrong Charles? Has something happened?"

"It's not about what's happened, it's about what's happening!" Charles shouted. "I need you to relay a message to Sonic and the Queen! Tell them… Tell them that Darth Vader is here!"

At the mention of the Dark Lord's name, Nicole's eyes widened. "I'll tell them right away." She said, before cutting the connection.

Charles sighed and leaned forward in his desk chair and ran his fingers through his greying blue fur. He prayed that Sonic and Sally would get his message. The survival of the university depended on it.

His thought process was interrupted when suddenly, the area outside fell silent, with no evidence of screams of pain or cries of death.

That was, until a lone soldier burst in, shouting:

"Professor, get out of here no-" He never finished, as a crimson-coloured lightsaber blade burst through his chest, before being extinguished.

With that, the dark figure that had so clearly massacred all of the men and women protecting Charles stepped into the room.

Darth Vader had come.

* * *

 _ **With Darth Vader…**_

Vader scanned the room, searching for any sign of a threat before his eyes settled on Charles, who to his surprise, was not attempting to make his escape, but was instead sitting calmly at his desk, meeting Vader's eyes with his own.

"Lord Vader." Charles said, his voice composed and calm, showing no trace of fear. "I'd stand up and greet you, but, you'll understand if I don't, considering recent eve-"

"You may dispense with the pleasantries, professor." Vader replied, setting his surprise aside. "Idle conversation is _not_ the reason I come here today."

"Well, if you're here to retake Spagonia for the Empire, then you might as well leave right now." Charles retorted. "Because we'll just take it right back."

"I have no intention of retaking what cannot be held." Vader answered. "I am here for one thing, and one thing alone." Reaching out with his hand, Vader made a pincer of his fingers, watching as Charles began to gag and choke, his windpipe being constricted ever so slightly.

Gripping at his throat, Charles did whatever he could to breathe, eyeing the pen in his shirt pocket and considering performing a tracheotomy there and then. But then additional pressure to his throat forced Charles to forget all thought of escape. He doubted a tracheotomy would help, at any rate, given the power with which Vader was slowly crushing his throat.

Vader held Charles in his grip for several moments before releasing the elderly hedgehog, watching as Charles toppled out of his chair, coughing and wheezing as he forced breath and oxygen down into his depleted lungs.

After several more moments, Charles had gained back a good deal of breath, and so he said: "You're not going to win, Vader."

"What makes you say so, when your life is about to be ended?" Vader asked.

Charles let out a cough as he rose to his feet, glaring daggers at Vader. "My nephew, Sonic… he and his friends have faced people just like you. Eggman… The Grand Inquisitor… They've faced everyone and defeated them." Spreading out his arms, Charles asked: "And trust me when I say: You'll be no different."

"That is where you are wrong, Professor." Vader said, raising his lightsaber and igniting it once again. "You've already failed." With this, he came forward, and in a small but deft movement, drove his lightsaber up to the hilt into Professor Charles' chest.

Charles let out a small groan as Vader's blade was driven violently through him. His face fell as he felt the lightsaber strike him directly through the heart. Various memories surged like the rapids on a river through him: The day Sonic had been born, their reunion years later after Dr Eggman had at first been toppled, Watching with pride as Sonic was officially named as royal consort to the newly crowned Queen Sally, and finally, the births of Sonia and Manic, with these and many other memories passing through his mind, Charles at first did not feel Vader's blade being jerked free of him. Not that he could feel anything now. Falling to his knees, Charles looked up at his killer one last time before he slumped onto his side, his eyes closing the moment he hit the floor.

Professor Charles the Hedgehog was dead.

Vader turned away from the corpse and extinguished his lightsaber, placing on his belt before leaving the room. His message had been sent. Now, it was simply a matter of how Roman and his allies would react to said message.

* * *

 **Talk about a message.**

 **Quite frankly, I almost forgot that today was Saturday. Such was the state that my mind was in. But just in time, I remembered, and here we are again, updating this fanfiction.**

 **Now, this is usually the time where I write something requesting that you review and possibly favourite and follow this story, but I've come to realise after taking advice from one of the Fanfiction writers that I follow that this is likely getting annoying. So from now on, I will only write that message at two intervals: At the beginning, and the end. And just like Katsuyori Shibata said when he returned after his injury hiatus, that is all.**

 **Regardless, for the record, May the Force be With You. Always.**

 **T-Rock14**


	17. Chapter 17: Loud and Clear

**Chapter 17: Loud and Clear**

 _ **Hours Later, 22:00 pm…**_

"Holy shit…" Roman remarked, as he gazed down at the smoking ruin that had once been the city of Spagonia.

Well, what was left of it.

From what Roman could see, the whole of the city had been burnt, save for several lucky areas in the city centre.

"This doesn't look good." Ashla remarked as she too looked down.

"Got that right." Roman said. "Place looks like the Great Fire of Mobotropolis from way back when."

"Well, I hope there are survivors." Tails said. "Scratch that; there _has_ to be survivors."

"There probably is, somewhere." Roman said. "But Chuck is our priority. We find him, check if he's alive, and then report back to the others."

"What if he's dead?" Ashla asked.

Roman was silent before saying: "I've got both Demon Company and Revenant Squadron on standby. If we find Charles dead, then we're to head straight for Artika Imperial Base. Take some vengeance on the Empire for taking Chuck from us." Roman paused before saying: "But not before we visit the Artika Prison ruins. I'd like to pay my respects."

"To who?" Owen asked as he entered the cockpit.

"The Jedi Master that instructed me." Roman replied. "He was killed there when the Empire first took over. His Force Spirit kinda haunts the place as a result."

"Well, that's another addition to the list of things my master does that weird me out." Ashla remarked, which made the group laugh.

"Okay, Ashla. Take us down." Roman commanded.

Ashla nodded and together, she and Tails took the Empire's Bane down to a small, uncluttered clearing close to the city centre, which was where Spagonia University was situated.

Eyeing both Tails and Owen, Roman said: "Stay here and guard the ship. Me and the others will be back."

Owen and Tails nodded their heads in assent, with Owen doing so with a clear hint of reluctance.

Roman nodded and together, he and Ashla turned and left, leaving Tails and Owen alone in the cockpit. He had a friend to find.

* * *

 _ **Later…**_

"Hard to believe that I once hid in this city when the Freedom Fighters thought I was dead." Roman remarked as he and his group trudged through the smouldering city.

"Oh yeah?" Ashla asked. "Haven't heard _that_ story."

"Haven't you?" Roman asked. "Pretty sure I told you the story shortly before Ashley died."

"Owen, maybe." Ashla said. "I'm certain that you have not told the story of your apparent demise. You must be mistaking me for Owen."

"She's right, sir." Shatter said. "The only people who you've told of your near-death experience are the Freedom Fighters, Captain Ashley, Owen, and us. Ashla hasn't been told anything."

"Oh, right." Roman said.

"Sounds like someone is getting forgetful in their old age." Ashla remarked, which drew out hearty laughter from the clones.

"Okay, okay, shut up." Roman said. "I may be thirty-five, but that does not mean that I am getting forgetful. I was just confused, that's all."

"Which is also a sign of old age." Ashla retorted. "Ever heard of Alzheimer's?"

"Fuck off." Roman replied. "Anyway, we'd better keep moving. We're not doing Charles any favours by sticking around cracking jokes at my expense."

"Just asking, but who is this 'Charles' guy to Sonic, anyway?" Ashla inquired. "You've not really said anything about why we're here besides to find him."

Roman sighed. "Charles is Sonic's uncle." He replied. "The only family besides Sally and his kids that he has left. The only reason Sonic isn't doing this himself is because he's still recovering from Vader nearly killing him."

"I realise that." Ashla said. "But, if Charles is Sonic's uncle, then… maybe Vader did this to…"

"Let's not jump to conclusions just yet, Ashla." Roman interrupted. "Charles is a lot of things, but he isn't stupid. If anything, he'd have at least tried to escape."

"Maybe he's the one getting forgetful." Ashla remarked cynically. "You know, being Sonic's uncle, guy's got to be at least seventy."

"Wrong. Eighty eight was what Sonic told me." Roman replied. "And I highly doubt Charles is the type to get forgetful in his old age. Dude's got one of the best memories I've ever seen. He actually remembers my parents. And those people have been dead for twenty-nine years."

"Feeling old yet?" Ashla asked, drawing out a few chuckles from the clones."

Roman chuckled before replying with a curt: "Shut up." As they continued moving. They still had a ways to go before reaching the University.

* * *

 _ **With Tails and Owen…**_

"Hard to believe this was the city my dad hid in when he was presumed dead in the two years after the Empire invaded this planet." Owen remarked.

"Yeah." Tails said. "I found it hard to believe as well. I remember a mission I did here not long before your father came out of hiding. I was to assassinate an Imperial dignitary that showed up here. I was able to complete my mission, and I got the heck out of there. Few hours later, the entire base got blown up."

"By my dad?" Owen asked.

Tails nodded. "But the Empire didn't know that, so guess who got the blame?"

"You?" Owen asked.

"Yep. I was almost captured by the Empire, along with my partner for the mission, Espio." Tails said. "But, then I was saved."

"Wait, Dad told me he showed up at the destruction of Artika Base." Owen said. "Not to rescue you."

"No, no, it wasn't Roman that saved me. It was…" Tails sighed. "It was Ashla's father that saved me."

"Seth?" Owen said.

Tails nodded sadly as the memories came flooding in again: Watching as Seth and the clones burst onto the scene, taking out all of the Stormtroopers before revealing themselves to him and Espio.

"Hey, no need to get upset, Tails." Owen said. "If anything, my dad hates himself for what happened to Seth. Sometimes, when Ashla's mom was still around, I'd overhear them talking about Seth, and Dad always said the same thing: It should have been me."

"Yeah." Tails said. "I think Seth's death is one of those things that Roman will always blame himself for, even though it wasn't his fault in any way."

Owen sighed. "It was Sally's fault." He said.

Tails nodded.

Folding his arms, Owen asked. "What was it like, the years after my dad left?"

"Not good." Tails replied. "I remember hating Sally for the _longest_ time over what happened. Even now, I _still_ hate her for what happened, even though I've found it within myself to forgive her." Sighing, Tails added: "I only hope that your father finds it within himself to do the same."

Owen nodded. "I think that's something we _both_ hope happens." Owen replied. "Even if Dad says it'll never happen."

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile, at the University…**_

"Fuck me…" Roman remarked as he and the group came to a stop outside the main entrance to the university.

The corpses of dead soldiers littered the entire area, mainly behind the makeshift barricade that the soldiers had erected.

Vaulting over the barricade, Roman took note of the wounds of most of them. "Yep. This is Vader's work, alright." He said. "He's the only person I know that can take on an entire squad of highly trained soldiers like these guys are and come out on top."

"No need to say so." Ashla said. "Remember Mustafar?"

Roman's hands clenched into fists as he remembered that day, and he felt that familiar helplessness descend upon him.

"Sorry." Ashla said, noticing Roman's expression. "Shouldn't have opened my mouth."

"No, it's okay." Roman said. "But yeah, I do remember Mustafar. If only for what that mission cost me."

Ashla nodded. "Either way, we ought to keep moving. If Vader _was_ here, then Charles is _bound_ to have encountered him somewhere. What was he a professor of?"

"Science." Roman replied. "Meaning he'd be in the science wing of the university, by my thought process. I'd know, since Sonic used to visit here _constantly."_

"I'm guessing that Sonic and Charles are close." Ashla said.

"Close is an understatement." I said. "A running joke between me and the others was that Sonic and Charles were actually in the closet so to speak, and that they met up here so they could go have their wicked way with one another."

"What do you me-" Ashla made to ask, before her eyes widened and her cheeks went redder than they already were due to her Togruta complexion. _"Oh."_

Roman fought down an outburst of laughter. "Know what I mean?" He asked.

Awkwardly, Ashla nodded. "Okay, _moving on!"_ She shouted, heading on into the university.

Roman watched her leave before he turned to see the clones eyeing him. "What?"

"I have a feeling that if Fulcrum were here, she'd have your head on a spike for doing that to Ashla." Tusk remarked.

"Yeah, yeah." Roman said, before the three of them followed Ashla into the university.

* * *

 _ **Later, Scientific Wing…**_

"Well, shit." Roman remarked as he and the group entered into the scientific wing.

"My hopes that Charles is alive just took a huge tumble." Ashla remarked.

"Well, until we find a body, we're not giving up." Roman replied. "Spread out and search the area. If he's alive, then he's probably hiding. Search _every_ single nook and cranny that you can find. If he's here, we'll find him."

With this, he, Ashla and the clones all broke off in separate directions, each in search of Professor Charles the Hedgehog.

As he searched, Roman eyed all of the corpses littering the area. The area genuinely looked as if there had been a massacre.

Various soldiers lay with large slashes in their torsos, or in two separate halves, or with stab wounds, some with blaster wounds, as a result of Vader's deflecting of blaster bolts.

Others had charred, blackened stumps where their heads had once been, with said heads having fallen not far from their bodies.

It was as he searched that his eyes fell upon a doorway at the end of the corridor. His keen eyesight quickly made out what was on the plaque outside the door:

 _Professor Charles Hedgehog, Head of the Sciences._

If Charles was anywhere, he'd been in there. _"GUYS!"_ Roman called out.

The others were at his side within seconds. "What?" Ashla in particular asked.

Pointing towards the door, Roman said: "I think we've found him." With that, he started walking towards the door.

But he soon noticed that lying in the doorway was the corpse of another soldier. With his heart sinking further and further by the second, Roman came through the door, letting out a pained sigh.

The body of Professor Charles the Hedgehog lay sprawled next to his desk, a very apparent lightsaber stab wound visible in his chest. Mercifully, Charles' eyes were closed. Now, his eyes would not haunt Roman like the other pairs of eyes of those that had died haunted him in his dreams. Walking over, Roman knelt by Charles, sighing and saying: "I'm sorry, Charles." Rising to his feet, Roman keyed his comm: "Tails, this is Roman. We've reached the university, and, there's good news and bad news."

"Let's go for the good news first." Tails said.

"Good news is, we've found him." Roman replied. "Bad news is: Vader got to him before us."

Tails was silent on his end of the comm until a sudden anguished screech of _**"FUCK!"**_ emanated from Tails. Then, after several moments, Tails said: "What should we tell Sonic?"

"Tell him we're going to make Vader pay." Roman snarled. "Tell Demon Company and Revenant Squadron to meet us in Artika. We're going to give Vader a little reply message."

* * *

 **It was at this moment, the Empire knew they'd messed up.**

 **Sorry for the delay in updating. I was just tired and had to go to bed early to be ready for work this morning. Let me tell you, waking up at four AM to go to work is not fun at all. Nor is working from six AM to seven PM with only two half hour breaks every four hours. Screw that.**

 **Either way, thank you for reading and I will see you next Saturday with Chapter Eighteen. Provided I'm not too tired.**

 **T-Rock14**


	18. Chapter 18: Roman's Reply

**Chapter 18: Roman's Reply**

 _ **Hours later, Artika, 30**_ _ **th**_ _ **June 3256, 1:30 am…**_

"Commander Roman, we are making our attack run. Care to join us?" Revenant One inquired as they approached Artika Base.

"Gladly." Roman said darkly as Artika Base appeared in the distance.

It now looked more like the Imperial Base that it should have been as opposed to what it had been under Eggman. Or at least, as it had been _before_ Roman and the Freedom Fighters had at first destroyed it.

The familiar whine of ion engines drew Roman's attention, and he looked up: "What a surprise. Here comes the welcome wagon." He said with barely masked sarcasm.

Approaching them was likely the entire TIE Fighter group tasked with protecting the base from aerial assault, about twenty or so fighters.

"Okay, Revenant Squadron. You know what to do: S-Foils in attack position." Roman ordered. "Punch us a hole so that me and Demon Company can move in and fuck some shit up down there."

"You bet, commander." Revenant One said as the entire squadron moved to engage the advancing TIE Fighters.

Soon, the entire sky was ablaze with blasts from X-Wings and Y-Wings alike, combined with TIE Fighter blasts.

With Roman watching intently, Ashla and Tails set about punching a hole for them and the U-Wings.

It wasn't long before said hole was punched, as a contingent of TIE Fighters that was patrolling the perimeter of the dogfight fell victim to blasts from several X-Wings, including Revenant One.

"Commander, your hole has been punched. Go give them hell!" Revenant One shouted over the comm.

"I intend to." Roman said darkly. "Take us in, you two." Roman said to Tails and Ashla.

Followed suit by the U-Wings carrying Demon Company, the Empire's Bane descended upon Artika Base, the ground-to-air defences for which quickly opened fire.

Unmoved, Roman growled: "Fuck them up!"

With this, both the Empire's Bane and the U-Wings returned fire, firing back at the base's defences, which quickly found themselves destroyed.

Roman folded his arms as he watched, wondering where Vader was.

* * *

 _ **With Darth Vader…**_

The drone of the alarms drew Vader from his meditation, and he keyed in the commands for his chamber to open, replacing his helmet over his head as he did. Arising from his seat, Vader was greeted by General Stark, who had clearly rushed into his chamber.

"Lord Vader, the Rebels are here!" He said breathlessly. "Whatever message you sent them by killing Professor Charles, this is likely their reply!"

Vader wasn't surprised. He knew that despite Roman's alignment with the Jedi, Roman was still rather vindictive. If he had felt someone had wronged them, then he would visit it upon them as soon as possible. Perhaps this was his way of doing so. "Where is he?" Vader demanded.

"We don't know; no ground troops have been deployed yet." Stark said. "Although judging by the fact that the Jedi's ship is accompanied by multiple U-Wings, that is likely their plan."

Vader mulled over this information before turning to the General. "Marshall what troops we have on this base and send them up to our Star Destroyers above the planet. I will have need of them later."

"But my lord, shouldn't we keep some on the base? To at least try and defend it?" General Stark inquired.

"Correction: We will make a show of defending the base." Vader said. "But once I give the order, all troopers are to withdraw to the Star Destroyers above. I have plans for them that will require them at a latter point in time." With this, Vader stormed out of the room.

"Lord Vader! Where are you going?" Stark asked.

"I am going to meet the Jedi when they land." Vader said. "And I will face them alone." With this, the Dark Lord of the Sith disappeared from the doorway.

General Stark took several deep breaths before taking off his cap and running his hand through his hair nervously. Switching his frequency to the intercom, General Stark said: "Attention! This is General Joffrey Stark. We are under attack by insurgent forces. Man your posts and prepare to defend the base!" With this, General Stark replaced his cap, drew his blaster pistol, and left the room, making his way to the Command Centre.

As he walked, multiple Stormtroopers ran past him, headed to their respective posts in order to defend them as best they could. Several officers followed as well, also with drawn blasters.

Stark regarded these men with a curt nod and continued on the path he was using. He had sworn an oath to serve the Empire, and he was not going to let it down by allowing some insurgents to take down his base.

* * *

 _ **With the Empire's Bane…**_

"Looks like that's all of them." Roman remarked as he noticed that there were no more ground-to-air defences. "Take us in."

With this, Ashla and Tails flew the ship into the nearest hangar, which from what they saw, was already loaded with Stormtroopers, ready and willing to open fire on the approaching ships.

"Fuck 'em!" Roman growled, as his ship fired on most of the Stormtroopers. He watched as several groups went flying as others returned fire, while the Empire's Bane and the U-Wings entered the hangar, landing quickly as they did.

Patting both Tails and Ashla on the shoulders, Roman pressed the button that would lower the ramp, murmuring: "Meet us outside." Before he made his way down to the cargo hold.

Jumping down, Roman met the eyes of his crew: Owen, Shatter, Tusk, Cassian, Sansa and Thane. Then, looking down the ramp, Roman grabbed and ignited his lightsaber, an action that was reciprocated by Owen, who drew his own.

Father and son shared a look before the pair of them led the others down the ramp and into the fray.

The moment they entered the battle, they could already see Demon Company moving up, downing Stormtroopers with practised ease.

Roman and Owen moved up as well, blocking and deflecting blaster bolts as they rushed past their lines, immediately beginning to cut down any and every Imperial Stormtrooper that came their way.

It wasn't long before the skirmish was over, and every Stormtrooper in the vicinity lay either dead or dying.

Both Roman and Owen found themselves joined by Tails and Ashla, the latter of whom said:

"Could have left some for us, Roman." She said.

Roman was about to reply when suddenly, the doors that led further within the base snaked open, and out strolled a dark figure everyone knew well:

Darth Vader was here.

Roman made to advance, but a hand found his.

"You go on with the others." Tails said. "I've got Vader this time."

"You sure?" Roman asked.

"Positive." Tails replied. "Just go."

Reluctantly, Roman deactivated his lightsaber, and patted Tails on the back. "Good luck." Roman said, before he and the rest of the Rebel Force left the area, leaving Tails alone in the hangar, with Darth Vader.

* * *

"You are either very brave or rather foolish, young one." Vader growled, taking several steps towards Tails.

"Let's find out which one." Tails replied as he approached the Dark Lord. Now mere feet apart, they stared one another down for a number of moments.

Then, Tails drew his lightsaber. The blue blade flared to life as he held it before him, ready to face Vader.

Vader responded by igniting his own lightsaber, which was already in his hands. Stepping ever so closer, he too held it before him, in such a way that it was crossed with Tails, although their blades had not met as of yet.

Tails attacked first, with two slashes meant to probe Vader's defences.

Naturally, Vader countered both, parrying both with unsurprising ease, flourishing with his lightsaber before returning to his original stance.

Tails exhaled sharply before again attacking, spinning his lightsaber and slashing at Vader yet again, this time much harder.

Blocking the blow, Vader held his position for a number of moments before pushing Tails' blade away from him, the force of which threw Tails back and caused him to temporarily lose his footing.

Quickly regaining it, Tails then attacked again, with the same aggression with which he had attacked the Grand Inquisitor during their first meeting.

All of these attacks were parried by Vader, who now launched his own attack, battering Tails with the brutal cleaves which had served him so well in the past.

Calling on his knowledge of Soresu, the all-defensive form of lightsaber combat, Tails blocked or parried many of these attacks, finally countering with a spinning back kick to Vader's stomach, doubling the Dark Lord over just enough for Tails to lash out with a Force Push, which sent Vader flying back a number of paces.

Finding his footing, Vader once again rose to his full height, just in time to meet Tails' next attack, which was a sudden outburst of aggression that threw Vader off temporarily, as he had initially gauged Tails as having a more reserved style. Apparently not.

Tails felt a large-scale adrenaline rush as he unleashed himself upon Vader, seeing that his use of Ataru had thrown Vader onto the back foot.

But just as quickly as the attack had begun, Vader once again parried an attack, throwing Tails back with a small Force Push. Advancing on Tails, Vader nodded in what Tails guessed to be respect. "You have learned much, young one." Vader remarked.

"You'll find I'm full of surprises." Tails replied as he lashed out yet again.

* * *

 _ **With Roman and the Rebels…**_

"You think Tails will be okay?" Owen asked as he and his father ducked behind cover as more Snowtroopers arrived.

"I'd be stupid if I didn't." Roman replied as he returned fire. "I trained Tails myself, and I'd be damned if I didn't train him as well as I could. If there's anyone besides me or Ashla's mom who could take Vader on capably, it's Tails."

"Sounds like you're putting too much faith in a guy who's never even fought Vader before." Ashla remarked before jumping out of cover and dropping two Snowtroopers.

"Well, Tails has fought guys with a similar style." Roman retorted. "Namely the Grand Inquisitor at the time of the Empire's invasion of Mobius."

"Or you could say the fucker that killed my father." Ashla growled as she hurled a thermal detonator at the nearest contingent of Stormtroopers.

"That as well!" Owen said.

Roman nodded as he watched the rest of Demon Company moving up, with Captain Brigman rushing up to Roman's side. "What's the status, captain?" Roman asked.

"Pretty good, Commander!" Brigman said over the roar of intense blaster fire. "I'd say we're making good progress!"

As if on cue, the Snowtroopers currently doing their best to pin Roman and his group down were suddenly felled by a hail of blaster fire, before several Rebel Commandos ran into view.

"Come on!" One of them shouted.

Roman nodded as he and the rest of the group rushed through the corridor.

In front of them, several Snowtroopers came into view, too slow to turn their weapons on the approaching Rebels, as all they saw were two blue lightsabers and one green lightsaber before they were all cut down.

Roman, Ashla and Owen all stopped to take a breath before from both sides of the corridor they were in, Snowtroopers appeared, opening fire.

Standing back to back, Owen and Ashla began to deflect the oncoming bolts, whilst Roman stood at their sides, his lightsaber in his right hand, and his blaster pistol in the other.

Quickly joining them, Captain Brigman and several Rebel Commandos quickly began to fire on the surrounding Snowtroopers, who returned fire in kind.

It took several minutes, but eventually, the firefight was over, and all of the Snowtroopers lay dead.

Roman lowered his weapons before eyeing his comrades. "Let's move." He said.

* * *

 _ **With Tails and Vader…**_

"Your destiny lies with me, Jedi." Vader said as he and Tails crossed blades again. "Your friend Roman knew this to be true."

"You're wrong." Tails replied as he parried an attack by Vader and shoved the Dark Lord back with a Force Push. "Roman always taught me to make my own destiny."

"Then he was mistaken." Vader said as he advanced. "To cheat fate is to prove yourself a fool." With this, he once again attacked Tails.

Blocking and parrying where he could, Tails finally managed to counter, slashing Vader across the shoulder with a glancing blow.

Grunting in a rare show of pain, Vader backed away. "Impressive." He commented. "Most impressive. Roman has taught you well; you have controlled your fear." Lowering his lightsaber, Vader pointed a gloved finger at Tails. "Now release your anger: Only your hatred can destroy me."

"Didn't your mother ever tell you it's rude to point?" Tails replied as he once again struck out at Vader, launching an elaborate array of Ataru-heavy attacks, using his environment to his advantage.

Again, Vader blocked all of them, although this time, he countered as well, slashing savagely at Tails' torso in an attempt to wound the twin-tailed vulpine grievously.

Jumping back to avoid the blow, Tails then ducked beneath another slash from Vader which would have left him minus the top half of his head, rolling behind Vader before spinning around with a jab meant to spear Vader through the back and impale the Dark Lord.

With speed that would incur Sonic's eternal jealousy, Vader spun around and parried the thrust, countering with a heavy cleave that would result in Tails falling to the ground in two separate halves.

Sidestepping said attack, Tails spun around and slashed at Vader's throat in an effort to behead his foe, or at the very least, leave Vader with a brand-new mouth.

Bringing his lightsaber up, Vader blocked the blow, before shoving Tails' lightsaber blade off of his and counterattacking with several heavy cleaves, ending with one last one.

The force of which knocked Tails down. Rolling out of the way of Vader's next attack, Tails leapt at Vader, thrusting his lightsaber towards the Dark Lord's throat as if it were a spear.

Batting the blade aside with considerable brutality, Vader countered with several more cleaves, the last of which met Tails' blade with such brutal barbarity that Tails' grip on his lightsaber was lost, and it fell from his hand.

Vader took this chance to point his lightsaber towards Tails, coupled with a warning of: "You are beaten. It is useless to resist. Don't let yourself be destroyed as Ahsoka Tano was."

"All I've ever done in life is resist." Tails snapped before shoving Vader back with a Force Push and retrieving his lightsaber, preparing himself as Vader once again advanced.

* * *

 _ **With Revenant Squadron…**_

Revenant One could hear the resonant ovation of her squadmates as the final TIE Fighter was destroyed. Letting out a relieved breath of her own, she said: "Good job, boys. We now have control of the skies. Let's make sure we keep it that way. Y-Wings, you may begin your bombing run."

"Copy that, Revenant Leader." The Y-Wing Commander said, as he and his group of Y-Wings flew towards the main vehicle depot of the base, where Imperial vehicles like AT-AT walkers and AT-STs were kept.

But before any bombs could be dropped, laser fire from above left several Y-Wings in pieces on the ground, as a resonant cry of "incoming TIEs!" Was heard over the comms.

Revenant Leader swore under her breath as she pulled up in order to meet this new threat, opening fire on them as they did to her. Seeing several TIEs explode under fire from her gave her distinct satisfaction. Especially since it had been fire from oncoming TIE Fighters that had left her without her home on Lothal after an uprising there. It was why she had become a pilot in the Rebellion: So she could shoot every last TIE Fighter that she could out of the sky in vengeance for their murder of her father. And her mother. And her two little brothers.

Passing the remaining TIEs, Revenant Leader veered right and then flew back down to meet the oncoming TIE Fighters.

Several more exploded under the concentrated fire of Revenant Squadron.

Exhaling, Revenant Leader pulled up, just as another TIE appeared directly in front of her, as if it where challenging her to a game of Chicken. It was a game she had mastered during her time as a Rebel Pilot, as she boosted her speed, flying as fast as she could towards the oncoming TIE, who appeared to do the same.

For a matter of moments, they flew at one another, the distance between them decreasing at such an alarming rate that any who bore witness would think that both pilots had gone completely and utterly mad.

Yet still, both Revenant Leader and the TIE Pilot held their course, flying towards one another as kilometres became metres, and metres turned into centimetres, verging on millimetres-

-Before finally, the TIE Pilot lost his or her nerve and veered to the right, losing the game in a moment of cowardice.

Veering right herself, Revenant Leader veered around once considerable distance had been gained, and downed the TIE Fighter once she had. _No mercy for the enemy,_ she thought darkly to herself.

* * *

 _ **With Roman and the Rebels…**_

Roman front-flipped over the Imperial barricade and landed without a problem, instantly cutting down two Snowtroopers with a single swipe. At his back, numerous other Imperial Snowtroopers lay dead, them too victims of his onslaught. Moving on from the troopers he'd just killed, he downed a third with a deft stroke to the trooper's torso, as he had done the first two. A fourth stepped back a little, firing at the vulpine Jedi as he did. But he had failed to notice the other vulpine behind, who was also armed with the weapon of a Jedi.

Owen instantly cut down the trooper firing on his father, and promptly focused on his section, cutting down a second and third Snowtrooper simultaneously, and bisecting a fourth Snowtrooper at the waist.

The fifth Snowtrooper backed up a number of paces, but was impaled as a green lightsaber appeared and buried itself into his chest, just as a half human, half Togruta girl leapt forward and tore it free.

"Ashla, that was _my_ kill!" Owen shouted.

"Can't let you have all the fun!" Ashla said, flashing him a bright smile before she attacked the other Snowtroopers.

It wasn't long before more arrived, sixty Snowtroopers in all, taking up a tight formation as they fired at the oncoming Jedi.

Behind Roman, Ashla and Owen, Demon Company took positions, opening fire at the oncoming troopers, some of whom instantly crumpled under the counterattack.

The eyes of all three Jedi met, and they nodded, spinning their lightsabers as they closed with the enemy. From there, their minds became in sync, the Jedi trio fighting as if they were one, performing synchronised attacks on the Stormtroopers until there were no Snowtroopers left to cut down.

Switching off their lightsabers, Roman, Ashla and Owen paused to catch their breath as they were joined by Demon Company.

"How close do you think we are to the Command Centre?" Captain Brigman asked.

"Don't know." Roman replied. "Quite frankly, I don't care either. We're not here to take this base; we're here to destroy it. And kill as many Imperials as we can in the process. Let's move!" With this, he, Ashla and Owen moved onward.

Brigman frowned before he followed with the men he had with him. He trusted Roman enough, but he was now starting to doubt that Roman's mind was in the right place after losing so many friends. Not that it surprised Brigman. He'd seen many a man falter after the loss of a friend. Particularly if said friend had been a close one.

* * *

 _ **With Tails and Vader…**_

Tails found himself assailed from all sides as various objects smashed into him, losing his footing as one smashed into the side of his head, knocking him off of his feet. It wasn't long before a dazed Tails saw blood beginning to drip onto the floor beneath him. Hot blood. _His_ blood.

Behind Tails, Vader advanced, holding his lightsaber at the ready as he prepared to strike Tails down.

Tails suddenly spun around, stabbing at Vader's torso before flicking the tip of his lightsaber in order to catch the Dark Lord of the Sith in the chin and spear him through the throat.

Vader's blade once again parried the blow, as he and Tails once again faced one another. Once again, Vader attacked, a mixture of stabs and slashes, ending with an attempt to slash at Tails' legs with the intent of removing said limbs.

Tails parried all of the attacks save for the slash to his legs, countering this by jumping over Vader as the blow nearly struck, and responded with a slash to the back of Vader's neck.

The Dark Lord of the Sith spun to meet his strike, blocking it and locking their blades. "Your persistence is admirable, young one." Vader remarked. "But it merely delays the inevitable."

"Depends on what you mean by the inevitable." Tails replied, throwing Vader back with a Force Push before lunging for Vader, whose chest was exposed.

Vader sidestepped the strike and backed away, awaiting Tails' next attack.

Tails followed, continuing to attack with a slash at Vader's midsection, which was blocked. Tails followed the attempt with another slash, this time at Vader's throat, spinning away when this was blocked as well and slashing downwards at Vader, intending to split him in two via the shoulder.

Sidestepping the blow, Vader reached out with the Force, causing more objects to strike his opponent.

This time though, Tails was better prepared, jumping out of the way of the oncoming debris before it struck, cutting through several of them.

Advancing, Vader again attacked, swatting Tails' lightsaber aside before cleaving at Tails' head in an attempt to behead the twin-tailed Jedi.

Tails rolled underneath the attack and crosscut for Vader's head, hoping to deal a death-blow in that manner.

Vader parried, doing the same with Tails' next attack, which was directed at his shoulder. He followed the last parry with a fierce backhand to Tails' face, knocking the Jedi over.

Stunned by the surprising blow, Tails barely blocked the next attack from Vader, directed at his chest, and attempted to counter with another slash, this time, directed at Vader's midsection.

Vader once again blocked this, but before he could perform another assault, he was surprised as Tails suddenly slammed the pommel of his lightsaber into his face, which staggered the Dark Lord of the Sith far more than it should have.

Sensing his opening, Tails immediately crosscut for Vader's throat, knowing that victory lay within his grasp.

Vader found himself barely blocking the blow, and their blades remained locked there, both men pushing against the other. Feeling a loosened tooth behind his mask as a result of Tails' attack, Vader allowed the resultant pain to fuel his anger, which allowed him to focus once more, and increase his strength. Shoving Tails' lightsaber off of his, Vader stood his ground, parrying the next flurry of strikes from Tails, all attempts to try and behead him. Some he parried, others he blocked, until he finally saw an opening, one he was quick to take. Swatting Tails' blade aside as if it were a fly, Vader spun around and slashed savagely at Tails' torso, hoping to end this with his opponent in two separate halves.

Tails jumped back to avoid the blow, but was not fast enough to dodge all of it, as he quickly felt the stabbing pain he always felt as Vader's lightsaber raked across his abdomen, from his right pectoral to the left of his waistline. Staggering back, he held his lightsaber at the ready, just as Vader attacked again. Using one hand, Tails managed to parry Vader's blows as they came, while his other hand held his wound. Blocking one particular blow, Tails pushed Vader's blade away and kicked him back, now holding his lightsaber with both hands.

Vader backed away, saying: "You weaken. I can feel it. 'Tis only a matter of time now, young one. Eventually, you will be weakened enough for this to end."

Tails rolled his shoulders. "Maybe. But until that happens, I'm just going to keep fighting." At this, he spun his lightsaber and attacked again. He was going to keep Vader off of his friends, even if it killed him.

* * *

 _ **With Roman and the Rebels…**_

The last trooper to fall sank to one knee, their armour riddled with blaster bolts. With a defiant yell, he rose once more, blaster rifle at the ready, but before he could, the blaster rifle in his hands toppled to the floor in two separate halves, before finally, the trooper saw nothing but blue before he saw and knew nothing more.

Roman watched as the now headless Snowtrooper fell to the floor, extinguishing his lightsaber and exhaling deeply. Looking over to the approaching members of Demon Company, Roman asked: "What's the status of your men, captain?"

"From what I hear, they're pushing further and further into the base, sir." Brigman said. "What's your plan?"

Roman scowled. "Ask them to press their attack as best you can. We're heading towards the Command Centre now."

"Yes sir." Brigman said, whilst silently thinking, _finally. No more senseless killing._ He appreciated the requirement to take revenge on people who had wronged him. He'd done it plenty of times. But for it to constitute a brutal assault on an Imperial Base, which was going to leave hundreds, maybe thousands dead? Where was the sense in that? At least now, they had a clear target. And that was something Brigman appreciated a lot more than the opportunity to kill more Imperials.

Roman now reached out with the Force and attempted to discern the location of the Command Centre. It wasn't long before he sensed it, as the concentration of Imperial Officers was unmistakeable. Turning to Captain Brigman, Roman said: "We're headed in the right direction. Come on, guys." With this, he and the others started rushing for the Command Centre.

Owen quickly caught up to his father, saying: "What do you plan on doing once we've gotten to the Command Centre?"

"It's simple." Roman said: "We kill every single Imperial in there, and then set the self-destruct. The base goes _boom,_ and takes every single Imperial left in the base with it."

"Wouldn't that mean _we_ get taken out in the explosion as well?" Ashla asked as she caught up.

"Trust me, Ashla. I've gotten out of self-destructing buildings pretty quickly in the past." Roman replied. "Who's to say that luck's not deserted me?"

"Luck does run out, Commander." Brigman called out.

"True, true." Roman said. "But it hasn't yet."

* * *

 _ **With Tails and Vader…**_

Vader blocked one slash from Tails and parried another, using the momentum gathered from said parry to land a stinging backhand to Tails' jaw, loosening a few teeth for certain, and forcing Tails onto the defensive. Closing quickly, Vader cleaved at Tails' left, and when that was parried, whirled around with lightning speed, slashing wildly at Tails' throat, hoping to cut Tails there and score a quick kill.

Tails rolled under the slash and responded quickly, countering with a feint at Vader's left flank, and when that was parried, spun away and slashed at Vader's torso, hoping to kill the Dark Lord of the Sith that way by cutting through the Sith Lord's lungs and heart with one stroke.

Vader parried the blow with ease, smashing Tails over the head with the pommel on his lightsaber, worsening the already bleeding cut on Tails' forehead. "Your strength wanes, young one." Vader taunted. "As I said, it is only a matter of time before you are struck down."

"You know, you _really_ need to quit calling me, 'young one'." Tails replied, wiping the blood from his face. "I'm three years off of turning thirty, for crying out loud."

"Yet you are still in your twentieth decade of life." Vader replied. "Therefore, you are still young. Hence, to me, you are still a young one." With this, Vader advanced, attacking with a downward cleave meant to slash Tails from shoulder to hip.

Tails brought his blade up to block the blow, pushing Vader away and landing a spinning back-kick to Vader's torso, doubling the Dark Lord of the Sith over. Seeing his opening, Tails once again raised his lightsaber high above his head and slashed down, intending to behead Elias as an executioner would.

Sensing the danger, Vader dropped to one knee and raised his lightsaber, blocking the blow. Steadily, he rose to his feet before pushing Tails back once again. Backing away, he awaited Tails' next attack, but was surprised as he saw Tails suddenly leap onto a piece of machinery, run across it, and leap off at Vader, stabbing his lightsaber forward in an effort to spear Vader from the air. Backing up a bit, Vader managed to parry the blow as Tails came to land.

Tails refused to give though, using the momentum from that attack to carry him into a comfortable forward roll, bringing his blade up to meet Vader's counterattack, a vicious series of cleaves which Tails had come to expect from Vader, despite the considerable strength with which Vader came upon him with them. He silently prayed that Roman and the others had reached the Command Centre by now. The success of this mission depended on it.

* * *

 _ **With Roman and the Rebels…**_

The door leading into the Command Centre exploded in spectacular fashion, as the breaching charge caused the thick blast door to cave in on itself.

Roman drew his lightsaber with a rousing cry of "All in!" As he leapt into the Command Centre. As was expected, blaster fire greeted his entrance, a combination of all the Imperial Officers in the room doing their best to see off their visitors.

Owen and Ashla were quick to join him, their blades flashing alongside his as they deflected every and any blaster bolts headed their way.

From behind them, flashbang grenades came flying into the room.

Turning away at that moment, Roman and his comrades were unaffected by the flashbangs. Although their Imperial friends were not so lucky.

Turning around, Roman converged on the nearest Imperial Officer, cutting them open from shoulder to hip. The second that fell raised his blaster, a desperate shriek on his lips, but, switching to a reverse grip on his lightsaber, Roman deflected the fired blaster bolt with ease, driving his lightsaber up to the hilt into the officer's chest, watching as the Imperial's eyes rolled up into his head while they died. Jerking his lightsaber free, Roman advanced on the next closest Imperial Officer, whose severed head soon joined its body on the floor.

It was then that a large, heavyset Imperial Officer tackled Roman into the wall, causing him to drop his lightsaber. Shoving Roman against the wall, the officer threw punch after punch before grabbing Roman by the collar and hurling the vulpine Jedi over a series of consoles.

Roman got to his feet just in time to meet the Imperial Officer's next strike, retaliating with a stiff right hook to the officer's jaw and then stomping hard on the officer's exposed knee joint, grimacing as he saw the knee hyperextend, heard the joint snap, which was followed by an agonised yell as the large officer toppled to the floor, clutching his injured limb. This was silenced as Roman simply drew his blaster pistol and fired it into the officer's skull. Then, recalling his lightsaber to his hand, he made to rejoin the fight, only to find that the conflict was over.

Owen, Ashla, Captain Brigman and several other Rebel Commandos surrounded the surviving Imperial officers.

Owen in particular had this kid-like look on his face, which came as no surprise, given he was still only twelve. "What now, Dad?" Owen asked, staring at his father quizzically.

"We start the self-destruct." Roman said. "And then we get the fuck out of here and watch as the Empire's hold on this planet burns away completely."

* * *

 _ **With Tails and Vader…**_

The all too familiar sound of alarms blaring came to their ears, coupled with an automated voice saying:

"All hands leave the base. Self-Destruct has been activated. Please vacate the area A.S.A.P. Base destruction will occur in T-Minus ten minutes."

Tails and Vader paused to register this brand new development, before they once again turned to one another and again began to duel.

Parrying an overhead slash from Vader, Tails spun around, slashing directly for his opponent's neck in an effort to behead the Sith Lord.

Dodging the slash, Vader quickly parried Tails' follow up attack, and blocked the jab Tails made after that. Sidestepping the next attack Tails made, Vader made to disable Tails' leg by slashing at it from the side.

Tails quickly spun around and stopped Vader's blade before it could leave him minus one leg, quickly kicking out with his foot and knocking Vader back against a nearby pile of storage boxes. Spinning his lightsaber, Tails slashed aggressively at Vader, hoping to finally end the Dark Lord of the Sith's life once and for all.

Dodging the attack, Vader watched as Tails' lightsaber gouged through the storage boxes, the sound of his blade meeting them almost a cry of pain from the storage boxes. Moving in, Vader cleaved down at Tails' shoulder with a heavy strike, intending to disable Tails' combat abilities and see an end to this fight.

Sidestepping the attack, Tails quickly backed away, blocking, parrying, or simply dodging the furious attacks of Vader until he saw an opening. Kicking out with his foot, he sent Vader back a number of paces the moment his foot met the Dark Lord's chin.

Staggering back, Vader barely recovered his equilibrium in time to meet Tails' next attack. Pushing Tails away, Vader saw an opening and took it, cleaving his lightsaber across Tails back, watching as his blow struck its target.

Tails screamed out in pain as he felt the white hot lightsaber slice into his back, cutting him open from shoulder to hip. Falling to his knees, Tails took several slow and steady breaths as the pain receded. It was then that Tails found the crimson blade of Darth Vader at his throat.

"You have fought valiantly, young one." Vader said. "But you are no match for me."

"Go fuck yourself." Tails replied as he leapt to his feet and stabbed at Vader with a powerful thrust.

Swatting the attack aside, Vader struck at Tails' exposed shoulder, hoping to wound Tails more.

Tails was quick to block the attack, despite his wounds. Although the force of the attempted blow knocked Tails off of his feet.

Using the moment to perform a back-flip, Tails once again rushed Vader, allowing the Force to flow through him and fuel his attacks, which ended as he once again struck Vader in the face with the pommel on his lightsaber, before again crosscutting for Vader's throat.

He should have known better.

Seeing Tails' stratagem, Vader violently batted Tails' lightsaber aside, using the momentum from that to spin out of the blade lock. As he did this, he reversed his lightsaber, and rode it into a stab that pierced Tails dead centre in the abdomen and burst through the other side.

Tails' face fell as his lightsaber switched off and dropped from his hand, landing uselessly on the floor. Looking down, he looked at the crimson blade he was currently impaled on, and then back up at Vader, whose eyes betrayed no emotion.

"There is no escape." Vader growled, pulling his lightsaber free, watching as Tails sunk to his knees. "Don't make me destroy you."

Tails groaned in reply. Thankfully, the wound was not fatal. Although it could yet prove to be, if not treated in enough time. "Like I said;" Tails managed to force out: "go fuck yourself…"

"So be it." Vader said as he raised his lightsaber in preparation to behead the kneeling Tails.

Tails shut his eyes as he prepared to meet his end, offering a silent apology to Cream and his children for not being able to keep his promise to return safely.

Blaster fire caused him to open his eyes, and he watched as Rebel Commandos led by Roman, Ashla and Owen burst onto the scene, firing on Vader as hard as they could.

Backing away from Tails, Vader blocked the bolts that came his way, watching as Roman, and his fellow Jedi rushed towards Tails and dragged him to his feet.

"We've got Tails! Let's get out of here!" Roman shouted as he fired at Vader with his blaster pistol.

Blocking the bolts fired at him, Vader began to advance, but was distracted as Rebel troops began firing on him.

Blocking the oncoming blaster bolts, Vader instead focused on the Rebel troops, who were rushing towards their U-Wing transports. Those he could, he killed. Others he merely defended himself against, watching as they filed into their respective transports and flew away. Switching off his lightsaber, Vader attached it to his belt, just as he found himself joined by General Stark.

"Lord Vader, we only have five or so minutes before this entire place self-destructs!" Stark said. "We need to leave!"

"Then it is a good thing I keep my shuttle ready for such a thing." Vader said, before he and the General started walking.

* * *

 _ **With Roman and the Rebels…**_

Just as Roman watched Vader's shuttle leave the hangar, the base itself exploded, a massive conflagration that engulfed the surrounding area.

Those that bore witness within the cockpit exploded into a resonant cheer, their elation at their success evident in the decibel level of their acclamations.

Roman simply watched with a sad smile on his face, remembering the first time he had borne witness to a sight such as this: It had been the first time Artika Base had been destroyed, and he had only recently revealed himself to the Freedom Fighters, confirming his survival to them, and to Ashley.

Roman wiped the tears from his eyes as the memories of her death replayed in his mind, and the same helplessness that he had felt at the time draped itself over him like a cloak.

Ashla's voice drew his attention, as she said:

"Sounds like your favourite chipmunk is hailing us."

Roman sighed and answered the call, revealing Sally's face to him:

"Roman, good job on taking the fight back to the Empire." She said. "Another huge victory like this is going to do some good for all of us… particular after suffering the loss of Sir Charles."

Roman sighed as he thought of Sir Charles, whose body he had placed in the room that Ahsoka had once occupied, at first with Seth, and then with Ashla. He fought down the memories of Seth lying where Charles now lay, before looking up at Sally. "Good to know. How's Sonic?"

Sally sighed. "He's devastated, to say the least. You and I both know how dearly he cared about Charles."

"Yeah." Roman said. "I guess this is gonna bring back some memories as well."

Sally visibly grimaced at the thinly veiled reference to Seth's death before saying: "Well, hopefully this time, we'll be able to mourn in our own ways. You coming home?"

"Not yet." Roman said. "I still have to pay my respects, first."

Sally nodded understanding. "Take as long as you need to, Roman. Take as long as you need."

Roman nodded before cutting things off at that and telling Tails: "Head to the ruins. We've got someone to talk to."

* * *

 **Talk about a way to cap off the third act of this story.**

 **Sorry for the brief delay, by the way. Work has been wearing me down, and I was simply too tired yesterday to do anything of note. Thankfully, today was my last day at work for the foreseeable future, as tomorrow, I am starting University.**

 **With that said, I shall see you next Saturday with chapter nineteen, which sees Roman confer with an old friend.**

 **T-Rock14**


	19. Chapter 19: Paying Respects

**Chapter 19: Paying Respects**

 _ **The ruins of Artika Prison, 3:45 am…**_

It wasn't long before Roman felt the familiar cold of the Dark Side of the Force, which still manifested itself in the ruins he now stood within, alongside Ashla, Owen and Tails, whose wounds had now been treated.

"What is this place, Dad?" Owen asked as he joined his father where the latter was standing.

"This was where the first phase of the Imperial invasion of Mobius began." Roman replied. "Where I first met the Grand Inquisitor at the time, and fought him for the first time." After a brief pause, Roman added: "Also the place where I first fucked your mom."

Owen immediately looked up at his father, with the most alarmed look on his face. "You had sex with Mom here?" Owen asked, visibly bewildered.

Roman laughed. "Yeah well, before it was destroyed and turned into this." He added.

Owen shook his head. "Okay… Maybe I shouldn't have asked what this place meant to you."

Roman made to reply, before a voice made him visibly freeze:

"Ye left me out in yer little explanation, lad."

Owen blinked at his father's expression, asking: "Dad? Who was that?"

Allowing himself to calm down, Roman turned to find himself facing an all too familiar Force Ghost. "Roth…"

The deceased Jedi Master stepped forward, folding his arms. "It's about time ye showed up again? Fifteen fucking years? Do ye have any fucking idea how lonely I get around here?"

"Dad, who is this guy?" Owen asked.

Roman laughed. "Owen, meet my master, Cain Roth. He's the dude that trained me to become a Jedi. He was killed during the Empire's attack here. Roth, meet my son, Owen."

"Pleased to meet ye." Roth said. "Ye know, ye look just like yer old man did when he was your age. With lighter fur and different eyes, of course."

Owen nodded. "T-Thanks, Roth." He said, albeit extremely nervously.

Roth nodded before he eyed Ashla, who was staring at Roth as if he were her father, mysteriously resurrected. "Ye must be Seth's daughter."

Ashla nodded. "Yeah. I am…" She said.

Roth nodded. "Well, it's good to finally meet ye. The first time ye and I met, ye were still in yer mum's belly."

Ashla smiled. "So I was. Though since my mom told me you'd died two years before I was born, I assume it was in… this state of being."

"Aye." Roth said. Looking at Tails, Roth smirked. "You've certainly gotten taller, lad." He remarked.

"And older." Tails said. "Although I'm not out of my twenties for another three years."

Roth nodded before he returned his gaze to Roman. "And one more thing before I go; that bit where I asked you if ye had any idea how lonely it gets here? That was a wee fib."

Roman's eyes narrowed. He was well aware that a fib was Roth's name for a lie. "What are you talking about?" He asked Roth, just as a voice behind him replied:

"I think Roth's referring to me, Rome."

* * *

The moment he heard that voice, Roman felt his knees begin to buckle, and found himself short of breath. His body began to shake as he felt old emotions welling up within. Forcing himself to turn, Roman almost looked away as he fought back tears.

Standing mere metres away from him was another Force ghost. This time though, it was a young man in his very late teens at about nineteen, wearing the same robes as Roth or any Force Ghost did. His face was framed by a nose that appeared to have been broken an ungodly number of times, and jet-black hair like Ashla's hung over harsh grey eyes. This intimidating look was offset by the huge boyish grin crossing his face.

Roman fell to his knees as if he were kneeling before a deific manifestation, as his lips struggled to form words. Finally, after several attempts, Roman managed to force out a name: "S-Seth?"

At this, Owen noticed Ashla's eyes widen and start brimming with tears as she recognised the visage of her father, the product of description after description of him from both Roman and her mother.

Seth smiled as he said: "Yep, that's my name. Just don't wear it out, because otherwise, I might need to switch it to something embarrassing, like Silas Cockhead."

Roman managed a small laugh as he was able to get to his feet, shaking his head. "I… I never thought I'd see you again."

Seth scoffed. "Newsflash genius: you're looking at me right now."

"I can see that." Roman said.

Seth nodded. "I'd hug you right now, but, seeing as I am not solid anymore, that might be a problem."

"Yeah…" Roman said, starting to calm down some more. "That would be an issue."

The two best friends looked around before Seth's eyes settled on Ashla. Scoffing, Seth said: "Hey, you."

Ashla came forward, struggling to remain afoot as she approached her father. "D-Dad?" She managed to croak.

Seth nodded. "Yes, Ashla, I am your father. Who else do you think gave you your eyes and hair?" Approaching Ashla, Seth reached out. "By the Force, you look just like your mother. Minus her montrals and head tails, but hey, I was the one who fucked her."

Ashla forced down a giggle before she asked: "Is Mom here? With you?" She asked.

Seth responded by looking around. "Uh, no. I'd have noticed if the love of my life was around here. I'd definitely know if she was dead, as well."

Ashla's eyes widened. "You mean she's alive?!" She said.

Seth nodded. "I can't tell you where she is, because the Force is not allowing me to know, and also, because I know you, Ashla. You may not have realised it, but I have watched you growing up through the Force. And I know for a fact that when it comes to people you care about, you'd rush to help them no matter what." Stepping as close as he could to Ashla, Seth said. "Just like me. I know how badly you want to find your mother. Trust me, if I were still alive, I'd be scouring the fucking galaxy for her." Sighing, Seth said: "But that's not going to happen. But… at least I've finally been granted my wish of being able to finally meet my daughter. The girl I never had a chance to be a father to. The girl I never got the chance to hear call me her father. The very girl I now stand before now."

Ashla forced down tears and sniffled heavily, as her father continued:

"Also, I finally get the chance to say that… despite your shortcomings, despite all of your mistakes, all of the bad things about you… I am so, _very fucking_ _ **proud**_ of you, Ashla."

At that, Ashla finally let out a sob, before her father finally said:

"And although I never had the chance to say it in life… Just know that your father loves you. _So_ _ **fucking**_ much."

Ashla nodded before blurting out: "I love you too, Dad!"

Seth smiled, and from where Roman was standing, Roman could swear he saw Seth shed a tear. "I know." Seth said.

Turning once more to Roman, Seth said: "And Rome? Mind if I give you a little advice?"

Roman nodded. "Yeah."

Seth sighed. "I know it's going to be hard, but try and find it within yourself to forgive Sally. I know in your eyes, she condemned me to death, but if you don't forgive her, then what is the point of you even being here? Killing Imperials… saving your home…" Seth paused before adding: "Avenging Ashley?"

At that mention, Roman clenched his fists and fought back an outburst of tears.

Seth continued: "I wouldn't be the first to say this, but, I know what's coming. And I know that when it comes, you need to forgive Sally. Cause you may not get the chance to."

Roman sighed.

"But either way, just… just try, man." Seth said. "I'm not saying this to upset you, or to spite you. I'm just saying this because what happened to me is in the past. You need to let go, Rome. So that you and everyone here can have a future."

The area was silent before Seth said: "Anyways, that's my piece said."

"Wait, don't go!" Ashla said, leaping to her father.

Seth smiled. "Ashla, I know you only just met me." Reaching out, he caressed her cheek. "But trust me when I say that this isn't goodbye." Smiling, he added: "It's purely a case of I'll see you later." Then, placing a hand over her heart, Seth said: "And even then, I'll always be right here." With this, Seth finally vanished, leaving the four Jedi alone in the cold.

* * *

Roman and Ashla looked over at each other before Roman trudged over to Ashla and pulled her into his arms, feeling her shaking with pure emotion. He was, too.

It was a matter of moments before they finally broke away, with Ashla saying: "He's right, you know."

"About what?" Roman asked.

"Forgiving Sally." Ashla said. "What he said made me realise just how much of a jerk I've been. Both to you and Owen. But… that's behind us, now. Just like you need to put your hatred towards Sally over what happened to my dad behind you. Remember what Master Yoda said to you back before Order Sixty-Six."

"Fear leads to anger, anger to hate, hate to suffering." Tails said. "And look how you've suffered as a result of that. Ashley is dead. Caleb is dead. Silver is dead, Antoine is-"

" _I don't need_ _ **fucking**_ _reminding!"_ Roman snarled, making everyone take a step back. Then, after a hefty sigh, Roman said: "Look, I'll try, okay. But like I said to Tails and Owen the first time around. It's not going to be easy."

"My dad never said it would be." Ashla said. "But like he said, the day is coming where you may not get the chance to. Do you really want the guilt from that hanging over your head for the rest of your life? I'm not sure if I could handle that baggage."

Roman sighed. "I'll see what I can do." He said. "For now, let's just get home."

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile, Star Destroyer Devastator…**_

Darth Vader stormed onto the bridge, followed suit by General Stark.

"Lord Vader, are there any plans for a counterassault?" the general asked. "We cannot let those Rebel scum keep what they have gained without a price!"

"I am well aware of that, General." Vader said. "And yes, I do have plans for a counterassault. Although not in the same vein as you are no doubt thinking."

"Then in what way, Lord Vader?" General Stark said.

Turning to the General, Vader replied: "Before the Rebels assaulted Artika Prison, I contacted the Emperor with a request for more Shadow Guards and Death Troopers. They will be used in my assault on the Acorn seat of power; Castle Acorn. We will slaughter every single person within that castle and leave none alive."

"And what of our remaining troops? I have some of them anxious to take their vengeance on the Rebels." Stark said.

"They will get their opportunity when we march on the city once more." Vader said. "We will wrest it back from the Acorns and restore this planet to the Empire."

"V-Very good, my lord. When should we expect your… reinforcements to arrive?"

"Shortly." Vader replied as he watched from the viewport.

As if on cue, another Star Destroyer appeared from hyperspace, at which Vader said:

"General, prepare my shuttle. I will launch my plans _now."_

* * *

 **That exchange between Roman, Ashla and Seth was easily one of the most emotionally taxing pieces of writing I have ever written. I could barely write a few words without shedding a tear or two. Maybe you might not feel the same way, but I tried to make this as emotional as possible.**

 **Sorry for the delay in updating yesterday. Had a friend around and I got busy playing Rainbow Six: Siege. Good game, although I'm still a novice at it.**

 **Excuses and all that aside, thanks for reading, and I will hopefully see you next Saturday with Chapter 20.**

 **T-Rock14**


	20. Chapter 20: Heart to Heart

**Chapter 20: Heart to Heart**

 _ **Castle Acorn, 19:30 pm…**_

Roman descended the ramp of the Empire's Bane to find himself face to face with the very woman Seth had been begging him to forgive nearly a full day before:

"Afternoon, guys." Sally said. She was dressed as per usual, that being her signature blue vest-jacket, her black tank top, and her black trousers.

"Afternoon." Roman said, staring Sally down.

The uncomfortable silence was offset by Sonia suddenly appearing at Sally's side. "Owen!" Sonia shouted, making a beeline for and embracing Owen fiercely.

"Whoa, hey!" Owen exclaimed, slightly surprised at Sonia's sudden arrival. "What's the deal?"

"The deal is you're here." Sonia replied. _"And_ you're still alive."

"So I am, so I am." Owen said. "I hope that doesn't change until I'm at least eighty."

Sonia chuckled. "Got a while to wait, then." She said.

Roman watched the interaction between the two preteens, a small smile crossing his face. At least the younger generation wouldn't be affected by his and Sally's baggage.

Sally saw the smile crossing Roman's face, and she too smiled. She had to admit, Owen and her daughter looked quite cute together.

Roman looked at Sally and decided to get to the point: "So, how's Sonic?"

Sally sighed. "I'm not sure. He's in our room now, but he's not let anyone in but me and the kids since finding out Charles is dead. Anyone else is just greeted with a demand involving several four-letter expletives."

"I'm not surprised. It's never easy losing someone you care about." Roman said. "That's… something you and I are all too aware of. You with your dad, and me with… Roth."

Sally raised an eyebrow, mentally interposing 'Seth' instead of 'Roth'. She pushed the thought aside. The last thing she wanted was another argument between her and Roman over that one event. Sighing, Sally said: "Well, since you're all here, I guess we should head on in and just enjoy one another's company for the rest of the day."

"Sounds good to me." Roman said. "Could use a bit of rest."

"Good." Sally said. "Come on. Let's head inside."

* * *

 _ **Inside Castle Acorn…**_

"Ah, finally. Somewhere I can have a decent lie down." Roman said as he walked into the courtyard, claiming a bench and lying down on it.

"Didn't you get a chance to on the way back?" Sally asked.

"No. I was a bit too busy piloting the ship." Roman said.

"Isn't that Tails' job when he's with you guys?" Sally asked. Looking around, Sally asked: "Speaking of Tails, where is he?"

"Likely gone down to the medical bay." Roman replied. "Didn't you notice the stab wound in his gut?"

Sally's eyes widened in horror. "W-What? What happened to him?"

Roman sighed. "Vader happened. We'd just made our entrance, and ka-blam, there's our good friend Vader. I was about to fight him, but Tails stopped me. Said he wanted to deal with Vader himself. Well, I say 'deal with Vader' but it was more like holding Vader off so that the rest of us could complete our mission."

"Why didn't you insist, then?" Sally asked. "Until now, you're the only one who's actually fought Vader. Why not fight him again? If you'd done that, then, maybe Tails wouldn't be hurt."

Roman's head snapped to face Sally, and the intensity of his glare made her flinch: "No, don't you _fucking_ dare blame what happened to Tails on me!" He growled, getting to his feet. "If he wanted a crack at Vader, I was more than willing to give it to him! It's not _my_ fault that he got hurt!" Sighing, Roman said: "Look, I speak from experience when I say that fighting Vader is a punishing experience. I've only fought him twice, and in those two fights, I have not escaped unscathed."

"I've noticed." Sally said, gesturing towards the still healing slash through Roman's right eye.

Roman nodded. "So if that's the case, anyone who thinks that Tails would be any different is delusional." Roman sat back down.

Sally sighed. "Sorry. It's just-"

"No need Sally." Roman said. "I know you're just concerned for Tails. Wound wasn't all that bad, considering that I did far worse to Elias' arm shortly after I revealed myself to be alive two years after the Empire invaded."

Sally nodded. "I can guess." Deep down though, she was surprised. Did Roman just forgive her for something? Sure, it wasn't for what she wanted him to forgive her for, but it was something, at least. Maybe he was considering forgiving her, but was waiting for a better time? Unlikely, she knew that much, if her earlier attempt was anything to go by. But, she couldn't help but hope for it. At the moment, hope was all she had.

"Roman? Sally asked.

"Yeah?" Roman replied.

"Would you mind coming with me?" She inquired. "I'd… like to talk alone, if it's okay with you."

"Good idea." Roman said. "I've, kind of been meaning to talk to you as well.

Sally smiled and said: "Well, follow me." She said, as she walked out of the courtyard.

Roman smiled and followed her, silently thinking: _Here's to you, Seth._

* * *

Owen and the Royal Children watched Roman and Sally leave, before Sonia looked at Owen:

"Any idea what they want to talk about?" Sonia asked.

"I got some notions." Owen said with an optimistic smile. "One being that my dad is finally willing to bury the hatchet between him and your mom."

"But I thought your dad didn't want to bury the hatchet." Manic asked, one eyebrow raised towards Owen inquisitively.

"He didn't." Owen replied. "But… I think his little meeting with some old friends changed his mind."

"Old friends? Who?" Sonia asked.

Tails sighed. "Cain Roth and Seth Kerran." He said.

Sonia made to respond, but stopped when she suddenly said: "Wait a second: I swear Cain Roth is a name on our official war memorial dedicated to those that died during the war against the Empire! And Seth-" Sonia made to say, but paused. "Isn't Seth the guy that caused this feud between my mom and your dad by dying?"

Owen nodded. "Well, there are Force wielders capable of transcending the physical plain after death as Force Spirits. Back in Artika… They appeared before my dad. Seth in particular begged my dad to forgive your mom. Said something along the lines of: 'The time will come where you might never get another chance'." Owen shook his head. "But what do I know? Let's get back onto what we were talking about beforehand."

Sonia and Manic ignored Owen's remark and looked at one another worriedly. They were young, Manic in particular, being eight; but they weren't stupid. Whatever Seth had said about Roman not likely getting another chance to forgive their mother rang ominously in their minds. It sounded suspiciously like-

"Guys?" Owen said, snapping them out of their stupor. "Am I getting through to you?"

Sonia and Manic made to respond, but Manic suddenly noticed someone entering the courtyard behind Owen, and his face lit up like the Chaos Emeralds: "Uncle Tails!" He shouted, leaping to his feet and bounding a few paces to meet Tails, who immediately hugged him.

"Whoa-oh! Okay!" Tails exclaimed.

"You're okay!" Manic bleated. "When I heard you'd been hurt by that Vader guy, I'd thought you'd end up like my dad!"

Tails scoffed, gesturing to his shoulder. "Just a few scratches, Manic."

"That's not really likely." Owen said. "When I looked at it, those wounds looked gnarlier than when my dad got himself tangled up in barbed wire."

"Wait, what?" Sonia asked, eyes wide with surprise. "I have _got_ to hear _this_ story."

"Same here." Tails said, walking over with Manic at his side.

Owen shook his head before beginning the tale.

* * *

 _ **With Roman and Sally…**_

"You know, it's been a while since we had a walk like this." Roman remarked as he and Sally walked through the corridor.

"It's been a while since we did a lot of things together, Rome." Sally replied, invoking the shortened version of Roman's name that she'd come to know Roman by.

Roman scowled at said invocation before saying: "I prefer Roman, nowadays. Rome just sounds like something childish."

"But it's what I used to call you back when we were still on the same page." Sally said. "Back before… before everything fell apart between us." Smiling, Sally said: "Sonic still calls me Sal."

Roman scoffed. "Well, that's because he's your husband. So he's allowed to call you little pet names like 'Sal'. It was the same with me and…" Roman's expression tightened. "Me and Ashley."

Sally frowned. Tails had informed her of Ashley's death, and how Roman was still sore over it. "Sorry. I didn't mean to bring her up."

"No, it's okay." Roman said. "Sure, it's still a sore subject, but… well, not sore enough that it's a no-go subject for me."

Sally nodded. "For the record, I'm sorry, Roman. Ashley was a good soldier. An even better friend. But, I'm sure she's somewhere better now."

Roman scoffed. "You know, a wise man once told me that anything before the word 'but' is bullshit."

Sally shrugged. "Sounds like an honourable man." She said.

"Yeah." Roman said, before looking up to the sky: "He was."

"Either way, like I said, she's somewhere better now." Sally said. "Better than this… whatever you can call the galaxy whilst it's in its current state."

Roman nodded. "I'd like to think that when I die, I'll get to see her again. Along with everyone else I've lost that I care about." Sighing, Roman said: "Who knows? Maybe I'll find Antoine and bury the hatchet with him."

Sally nodded. "I'd like to think that, too." She said.

The pair looked around awkwardly before Roman shook his head.

"Just thinking about what's gone down's depressing the fuck out of me." Roman remarked. "Anything you want to talk about other than who's died recently?"

Sally frowned. Immediately, she felt pressured to bring up Seth, but again, she pushed it aside, chiding herself and saying that it wasn't time yet.

 _When will it be time, then?_ The pressuring part of her argued.

Sally ignored it and asked: "How about we start catching up on what we've missed over the fifteen years we've been apart? Seems like a valid option."

Roman nodded agreement. "That is a good idea." Gesturing to Sally, Roman said: "Ladies first."

Sally smiled. "Why thank you." She said, before beginning her tale.

* * *

 _ **With Owen, Tails, and the Royal Children…**_

"Ooh, that does not sound like fun." Manic remarked.

"It wasn't." Owen said. "And the amount of times he cussed would have left me a millionaire if I had a hundred credits for every time he cussed."

Sonia and Manic giggled at the remark.

"That's not really surprising to me, Owen." Tails said. "I remember a time when everything your dad said had some form of cuss-word in there somewhere."

"No wonder there's not soap in my bedroom." Sonia complained. "Mom probably used it all washing out Roman's mouth."

Owen and Tails looked at one another and burst out laughing. "That would definitely be one possible explanation of why you don't have soap." Owen remarked.

"That's one truth that I have little qualms confirming." Nicole said as she materialised.

Owen jumped slightly at the appearance, remarking: "Can you please stop appearing out of nowhere? Scares the Force out of me."

"Apologies, Owen." Nicole said. "Sometimes, I can't help but appear abruptly."

"Well, if you could try, I'd really appreciate it." Owen replied. "Next thing you know, you appear like that at some point when I'm an old man, and you end up giving me a heart attack."

"Somehow, I rather doubt that." Tails said. "Sally's father used to deal with Nicole appearing like that almost all the time. And he never suffered any heart attacks."

Owen rolled his eyes. "Fair enough." The younger fox said. "But then again, no offence, but Sally's dad wasn't old enough to be suffering that kind of thing from getting scared."

"That actually makes sense." Nicole said. "In order to suffer a heart attack from my abrupt appearances, an individual would have to be aged in their seventies and above. Sally's father, at the time of his death, was aged-"

"Okay, okay, Nicole." Tails said. "Those are details best saved for later on."

"Oh, sorry." Nicole said, blushing in embarrassment.

"S'okay." Owen said. "I know AI such as yourself sometimes accidentally go into too much detail."

Sonia looked at Owen nervously. "You sound like you speak from experience."

Owen eyed Sonia and shook his head. "You have no idea."

* * *

 _ **With Roman and Sally…**_

"And, that's why I'm never letting the Ghost crew hitch a ride ever again." Roman said to a laughing Sally.

Sally stopped laughing and brushed a few strands of hair back, remarking: "Zeb, Ezra and Chopper sound like three people I'd hate to room with."

"Well, imagine having to deal with their crap twenty-four-seven." Roman replied. "That's what Kanan, Hera and Sabine have to deal with day in, day out."

Sally shook her head. "Like I said, I'd hate to room with them."

"Exactly." Roman said as they found themselves on a balcony overlooking the entire city, which was still under reconstruction after the Imperial assault days before in which Sonic had been injured. Eyeing these sadly, Roman remarked: "Guess this would make a hell of a view if the buildings weren't under construction."

Sally nodded. "The initial bombardment completely flattened parts of the city. Last I heard, they're still pulling bodies out from under some of the rubble."

Roman frowned, strong memories of the first Imperial assault on Mobotropolis seventeen years before freshening themselves in his mind as a dull ache rose in his chest: Where the Grand Inquisitor had mortally wounded him.

Sally noticed Roman's discomfort, and her eyes narrowed with concern. "Is there something wrong?" She inquired.

Roman shook his head. "Just remembering some things I'd rather forget." He said.

Sally nodded understanding. "You mean the Imperial attack here seventeen years ago?" She asked.

Roman nodded. "The one where your dad… well, I'm not going to bring up _your_ memories of that day. Probably worse than mine."

Sally sighed. "I made peace with my father's death shortly after I'd found out you'd killed Elias from Tails."

She realised her mistake immediately. The death of her brother would no doubt trigger the memory of Seth's death in Roman's mind, and his mood would sour.

But much to her shock, Roman just grunted and remarked: "If this is your idea of getting me to talk about Seth, then it's not working."

Sally sighed and said: "Sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Never mind." Roman interrupted. "It was me that triggered your memory of my killing Elias, so this little exchange is on me." With this, he turned away from the balcony and walked back inside the castle.

Sally gripped the rails of the balcony and sighed. She could tell that Roman was slowly removing the barriers around his forgiving side, but she could still see that he was reluctant to lift them completely, lest he feel like he was doing something wrong. She shook her head to clear it and turned to see Roman was nowhere to be seen. Her gut told her he was going to see Sonic, at which she wasn't surprised. She was well aware that Roman had not really seen nor spoken to Sonic ever since Sally had first tried to apologise to Roman a few days before. She decided to tail Roman at a distance, and see what he and Sonic would have to say to one another.

* * *

 _ **With Roman, Private apartments…**_

As Roman neared the entrance to the private apartments of the royal family, he found his path blocked by two members of the Royal Guard.

"None but the members of the Royal Family shall pass through here." One of the guards stated, his voice brooking no argument."

Roman frowned and folded his arms. "Not even friends of the Royal family?" He inquired.

"Her Majesty the queen does not consider you a friend any longer, Roman the Fox." The guard replied.

Roman's frown became a scowl. "Well, I'm assuming Sonic does, so unless you want to deal with him when he finds out you turned one of his oldest friends away, I'll politely suggest you _get out of my way."_ With this, his hand began to hover over his blaster pistol.

"Sir, I am telling you to turn away." The guard replied. "Further refusal will result in violence."

Roman scoffed. The guards appeared well trained, but they were armed with nought but ceremonial swords and holstered blaster pistols, which had straps over the handles to prevent them falling out. In Roman's case, he had his lightsaber, blaster pistol, and combat knife, of which the blaster pistol had no strap obstructing the blaster from being drawn. That, coupled with the fact that Roman had spent fifteen years perfecting his pistol draw led to the fact that there wouldn't be too much violence as opposed to him easily downing both guards with well-placed shots. Placing a hand on his pistol, discreetly setting it to stun, Roman replied: "I'll go with violence."

Before anything could happen though, a voice said: "Stand aside, you two! Unless you want to wind up cleaning the royal latrines with your tongues!"

The two guards looked behind them in the direction of the voice, which was behind them, before looking at one another in a dumbfounded manner and stood aside, revealing an open door, and a face Roman had not seen in fifteen years.

"Roman." Eren the Caracal said. "It's been a long time."

Roman smiled and stepped forward, grasping Eren's arm. "Too long." Roman replied. Folding his arms, Roman remarked: "You look a ton like I figure your grandfather looked like at your age."

Eren's expression tightened at the mention of his grandfather, whose death clearly still bothered him.

Roman's face immediately shifted to an apologetic one as he said: "Shit, I'm sorry. Forgot that it wasn't too long ago that he died." Shaking his head, Roman said: "I'm sorry, anyway. Your grandfather was one of the few people in this galaxy to whom I owe a devout form of respect. He was a great man."

"It's okay, Roman." Eren said. "Just waiting for another chance to line some Imperial official in my crosshairs, so I can take them out."

Roman nodded. "Good to hear." He said. Looking around, Roman said: "Have to say, I'm impressed with you. Eighteen and already, you're the head of the Royal Guard. That's got to be a record."

"Not as impressive as your being the youngest Jedi Knight of your generation." Eren replied. "That's something I could have only dreamed of being. You really must have commanded some respect back during those times, huh?"

Roman shrugged. "I kinda diluted it a little bit by being a bit of a prankster." He said. "But that's past me now. Too old for that sort of thing." Looking around, Roman asked: "So is Sonic available? I've been meaning to talk to him."

Eren grinned. "Follow me."

* * *

 _ **Inside Sonic and Sally's bedroom…**_

The moment Roman set foot in the bedroom, he immediately heard a voice say:

"Roman… It's been a while."

Roman looked to his left and saw Sonic lying in bed, looking right at him. Smirking, Roman walked closer. "Sonic… You look like hammered shit."

Sonic scoffed, albeit a little painfully because of his broken ribs. "Yeah. Tends to happen when you get into a fight with Darth Vader."

Roman nodded before looking around the room. "Y'know, I've never really been inside this room before. Sure, I've been in Sally's old room-"

"Which now belongs to my daughter, Sonia." Sonic interrupted.

"Well, yeah, but…" Roman said. "But I'd figured that the bedroom of the reigning monarch of the Kingdom of Acorn would be more… grand, for a lack of a better term."

"Well, from what I hear, Sally's dad renovated the room to make it less opulent." Sonic replied. "Something about preferring to sleep like an ordinary person as opposed to sleeping like a king."

Roman smiled and nodded. "Sounds a lot like him." Roman said.

Sonic nodded too and said: "But all that aside, I highly doubt that you're here just for chit-chat. What's up?"

"Well, that's pretty much what I came up here for." Roman replied. "Chit-chat." With this, he grabbed himself a chair and sat next to Sonic. Looking around, he said: "This room has likely been a setting for some of yours and Sally's arguments."

Sonic shook his head. "Those happened shortly before we knocked the Empire out of power." Sonic said. "Back to the first few months after you'd left. Or as Sally was saying at the time, a few months after you'd 'abandoned us'. Ever since, we've probably been at our most cohesive ever since we started dating."

"Abandoned, huh?" Roman said. "Well, can't blame her, really. I did kinda up and leave rather quickly."

Sonic nodded. "You know, I always understood why you left." He said.

Looking over at Sonic, Roman said: "How so?"

Sonic sighed. "I'm sure someone's told you this, but after word got out that Sal had given the orders that had effectively led to Seth's death, the Freedom Fighters just… we just fell apart. It was like we had our own civil war going on. Most of us were on your side, while a few, like myself and Antoine agreed with Sally. Well, I say I agreed, more like I pretended to agree in order to preserve mine and Sally's relationship."

Roman nodded. "I've heard from Bunnie what happened between her and Antoine over fifteen years." He said. "I guess you had no intention of having that be the case between you and Sally."

Sonic nodded. "I made a vow to support Sally no matter what, you know? We're equally as part of each as you and Ashley were."

Roman's eyes closed at the mention of Ashley, triggering Sonic:

"Shit, I'm sorry!" Sonic said. Sighing, Sonic said: "Didn't mean to bring that up."

"It's okay." Roman said, wiping a small tear from his cheek. "Two months is plenty of time to mourn."

Sonic sighed before he looked up to Roman. "Look… about you and Sally… Are you planning on forgiving her? For what happened fifteen years ago?"

Roman sighed in response. "Until earlier today, it was out of the question." He said. "What Sally's orders cost me… what they cost Ashla and Ahsoka… Those orders were the single worst thing any of my friends have ever done to me." Shaking his head, Roman added: "And until earlier today, if Sally had tried to apologise, I'd have shoved my lightsaber where she usually gets something else shoved."

"Okay, I neither want to see nor think about that image." Sonic replied. "But, what happened?"

Roman sat back in his chair, tenting his hands. "When I returned to the Artika Prison ruins to pay my respects to Roth… I found Roth was no longer alone."

"What do you me-" Sonic made to ask, but the look in Roman's eyes caused Sonic's own to widen. _**"Oh."**_ Sonic murmured.

Roman nodded. "Seth was there too. We… we had a talk."

"What'd he say?" Sonic inquired.

"He told that… that I should try to forgive Sally." Roman said.

"So what's stopping you?" Sonic asked.

"Well, there's my longstanding grudge against Sally for what happened, but… I just feel like if I do, I'd be disrespecting Seth's memory. I mean, he _fucking_ _ **died**_ because of Sally!" Roman exclaimed, clenching his fists. "And then I'd just feel like the biggest piece of shit in the world, since I'd have effectively pissed all over Seth's memory. And for what? So I could go back to how things were before? Us against the galaxy, the Empire… It just doesn't feel worth it."

Sonic frowned. "Roman, you and me have known each other for a while. Been friends for a while, too." Facing Roman, Sonic said: "I found myself making compromise after compromise in order to maintain my relationship with Sally. Heck, me and Tails hated one another's guts for a time because of it!" Taking a short breath, Sonic said: "But eventually, I brought myself to completely forgive Sally as opposed to the empty reconciliation I'd made earlier. Because I realised that Sally hated herself for what happened to Seth. I mean, some nights, I'd wake up to her screaming from some nightmare about seeing Seth as a ghost preparing to murder her in her sleep." Nodding, Sonic looked at Roman. "I just had to look past her hatred of you for leaving us to see how guilty she was. Just like you have to look past your hatred for Sally over what happened, including how she effectively banished you from the Freedom Fighters at the climax of that huge blow-up you two had. So you can see that Sally genuinely wants this. She said so to me last night, and I believe her. She just wants you back, Roman. Back as her friend. Her confidant." Sonic paused before adding: "The older brother she never had."

Roman looked down as he sensed the truth in Sonic's words. It was true that he knew precisely what had happened after his departure from the Freedom Fighters. Rotor's narration of events still rang in his mind:

" _We just… fragmented."_ Rotor had said.

Roman brushed back some of his head fur and sighed. It was like he'd been handed the single most bitter, sour and gag inducing pill in existence and was being force-fed it. He remembered the anger in Bunnie's face when they'd spoken to one another outside Bunnie's house, how her immediate reaction to seeing him was to slap him in the face before lambasting him for causing the schism between her and Antoine. But then again, the schism was mainly because of Antoine's narrow-minded loyalty to Sally more than anything else.

Looking back up at Sonic, Roman said: "I'll give it some thought." With that, he stood up and walked out of the room. Part of him was reluctant to admit it, but Sonic had raised some strong points. It was up to Roman now to decide whether it'd be worth forgiving Sally.

* * *

 _ **With Tails, Owen, Sonia and Manic…**_

"You know, it's just occurred to me that Mom and Roman have been gone a while." Sonia remarked.

"Doesn't surprise me." Tails said. "Before everything fell apart between them, Sally and Roman were the best of friends. They'd tell each other everything. Sometimes, during official functions, they'd disappear for _hours_ to talk." Tails' voice grew sad as he added: "I only hope that this is a prelude towards Roman forgiving your mother."

"I guess we'll see once they return." Owen said. _"If_ they ever return." He quickly added.

Sonia nodded before she lit up, as if she'd had an idea. "What do you say we go find them?" She asked. "That way, we can find out for ourselves."

"Not sure if your mom and Roman would appreciate the privacy invasion, Sonia." Tails replied.

"Tails, I've walked in on worse than a conversation between my dad and Sally. What's the worst that can happen?" Owen remarked.

Tails eyed Owen and saw that Owen was telling the truth. Sighing, Tails said: "Fine. But don't blame me if you guys end up grounded."

* * *

 _ **With Roman, Sally's old bedroom…**_

 _Glad to see nothing's changed,_ Roman thought as he walked around the room.

Everything was as it had been the last time he had set foot inside this room, which had been seventeen years ago.

His eyes narrowed as he tried to remember when exactly the last day he'd been in the room was.

"Hard to believe that the last time we were in this room together was my wedding day." Said a voice.

It clicked in Roman's head as he turned to see Sally standing in the doorway through which he'd entered, and it was almost as if their roles were reversed.

On the day, Roman had walked in to find Sally waiting in her wedding dress, which he had a feeling was around here somewhere. There was no way Sally would have rid herself of something so important to her.

Only this time, Sally had walked in to find Roman looking around.

Nodding, Roman said "Yeah. Hard to believe that was seventeen years ago."

Sally nodded too. "Back when things were so much easier. The Empire hadn't invaded, Dad was still alive…" Sally paused before adding: "You and Ashley had recently come together."

Roman nodded. "I remember the conversation we had. When you joked about maybe the time coming around that you'd be walking in on Ashley wearing a wedding dress."

"Yeah." Sally said, laughing at the memory somewhat. "And I remember the look you had when I made the joke."

Roman smirked. "That was one of the worst jokes I've ever heard. And it was from someone who's not really known for their sense of humour."

"Well, not everyone is a comedic genius like _you_ were, Roman." Sally said. "Least of all, me."

"I suddenly really pity your children for having to listen to some of your jokes." Roman said.

Sally shook her head. "Were my jokes really _that_ bad?" She asked.

"Oh, they were bad alright." Roman replied. "But your jokes pale in comparison to your cooking."

Sally's mouth fell open. "I'll have you know my cooking has improved over the years." She protested.

"Really?" Roman said. "Tell you what; first chance we get, you are cooking me something. Be it a cake, a full breakfast, something. Because I'll believe it when I fucking taste it."

Sally responded with a hearty laugh, saying: "Deal." Bowing her head, Sally remarked: "You know, I missed this."

"Missed what?" Roman asked.

"What we've been doing." Sally said. Pointing towards the door leading out onto the balcony, Sally asked: "Don't you remember days gone by when we'd just stand on that balcony and just… just talk? Relay stories about what's been going on, share the latest gossip… How you'd tell me stories about your latest exploits at the Jedi Temple… I never really realised just how much I missed it until right now. As we're standing in the very same room doing exactly that. As if everything that's happened between us never actually happened at all. It's like we were-"

"How we used to be." Roman finished, interrupting Sally. Sighing, he turned around and walked over to the door leading to the balcony, stepping through it.

Sally followed him out and found him standing at the forefront, staring out towards the green-filled forest surrounding most of Mobotropolis.

"The thing is Sally, I doubt we can ever really be how we once were." Roman said. "We've changed too much. Case in point, we're both parents. You to Sonia and Manic, and me to Owen." Leaning over the railing, Roman added: "Back then… we were younger. We were teenagers, doing teenage things." Turning to Sally, Roman said: "But now, we're both on the wrong end side of thirty… heck, I'll be hitting forty before long." Roman looked down and said: "We've both been through a lot over the past fifteen years. I've gone through years of fighting the Empire, training Ashla with the help of Ahsoka, raising Owen as best I could, and now I'm a member of the Rebel Alliance." Turning completely to Sally, Roman added: "And you? You've retaken your family's kingdom, given birth twice, which I know for a fact isn't fun at all, spent the entirety of fifteen years hating me for mistakes we've both made." Shaking his head, Roman remarked: "It goes to show that some elements of the past can never be resurrected." Roman paused as he said: "Some can be, though."

"What exactly are you trying to tell me, Roman?" Sally asked.

Roman took a deep breath as he said three words: "I forgive you."

* * *

Sally's mouth fell open as the three words Roman said hit home. Shaking her head, Sally asked: "W-what?"

Roman's eyes shut as he fought back oncoming tears. "I forgive you, Sally." He said. "I forgive you for leaving Seth behind, giving the orders that led to his death… Fuck, I forgive you for _every single_ _ **fucking thing THAT HAPPENED!"**_ Roman wiped tears from his eyes and said: "I know you've not apologised, but I don't care anymore." Sighing, Roman said: "I hated you _so_ fucking much for what happened to Seth, I didn't even consider how guilty _you_ were over it. But after Sonic told me about everything, the nightmares, the guilt, all of it…" Roman sighed. "It's my turn to feel guilty. Granted, I felt guilty when I heard how Seth's death and my departure split the Freedom Fighters and nearly tore them apart, but… Nothing made me feel guiltier than when Sonic told me about how guilty you felt for your role in Seth's death. Heck, you even told me you regretted it several days ago, when we first saw each other again!" Holding his head in his hands, Roman shook his head. "That's why I'm forgiving you. So that you can drop whatever guilt and regret you still have over what happened those last few days and move forward with life. Just like I'll try and do."

Sally found herself speechless as Roman spilled his guts out to her, unable to find or form any words with which to mount a response. But as he finished, Sally felt a great weight lift off of her shoulders, a weight that had weighed her down heavily for fifteen years. The feeling brought tears to her eyes, and she tried her best to mask them, but eventually, she just dropped all façade and threw her arms around Roman, sobbing euphorically as her guilt over Seth's death washed away on a joyous river, brought about by the very tears spilling from her eyes.

Roman brought his arms around Sally and held her in an embrace, feeling a warmth and sense of fullness that was a stark contrast to the sheer emptiness of his embrace with Sally the day they'd met after fifteen years.

Neither of them knew how long they had held one another, but neither of them cared. The feeling of finally being able to let go of the past was one the both of them felt keenly as euphoria washed everything away.

Breaking the embrace, Sally and Roman stared one another down once more.

No more anger existed in their stares. No hostility, nothing negative existed. Only warm feelings of love and friendship remained in the stare, which was broken as Roman looked out across the sky, where the sun was beginning to lower itself below the horizon. One day was ending. The other was just beginning.

Roman gestured towards the setting sun and smirked. "Kind of a fitting metaphor for our friendship, huh?"

Sally smiled. "Yes…" She said. "The sun sets on our hatred, and tomorrow, we can continue onwards, friends once again."

Roman nodded. "I guess so."

They watched the sun slowly dipping further and further beneath the horizon, watching as the bottom of the sun reached the horizon and slowly began to disappear beneath it.

* * *

 **Talk about a way to start off the final act of the book.**

 **Sorry for the update delay again. Yesterday was one of those days where I just felt too tired to do anything productive.**

 **Regardless, I am going to be taking a small hiatus from writing in order to focus on completing the final couple of chapters for this story. Once I've done that, I'll finish this, and finish the series. But until then, I'll see you later.**

 **See you next time.**

 **T-Rock14**


	21. Chapter 21: Vader's Wrath

**Chapter 21: Vader's Wrath**

Roman turned away from the sunset to look at Sally, who turned to look at him.

"What?" Sally asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing." Roman said. "Just glad everything over the past fifteen years is finally behind us."

Sally nodded. "Guess the days of pointing you in the right direction and getting the fuck out of your way are over, then." She said.

"Oh, no." Roman said, looking towards the horizon. "Those days won't be done until the Empire leaves this planet alone. Though we could do away with the 'get the fuck out of my way' part." Looking back at Sally, Roman placed a hand over Sally's. "Change that to fighting alongside me. Just like old times."

Sally smiled. "Just like old times." She said. "I've been meaning to dust off my old ring blades,"

"Well, that's good news." Roman replied, noticing the blue ring bracelets that adorned Sally's wrists. "Because then-"

" _ **WATCH OUT!"**_ Sally shouted as she grabbed Roman and pulled him down behind the balcony railing as something struck the doorway behind them and exploded.

The resultant explosion buffeted both Roman and Sally, knocking them both against the railings.

Shaking their heads to clear them, Roman and Sally stood up, seeing the damage done:

The entire wall behind them was crumbling as a massive hole existed where it had once been. The room behind them was littered with rubble and flame, although nothing had been too badly damaged.

Roman looked at Sally and nodded. "Thanks." He said.

Sally nodded in return before they felt and heard something beneath them crumbling.

Looking down, they both saw that the balcony was moments from collapse.

Reacting fast, Roman grabbed Sally and hurled her into the room, just as the balcony collapsed completely, causing Roman suddenly felt weightless as he began to fall, hearing a scream of anguish as he plunged. But for some reason, he couldn't hear it clearly. He sensed the ground rising to meet him, so he called upon the Force in order to try and cushion his fall…

* * *

 _ **With Sally…**_

" _ **ROMAN!"**_ Sally shrieked at the top of her lungs as she watched Roman plummet. Utterly helpless, she fell to her knees and began to fight back tears. Just after they had begun to get along again, the explosion and collapse of the balcony had torn them apart once again.

It wasn't long before she could no longer fight back tears, letting them burst out as she lamented the loss of her friend. So close to having him back, only to have the chance ripped away forever.

A sound from somewhere above her caused her to cease her lament, a sound she had come to associate with pure evil:

It was the sound of breathing. Deep, laboured breathing, which echoed resonantly around the surrounding area. Breathing that sent a blade-like chill crawling down her spine, as if someone were dragging an ice-coated knife down her spine and using her vertebrae as if it were a xylophone.

Looking up, she sighted the sound's origin:

Staring back at her from the lowered ramp of a Lambda class Imperial shuttle, was none other than Darth Vader himself.

Vader leapt down from the shuttle and into the room, waving the shuttle away with his hand.

Sally stood up as she faced the Dark Lord of the Sith, who stared at her with what could have doubled as both curiosity or lack of emotion.

"Your Majesty…" Vader said, with a voice so devoid of emotion it would send any psychiatrist running. "We meet at last." He punctuated the last part of his sentence by igniting his lightsaber.

Sally swallowed some saliva as she replied: "So we do." The moment she had said this, she activated her ring blades, which flared to life at an alarming rate and painted the area around them blue. She didn't care if Vader was a Sith Lord; at least she'd go down fighting.

If Vader was surprised at the appearance of Sally's ring blades, he failed to show it, simply advancing on the Queen and slashing up at her.

Sally blocked the blow with one of her ring blades and spun away, backing up as she prepared to meet Vader's next attack:

Only for the door leading into the room to open, followed by Tails immediately rushing in, lightsaber at the ready. "Sally, get yourself and the kids out of here!" He shouted. "I'll handle Vader."

"No." Said a voice as Ashla came into the room, standing alongside Tails. _"We'll_ handle Vader." She said icily as she drew her lightsaber.

Sally looked between Tails, Ashla and Vader before looking at Tails. "Don't make me regret this." She said as she turned and left the room, leaving Tails and Ashla to face Vader on their own.

* * *

Vader regarded Tails and Ashla with no less emotion than before, although he stared at Ashla long and hard. "The daughter of Ahsoka Tano and Seth Kerran." Vader remarked. "We meet at last."

"I get to _kill_ you at last, as well." Ashla said with barely masked anger as she rushed to assault Vader.

"Ashla, no!" Tails made to call out, but he was too late, watching as Ashla slashed at Vader with the ferocity of an animal.

Vader met the attack with practiced ease, parrying strike after strike from Ashla before finally knocking her lightsaber out of his path before lifting her up by the throat and tossing her into what was Sonia's bed, watching as she struck the side of the bed hard before crumpling to the floor. He now turned his attention to Tails, to whom he remarked: "You are very brave or very foolish indeed to come seeking another battle so soon after our last."

"Seems I'm the only one around that's good enough to fight you." Tails said. "Besides, I owe you a number of things: Pain being one of them."

"Come and inflict it, then." Vader growled as he and Tails slashed at one another viciously.

The resultant blade lock was easily won by Vader, who shoved Tails back with his lightsaber before shoving Tails back further with a Force Push.

Tails flew back as a result, but allowed his backwards momentum to carry him over, flipping backwards and landing on his feet. Now back at a vertical base, he charged Vader once more.

Vader easily parried Tails' downwards slash at him, as well as the slash made towards his flank. He saw Tails rear back and lunge forward, but Vader reached out, seizing Tails' hands, which were holding his lightsaber, and lifting Tails high in the air.

Tails struggled, losing his grip on his lightsaber and hearing it switch off; just before Vader hurled him into the nearest wall. Letting out a groan of pain, Tails sank down the wall, losing consciousness as he did.

Vader made to move towards Tails in order to strike a mortal blow, but sensed someone advancing on him from behind. Whirling around with breakneck speed, he was quick to meet a fresh attack from Ashla, who growled:

"Whatever you did to my mother two years ago, you're going to pay for it." Ashla snarled.

"We shall see." Vader replied as he shoved Ashla's blade away from his, holding it at the ready as he noticed Tails rise to his feet.

"This time, we take him together." Tails said sternly to Ashla.

"I was just about to suggest that myself." Ashla said as the pair hurled themselves at Vader.

* * *

 _ **With Roman…**_

"Ugh… Fuck…" Roman groaned as his eyes fluttered open. Every inch of his body hurt, as if every single bone in his body was broken. As far as he could tell, they weren't.

Rolling over onto his front, it wasn't long before blood started to drip down onto the floor beneath him. Reaching up to his face, he was quick to discover a nasty cut on his forehead that was vomiting blood. Sighing, he wiped off any blood with his sleeve before forcing himself to his feet.

But once he was vertical, pain flared up in his leg and he staggered forward. "Gah!" Roman hissed, looking down to see a jagged piece of rebar stuck in his leg. Gripping it whilst swearing under his breath, Roman tore it free with a yelp of pain. "G-ugh!" He exclaimed as he threw the piece of rebar away. Then, taking off his coat, he tore a strip of it off and wrapped it around his leg as a sort of makeshift dressing. It wasn't much; but it'd have to do for the time being.

He made to start heading into the castle, but the drone of ion engines drew his attention. In response, he turned around, lightsaber drawn as a TIE Striker sailed into view.

Its ramp lowered as it neared the floor, allowing several black clad Imperial Death Troopers to jump down.

The moment they hit the floor, the Death Troopers popped up and opened fire, their shots focused entirely on disabling and neutralising Roman.

Roman blocked their fire as best he could as he advanced on them, eventually gathering enough strength to leap towards them, managing to behead the first, slash through the torso of the second, and open the throat of the third.

As he turned to attack the fourth though, a blaster shot rang out, and Roman doubled over, backing away from the Death Trooper, who held a smoking blaster rifle.

Cautiously, the Death Trooper advanced, muttering gibberish into its comlink as it drew close to Roman.

It wasn't counting on one thing though: And that was whether Roman had other weaponry at his disposal.

Getting to his feet, Roman quickly drew his blaster pistol, dodging the shot the Imperial Death Trooper snapped off at him before pumping several blaster bolts into the Death Trooper, who toppled to the ground and joined his deceased compatriots.

Roman allowed himself to exhale slightly before holstering his pistol and retrieving his lightsaber. Then, grabbing one of the Death Trooper's rifles and any ammunition he could find, he started limping towards the castle. He had things to do.

* * *

 _ **With Sally and the Royal Children, Throne Room…**_

Sally, Owen, Sonia and Manic found themselves standing in the throne room as Eren shouted commands into the comlink:

"Attention all units! The Queen and her family are secure! I repeat: The Queen and her family are all secure!"

"What about Sonic?" Sally asked Eren.

"I have men currently working on extracting him." Eren replied.

"Forget about Sonic for a minute." Owen said. "Where's my dad?"

"He was on the balcony with the Queen when it collapsed." Eren said. "We haven't been able to confirm whether he's survived or not."

Owen's fists clenched as he looked away from Eren for a number of moments before looking back at Eren. "Then I'll find out myself." He said.

Eren shook his head. "Not an option, kiddo. As a Jedi, you're a high value target as well. Your father would want-"

"How the fuck would _you_ know what my dad would want?!" Owen snapped, startling everyone in the room with his rare use of profanity. "The last time you saw him was when you were three years old!"

Eren's face remained unchanged. "Because your father was the father I never had." Eren replied stonily. "Before my mother died, he helped her raise me to a degree. My mother had done fine with my grandfather around, but your father was there for me when my own father wasn't." Kneeling down to face Owen, Eren said: "I may have been young when I first met your father, but even then, he struck me as someone who wasn't willing to let others risk their lives on his behalf. Especially people he cared about." Eren stood up and said: "You're staying here." Glaring at Owen as if daring him to try and defy him.

Owen returned the glare with unequated fury, growling: "Fine. But if I find out my dad was killed because you didn't let me find him, then that my friend, is on you." With that, Owen turned on his heel and stormed towards the throne, sitting on the steps at its base and putting his head in his hands.

Sonia sighed and walked over to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and starting to say things to calm him down.

Sally saw this and smiled, recognising some of her own traits in Sonia's attempt to comfort Owen.

"Mom?" A voice asked.

Sally looked to see Manic staring at her hopefully. "Yes, Manic?" She asked.

"Will Dad be okay?" He asked. "I don't want what happened to him to happen again."

"It won't, Manic." Sally said comfortingly. "I assure you, it won't."

* * *

 _ **With Ashla, Tails, and Vader…**_

Vader quickly parried two strikes from Ashla before savagely backhanding her away so he could better focus on Tails.

The twin-tailed vulpine came at Vader next, rearing back with his lightsaber as he attempted an attack.

Vader simply sidestepped and parried the attack, watching as Tails lost his balance and toppled to the floor. Sensing something behind him, Vader once again turned to meet Ashla, who suddenly called Tails' lightsaber to her hand via the Force.

Breaking the blade lock with Vader, Ashla spun her lightsabers as she spun around, slashing at Vader using all forms of attack combinations. Enmeshing herself in the Force, Ashla called upon her knowledge of Form Four of lightsaber combat, Ataru, beginning to use the environment to her advantage as she leapt around the room, using furniture, pieces of rubble, anything she could use to attack Vader from.

Vader parried most of her attacks, dodged some, and blocked others. It wasn't long before he and Ashla found themselves in a blade lock once more. "Impressive." Vader remarked. "Most impressive. You share your parents' skill with dual weapons and their aptitude with form four."

"Better equipped to kill you, then." Ashla replied as she pushed Vader away, leaping forward as she drew back with both of her lightsabers.

Vader simply made a pincer of his hand and reached towards Ashla, who suddenly dropped her lightsabers as she reached for her throat, clawing at it as she fought to pry the invisible fingers that were ever tightening around her throat. "Better equipped to die by my hand, you mean." Vader said menacingly as he tightened his telekinetic grip on Ashla's throat, preparing to crush her windpipe.

But before anything else could happen. Vader felt something charge into him, knocking him back and causing his grip on Ashla's throat to falter.

Ashla toppled to the floor, coughing harder than she ever had before as she fought to regain breath.

Vader regained his balance in time to see that Tails had returned to the fray, having seized back his lightsaber. Looking to his right, he soon saw that Ashla was getting to her feet and had retrieved her lightsaber.

"I told you we would take him together!" Tails said angrily to Ashla.

"Kinda hard to do when you're all conked out!" Ashla replied with equal annoyance.

Vader listened to this bickering and nodded. It was clear to him that his opponents were divided on how best to combat him.

That division, would prove their undoing.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile, the throne room…**_

" _ **DAD!"**_ Owen shouted as he nearly tackled his father with a hug. "Thank the Force you're okay!"

"Ugh, you know me, Owen." Roman replied with a grin. "It'll take more than just a huge fall to kill me."

Owen nodded. "I guess." He said. Looking down, his eyes widened as he saw the bloody bandage wrapped around Roman's leg. "You're hurt." Owen said almost casually.

"Ah, it's nothing." Roman replied, limping over to where the nearest medic was, inviting him over to get his wound treated.

Owen watched this with a relieved eye, just as Sonia walked up to him, wrapping an arm around him.

"See? I told you your father would be fine." Sonia said gently.

Owen nodded. "Now we can only hope your father fares equally as well." Owen replied.

Sonia nodded agreement as she sighed. "One can only hope." She said.

"It seems we're in luck." Eren remarked as he got off his comlink. "Sonic's extraction team tells me that Sonic's been safely extracted and is on his way here as we speak."

Sonia breathed a sigh of relief as she looked at Owen, who smirked.

"Guess we're both lucky, then." He said.

Sonia responded by suddenly grabbing him by the collar, pulling him closer, and kissing him hard on the lips.

Owen's eyes went wide with shock at the sudden motion, but it wasn't long before he wrapped his arms around Sonia, breaking the kiss soon after.

Sonia awkwardly stepped away, saying: "Sorry. Got lost in the moment."

Owen smiled and replied: "Sonia, there's nothing to be sorry for." He said.

His wounds now treated, Roman stood up and walked over to Sally, who was watching her daughter's romance unfold with tears in her eyes.

"Guess this means we're going to be closer than ever, now." Sally said.

Roman nodded. "We're going to need to set some guidelines and boundaries for those two." He remarked.

Sally nodded. "Just like my dad did with me and Sonic."

"You know, we _can_ hear you, guys." Owen called out.

Roman and Sally looked at one another and shrugged. "It's called parenting, Owen." Roman said. "You'll have to do it when you have kids."

"Yeah, we'll see." Owen replied as he turned back to Sonia.

Leaning in to Sally, Roman said: "Trust me. I catch Owen doing anything to Sonia besides kissing her, I'll kill him."

"Thank you." Sally said as they continued to watch the scene before them unfold.

* * *

 _ **With Ashla, Tails and Vader…**_

Ashla flew out of the room with flailing arms, colliding hard with a nearby wall from part of a plantation.

Tails soon followed, although he was quicker to rise to his feet to battle Vader further.

The Dark Lord of the Sith was upon him instantly, cleaving down with his lightsaber multiple times in an effort to leave Tails in pieces.

Calling upon his knowledge of Soresu, Tails managed to parry, block or dodge many of Vader's powerful blows. Knocking one of many aside, Tails lashed out at Vader's midsection, feeling a distinct satisfaction as he felt his blade cut through armour and into flesh or metal, depending on what part of Vader's body he'd struck.

It obviously did some damage, as Vader let out a rare groan of pain as he backed away, holding his wounded midsection.

Sensing Vader's vulnerability like a shark senses blood in water, Tails immediately went on the attack, seeking to exacerbate Vader's wounds with a considerable stab to the same general area.

Barely, Vader swept the jab aside before lashing out with a Force Push, throwing Tails back as he met an attack by Ashla, who had noticed his wound, and had pounced instantly.

"At least I know you bleed now." Ashla said as her blade clashed with Vader's. "And now that I know that you bleed; I know that I _can_ kill _you."_

"Then I will ensure that you are destroyed along with me." Vader said as he pushed Ashla back, attacking with renewed ferocity and slashing at Ashla's midsection with a heavy cleave, with designs upon inflicting a similar wound to his own, or separating her two halves completely, depending on Ashla's proximity to him.

Ashla blocked the blow, spinning into Vader's guard and jamming an elbow firmly into Vader's midsection, scoring a direct hit on the wound inflicted by Tails.

Vader doubled over with the force of the blow, but was able to block a combined attack from Tails and Ashla as one, shoving them both away as he stood his ground.

His wound throbbed and sent shockwaves of pain through his subconscious, but he reached out with the Force and allowed the pain to sharpen the edges of his anger, as he often did when in pain.

" _Give in to your anger…"_ he heard his Master say in his mind. _"It gives you focus... makes you stronger…"_

And so it did. With a renewed focus and increased strength, Vader fell upon his two opponents with a savage ferocity rarely known to them.

* * *

 _ **In the Throne Room…**_

A loud banging on the door drew everyone's attention, particularly Roman. Lightsaber already in hand, Roman looked to those around him, saying: "Set up a defensive perimeter around the Royal Family. Nothing gets in or out without our knowing until it's all clear."

Eren nodded assent and gestured to his men to follow Roman's directive, the entire group forming up around Sally, Sonia, Manic, and the recently arrived Sonic.

Owen and Roman stood aside from the group, with their weapons at the ready; Roman with his lightsaber, Owen with his blaster.

Roman looked at his son and said: "Use your lightsaber, this time. If this is Shadow Guards, we should be able to handle them easy. You're advanced enough to stand a chance against them, although you'll be more hard pressed than I will be."

Owen nodded, before asking: "What if there's multiple Shadow Guards? I don't think I'm experienced enough to be handling several at once."

"I'll try and keep the majority on me." Roman said. "I'll let one funnel through at a time, so you're not too hard pressed." Looking over at the Royal Guards, Roman said: "Be wary, boys. Death Troopers are nasty customers if you underestimate them. Especially when they're here in numbers."

"Trust me, Roman. We know that all too well." Eren replied.

Roman nodded as they once again turned their attention to the main door of the throne room, from which a booming series of knocks reverberated around the room.

Roman felt his muscles go taut with tension as he waited for the slightest hint of Imperial Forces trying to break in. His hand curled tightly around his lightsaber as he prepared to ignite it.

Owen wet his lips nervously as he too prepared for combat to begin. His eyes darted around the room, something he often did when in this type of situation, and something that had served him well over the years, as it had helped alert him and his friends to more immediate threats.

His eyes met those of Sonia's and her fear shone bright. She'd been brought up in relative safety, never having to fear that something like this would happen. But now it was happening, and because of it, she was beyond terrified.

Owen responded with a gentle nod, assuring Sonia that all would be well.

At least until a blood red lightsaber blade burst through the main doors.

"They're coming, boys!" Roman shouted as he and Owen ignited their lightsabers.

* * *

 _ **With Ashla, Tails and Vader…**_

The first thing Tails knew, something flew straight into his head, smashing him senseless and knocking him off of his feet. Hitting his head on the concrete, Tails felt consciousness draining from his skull as he lapsed into unconsciousness.

" _TAILS!"_ Ashla shouted as she watched this occur, at the expense of her own defence, as something hit her square in the back and knocked her over, sending her head first into the concrete floor. Thankfully, she too did not lose consciousness as she forced herself back to her feet, beginning to taste her blood. She came to her senses just in time for her to sense Vader right behind her.

Whirling around, she blocked Vader's attempt to cleave her in two before shoving his blade off of hers. Lashing out, Ashla jabbed towards Vader's belly. When that was blocked, she spun away and slashed at Vader's throat, which was blocked too, much to the teenage Togruta's annoyance. She moved to attack, but found herself falling back under a series of heavy attacks from Vader.

Vader pressed his attack with a vengeance, pulling back after one of his cleaves was blocked before slashing at Ashla's midsection with yet another heavy cleave.

The force of the blow threw Ashla off balance, knocking her lightsaber out of her hand as she blocked it.

Vader responded by lashing out, grabbing Ashla by the throat and lifting her into the air, listening sadistically to her choked and strangulated groans and screams.

Ashla had never felt this sort of strength before. It was as if Vader was intent on slowly crushing everything in her neck to mere sawdust. She started to try and escape, first by struggling, then by outright kicking Vader. But nothing worked, and instead, Ashla felt darkness creeping in. The sort of darkness that comes with being strangled to death.

That was until she was suddenly released and hit the floor like a heavy sack of potatoes, coughing as hard as she could in order to regain what little breath she had. Looking up, she saw why Vader had released her:

Several members of the Royal Guard had came into the area, firing on Vader in an attempt to distract him.

Unfortunately for them, this meant that Vader was now focusing his efforts on eliminating them.

Ashla coughed back the last vestiges of her breath before she sighted Tails' unconscious form. Looking up at Vader, she sighed as she rushed for Tails, picked both him and his lightsaber up and retrieving her own lightsaber before beating a hasty retreat.

* * *

 _ **In the throne room…**_

All Sonia could hear was blasterfire and the clash of lightsabers.

In front of her were the Royal Guard, firing with every bit of energy left in their power cells at the oncoming Death Troopers, who had come with Shadow Troopers as backup.

To her left, she could see Owen, doing his best to battle against a Shadow Guard whilst his father fended off the majority of them. Of the two, Roman was having the best success, his experience in battling multiple opponents at once affording him well in the circumstances.

For Owen though, it was an entire difference story. Youth and inexperience were not doing the younger vulpine any favours, and neither was the fact that the Shadow Guard was wielding a lightsaber designed like the ceremonial polearms that Sonia sometimes saw the Royal Guard wielding on special occasions. It was a form of lightsaber clearly unfamiliar to Owen, and as a result, he was suffering difficulty against the Shadow Guard.

The Shadow Guard was steadily pushing Owen back with his polearm, making short, quick movements with it in order to keep Owen far enough away so that Owen himself could not land a strike unless he wished to suffer a wound of his own.

Sonia's eye fell upon the sidearm of the head of the Royal Guard, Eren. If she could just grab it, she could use it to distract the Shadow Guard and enable Owen to get close. Good thing that the holster was not equipped with a strap to obstruct drawing.

Sally, who was watching everything alertly, noticed her daughter' staring at the sidearm and at Owen, frowning. She knew that Sonia had undertaken training with a blaster, but she was not keen on letting Sonia put that training to use until she was older… maybe when she was sixteen, perhaps. At the moment, she was twelve. Far too young to be committing acts of violence.

But then again, Sally had been doing that sort of thing since she was six, _half_ the age Sonia was now. And as much as Sally wished to wrap her children up in cotton wool, there would inevitably come a time where she'd have no choice but to let them go. Just as her father had.

"Eren." Sally said. "Hand me your sidearm."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Eren said, grabbing his pistol and handing it to Sally, who handed it to Sonia.

"Remember your training." Sally advised. "Eye through the sight, elbows bent, and take a deep breath before you fire."

Sonia nodded thanks, and raised the pistol, aiming it straight at the Shadow Guard. Taking a deep breath, Sonia fired.

* * *

 _ **With Vader…**_

The door leading to the outside of the private apartments snaked open as a single hand lashed out, grabbing onto whatever was possible to grab onto whilst dragging the owner of the hand out.

Dragging himself out was a middle aged anthropomorphic hedgehog in his mid-forties, with greying brown fur and bright green eyes. He would have been handsome, had there not been a nasty cut on his head that was fountaining blood, and he would have looked impressive in his attire, were it not dirty and torn in places. He would have also been walking out of there, had both of his legs not been severed from his body at the knees, and he would be using both hands, if he'd not had the other one severed, along with most of his left arm.

Before the Royal Guard could get any further, a searing pain erupted in his back, before he eventually slumped down, and was still for eternity.

Vader looked down on the last of the Royal Guards he had been forced to slay in order to continue his pursuit of his quarries, those being Ashla Kerran-Tano and Tails. Switching off his lightsaber, he attached the weapon to his belt, before stepping over the corpse and leaving it be. The rest of the corpses littered the private apartments behind him, all of them in some stage of gruesome mutilation. But, that was what occurred when one stood between Darth Vader and his goal: Complete and utter annihilation.

Reaching out with the Force, Vader locked onto Ashla and Tails as if they were Starfighters in the crosshairs of his TIE Advanced.

He could sense that they were both making their way towards the throne room, where he could sense the rest of the people within the castle. With this freshened goal in sight, he began walking.

Before he got too far, something metal flashed in front of him, forcing him to back away as a lone Royal Guardsman leapt in front of him, lunging forward.

Catching the sword in his hand, Vader gave a little jerk, and the sword snapped in two with almost hopeless ease. Throwing the broken blade aside, Vader grabbed the guard and lifted him up in the air by his throat. With another small movement, Vader snapped the guard's neck, hearing the sound echo down the corridor. Releasing the corpse, Vader once again paused for a moment, examining his surroundings to ensure that no-one else was hiding somewhere with intent to get in his way. Reaching out with the Force, he again ascertained that none were in the vicinity that could conceivably stand in his way. Neither Tails nor Ashla had stayed behind to protect the other. Both were making their way towards the throne room. So that was where he would go as well.

* * *

 _ **Inside the throne room…**_

With one last triumphant yell, Roman and Owen cut down the last remaining Shadow Guard, as the Royal Guard, albeit with heavy casualties, dispatched the last of the Death Troopers. Taking a deep breath, Roman extinguished his lightsaber and hung it on his belt. Looking to Owen, Roman nodded and pulled him close. "You did good, Owen. You did good."

Owen nodded. "That first one was hell, though."

Roman nodded and replied with a hint of regret. "Yeah. Should've warned you that Shadow Guards wielded polearms. Fuck, those were a pain in the ass for me to begin with as well."

Owen nodded as he turned to greet Sonia. "Hey. Thanks for the assist." He said.

"You're welcome." Sonia replied, beaming at Owen's expression.

The two stared one another down for a period before a voice behind them said:

"That better not be you starting to date boys, Sonia."

Sonia turned, and her face could have lit up even the darkest of caves. _**"DAD!"**_ She shouted as she rushed Sonic, who was now in a wheelchair, and was already dealing with Manic and Sally. "Thank the Goddess you're safe!" Sonia remarked as she hugged her father.

"I'm just glad to be out of bed." Sonic replied, drawing out a laugh from his family. Looking up to Roman, Sonic nodded. "Good to see you, Roman."

"Good to see you too, Sonic." Roman replied, grasping Sonic's arm. "Any updates on Tails and Ashla?"

Sonic made to answer, but as if on cue, Ashla burst into the room, followed suit by a clearly injured Tails.

"Shut the fucking door!" Ashla shouted to some of the Royal Guards, who moved to oblige, before she walked over to Tails and helped him towards the others. "Easy now, Tails." She said. "You took quite the shot to the head."

"No, Ash, really, I'm fine." Tails said, although he clearly wasn't.

"No you're not, Tails." Sally said, moving to help. "You're concussed and bleeding." Looking up, Sally asked. "This Vader's doing?"

Ashla nodded, looking up to Roman. "We need to get ready. Vader's coming this way. He'll be here any minute."

Roman scowled before he looked to Sally. "Get Tails behind me and Ashla. _Now!"_ He ordered in a voice that brooked no argument whatsoever.

Sally nodded and dragged Tails behind them, as the Royal Guard formed up on Roman and Ashla.

As if on cue, the door burst open violently.

Darth Vader was here.

* * *

Vader stepped into the throne room and immediately met the combined attacks of both Roman and Ashla, fending off a lunging jab from Ashla and smashing aside a slash from Roman, using the Force to throw Roman away from the fight, sending him flying headfirst into a pillar.

Calling Tails' lightsaber to her hand, Ashla stared Vader down once more. And then she charged, leaping at Vader with a diving kick to throw the Sith Lord off slightly, ducking his counterattack and countering with an upward slash, which was blocked.

Vader attempted another attack, but this was parried, forcing him to counter another slash from Ashla, which gained more traction as she slashed at him with her other lightsaber. Catching the blade on his, Vader pushed his way out of the resultant blade lock and pressed forward.

Ashla ducked the sweeping cleave he made in an attempt to behead her and shoved him back with a Force Push before charging him yet again.

Vader looked up just in time to block her leaping slash and throw her over him, spinning around with a heavy cleave that she blocked, but the force he put behind it was enough to push her down to one knee.

Pushing Vader away, Ashla flipped backwards to avoid his next attack, doing so several times in order to put a decent degree of distance between her and Vader so she could meet his next attack, which came swiftly and brutally as Vader bore down on her with heavy cleaves, one of which resulted in a brief blade lock, but Ashla fought out of it, dodging Vader's next few attacks with agility that would make her mother proud.

As they duelled, Sally, Sonia, Sonic and Manic watched with bated breaths, watching Ashla make her stand against the Sith Lord.

Manic was holding his mother as closely as he could, tearful eyes somnolent with fear at its most primal base.

Sonia was watching with wide and fearful eyes as well. She'd watched a sparring session between Tails, Ashla and Owen, but those had been friendly and good spirited. But right now, she was watching a legitimate fight to the death, between two accomplished and fierce warriors.

Sally and Sonic watched with eyes that had seen this before and were not overly worried. They knew that Ashla was on the level of a Jedi Knight, and that she was more than able to hold her own with Vader.

The whole room watched as Ashla and Vader shared a brutal exchange of strikes before Ashla blocked a particularly heavy cleave from Vader, scowling as she stared Vader down.

But suddenly, Vader violently shoved Ashla's blades to the side before slashing her savagely across the face.

The entire room gasped as Ashla screamed in agony and sank to her knees, holding her face in her hands. She had been defeated.

* * *

Vader stared down at his adversary as she held her now blinded face, lightsaber held at the ready. "Perhaps your mother was wrong about you, child." Vader remarked. "She spoke of you in the last seconds of our duel on Malachor. She said you would be more than a match for me."

"You know nothing about my mother." Ashla spat.

"That is where you are wrong." Vader replied. "I once was the one who instructed her."

At this, the rest of the room let out a gasp that beggared belief. If that was true, then Vader was…

" _Liar!"_ Ashla snarled, calling her lightsaber to hand, slashing wildly at anything that moved. "Anakin Skywalker would _never_ turn on his friends."

"Anakin Skywalker was _weak."_ Vader replied as he stepped back a number of paces. "I destroyed him to become what I am today."

Ashla stopped as Vader said this, tears leaking from her now ruined eyes. "Then I will kill you, and preserve the memory of who you were." With that, she charged.

Vader easily parried Ashla's sloppy and reckless attacks, disarming her with embarrassing ease. Then, picking her up by the throat, Vader snarled: "Now join your mother in _death."_ With this, he drove his lightsaber upwards, impaling the daughter of Ahsoka Tano on his lightsaber.

" _ **NO!"**_ Owen cried out in desperation as Ashla fell to her knees, and then to the floor, motionless.

Vader stared down at Ashla for but a second, before he looked up towards the still assembled Royal Guard, with the royal family plus the son of Roman the Fox behind them. Then, turning towards them entirely, he raised his lightsaber and began to advance.

Eren took a deep breath as he turned to Sally. "Your Majesty, get the children out of here! Me and my men will hold him off!"

Already, Royal Guards had opened fire on Vader, who was blocking all of their attacks with practiced ease.

Closing quickly with one of them, Vader brought them down with a brutal cleave, before beheading a second and nearly disembowelling a third. The fourth was felled with an opened throat, and the fifth was run through.

Sally eyed Eren with tearful eyes. She wanted to refuse, wanted to say that she'd fight and die at their side like some of her ancestors had done, but seeing Vader filled her with a dread rarely known. And on top of that, she had her children to consider. Sighing, she said: "Fight with honour, Commander." Before turning and running away, Sonic and her children at her back with Owen providing a vanguard, shedding a tear as she listened to the Royal Guard make their final stand.

* * *

 _ **Outside, the Main Courtyard…**_

The group finally came to a stop in the main courtyard, each taking a moment to catch their breath.

Sally sat down on a piece of rubble, head in hands and sobbing as she bemoaned the death of the remaining members of the Royal Guard.

Sonic leaned back in his wheelchair, saddened and bewildered at the horrors he had just witnessed.

Sonia was staring back at the entrance into the Castle with wide and horrified eyes, silently reliving everything:

The initial attack with the Shadow Guards and Death Troopers, to Vader's arrival and duel with Ashla, and now he had more than likely massacred what remained of the Royal Guard, and was on his way.

Manic on the other hand was openly weeping, slumped over a piece of rubble and sobbing his eight year old heart out. The sight of Vader making short work of the Royal Guard to Vader's defeat of Ashla was enough to give him nightmares for life.

Owen saw this as he lowered the concussed Tails to the floor. Walking over, he knelt down by Manic, saying: "Hey… We're safe… We're going to be okay, Manic."

"B-But the guards… and… and Ashla…" Manic said between sobs.

"The guards died to make sure we got out of there." Owen said. "As for Ashla… You'll find she's tougher than you think. Just like her mother was. If there's anyone I know besides my dad that can take a lightsaber to the chest, it's Ashla." Patting Manic on the shoulder, Owen said: "As long as we're out here and Vader's in there… we're going to be fine."

"For how long, though?" Sonia said. "For all we know, Vader could be making his way out here as we speak."

Owen sighed. "Then I'll take him." He said.

"No…" Tails groaned as he forced himself into a standing position. "You're not ready for Vader, Owen."

"Fuck _being_ _ **ready!"**_ Owen spat. "You're concussed, Sonic is still recovering, and I'm not about to let Sally get a shot at Vader unless he goes through me first!" Owen took a deep breath and sighed: "It has to be me that-" He was interrupted by the familiar sound of Vader's breathing as it echoed around the courtyard.

Manic and Sonia literally froze with fear as they stared past Owen towards the doorway leading into the courtyard.

Sally let out a panicked breath. "Owen…"

Owen drew in a sharp breath as he turned to face what was behind him:

None other than Darth Vader, who ignited his lightsaber before advancing.

* * *

Owen drew in a shaky breath as he took his lightsaber from his belt, facing Vader and forcing down every ounce of his very palpable fear, which now throbbed throughout his body like its own bruise.

As if sensing this fear, Vader quickened his pace, advancing on the cluster of Mobians with a clear and vicious purpose to kill.

Owen swallowed his fear and tightened his grip on his lightsaber, preparing to defend himself. Looking back at the Royal Family, Owen wet his lips. "No matter what guys, stay behind me." He said, praying his voice wasn't betraying his sheer terror.

The Royal Family along with Tails watched with horrified eyes, especially Sonia, who after seeing how close Vader had gotten, let out a yell of _**"OWEN! LOOK OUT!"**_

Owen turned just in time to block Vader's first attack, a sweeping cleave meant to simply bat Owen aside.

Much to Owen's credit however, he held his ground, gritting his teeth in determination.

Vader quickly shoved Owen's blade aside and hurled Owen back with a Force Push, sending him flying back to where the Royal Family now stood and or sat, riveted to their positions with fear.

Seeing this, Owen felt a newfound determination fill him, and he leapt to his feet, charging Vader once again and spinning his lightsaber in preparation for an attack, slashing down at Vader.

Vader parried the blow, the same as he did with Owen's next two attacks before catching his hands as Owen jabbed towards his belly, and lifting the inexperienced Jedi up into the air.

Feeling himself lose grip on his lightsaber, Owen found himself thrown aside, the force of which sent him sprawling. Getting to his feet, Owen called his lightsaber back to his hand and once again attacked Vader, slashing at Vader as hard as he could.

Vader sidestepped easily, watching as Owen stumbled for a moment before turning to face the Dark Lord.

"The Force is strong in you, young one." Vader said. "But you are not a Jedi, yet."

"If this is your attempt to scare me, it isn't working." Owen replied.

"Then you will die braver than most." Vader replied darkly as he advanced on Owen.

Owen attacked first, but his blow was blocked, resulting in a blade lock.

Pushing his way out of it, Vader attacked, but found himself in another blade lock. Growing frustrated, Vader shoved his way out of it before violently slashing Owen across the shoulder.

Owen cried out in pain as he held his wound, before he gritted his teeth and attacked again.

Vader parried this with ease, the same as he did with the next few attacks from Owen before finally counterattacking, slashing through Owen's lightsaber with a short deft slash of his lightsaber.

Owen felt desperation take hold at the loss of his lightsaber, and he backed away, drawing his blaster pistol and opening fire.

Vader blocked each shot with ease before finally, he made one other deft slash, and Owen's blaster pistol fell to the floor, also in two pieces. With this done, Vader slashed viciously at Owen, catching the twelve year old vulpine across the face, cutting into Owen's cheek.

Owen yelled out as he felt the gash, before he felt a build-up of pressure around his throat. His mouth fell open as he began to struggle for breath and was lifted into the air, hands falling around his throat as he fought to retain his breath. But more and more breath began to leave him as he felt darkness closing in. He could swear he heard screams of anguish from someone, probably Sonia, as he did his best to fight the darkness.

Suddenly though, something smashed straight into Vader, costing him his concentration and letting Owen go.

Owen fell to his knees, coughing his guts out and fighting to regain his breath. Once he had though, he looked up to find a horrifying sight:

That of Sonic the Hedgehog, now risen from his chair, facing Vader alone.

* * *

Vader regarded Sonic with nothing but a raised lightsaber. "You are either very brave or very foolish to battle me in your state."

"You've killed enough people here today, Vader." Sonic said. He was standing just fine, but he still was a little unsteady on his injured leg. "I'm not letting you take another life for as long as I live."

Vader stared Sonic down, as if completely unmoved by Sonic's reply. Finally, though, Vader replied: "Then you will _die."_ With this, he advanced on Sonic, who awaited him with a resolute look on his face.

Sally watched this with an expression appearing as if her very heart was being torn from her chest. "Sonic…" She said.

"Sally, get the kids and Tails out of here." Sonic commanded _"Now."_

Sally bit her lip as she fought back an outbreak of tears. She wanted so desperately to refuse, to beg Sonic to get back in his wheelchair and escape with them, but she knew Sonic would not be swayed. So, with tears in her eyes, she picked up Tails, and ushered the equally tearful royal children away with her, leaving Sonic to face Vader alone.

Sonic watched them go with a tear in his eye as he prepared to battle Vader, knowing that he might never see them again.

* * *

 _ **Inside the Throne Room…**_

Roman awoke to complete and utter silence, which he broke with a groan of: "Oh, fuck…" It was only then that he became acutely aware of the silence in the room, at which he looked around alertly. He hated these types of silences. They usually preceded something bad happening.

It was then that he saw the bodies. With widening eyes, Roman shot to his feet and rushed towards them, murmuring: "No, no, no, no, no…" As he knelt down and examined the bodies.

Many of them were in grotesque and gruesome states of mutilation, others simply appeared as if they possessed no necks, and others simply had their bodies punctuated with some form of slash or stab wound.

Roman didn't stop looking, removing every helmet in order to ascertain whether the one he was looking for was among the dead.

"If you're looking for me, you're barking up the wrong tree." A weak voice croaked.

Roman snapped around to find his quarry staring back at him: "Eren…" Roman remarked.

The eighteen year old Caracal looked a right state. His uniform was stained red from the blood of his comrades, and torn in several places as well. His face, once punctuated by his clear, intelligent eyes, was now marred with an ugly wound slashed right through his left eye and across his lips. His right arm, once always resting on his now absent blaster pistol, was now gone, a part of the pile of corpses that now littered the room. "Yeah… That's me." Eren said. "Or… rather what's left of me."

Roman stood up and walked over. "Where's the Royal Family? Where is everyone else?" He demanded.

Eren sighed. "The Royal Family have been sent outside, alongside your son and Commander Prower. As for Ashla, well, you won't have to look very far." At this, he pointed behind Roman, who turned, wishing he hadn't.

Ashla lay in a heap where she had fallen, sprawled pathetically on the floor like meat for the carrion eaters.

Rushing over, Roman immediately checked her pulse, breathing a sigh of relief. "She's alive." He said. "Barely, though."

Eren looked surprised. "How…"

Roman smiled sadly. "Ashla's tougher than a lot of people give her credit for. Just like her mother." Looking up at Eren, Roman said: "Get her to the medical bay. I'll go after the others."

Eren nodded and moved to obey his latest directive. Damned if he was going to let someone else die.

Retrieving his lightsaber, Roman marched out of the room. Blood was to be spilt.

* * *

 _ **With Sonic and Vader…**_

Sonic hit the floor as pain once again flared up in his knee, the result of his recently repaired ACL protesting the strenuous action it was being forced to undertake. Forcing himself to his feet, Sonic barely managed to dodge Vader's sweeping cleave, quickly retaliating with a spin-dash which sent Vader back a few paces. Stopping for a moment, he took a few steps forward, limping heavily as he did. "How's that for an injured guy, huh?" Sonic remarked, flashing Vader a boyish grin.

Vader felt a pang of anger at Sonic's arrogant remark, but allowed the anger to sharpen his focus. And with that, he leapt towards Sonic, who barely sidestepped Vader's downward cleave, ducking a second meant to behead him. What Sonic could not dodge though, was Vader's hand shooting out and grabbing him by the throat.

Sonic felt himself lifted into the air as an almost hydraulic pressure began to build around his throat.

"You were mistaken to attempt to combat me in your condition, Sonic." Vader remarked. "Your endeavour to protect your children, while admirable, will now ultimately result in your destruction." With this, he made to crush Sonic's neck, but before he could, a loud voice drew his attention:

" _ **VADER!"**_

Vader relaxed his grip on Sonic's throat and dropped the cerulean hedgehog, focusing on the new entrant to the battlefield:

Roman the Fox stood at the mouth of the doorway leading into the throne room, lightsaber in hand as he stared Vader down.

"Leave him alone." Roman snarled as he marched down the small flight of steps towards Vader. "Your fight's with me."

Vader remained where he stood, appearing not to notice Sonic getting to his feet beside him.

Roman stopped where he was standing and glared at Vader with a hatred rarely known as a tense silence descended upon the courtyard. All that could be heard was the steady hum of his and Vader's lightsabers as suddenly, rain began to fall.

Both Roman and Vader looked around to register the new development, as the rain gently struck their lightsabers, evaporating with a harsh hiss as water met the intense heat of their lightsabers.

Once again though, their gazes came to rest upon one another, Roman's eyes meeting the bulbous and soulless eyes of Vader.

Vader, appearing to acquiesce, lowered his lightsaber. "How true." He replied, before suddenly whirling on Sonic and driving his lightsaber up to the hilt into the Fatest Thing Alive's chest.

Roman's eyes widened as his mind screamed: _NO!_ He froze in position, a memory two months old flashing before his eyes:

* * *

 _ **Two months ago, Mustafar, 21**_ _ **st**_ _ **April 3256…**_

" _Keep running!" Roman shouted as he stopped in his tracks just enough to snap off a plethora of shots at his pursuer._

 _Vader slapped the bolts aside as if they were little more than insects, continuing his singular path towards Roman and his group._

" _Roman, come on!" Ashley shouted as she ran to Roman and grabbed him by the arm, dragging him in front of her as the pair of them continued to run._

 _In front of them was the exit, where their friends were already standing, beckoning towards them like men and women possessed._

" **COME ON!"** _Ashla shrieked as she snapped off shot after shot at the nightmarish individual pursuing the closest person she had to a father and her co-pilot._

 _Again, Vader parried these blasts with complete and utter impunity, as if they mattered little to him as he continued marching on them._

 _Roman stopped once more and hurled a thermal detonator towards Vader, in one last desperate attempt to get him off of their tails._

 _Vader caught the device via the Force, pausing but a moment to let it explode before marching through the flames like a demonic entity._

" _We're almost there, Roman, come on!" Ashley shouted as she beckoned Roman to follow her._

 _Roman turned away and sprinted as fast as he could towards the doors, which to his horror, started closing on them. At this, he shouted to the others: "Get out of here! We'll be right behind you!"_

 _The others obliged, exiting the corridor as the doors steadily came closer and closer to closing completely._

 _Roman had no idea when he overtook Ashley, but just as the door was inches away from closing, he felt something roughly shove him out of the door just in time, carrying him through the door and sending him sprawling. Getting to his feet, he was quick to realise: Ashley wasn't with him. "Ashley!" He shouted, rushing the door, trying to use the Force to open it when Ashley's face appeared in the window:_

" _Roman, get out while you still-" She started to say, but her words caught in her throat and her face fell as a red beam of energy burst through the door directly where she was._

 _Roman felt a helplessness unlike anything he had felt before descend upon him as he fell to his knees, fighting back tears. A whimper escaped him that resembled a wail as Ashley's still open eyes stared back at him._

 _A hand-Ashley's hand, appeared at the window, pressed against the glass as if inviting Roman to reach out with his._

 _Roman's eyes shut against tears as he reached out with his own, only for the lightsaber currently pinning her against the door suddenly vanished, as did Ashley's face._

* * *

 _ **Present day, 30**_ _ **th**_ _ **June 3256, 23:30 pm…**_

Roman felt that all too familiar helplessness hit him as he fell to his knees, the gasp of horror that was so desperately building up in his throat being brutally denied release, rather being detained within him as was the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes at the sight of one of his closest friends being impaled on Vader's blade once again.

Vader turned to see Roman in this state, vividly remembering an event where he had Roman similarly rattled. Jerking his blade free, Vader allowed Sonic to stagger towards Roman.

Sonic did just that, half staggering, half limping as he reached out towards Roman, his only source of salvation. But before he could reach Roman, his strength failed him, and he too fell to his knees before slumping sideways.

Roman watched this through tear-filled eyes, memories of Ashley's death filling his mind, as well as other times that he had felt similarly helpless.

Vader watched Roman from where he was still standing, his breathing now the only sound in the entire courtyard alongside the hum of his and Roman's lightsabers and Roman's helpless sobbing. Finally, his voice broke the silence: "It was inevitable that the hedgehog would die." Vader said. "His perseverance was admirable, but ultimately lead to his destruction. A fate that now awaits the queen and her brood."

At the mention of that, Roman suddenly felt an emotion blast through his helplessness; an emotion so powerful, it filled him with an adrenaline rarely known from him, and with that adrenaline, came the emotion in the shape of Roman's lightsaber: Determination. "You'll have to kill me, first." Roman snarled as he spun his lightsaber and charged, a violent war-cry emanating from his lips as he sprinted at full pelt towards the Dark Lord of the Sith, lightsaber ready to attack.

Vader simply made a pincer of his hand, and lifted Roman in the air, beginning to choke him and causing Roman to drop his lightsaber. He would have crushed Roman's throat there and then had a cascade of blaster bolts fly past Vader, causing him to drop Roman. Looking up, he saw his newest opponent:

A teary eyed, very angry Sally Acorn, who threw down her pistol and marched towards Vader.

* * *

Roman saw this with wide eyes as he made to say: "Sally-"

"Stay the fuck out of my way." Sally snarled, her voice threatening pain the likes of which Roman had not felt should he refuse to do so.

Reluctantly, Roman obliged, allowing Sally to storm past him.

Picking up Roman's lightsaber, Sally came to a stop metres away from Vader, who regarded his new opponent with as much respect as a pile of manure.

"We need not be adversaries." Vader said, surprising Roman. "Surrender to me now, and you may leave this meeting alive."

Sally responded by igniting Roman's lightsaber and growling: "I might have considered your offer… Had you not just murdered _my_ _ **fucking HUSBAND!"**_ With this, she rushed forward, an enraged war cry emanating from her lips.

Vader surged forward to meet her, blocking Sally's attempt at a strike before attempting one of his own, which was parried as well. Spinning around in a rare show of agility, Vader swung his lightsaber towards Sally in a sweeping cleaving arc, intending to behead the queen there and then.

Sally jumped back to avoid the strike before slashing twice at Vader, with both attacks being blocked. She suddenly found herself falling back as Vader counterattacked, blocking two of his cleaves before being knocked down by a third. Rising to her feet, she once again charged Vader, slashing down at him with a rare ferocity, rage clouding her usually reserved and calculated judgement in such an engagement.

Vader dodged one strike before sidestepping the second, unbalancing the queen as he did so. Waiting for her to turn around, Vader advanced, cleaving at her several times before once again knocking her down, this time with such force that Roman's lightsaber fell from her hands. Raising his lightsaber, Vader prepared to deal the deathblow, bringing his lightsaber down onto Sally like an executioner with his axe.

Activating her ring blades, Sally leapt up in the nick of time, blocking the blow with both. It took all of her strength to stand up to Vader, who bore down on her with strength greater than anything she had ever felt before.

Raising his lightsaber once more, Vader brought it down onto Sally's ring blades again, finding that they held firm once more. Growing frustrated, Vader put all of his strength into one final savage blow, one which finally broke through Sally's ring blades, causing them to fall off of her wrists and hit the floor.

Sally made to grab Roman's lightsaber, but Vader was faster, descending upon her like a wraith before driving his lightsaber up to the hilt into her chest.

* * *

" _ **NO!"**_ Roman shouted at the top of his lungs as he called his lightsaber to his hand, igniting it and charging Vader.

Vader tore his lightsaber free of Sally's body just in time to intercept Roman's strike, shoving it away with ease as he turned to face Roman completely.

Roman looked down at Sally's body, and allowed his rage to fill him, charging Vader with vengeance on his heart.

Vader parried Roman's first attack, blocking the second before a stiff kick pushed him away from the engagement. Backing away, he eyed Roman, whose brown eyes were now almost black with pure unadulterated rage as the vulpine attacked.

Spinning away from a parried slash, Roman struck out at Vader's chest, with intent to cut through whatever it was that kept Vader alive and kill the Dark Lord. When this was blocked, Roman lashed out with a Force Push, shoving Vader back before spinning his lightsaber and attacking again.

Vader met Roman strike for strike, parrying a downward slash meant to cut him in two before parrying several attacks meant for Vader's midsection, which still bore the wound inflicted upon Vader by Ashla earlier. Blocking another one, Vader found himself in a saber lock with Roman. Pushing his way out of it, he made to advance, before being stopped in his tracks by Roman, who'd drawn his blaster and opened fire on Vader.

Roman snapped off several more shots before he holstered his pistol and charged Vader again, exchanging strikes with the Dark Lord with more ferocity than a pack of starving Nexus.

It was about this time that Vader and Roman paused a moment, staring one another down with nothing but hatred.

"Your anger gives you strength Roman." Vader remarked, adding: "Give in to it, _release it…_ For only your hatred can destroy me."

Roman looked away from Vader, seeing Sally lying nearly completely motionless on the floor. Rage and hatred once again filled him as he glared at Vader. "You know…" Roman said. "I just might."

With this, he and Vader made to charge at one another, but were interrupted by oncoming blaster fire.

Roman moved to block the bolts, but lowered his lightsaber upon recognising the mutilated visage of Eren, who was focusing his fire on Vader, who blocked most of the bolts with his lightsaber while absorbing others through Tutaminis. Finally though, he lashed out with a powerful Force Push that sent everyone in the vicinity sprawling. Then, seeing the carnage he had already wrought, he deactivated his lightsaber, and took his leave.

* * *

Roman got to his feet and switched off his own lightsaber before sprinting to Sally's side, kneeling next to her and picking her up. "You're going to be okay Sally, just hold on!" Roman said, looking up to Eren and saying: "Get a medic. Now!"

"I already have one on the way." Eren said, before jogging over to Sonic to make sure the Blue Blur lived.

"R…Roman…" Sally managed to croak.

"Don't talk Sally, just rest." Roman said almost pleadingly before looking up at Eren. "How long until that medic gets here?" He demanded.

"About five minutes." Eren replied, checking his watch.

"Well, get them to hurry the fuck up!" Roman shouted, before he felt Sally's hand weakly grip his collar.

"Roman…" Sally groaned. "Is… Is Sonic all right?"

Roman looked up at Eren, who looked back and mouthed: _Not good._ Sighing, Roman said: "Is it okay if I don't answer that question?" Whilst choking back a sob. He nearly broke down when he heard a heartbroken voice behind him shout:

" _ **MOM!"**_

"Stay back, kids!" Roman shouted, barely able to mask his own heartbreak.

"Roman…" Sally moaned. "T-Take care of my children for me…"

"Oh, no, Sally, don't do this to me!" Roman pleaded. "You're going to get through this, just hold on!" Then, shutting his eyes against the flood of tears threatening to break through, he looked up at Eren: _"Where the fuck is_ _ **that MEDIC?!"**_ Roman demanded. Looking back down at Sally, Roman said between sobs of helplessness: "Stay with me… Please… I've already lost too many people… I can't lose you too." Choking back a sob, Roman added: "I just can't."

"I know…" Sally said softly. Then, letting out a gasp of pain, she said: "Roman… Listen to me…" Pulling Roman close, Sally whispered: "Tell my children that I…" Her words caught in her throat as her breath grew more ragged and her strength began to desert her. "Tell my children that I love them… With all my heart…" And with that, Sally's grip on Roman's collar slackened, and her eyes closed, her body going limp in Roman's arms.

Queen Sally Acorn, one of Roman's best friends in the world, was dead.

* * *

Roman's mouth fell open. His breath grew as laboured as Sally's had been just before she died, and his mouth opened, trying to form words that refused to come out. Looking up, he saw Eren's expression, and their eyes met. It told him everything he needed to know:

Sonic was dead, too.

Finally, Roman let out a grief stricken wail of _"No!"_ As he allowed himself to slump onto his back, his eyes releasing their own fountains of tears as he finally allowed every single inch of grief within his being to fountain out at the loss of two of his greatest friends.

* * *

 **How's that for cruelty?**

 **While I was developing this chapter, I was initially going to only kill off Sally. But after some advice from my friends, I decided that Sonic was to die as well. Vader truly has unleashed his wrath on Roman and company. The question is, with both Sally and Sonic dead, who assumes control? Neither of their children are of legal age to assume the throne, and Sally was the only surviving child of King Maximillian Acorn, after the death of Elias in _In_ _All But Blood._ So who is the one to take over where they left off? Stay tuned for the next chapter, and you'll find the answer out.**

 **With that in mind then; thank you all so much for taking the time to read this chapter, and I will see you next Saturday with chapter twenty-one, which sees the immediate aftermath of Sally and Sonic's respective demises come to pass.**

 **T-Rock14**


	22. Chapter 22: What Now?

**Chapter 22: What Now?**

Roman had no idea how long he lay there crying for; he didn't really care, either. All he knew was that two of his best friends since birth were now gone.

Over his own grief-stricken sobs, he could hear an absolute outpour of grief from Sonia and Manic, who he could see out of the corner of his eyes. Seeing them in their state only added to his grief via a lead weight of guilt suddenly heaping itself upon him: Just like with the initial attack by Vader, to Antoine's death, to what had transpired now, had all happened because of him.

With Sonia and Manic though, it was a totally different story. Both of their parents, who had treated them with nothing but love, were now dead and gone. The two of them were alone now: Orphans. With no family left to turn to or trust anymore. Sure, there were friends of their parents that they could trust, but none of them were their parents. And they never would be.

Finally, Roman sat up, eyes still puffy and bloodshot from the sheer amount of crying he had done, although he could hear Sonia and Manic still crying mournfully nearby.

Looking over to them, he sighed and stood up, stepping aside to let them rush to the bodies of their father and mother and continue to mourn them.

Sonia naturally sprinted towards her mother, while Manic rushed to his father's.

Once again, the air was filled with grief-fuelled sobs as the royal children mourned their parents.

Roman considered leaving, but upon looking up, his eyes met those of Owen, who gestured as if he wanted his father to comfort them. Nodding, Roman turned to the nearest of the children: Sonia. Kneeling next to her, he reached out for her shoulder. "I'm sorry." He said.

Brushing Roman's hand aside, Sonia snarled: "You should be. Because of you, my parents are _dead._ This is _all_ _ **your fault!"**_

Roman bowed his head, prompting Sonia to continue:

"If you'd been a little quicker in getting out here, my parents would _still_ be alive, and _we_ wouldn't be having this conversation!" Shaking her head, Sonia added venomously: "You should be ashamed of yourself."

"I am." Roman said.

"Good." Sonia snapped. "Now get out of my face and let me mourn the mother you allowed to die."

Shedding a tear, Roman stood up and walked back into the castle, leaving Sonia and Manic there to mourn.

* * *

Sonia was just about to stand up and walk over to Manic when an angry voice behind her growled:

"What the fuck was that?!"

Sonia turned around to see a very angry Owen standing there. Calmly, Sonia said: "That was me telling your father what we both know to be true: That my parents' blood is on his hands because he failed to stop Vader in time!"

Scowling, Owen folded his arms. "And what about me? Am I to blame because I couldn't beat Vader?"

Sonia's eyes narrowed. "What are you talking about? You put in your best efforts. It isn't your fault that-"

"Well, how about you consider that my father wasn't even conscious when I fought Vader in the first place?!" Owen snapped, causing Sonia to back off. "He was knocked out in the throne room before I even started my fight with Vader. Maybe you should think about things like that before you start appropriating blame for your parents' deaths!" Owen stepped forward before shaking his head. "But then again, I guess that while you inherited her brains, you didn't inherit your mom's ability to think before she spoke. Pity. Thought you'd be smarter than that."

"Hey!" Manic shouted, injecting himself into the conversation. "You don't get to speak to my sister like that!"

Owen looked at Manic and snarled: "I don't recall you ever being part of the conversation, Manic!" Looking back at Sonia, Owen said, slightly more calmly: "Look, what I'm trying to say is, don't blame my dad for events that were beyond his control. I mean, I blamed him for what happened to my mother until he made me understand that it was out of his control."

"Well, at least you didn't have to watch your mother die." Sonia said, not realising the hole she had just dug herself with that comment.

Owen whirled on her with a snarl of: "You think that's any better, not witnessing your mother's death?!" Shaking his head, Owen said: "And I thought you couldn't get any dumber."

"What are you talking about?" Sonia asked. "Not seeing it in my eyes is a lot less traumatic then seeing it yourse-"

"Not with me." Owen interrupted. "Sure, seeing your parents die in front of you is traumatic enough, but… not being present when they die? Trust me when I say that not being there when your parents die is twice as worse." Owen felt tears begin to form in his eyes, but he blinked them away, snarling: "You want to know why? Because you could have saved your mom and dad! I sure couldn't, because I wasn't even on the _fucking_ _ **mission!"**_ Owen took a deep breath as he finally started to shed tears. "And what's worse… what's worse is that at least _you two_ can say goodbye. I-" Owen paused as he sniffled slightly. "I never got to say goodbye. Hell, we never even had a chance to give her a decent burial!" Owen clenched his fists before saying: "We had no choice but to just leave her there, l-like she was yesterday's trash!" Stepping closer so that he was right in Sonia's face, Owen said: "So don't go telling me that seeing your parents die was worse than me not seeing my mother die! Because I can tell you right _fucking_ now just how wrong you are."

Sonia, now more afraid than angry, said: "Owen, I'm sorry, I-"

"Save your apologies for your parents." Owen said angrily as he started to leave. Before he got far though, he stopped, turning to Sonia and saying: "You can start by apologising for not trying to save them when you could."

No weapon could have cut Sonia more deeply than those words. With fresh tears starting to fall, Sonia made to say something to placate Owen, but the young vulpine was already walking away, leaving her and Manic alone in the courtyard with the dead bodies of their parents.

* * *

 _ **In the throne room, minutes later…**_

Owen walked in to find his father sitting at the base of the throne, head in hands. "Dad?" Owen asked.

Roman looked up to see his son standing a few feet away, but said nothing, choosing to lower his head again in shame.

Owen sighed. "Dad, don't blame yourself for what happened. Sonia's just upset is a-"

"She's right, Owen." Roman interrupted.

Owen stopped talking right there and then, eyes narrowing. "Dad, what are you talking about?"

Roman sighed. "Sonia's right about all this being my fault on so many levels." He said. "First off, I'm responsible purely because I was who Vader was targeting. Sally and Sonic both tried to protect me and their children, and they both got killed. Second, I…" Roman once again bowed his head. "I'm responsible also because I didn't see this coming."

"Maybe." Owen said. "But it's like Ashla's mom once said: 'The worst things that happen to us are the things that we never see coming'."

Roman let out a groan at that. "Doesn't stop me from feeling guilty, though." Looking up, Roman said: "Sally… she had Tails bring me back so I could try and deal with Vader myself." Folding his arms, Roman added: "What does it say about me when I failed to protect her? Her _and_ Sonic."

"Dad, you can't be serious. I mean, you were knocked out for half of the time!" Owen protested. "There's nothing you could have done for Sonic. Or Sally. She fought Vader on her own terms, and she did her best to hold him off. And personally, there's nothing about that which isn't admirable." Punching his father on the shoulder, Owen said: "So don't go blaming yourself for events beyond your control. I already tried that when Mom died. You said so yourself: 'some things can't be controlled. All we can do is make the best of the hand we're dealt in life'."

Roman frowned and sat forward. "Maybe…" He said. "But sometimes, the hand you're dealt sucks so badly that you want to throw up."

Owen chuckled softly at those words. He made to say more, but then Nicole appeared.

"Roman, I just came from the medical bay. Thankfully, Ashla will survive her wounds." Nicole said, before sadly adding: "The only downside is-"

"She's permanently blind." Roman said, as if sensing Nicole's statement before it was spoken. He'd noticed the wounds on Ashla's face when he'd gotten Eren to get her out of there. He'd known several Jedi who'd been blinded in such a manner. None of them were pleasant. "At least she's alive." Roman said, getting up. "What about Tails?"

"He's still being looked at." Nicole said. "Thankfully, it looks like just a minor concussion. He'll be over it by tomorrow."

Roman nodded. "Good." He said, his mood somewhat brightened by the news of two of his friends surviving. Sighing, Roman said: "Call a meeting of every key figure in the Royal Court. We're going to have to decide what we're going to do now."

* * *

 _ **Later, Castle Acorn War Room, 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **July 3256, 00:30 am…**_

Roman stood in the War Room as Tails, Rotor, Shadow and Eren all came in, nodding approvingly as they all appeared. When he spotted Sonia and Manic coming in, Roman frowned, which appeared to unnerve Manic to the degree that he beat a hasty retreat.

Sonia did no such thing, instead walking straight into the room and standing at the opposite end of the table, glaring defiantly at Roman.

Nicole appeared next to her, meeting Roman's stare and shrugging resignedly, as if to say: _She made me do it._

Roman simply grunted in reply and sighed. "The Queen is dead! Long live the heir to the throne." He proclaimed, eyeing Sonia as he remarked: "Whichever one between Sonia and Manic that is."

"Seeing as I'm the eldest, I have a feeling that it's going to be me." Sonia replied.

"Oh, great." Roman said, clearly having Sonia's angry remarks towards him immediately after her mother's death on his mind.

Sonia shook her head. "Look, I'm sorry, okay?!" Sonia said. "I was upset, and I was looking for someone to just let that all out on."

Roman scoffed. "Sure you are." He replied, not believing a word of what she said. "Sounded more like 'Little Miss Entitled Bitch Throwing a Tantrum Because She Didn't Get Her Way'."

Sonia and the rest of the group visibly cringed at Roman's deeply cutting insult.

Rotor, ever the calming presence, injected himself: "Look, I know you two aren't exactly on the best of terms, but that doesn't mean you two can't try and work together to decide what we need to do now."

"I think Rotor… That that sort of decision making is going to fall to me." Tails said, stepping forward.

"What do you mean, Uncle Tails?" Sonia asked.

"What your uncle is saying is true." Nicole said. "Shortly after you were born, your mother decreed that should anything happen to her and Sonic before you came of age, she would pick out someone she knew and trusted above all else to help take care of you and rule as regent until you came of age."

"And the person she chose was you." Roman said, eyeing Tails.

The twin-tailed vulpine nodded. "Yep." He said sadly. _"But,_ the thing is, Sally was smart enough to know that a better person for the job might emerge, because she knows that while I am a capable leader myself, she knows that I'm not a great one. Now being a father, well, that's a whole different story, but in this instance, the regent side of things is… not my cup of tea."

"Sounds like we need someone who can easily do both." Shadow said, before his eyes fell on Roman.

Echoing Shadow, Rotor also looked towards Roman, looking at him expectantly.

Tails did the same, turning to Roman as if expecting an answer.

Roman saw this, and finally saw Sonia and Nicole staring at him from their side of the table, as if they were daring him to refuse. Scowling, he gripped the sides of the table and said: "Fine. I'll do it."

The tension in the room dissolved as everyone let out a sigh of relief, which disappeared the moment that Roman asked a single question:

"Should we get started?"

* * *

 **So Roman is now regent of the Kingdom of Acorn; a post he never expected to get. The question is; what is he going to do with it? Tune in next week to find out the answer to that question.**

 **Anyway, thank you for reading, and I will see you next week with the next chapter, which sees Roman make a number of decisions that the people he cares about won't necessarily like, especially Owen.**

 **Till then; see you later.**

 **T-Rock14.**


	23. Chapter 23: Goodbyes

**Chapter 23: Goodbyes**

As the weight of Roman's acceptance settled around the room, Roman spoke: "Now with that aside, we still need to consider how we can deal with the Empire now that they've been able to hit us this hard. With the deaths of Sonic and Sally, it's safe to say that the ball is in our court."

This prompted a series of nods from Tails. "And I think I already know what Vader's planning."

All eyes turned to Tails.

"During mine and Ashla's duel against him, he mentioned that what went down tonight will pale in comparison to what he has planned for us." Tails sighed. "I think Vader's going to launch another full scale assault on the city."

"Only this time, he's going to kill us all." Sonia said. "My mom always said after Vader beat Dad up that the attack when that happened was purely meant to send a message to us. No, that's wrong; a message to you about what would happen if you stayed away. But now that he's got you where he wants you… I don't think he's going to hold back until he takes you out."

"Which means the people of the city are in danger." Rotor said. "If they're going about their business when Vader comes, thousands, maybe hundreds of thousands of people will die."

Looking to Nicole, Roman asked: "Sally have any plans for that?"

Nicole frowned. "Not that I know of. Sally was always open to me, but when she wanted a secret kept, she told nobody. Something about anyone being a potential Imperial Spy."

"Smart." Roman remarked.

Rotor suddenly injected himself: "Actually Roman, Sally did mention to me shortly after we retook Mobotropolis that she suspected that the Empire would try and retake Mobotropolis someday. Therefore, she'd instructed Knuckles after we left Angel Island to build as many houses as he could before the Empire tried anything like that. We failed to see the first attack coming, but now we know there's a second one…"

Roman nodded as he caught Rotor's meaning. "You're saying we should evacuate the entire city… What's left, anyways."

Rotor nodded. "I am."

Roman nodded. "Then let's do it. Call a city-wide evacuation. Get every man, woman and child out of here before the Empire shows up."

* * *

 _ **Later, throne room…**_

Owen immediately stood up the moment his father walked through the door, flanked by Tails and Sonia.

"So what's our next move?" Owen asked as his father drew close.

Roman frowned. "Until Sonia comes of age, I'm to rule as regent in her place."

"Okay." Owen said. "I really meant what are we going to do about Vader?"

"Tails mentioned that during their duel, Vader hinted that he was going to lead a full scale assault on Mobotropolis."

"Shit." Owen said. "Any idea when?"

Roman shook his head. "We're assuming it's going to be soon. Which is why my first order of business as regent is ordering a city-wide evacuation. I'm not going to let innocent bystanders die in the middle of what's going to be a hellish battle."

Owen nodded. "I'm assuming Sonia's going to be one of the evacuees, then?" He asked.

Roman nodded in reply. "The people are going to need someone to rally behind after the battle's over. Seeing as she's the rightful heir to the throne, that person has to be Sonia. Manic's too young to be any form of figurehead yet, and Ashla… Well, you know why she can't be a figurehead."

Owen scowled and nodded. "Don't we all?"

Roman sighed. "The thing is; Sonia's too young to do this on her own. She'll need someone to help her lead the people the right way. Someone who knows enough about leadership to be able to be their inspiration, the person that gives them hope enough to take up arms and fight the Empire."

Owen's eyes narrowed. "So you're joining the evacuees, then?"

Roman shook his head. "No. _You_ are."

* * *

All colour drained from Owen's face as those words left his father's mouth: "W- _What?"_ Owen asked, his face a mask of disbelief. "B-But Dad, I've never held a leadership role before!" He protested. "I don't know anything about commanding men or leading people… I-" Owen broke into a series of stammers before finally saying: "I'm better off as a soldier than a leader, Dad." Stepping closer, Owen said: "So let me fight! Just give me a blaster, some thermal detonators and some power packs and let me loose!"

"I know you're a good warrior, Owen. I was the one who trained you." Roman said. "But there is no way in the deepest pit of hell that I am risking the life of my only son on a battlefield like this, with the odds so stacked against us. You'll be safer with the evacuees, and you're more useful there as well."

Owen bowed his head, tears threatening to fall. "But… but I want to help. I want to fight… I _can_ fight!"

"I don't doubt that, Owen." Roman said, kneeling down to his son's level and taking him by the shoulders. "And you're one of the finest warriors I have at my disposal." Brushing his son's hair, Roman added: "But you've got other talents as well." Bowing his head briefly, Roman once more met Owen's eyes. "When you faced Vader, even though I'd told you time and time again that you weren't ready, you fought him despite the odds. And to do something like that at your age and skill level is pretty fucking courageous. Furthermore, you fought Vader ready to sacrifice your own life to protect Sonia and Manic. Courage and sacrifice, Owen!" Roman sighed as he continued: "Those are the virtues of a leader. And damn good virtues to have as well. On top of that, you're charismatic, you're smart, and you're a good fighter. If those aren't leadership qualities, then I don't know what are." Brushing Owen's now tear-stained cheek, Roman said: "That's why I'm sending you away. Not because I'm wrapping you up in cotton wool. But because you'll be the leader that the people need other than Sonia."

Owen shook his head. "It doesn't change the fact that I want to help." He said.

"Trust me Owen;" Roman said: "You do this, and you'd be helping me a hell of a lot more than you ever could on the battlefield."

Owen scowled as he looked up. "Okay. When do I leave?"

"Nicole's currently getting the word out." Roman replied. "But you'll be amongst the first evacuated. Along with Sonia, Manic and Ashla."

Owen briefly looked at Sonia, who didn't look happy at Roman's announcement, a look Owen reciprocated.

Seeing this, Roman sighed. "Look, I know you and Sonia aren't exactly on the same page. But the time's going to come where you're going to need each other for strength. I've no idea when that time's going to be, but I have a feeling it'll be soon."

"What about Aunt Cream, Bunnie, and all of Mom and Dad's friends?" Manic asked.

"They're going, too." Roman replied. "Only those that can fight are staying behind." Looking at his son, Roman sighed. "Tails is going back to his house, and he'll be taking you with him." Roman said. "Get everything packed and get yourself ready to go as soon as possible."

"Yes, Dad." Owen said as he turned and walked off with Tails, leaving Roman all alone with Sonic and Sally's children.

"That goes for you as well, you two." Roman said. "Get ready to leave."

Sonia nodded and beckoned her brother to follow her, walking out of the throne room and leaving Roman alone in the throne room, looking up at the throne.

 _I don't deserve this,_ Roman thought.

* * *

 _ **Later, Royal Shuttle, 2:30 am…**_

Roman sped through the doors leading to Castle Acorn's hangar, spotting Owen at the ramp of the Royal Shuttle, helping Nicole get all of the boxes. "Hey!" Roman called out.

Owen looked up, saw his father, excused himself from Nicole, and jogged down to meet Roman. "Yeah, dad?" He asked.

"Just came to see you off." Roman said.

" _Just_ to see me off?" Owen asked. "Dad, I've been around you enough to realise when there's something else on your mind. What's up?"

Roman sighed. "Look Owen, I… I never wanted this for you."

"What do you mean, Dad?" Owen asked.

"This life." Roman said. "The running around, the risk of never seeing me or your mom again, the whole of it. I never wanted it to be the life _you_ lived." Bowing his head, Roman said: "I guess what I'm saying is; I'm sorry."

Owen narrowed his eyes. "Dad, why are you apologising?" He asked. "There's literally no need to apologise for that. The life I've led beats the life Sonia and Manic led for miles!" Sighing, Owen said: "It taught me things that Sonia and Manic have next to no idea about, like flying a ship, or using the Force. Sonia and Manic can only _dream_ of that life!" Owen looked away and shrugged. "But, I guess that's what a life of being sheltered, wrapped in cotton wool and pampering will do to those two stuck up brats."

Roman nodded agreement as Owen added:

"If anything needs to be said right now, it's thank you. Thank you for giving me the life I've had. Thanks for showing me new experiences, giving me chances, heck, even for being my father!" Owen paused before saying: "I'm more than aware that Sonia and Manic's parents were equally as good, but if I had to choose between being raised by them or the life I led being raised by _you,_ I'd choose this life in a heartbeat. Because this life is better than any life I could have led." Stepping closer, Owen added: "What makes it even better is that I got to spend it all with my father."

Roman's heartstrings tugged at him with those words. Here was his son, practically telling him straight up that he had no regrets about the life he'd led. Before long, he'd pulled his son close into a firm and powerful embrace, willing himself not to cry with Sonia and Manic so close by. But while he could stifle his sobs, he couldn't stem the tears falling down his face.

Breaking away, Roman held his son by the shoulders and said: "I guess this is goodbye, then."

Owen, who by now was fighting back tears of his own, nodded. "Until we see each other again." Owen said. Turning, Owen saw that everything had been loaded and everyone was waiting for him. "Gotta go." He said.

Roman nodded and kissed his son on the forehead. "Go." Roman said. "Be safe."

Owen sighed before turning and walking up into the shuttle, which soon lifted off, leaving Roman alone in the hangar.

Roman watched as the shuttle gradually grew smaller and smaller until it was merely a speck in the sky. Only then did he leave, shedding a small tear as he realised he would never see his son again.

* * *

 _ **Tails' house, later that day…**_

Roman stepped into Tails' hangar to find Bunnie helping Cream load up the Empire's Bane, which Roman was lending to them to help transport them, as well as the remaining Freedom Fighters. Tails and Cream's children were nearby, being looked after by Bunnie.

Bunnie was the first to notice Roman's entry, lowering a now fed Vanilla into the crib next to her as Roman walked over. Her belly had grown a slight bit, a result of her advancing pregnancy, but other than that, she looked precisely the same as she had for a while.

Once he was close enough, Roman slowed his pace, walking cautiously towards Bunnie. "You're not going to slap me, right?" He asked.

Bunnie's expression became weakly mirthful as she let out a laugh. "Nah, Ah think the one ah gave ya a day or two ago was just enough." But her face became serious as she said: "But enough about that. Ah been meaning to talk to ya ever since you left my house that day. Ah'm sorry for acting the way ah did. You were right to come over and offer an-"

"Bunnie, stop." Roman said, holding up a hand. "Look, to be honest, what you did was exactly what I was expecting. Rotor told me how after you all discovered that Sally had effectively given the orders that led to Seth's death, you all fragmented. And because of that, the problems you and Antoine had nearly led to you two breaking up." Roman paused before adding: "If anybody needs to be apologise, it's me."

"And ah forgive ya." Bunnie said. "Ah just… Ah just needed some time, ya know?"

Roman nodded. "Everyone needs time after a big loss." His face grew sad as he said: "I remember the days immediately after Ashley's death. My son Owen, he…" Roman let out a shaky breath as the memories returned. "He didn't talk to me at all. No 'good mornings', no words of greeting, just this… this harsh, resentful glare. It took me a week to finally tell him that what happened with his mom was beyond my control."

Bunnie nodded. "Ah guess we both know what it's like to lose someone we love." She said, tears beginning to well up. "But ah can't imagine how hard Ashley's death must have hit you."

Roman nodded. "Nowhere near as hard as Antoine's death must have hit you." He replied, brushing a hand over Bunnie's swollen womb. "Considering what his death cost you. You and your baby."

Bunnie sighed as she placed a hand over her womb. "True… but Ah'm gonna make sure that my baby knows who their daddy was. And why it was that he died."

Roman nodded. "You know… I've been wondering. If Antoine was still alive… do you think he-"

"Ya want to know if Antoine woulda forgave ya for walking out on us." Bunnie said.

Roman nodded.

Bunnie sighed. "Ah don't know, Roman. We both know how stubborn he was." Smiling, Bunnie added: "But give or take a few years, and I could see him doing it."

Roman sighed. "Well, I guess I might find out soon enough." He said, his face sad.

Bunnie frowned, just as Cream came over.

"Looks like we're all done, Bunnie." Cream said. "We're ready to go."

Bunnie nodded before turning to Roman, surprising the vulpine with a hug, enveloping him in a warm embrace. "Goodbye, Sugar." Bunnie said, invoking her longterm nickname for friends and family before walking up the ramp, followed suit by Cream and Tails' children.

* * *

Cream made to follow, but Roman stopped her.

"Hold up a sec, Cream." Roman said.

Cream looked up at Bunnie and nodded, saying: "I'll be up in a few." Then, stepping down the ramp, she faced Roman. "What do you need?" She asked.

Roman sighed. "I need you to hold on to something for me." He said.

Cream's eyes narrowed curiously. "What?" She asked.

"This." Roman answered, pulling a holo out from his jacket and holding it out to Cream.

Taking it, Cream studied it for a moment, before looking up at Roman. "Who's this for?" She asked.

"Owen." Roman said, in a voice that suggested he was fighting back tears. "Look Cream, if I don't make it…"

"Roman, _don't."_ Cream said forcefully. Her expression suggested that she too was fighting back tears. "I already had to hear that from Tails. Don't make me have to listen to you as we-"

"Cream, listen to me." Roman said, taking Cream by the shoulders. "If I don't survive this, I…" Roman's voice broke as he fought down an outburst of tears. "I need you to give that to Owen. I… I don't want to die without granting Owen some closure. He deserves better than that."

"But why are you giving _me_ this?" Cream demanded. "Why not give it to Tails, or someone else?"

"Because Tails might not survive either." Roman said. "And you're closest to Owen besides me and Tails. It'll be better coming from you."

Cream tearfully shut her eyes. "Why now?" She asked. "Why not during the other battles you've been in?"

Roman wiped his tear-filled eyes as he said: "A year after the Clone Wars started, me and Seth went on a mission to Tatooine. What we did mission-wise escapes me, but while Seth was bartering for clothes, I was approached by this old soothsayer. She invited me into her shop, and she prophesised that one day, years from then, me and a friend would face an unwinnable battle, against an enemy we wouldn't be able to defeat. And out of me or my friend, only one of us would survive the battle." Sighing, Roman said: "For a time, I thought the friend would be Seth. But then Seth died. Next, I thought it'd be Ahsoka, but that was dispelled when she went missing." Roman paused before saying: "But ever since our meeting earlier, I've realised that it's going to be Tails. Vader is the enemy we won't be able to defeat." Shutting his eyes as tears finally started spilling out despite his efforts, Roman said: "And if that prophecy's true… Then… then I'm going to make sure that the one that survives is Tails."

Cream's already tearful eyes widened as the realisation came to her: Roman wasn't giving her the holo just in case, he fully intended for it to _be_ the case. "But… but what about Owen?" Cream asked. "Whatever happened to your 'no child should live without a father' catchphrase?"

"Owen's old enough and independent enough to survive without me." Roman replied. "But you… You and Tails have a five year old son and a three month old daughter. To me, that's far too young to be growing up without a father." Taking Cream by the shoulder, Roman choked back a sob as he said: "I'm not so selfish as to leave your children without their father just so I can spend another few years with my son. Seth used to say that a person can deserve a lot of things… but it's never guaranteed for them to attain all of them." Shaking his head, Roman said: "I'm not about to let that be the case for your kids. They deserve everything in life and more. And that includes any time with their father that they can get."

Cream found herself temporarily speechless. Roman was willing to sacrifice his own life, as well as lose any chance of seeing his son again, just so her husband could spend as much time with their children as possible. And considering just how much she knew Roman loved his son, that counted amongst the most unselfish acts a person had ever done for her. Finally breaking down, Cream seized Roman and held him in her arms, not letting go as she sobbed into his shoulder. "T-thank you…" She wept as she soaked his shoulder with her emotion.

"Don't thank me yet, Cream." Roman said, extracting himself so that she could see that he was close to crying too. "Thank me when my body's on the pyre and not Tails'."

Cream responded by embracing Roman fiercely once more, whispering: "Goodbye." As she broke away, walking up the ramp into the Empire's Bane.

Roman watched as the ship lifted off and flew off into the sky, leaving Roman alone in the hangar.

* * *

Roman lingered there awhile, letting his tears slowly drip down onto the floor beneath him, creating a puddle there.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing I said goodbye beforehand."

Roman turned to see Tails standing by the doorway into the hangar. "Yeah." Roman said, wiping his eyes.

"Looks like things got pretty emotional between you and Cream." Tails said. "What happened?"

"I… asked her to hold onto something for Owen in case… well, you know." Roman said.

Tails frowned. "She hates it when I say: 'If I don't come back'. It always makes her worry that I'm never coming back. It's like she thinks it's a cursed phrase or something."

"Well, one can't fault her for being superstitious." Roman said, looking over at Tails. "Considering how many of our friends have been dropping dead lately."

Tails sighed. "Well, whenever it happens, we always… well, you know."

Roman nodded. "Considering how many times that it happened, I'm surprised you don't have the biggest family out of all of us." He remarked.

Tails laughed. "Well, after Skye was born, she wanted to wait a few years before we had another." He said. "What about you? Did Ashley want more after Owen?"

Roman sighed. "We talked about it occasionally." He said. "I mean, after we got married and Owen was born-"

"Wait, you got married?" Tails asked. "When was this?"

"A month or so before Owen was born." Roman said. "It was nothing fancy, just a small, private ceremony in the Lake Country on Naboo. Ashley didn't want Owen to be born a bastard, so…"

Tails nodded. "That's why me and Cream decided to save anything sexual until _after_ we got married." He said.

Roman chuckled. "Yeah well, after that night at Artika Prison and my return, we just couldn't stop." Roman with a smirk. "But yeah, after we married and Owen was born, we did talk about it sometimes, but after Ahsoka promptly reminded us that Owen's birth nearly killed Ashley, we decided another wasn't worth the risk." Looking up, Roman added: "But I don't think you came all this way just to talk about our respective sex lives before and after marriage and about our broods, so what's up?"

"I just came to say that the city's been completely evacuated. Us and our men are the only people in the city right now."

"Good." Roman said. "How many men is that?"

"Three-hundred." Tails said. "Enough to fight against anything Vader throws at us."

Roman nodded. "All of our defences set up?" He asked.

Tails nodded. "Including our surprises for any walkers they send our way."

"Awesome." Roman said, just as Nicole suddenly appeared.

"Hate to burst your bubble guys, but long range scanners are picking up heavy Imperial activity on the city's outskirts." She said before vanishing.

Roman's face fell as his eyes met Tails'. It was time.

* * *

 **I swear, this was one of the most emotional chapters I've ever written. Even more so than when I wrote chapter 19. But thankfully, I managed to complete it.**

 **Sorry for the massive delay in updating. Had a few University assignments due in that I needed to do, and for your patience, I'm uploading two chapters today. Enjoy.**

 **T-Rock14**


	24. Chapter 24: A Jedi's Final Stand

**Chapter 24: A Jedi's Final Stand**

 _ **Imperial Staging Grounds on the outskirts of Mobotropolis, 7:30 am…**_

Darth Vader stepped off of the shuttle to immediately find General Stark waiting for him.

"Lord Vader, preliminary scouting manoeuvres have reported that the city is completely deserted." Stark announced. The Jedi must have ordered a city-wide evacuation in order to prevent loss of civilian life."

Vader nodded. "Then the city is no longer of use." The Dark Lord of the Sith replied. "Order the artillery to bombard the city, and leave nothing standing. I will not allow our forces to suffer via cowardly ambush tactics."

"Yes, my lord." General Stark said as he keyed his comlink: "Commander, order all artillery to level the city. Lord Vader doesn't want the enemy to be able to ambush us."

A garbled reply could be heard, and moments later, the sound of artillery cannons firing roared through the silence as the bombardment of Mobotropolis began.

Vader watched as this occurred, before he took notice of the AT-AT walkers nearby. Somehow, he doubted that they would be needed. "Order our AT-ATs back." Vader commanded. "I doubt we will need them."

General Stark turned to Vader with a raised eyebrow. "Are you sure that that is the right idea?" He asked, but instantly regretted, as he felt a familiar pressure around his throat.

"The rebels are both outnumbered and underequipped." Vader said. "The troops we have at our disposal will be more than able to overwhelm their forces. If any, we will use the scout walkers to provide cover for our troops. Order any planned air support away as well. The less resources we use, the better it will be."

"Yes, my lord." General Stark said as he gave the orders.

Vader now turned his attention to the city that was currently being obliterated under his orders. He was confident that the bombardment would leave the rebels with nowhere to hide, thus leaving the Empire with an easy victory, while having used minimal resources.

Finally though, the artillery subsided, and now, there was silence.

"Order the troops to begin the assault, General." Vader said. "But leave the Jedi to me."

* * *

 _ **With Roman and Tails…**_

They'd gotten everyone out of the assault radius just in time.

Roman had been able to realise the sound of the incoming shells just as the first ones struck their marks. Then, it'd been a race to get all of their men within the walls of Castle Acorn before they got blasted into oblivion.

Tails stood over the assembled soldiers, all looking around nervously as they contemplated their lives before all this. He bowed his head; because he was, too.

This hadn't been how he'd envisioned dying- He'd thought he'd pass away peacefully at an old age, surrounded by friends and family. But as fate was letting him know; that wasn't the case. What was the case was that he would die here, in Mobotropolis, at the hands of Darth Vader. It wasn't a comforting thought.

Looking behind him as he heard footsteps, Tails' eyes widened as he recognised Roman's attire. "Is that… are those your old Jedi clothes?"

Roman nodded. He was dressed head to toe in his old Jedi ensemble: Completely black Jedi tunic with a dark grey undershirt and jet-black trousers, half of which were hidden beneath black clone armour greaves. His hands and forearms were covered by clone armour gauntlets, which bore the symbol of the Jedi Order on one gauntlet, and the symbol of the Acorn Kingdom on the other. "This is going to be our last fight, Tails. I might as well die a Jedi."

Tails nodded. "I just wish I had my own version of that." He said, gesturing to Roman's ensemble. "So that it can be the same for me."

Roman chuckled. "Tails, the Force doesn't give a shit what clothes you're wearing once you become one with it. I just decided to wear this as a message to Vader that he can take our lives, but he can never take what we are." Stepping forward, he called out: "Soldiers!"

All of the troops turned to face Roman, who stared out amongst them.

"No retreat; no surrender." Roman said. "A rule I've followed ever since the beginning of the Clone Wars. And for the sake of that rule, we will stand and _fight!"_ Pausing before nodding regretfully, Roman added: "And we will die."

A morose conversation broke out before Roman silenced it with his next statement:

"One day, the Empire will fall. Empires always do. Now I can't say when it'll happen, but I know, just as everyone that left this city will know, that _three-hundred soldiers_ fought to their last _fucking_ _ **breath**_ to see it happen sooner!"

This met with a loud roar from the Acorn soldiers as they formed up, ready for battle.

"On me!" Roman shouted as he leapt over the railing, Tails at his side, as the pair of them marched forward, the three hundred Acorn soldiers following them to battle.

* * *

 _ **With the Imperial Forces…**_

The Stormtrooper in the lead kept his eye to the optical sight of his E-11 Blaster Rifle as he and his men continued forward.

Behind them, a good number of fellow Imperial Stormtroopers followed them.

To say they felt confident was a major understatement. From what their briefing had told them, their enemies were vastly outnumbered. And the bombardment had likely only lessened their numbers further. Which meant that their victory should be nothing short of assured.

"Keep moving, men." The lead Stormtrooper said as he walked onward. "Until you see one of those Rebels, keep moving."

A few of his men murmured their assent as they followed behind him. Others simply rolled their eyes beneath their helmets, having preferred to let the rebels be. If there was so few of them, then why bother?

There was an entire company of them, with many more at their back. Surely they'd be more than enough to kill a small rebel force. Then they'd get all the glory, and they may well be acclaimed as heroes of the Empire.

 _Now, wouldn't_ _ **that**_ _be something to write home about,_ the lead Stormtrooper thought as he suddenly paused for but a moment, holding up a hand to halt his men. "Hear that?" He asked.

All of the troopers then focused their hearing, trying their best to listen out for potential threats.

Their ears picked up a sound resembling the taking of positions, a small distance ahead of them. Their confidence growing, one of the younger members of the group started forward, before he was grabbed harshly and pulled backwards.

The lead Stormtrooper saw this and shook his head, before something caught his eye:

A small red light, blinking underneath some of the rubble from the bombardment.

Eyes narrowing as he moved to take a closer look, he brushed off some of the rubble, eyes widening as he recognised a planted charge.

As his voice made to warn his men, the charge suddenly exploded, and the lead Stormtrooper knew nothing else more.

* * *

 _ **With Roman, Tails and the Rebels…**_

" _ **OPEN FIRE!"**_ Roman roared at the top of his lungs as his entire world flashed with red, three hundred blaster rifles firing with a singular purpose: Kill as many Imperials as possible before they were killed themselves.

A loud roar arose from the rebel forces as they fired, eager to make their last fight memorable.

"Don't wait for the smoke to clear;" Roman called out. "Send as many of these motherfuckers to hell as you can!"

And so the rebels did, blasting anything in front of them that was white and resembled anything humanoid.

The occasional shot came from the other side, but other than that, nothing from the Imperials got through, for whenever an Imperial Stormtrooper managed to snap a shot off, three hundred more fired back.

Eventually though, as the Stormtroopers grew more savvy, they started taking cover, and more shots began to come towards the rebels.

Next to Tails, an Acorn soldier was thrown back as the back of his head blew apart; the result of an Imperial Stormtrooper's shot finding its mark.

Tails scowled as some of the residue found its way onto his clothes, and he briefly took cover to brush it off. Force forfend he get blasted into oblivion when trying to get someone's cranial matter off of his clothes.

Roman saw this and shook his head, blasting a Stormtrooper he could see through the now dissipating smoke. It was good that Tails still hated getting blood on him. And since Tails was the likeliest to survive out of him and Roman, Roman didn't want Tails' children to be scared of their father because he was covered in the blood of other men. Even if that was normal in the thick of battle.

Tails picked up the dead trooper's rifle and started shooting with it, finding it easier to pick out and shoot his targets from the crosshairs of a rifle than seeking out his targets with only his eyes. Because the latter would only strain his eyesight, leaving himself open to problems with them at a latter date.

He picked out a Stormtrooper taking rather precarious cover behind a pile of rubble, and once he had gotten a good bead, pulled the trigger. The trooper's head exploded.

Tails scowled as he watched this grisly development, but shook his head and continued fighting. There would be more of that before the battle was finished.

* * *

 _ **Imperial Forward Operations Base…**_

"General! The rebels are more dug in then we thought! They're tearing us apart!" One trooper's comlink shouted.

General Stark scowled at the development, replying: "It's funny to think that you've been trained for this sort of development, trooper. Double your efforts immediately. Unless you want to be faced with-"

He was interrupted as the link erupted into static and was silent.

Looking up at Vader, Stark asked: "Should we send in the reinforcements?"

Vader shook his head. "Order in an airstrike." The Dark Lord of the Sith commanded. "That will lessen their forces and speed victory along."

"Yes, Lord Vader." General Stark said as he keyed his comm: "TIE Bombers, this is the general. You are cleared for an attack run. Bomb those Rebel scum to hell." Cutting the link, Stark then contacted his troops, saying: "Attention Imperial Forces. This is the general. An airstrike is zeroing in on the enemy positions. Any of you that are within close proximity are hereby ordered to pull back and await the end of the airstrike. Any that are unable will simply have to die as a result of friendly fire. Out." With that, he pulled away from the comms station and looked to Vader.

The Emperor's enforcer showed no signs of approval nor disapproval, merely stared at the general blankly, as he often did.

Or at least that's how it appeared to General Stark, anyway.

It was with this that an aide walked up to the general, saying: "Reports indicate that all ground troops have pulled back and the TIEs you requested are inbound. T-Minus-"

His voice was drowned out as the whine of incoming TIEs droned through the air, and an entire squadron of TIE Bombers sailed towards the city.

"Consider that T-Minus _nothing."_ General Stark said to the aide with a thinly veiled smile. "Now if I were you, I'd get back to your post."

The aide hurriedly saluted before obeying Stark's order, returning to his post with considerable haste.

Stark smirked at the aide's haste before turning his attention to the bombing run.

As was expected, it was going extremely smoothly, with fresh explosions rising from within the city every few seconds.

Stark briefly imagined the enemy lines in chaos, just as the aerial assault stopped. Contacting the troops, Stark said: "This is the general. Press your attack with double the effort. I want those rebels dead within the hour." With an added sneer, he added: "Either they die, or _you_ do."

* * *

 _ **With Roman, Tails and the Rebels…**_

"Everyone alright?" Roman called out as he and Tails emerged from some of the rubble.

Several voices raised in an affirmative, and soon, Roman looked around at the damage the Imperial airstrike had caused.

Several dozen of their men lay sprawled across the ground, either dead or wounded.

Suddenly though, one voice rose above the others:

" _ **GENERAL!"**_

Roman and Tails looked towards each other, and rushed towards the voice, finding Shatter kneeling over a wounded soldier.

It didn't take long for Roman to recognise the face of the ARC Trooper that had fought beside him for so long:

"Tusk." Roman said, barely able to contain his sorrow.

The Arc Trooper looked terrible. His armour had been charred and blackened after taking a good deal of the bomb that had exploded in front of him. His now shattered helmet lay in several pieces next to his head. But the sight that horrified both Roman and Tails was his body.

It had been forcibly severed into two separate halves, with Tusk's lower half lying mere metres away from him. His upper half was the nastiest-looking of the two, with much of his entrails and organs having spilled out beneath him like a bloody pile of faeces that had been tipped out of a container.

"G-General…" Tusk choked, blood leaking out of his mouth as if he were vomiting.

"I'm here, Tusk." Roman said, gripping the Arc Trooper's arm tightly.

Tusk seemed to force down something before he managed to croak: "It's been an honour… to fight at your side."

Roman shook his head. "The honour was mine, Tusk. It was an honour to have lived at your side."

Tusk made to respond, but all he could do was choke on his blood and pass on.

Roman bowed his head and briefly mourned the death of one of the clones who had remained by his side ever since the Clone Wars. But at least he was free from the hellish world he had lived in.

The sounds of battle being joined once more drew Roman's attention, and he rose from his kneeling position, looking to Shatter: "Take Tusk's body and place it in the hangar. We'll bury him when we reach Angel Island." With that, he and Tails readied their weapons and rejoined the battle, vengeance for Tusk on their minds.

* * *

 _ **With the Imperial Forces…**_

Their renewed charge seemed to be going according to plan.

At least that's how Lieutenant Orik Nakamura saw things anyways. Two thermal detonators hurled towards the rebel forces sent them on the back foot while he charged towards their lines. Leaping out of cover, Orik snapped off two insurgents before two others got a bead on him. Sliding back into cover, with blaster bolts pelting at him mercilessly, he checked his clip: Several blaster bolts left before he had to reload. Peeking out from cover, he spotted an insurgent soldier waving around a DH-17 Blaster Pistol like it was a musical instrument. Beneath his helmet, Orik scowled before he raised his rifle and pumped several blasts into the soldier that sent the soldier falling backwards, mortally wounded.

In his haste to kill that soldier, he nearly failed to notice another one getting a bead on him.

"Eat laser, bucket-head!" That soldier snarled as he opened fire.

The shock of the action sent Orik scurrying back, filling that insurgent's mouth full of laser fire as opposed to him suffering that fate. Taking a deep breath to get over the initial shock, Lieutenant Orik heard his commander shout:

"Forward, men! Victory is within our grasp!"

Orik wasn't about to disagree. From what he could see, the airstrike had knocked a good chunk of insurgent forces out of the fight, whether that was from wounds or dying was too difficult to differentiate at that time.

Grabbing a thermal detonator, Orik once again hurled it towards the insurgent forces. From the subsequent explosion and lack of screams, Orik assumed his grenade hadn't killed anyone. Or anyone that could scream. For all he knew, his grenade had taken out several wounded men, which Orik didn't necessarily care about; they were rebels after all. Rebels and traitors who were discovering precisely what happened when someone defied the Empire.

Turning out of cover, Orik quickly sent another insurgent spinning away, blood ejecting from the rebel's body like a spent power cell from a blaster. Switching targets as his training had programmed him to do, Orik blew apart another rebel's head, further diminishing their forces.

Quickly reloading, Orik continued his steady stream of fire towards the insurgent forces, watching as his fellow troopers pushed forwards.

There were still many insurgents fighting, but nowhere near as much as there had been at the start. And they were still giving ground bit by bit.

He hoped that this effort would be enough for his fellow troopers to seize victory once and for all.

* * *

 _ **With Roman and Tails…**_

"We're going to need to fall back to the next positions if we're going to survive for much longer." Tails advised. "Plus, there's reinforcements there waiting for us, so there's that added bonus."

"Well, we better hold here for as long as possible, then." Roman replied, before ducking a blaster bolt and knocking a Stormtrooper off of his feet with a reply. Grabbing a thermal detonator, Roman tossed it towards a large concentration of Stormtroopers, hearing their screams of death and agony once it had exploded. Those that he could see that were wounded, he allowed Tails to pick off while he focused on the more immediate threat:

That of the advancing Stormtroopers, who despite clearly taking heavy losses, were still closing in on their positions.

Roman suddenly sighted a heavy gunner closing in, who levelled his gun at the rebel forces. Eyes widening, Roman shouted _ **"GET DOWN!"**_

Those that heard Roman did precisely that, while those that hadn't were savagely, suddenly and swiftly cut to pieces by the heavy gunner, whose DLT-20A Heavy Blaster raked the rebel lines like a rake on the ground, tearing anyone that was unlucky enough to find themselves in its path into charred, bloody pieces.

One unfortunate soul next to Roman was misfortunate enough to suddenly lose his lower jaw, which was torn violently from his skull in a sickening burst of blood, bone and cartilage, before the top of his head was sheared off, an outburst of blood spitting from both areas and onto Roman and anyone else in the vicinity.

Roman shook the excess off, but anything else he allowed to slide. Wasn't the first time he'd had blood on him. And it certainly wouldn't be the last.

One guy was stupid and gung-ho enough to leap out of cover and attempt to attack, but the heavy gunner put an end to that by blasting a hole through the soldier's gut.

The soldier then toppled back behind cover, his entrails hanging out of his belly like wires from a damaged console, all while he tried his best to hold them in place as he groaned in pain.

Roman looked away from the grisly scene just as the heavy gunner ceased fire. Sensing this development, Roman grabbed a thermal detonator and hurled it, watching it reach its target and explode. Turning to his men, Roman shouted: "Use your thermal detonators to keep them occupied while we fall back!"

The order to fall back went out, and the small band of soldiers hurled their thermal detonators and fell back, more resolved than ever to take as many Imperials with them as they could before they died.

* * *

 _ **Imperial Forward Operations Base…**_

"General, the rebels are retreating!" A stormtrooper declared. "Should we pursue?"

"Proceed as ordered, commander." General Stark said curtly. "Push forward until all the rebels are dead. Nothing more, and nothing less." With this, he added: "As I've said; either _they_ die, or _you_ do."

The commander was silent before he said: "Will do, general."

Stark nodded before contacting the TIE Bombers. "This is the general. Prepare for a second bombing run. The rebels are in retreat, and it should be an opportune time for us to reduce their forces to nothing."

"Yes, general." The TIE Pilot responded.

General Stark then turned towards Darth Vader, finding the Emperor's enforcer still staring silently at the holotable on which the battle was unfolding. He knew now why Vader was paying so much attention to the table: He was looking out for the appearance of the Jedi that Vader and Stark knew were still in the city, looking for this to be their final stand to resist the Empire before they were all cut down.

That was until suddenly, the Stormtrooper commander came on the comms, sounding flustered: "General! The rebels weren't retreating; they were falling back to better positioning! There's twice as many of them now!"

General Stark scowled as he said: "I thought I told you to double your efforts. Remember; either _they_ die, or _you_ do."

"But sir, they're charging us right-" The commander never finished, as the line suddenly went dead.

"The Jedi…" Vader suddenly said. "They have unveiled themselves."

Stark turned towards the holo-table to see two lightsaber wielding figures amongst the rebels. Together, they had launched a counterattack against the Imperial forces, and were experiencing great success.

One Stormtrooper suddenly came onto the comms, shouting: "We need reinforceme-" before he was silenced.

With him came many more voices:

"Where's our reinforcements?!"

"Stay away from me, you son of a-"

" _ **FUCKING DIE!"**_

Vader looked to General Stark. "Keep command here, General. I will take our reinforcements and meet the Jedi head on." With this, Vader swept away from the forward operations base, headed towards the staging grounds where the Empire had stationed reinforcements. He had Jedi he needed to kill.

* * *

 _ **With Roman, Tails and the Rebels…**_

It paid dividends to be in close quarters, now.

The Stormtroopers had come prepared for a long range battle, as they often did, and had been trained for. But they had failed to compensate for the fact that the battle was now close quarters.

Lightsaber in hand, Roman pushed a Stormtrooper down, kicked him back down as he tried getting up, and then beheaded the Stormtrooper with a single stroke. Looking up, he saw one in front of him raising his rifle, who he quickly beheaded. Spinning around, Roman cut down a second Stormtrooper before ducking a lucky shot from a third trooper while fatally stabbing the trooper behind him and then cutting down the one that had tried to shoot him.

Another tried firing, but Roman was too quick, cutting them down with ease. The next trooper to fall charged Roman blindly, hoping to bludgeon the Jedi to death. This one Roman simply kicked aside before focusing on the next one, grabbing his rifle before pulling them close and beheading them.

Moving forward, Roman attempted to kill another, who agilely dodged the first attempt. But he failed to dodge the second, which left him minus his right arm, nor the next, which left him choking on his own blood. Advancing, Roman blocked a blaster bolt from one trooper before cutting their leg off, spinning around and fatally stabbing another that had somehow gotten behind him.

Turning away from them, he blocked another blaster bolt before cutting down the trooper that had fired it. Spinning away, he used the Force to shove one trooper back as he spun around and beheaded them with a clean but vicious cut. Noticing something behind him, Roman grinned as he saw Tails behind him, lightsaber also in hand. "You still here?" The vulpine Jedi asked.

"Someone needs to watch your ass." Tails said with an equally large grin.

"Well, not now, since I'm a little busy." Roman replied as the pair suddenly attacked the Stormtroopers coming up to help their now deceased allies.

With this, Roman and Tails began to fight as one, master and apprentice using their bond of friendship and trust to coordinate their attacks against the Empire, who suddenly found themselves unable to match the might of two Jedi.

It wasn't long before the remaining Imperial troops lay dead at their feet.

"And now:" Roman declared. "We push forward. We're meeting the next wave head on."

* * *

 _ **With the Imperial Reinforcements…**_

They might have seen it coming that the Rebels would seek to make their final stand here, but this wasn't what they'd expected.

They spotted the Rebels fast approaching, but not to assume defensive positions. Rather it was a head on assault.

This became obvious as the rebels unleashed a brutal barrage against the Empire as they charged, already downing many troopers before even engaging them.

This development surprised the Imperial forces, who'd been expecting a small band of desperate, undisciplined rebels who were trying one last time to defeat the Empire here on Mobius. What they'd gotten instead was a force of just over two hundred rebels that were armed to the teeth and ready to shed some Imperial blood.

Roman was the first of the rebels to reach the Imperial lines, starting the assault off with a brutal decapitation of one of the Imperial Stormtroopers in front of him.

Tails was quick to kill the second, as they began hacking into the Imperial Stormtroopers.

The Rebels meanwhile, took up positions and continued to fire on the Imperial troops, who had begun to rally and open fire on them.

Seeing this, Roman and Tails nodded. Their plan was working.

Their plan? Get to Vader and end this. One way or another.

But for them to do that, they needed to fight their way through the large amount of Stormtrooper reinforcements in order to get to him.

Which was what they were doing that instant.

Cutting down a second Stormtrooper, Roman kicked away a third before disembowelling a fourth, suddenly killing the trooper he'd kicked back while turning to clothesline another trooper to the floor. Using this motion, he also cut down another trooper nearby before turning back and beheading the trooper he'd knocked over.

Moving forward, Roman blocked a blaster bolt headed for him and killed the trooper who'd fired at him, spinning away and killing the nearest trooper to him.

Tails fared just as well, jumping between two Stormtroopers with his lightsaber in one hand and his combat knife in the other, using both to kill the troopers on either side of him.

Spinning towards another trooper, Tails quickly cut that one down as well, as he turned towards several more troopers aiming at him.

One foolishly charged, only to be backdropped behind Tails as the twin-tailed vulpine continued his onslaught. He and Roman were getting to Vader and ending this: One way or another.

* * *

 _ **With Vader…**_

The Jedi were coming to him.

That was good. He wouldn't need to search for them in the battle's aftermath, nor enter the battle to get to them that way. No, they were making their way to him to end this, either with his or their corpses littering the floor beneath them. He very much doubted it'd be his.

The fact that the Jedi were coming to him was why he'd opted to stay behind Imperial lines this time around. He very much preferred an open area for a lightsaber duel as opposed to the cramped nature of a battlefield. More people tended to get in the way on the battlefield, which wasn't necessarily what Vader liked.

It was here that Vader would face the Jedi. This is where he would _fight_ the Jedi. And it was here that either he or the Jedi would _die._

He could sense them now, fighting their way through the Imperial lines in front of him in their effort to reach him. And as he had ordered, those that found themselves behind or beside the Jedi were not to attack them, rather save their energy for the rebels. Those in front of the Jedi though could purely be used as cannon fodder. Or lightsaber fodder, seeing as the subjects in question were Jedi.

Before long, he could see them:

Two blue lightsabers hacking their way through the Stormtroopers, with resistance being put up, but not to a point that would deal injury to the Jedi. Vader wanted them at their best so that he could get some measure of satisfaction through their deaths.

Finally though, they emerged from the throng, killing Stormtroopers left right and centre until the entire rear guard lay dead around them.

It was then that Vader took notice of Roman's attire: That which he had worn as a Jedi Knight, with the slight addition of his blaster pistol.

Igniting his lightsaber, Vader took a step forward. "Your courage for staying behind to allow your friends time to escape is admirable, Jedi." Vader remarked. "If futile for yourselves."

"You honestly think we care?" Roman replied. "It's better that me and Tails die instead of them."

"Perhaps." Vader said. "Yet they will still die regardless."

"Death's inevitable, Vader." Roman replied. "But I remember an old friend who always said that death was a god. A god that required one prayer per day. And what do we say to the god that is Death?"

"Not today." Vader said, the phrase echoing in his mind.

"You remember." Roman said. "So it's a good thing I said that this morning." With this, he and Tails charged Vader, who awaited them with an ignited and raised lightsaber.

* * *

The moment their blades met, Vader first fended off Roman's attack, then Tails', batting aside Roman's next attack before seizing him by the collar and hurling him into Tails, sending both Jedi sprawling.

Of the pair, Tails was the first to get to his feet, facing Vader alone as Roman recovered.

Vader immediately attacked, taking three lunging steps towards Tails before raising his lightsaber and bringing it down onto Tails.

Tails raised his lightsaber to block the blow, spinning away from it and preparing to slash at Vader's back.

Spinning around to block the blow, Vader shoved Tails back with a Force Push, hurling the twin-tailed Jedi back a number of paces.

Tails backflipped to avoid having to get to his feet, finding himself joined by Roman.

Vader once more stood before them, elbows tightly locked to his chest and his lightsaber held before him.

Taking a look at one another, Roman and Tails shared a nod before they both charged Vader, a fearsome war cry erupting from their lips as they engaged the Dark Lord.

Vader immediately slashed at Roman, seeing he was open to attack, but the Jedi Knight backed away as the strike neared the target. Turning to Tails, Vader fended off an attack from him to find Roman standing there waiting his turn.

Shoving Roman back with a Force Push, Vader was quick to meet Tails' attack, knocking the first slash aside, before parrying the next, adding in a fierce backhand that sent Tails staggering away for a moment.

Seeing Roman had come back for more, Vader made to attack, but was surprised as Roman suddenly barrelled into him, tackling him into a wall behind them.

Spinning his lightsaber, Roman drew his lightsaber back, hoping to pin Vader to the wall with his lightsaber and let the Dark Lord die.

Vader managed to parry the thrust, spinning around using the parry's momentum to carry him around, allowing him to backhand Roman across the face with such force it knocked Roman off of his feet and sent him flying back.

Getting to his feet, Roman made to attack once more, but Tails stopped him.

"We need to attack him _together."_ Tails said as he helped Roman to his feet.

"Together or apart, you will not survive this day." Vader said as he once again prepared to meet their attacks.

Roman and Tails shared one more look before they once again charged.

* * *

Vader responded to the fresh onslaught by backing away as he met Roman and Tails' attacks, giving ground in order to better defend himself against a two-on-one assault as opposed to the head-on, standing ground form of defence he would have used against a singular opponent. But for two opponents, his new tactic would have to do.

Finally coming to a stop, Vader blocked an attack from Roman, parrying another one as he spun around to meet an attack from Tails, parrying another attack from Roman as he completed the motion, parrying two more attacks from Tails as the battle hit the pause button.

The three combatants each shared a brief look between one another before Roman and Tails once again attacked.

Parrying Tails' incoming attack, Vader then blocked Roman's attack, using the same motion to block an attack by Tails. He quickly blocked a lunge from Tails that he might have termed as desperate before he found himself in a blade-lock with the pair of them.

This, he quickly broke by lashing out with a Force Push that sent Tails staggering back while he focused on Roman, ducking Roman's next attack as he now began to hold his ground again.

Roman now attacked with renewed vigour, slashing twice at Vader's head, and twice finding them blocked. Needing an opening, Roman shoved Vader back with a Force Push before finding himself re-joined by Tails. The pair soon charged Vader, both slashing at the Dark Lord at the same time.

Vader blocked both, and it soon evolved into a pattern: Either one of them would attack, while the other fended off any attacks Vader made, and then vice versa.

Despite this renewed pattern, Vader was able to counter it, simply by reaching out with his hands and beginning to choke Tails and Roman.

But Vader had failed to realise how close both Tails and Roman were in proximity to him, an advantage Tails seized as he kicked at the hand choking him, causing Vader to lose focus on him, dropping Tails down.

The moment he had regained his breath, Tails immediately attacked, finding it shoved aside. Suddenly, he was grabbed, and felt Vader smash the pommel of his lightsaber over his head. Feeling consciousness starting to drain from his skull, Tails found himself being flung aside as he slowly lost consciousness. The last thing he saw was Vader standing over him.

Just as Vader was going to deal a death blow, though; the Force alerted him to danger, and he turned to face Roman, who quickly used the Force to push Vader back.

Now on his own against Vader, Roman spun his lightsaber in preparation. It was make or break time.

* * *

"If anyone's dying today Vader; it's going to be you." Roman snarled.

Vader stared Roman down fully, unafraid of the remark as he stood up, rising to his full height of six feet seven inches, as he raised his lightsaber.

"To kill me, you must first defeat me." Vader said. "Something you have never done."

"You obviously don't remember Efrika." Roman replied. "I sent you running, there."

"Perhaps." Vader replied. "Then consider this the last of our battles."

"I intend it to be." Roman said darkly as he charged Vader once more, a fierce roar escaping his mouth. Reaching behind him, he called Tails' lightsaber to his hand as he drew close to Vader, leaping towards the Dark Lord as he ignited Tails' lightsaber and unleashed his assault, slashing first at Vader's head. When that was blocked, he jabbed at Vader's belly, finding that move countered as well.

Vader was quick to block Roman's next jab, this time towards his face, blocking another slash at his torso before ducking beneath an attempt to behead him.

Rising back up, Vader made to impale Roman, but Roman was able to parry it, forcing Vader to parry Roman's counterattack before he smashed Roman's lightsabers aside, leaving Roman open. Seizing this opening, Vader slashed at Roman's head with an intent to behead, but Roman stopped the attack with both of his lightsabers, resulting in a blade lock.

Violently shoving his way out of it, Vader viciously smashed the pommel of his lightsaber into Roman's face, sending the vulpine Jedi staggering back.

Feeling his head, Roman felt a small but deep cut where Vader had struck him. Thankfully, it would not impede his vision due to its placing just between his forehead and temple. He paused but a moment to catch his breath once again before launching a renewed assault on Vader.

Vader found himself giving ground as he fended off Roman's attacks, which were faster than Vader was used to when facing Roman. The attacks came from many angles, from above, to his side, and then to his legs. It was then that Vader was able to block one of Roman's attacks, leading the vulpine Jedi's lightsaber onto the floor.

Using his strength, Roman forced Vader's lightsaber off of his and resumed his assault, battering at Vader's defences like a broadside at a upon a capital ship's deflector shields.

Finally though, he was able to seize advantage of a misdirection from Vader to slash a wound into the Dark Lord's leg, causing Vader to back away. Like a shark sensing blood, Roman attacked once more. He may not survive, but if he could hurt Vader badly, that would count as a victory.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile, Castle Acorn Hangar Bay…**_

"I'm receiving reports that the rebels are starting to take heavy losses." Nicole stated as she conversed with Shatter. "If we're going to get out of here, I suggest we do it soon."

"What of the generals?" Shatter inquired.

"Last I'd heard, they'd engaged Vader." Nicole said. "Aside from that, I know nothing."

Shatter swore under his breath. He'd learned from Roman that during a battle, if Nicole couldn't find out anything more, then there was a huge problem.

"But I'll see if I can't find a street camera nearby to peek in on the action." Nicole said. "In the meantime, you should help the others with getting the wounded into those ships."

Shatter turned and nodded. "On it." With that, he turned and walked towards where a select few members of the rebel forces were. Roman had ordered that the medics be left in the hangar, where he felt they'd be best served. Those that were wounded were to be sent here, where once the battle was over, those men could be safely evacuated and live to fight another day.

Reaching one of them, which happened to be fellow teammate Sansa, Shatter said: "Nicole says the generals have engaged Vader."

"Does she now?" Sansa asked. "Help me lift this man." She said, gesturing to a man who appeared to have had both legs blown off.

"Right." Shatter said, helping her lift the thankfully unconscious man onto the gurney. "If you don't mind me saying, why don't you seem to care about what's going on with the generals? They're your friends as much as mine."

Sansa sighed. "Look, it's not that I don't care. I do." She stated. "It's just that I've had to deal with all of this. I just want to get this done before I start worrying about Roman."

Shatter nodded understanding before beginning to help her once more, helping her with wounded man after wounded man, corpse after corpse.

It became a blur as he moved to help Sansa with her work, which was mainly lifting the wounded onto gurneys, connecting them to an IV line, and finding the necessary blood group for them.

It wasn't long before suddenly, Nicole called out to him. Walking over, Shatter heard what Nicole had to say:

"I've got one. Tails is down, but Roman's still standing. He and Vader…" She took a breath before adding: "They're beating the shit out of each other."

* * *

 _ **With Roman and Vader…**_

Roman spun around as he attacked Vader, launching slash after slash against the Dark Lord before backing away as he allowed Vader a chance to counterattack, blocking all attacks using his new lightsabers.

Using the Force, Vader was able to block some of Roman's lightsaber strikes with telekinesis, blocking one such blow as he moved to block a thrust from Roman towards his already wounded leg.

Roman moved to attack once again, but Vader once again blocked, resulting in a unique lock of sorts.

Vader held both his lightsaber hand and his non-lightsaber hand defensively in front of him, the latter protecting him via use of telekinesis. Deciding to break this blade lock, Vader unleashed a Force Push that shoved Roman back, sending the vulpine Jedi sprawling as Vader advanced and attacked.

Once more defending himself, Roman kicked Vader back the moment an opening presented itself.

The two adversaries faced one another once more, sharing a glare before once more attacking.

Fending off several of Vader's attacks, Roman pushed him back before attacking himself, slashing at Vader with one of his lightsabers before stabbing at Vader's face with the other. When these were both blocked, Roman suddenly spun around and slashed at Vader's head in an effort to behead him.

Vader blocked the attack easily, spinning around to block another attempt at decapitation from Roman, attempting a counter but finding it blocked, making him hurl Roman back with a Force Push.

Blocking it with a combination of the Force and his lightsabers, Roman blocked Vader's next attack with obvious ease, using his strength to push Vader away, advancing and launching an immediate counterassault, spinning around as he slashed again and again and again before Vader parried an attack and counterattacked himself, making Roman back away as he did. But as he backed away, he made a slight miscalculation.

One that cost him one of his lightsabers, as Vader slashed off the top, causing it to fall useless to the floor.

Roman took a deep breath as he recognised the lightsaber as his own. After serving him well for twenty five years, it now had been made redundant by the blade of Darth Vader.

"Now, the battle is made even." Vader said.

Roman responded by charging Vader once more. He'd never liked fighting with two lightsabers anyway.

* * *

The moment their lightsabers met, they met with such force behind them that both belligerents were knocked back a number of paces.

Of the pair, Vader was the first to attack, slashing swiftly and brutally at Roman in an effort to overwhelm him.

Spinning out of the attack, Roman kicked Vader back, launching a counterattack as he first stabbed towards Vader's belly before spinning away and slashing at Vader's head in an effort to behead him.

Vader ducked the blow and blocked the next, resulting in a fierce blade lock between the two.

Allowing a fierce growl to escape him, Roman shoved his way out of the blade lock, spinning away as he slashed at Vader's back, gouging a deep wound into the Dark Lord of the Sith, as well as stripping him of his cape.

In a rare show of pain, Vader allowed a small groan to escape him as he moved to attack.

Blocking that, Roman smashed Vader's blade aside before slashing another deep wound into Vader, this time into the Sith Lord's right shoulder. Blocking a third attempt from Vader to stage a counterattack, a third strike stabbed deep into Vader's already wounded thigh.

Backing away, Vader knew that aside from Obi-Wan and Ahsoka Tano, Roman the Fox was now easily one of his most dangerous opponents, having already fought Vader twice before.

Seizing his advantage, Roman slashed down with his lightsaber, prepared to fell the Dark Lord.

Stopping Roman's blade with his own, Vader counterattacked by spinning around himself and slashing across Roman's back, from his right hip to his left shoulder.

Roman let out a pained yell as he stepped a few paces away from Vader, now wounded himself.

Seizing his newfound advantage, Vader once more attacked, aiming a feint towards Roman's chest before lashing out with a Force Push that sent Roman back. In a rare acrobatic show, Vader leapt forward into a front-flip, landing on one knee as he slashed at Roman's shoulder.

Roman jumped back to avoid the blow, but failed as he felt the stabbing pain he always felt as Vader's lightsaber raked across his shoulder, from the base of his right trapezius muscle down to just about the base of his sternum. Staggering back, he held his lightsaber at the ready, just as Vader attacked again. Using one hand, Roman managed to parry Vader's blow before hurling him back with a Force Push.

Vader quickly recovered as he blocked the worst of the move.

Falling to one knee as the pain finally registered in his mind, Roman allowed a low groan to escape him. The wounds were severe, but not fatal.

Forcing himself to his feet, Roman ignited his lightsaber as he once more faced Vader, promising himself this would be the final exchange of their showdown.

Vader stood a matter of feet away from him, staring the vulpine Jedi down with a glare that would have killed Roman instantly were it a weapon.

Finally though, the tension was cut as Roman and Vader once more advanced on one another, meeting in the middle of their battlefield with a fierce blade lock.

Shoving his way out of it despite the protests of his wounded shoulder, Roman launched the single most aggressive attack he had ever unleashed on an opponent. Vader had taken so much from him, so many friends had died at Vader's hands: Antoine, Silver, Caleb, Sonic, Sally… _Ashley._

It was with this final though that Roman finally struck at Vader with such rage that the Sith Lord left his feet.

Vader was right back up and attempted a counterattack, but Roman smashed the blade aside before feinting towards Vader's head.

When that was blocked, Roman quickly revealed the deception and left Vader with a fresh wound, this time cutting into Vader's torso and across his life support system.

Vader let out a choke as he staggered back to register this damage, allowing Roman to smash his lightsaber aside and then slash through Vader's hand, letting the now useless limb fall to the floor, along with Vader's lightsaber. Groaning in pain, Vader lashed out with a Force Push to send Roman flying back, retrieving his lightsaber in the process.

Getting to his feet, Roman once more stared Vader down, the Dark Lord staring back across the ground on which they had fought.

Looking over to where Tails still lay unconscious, Roman allowed the sight to strengthen his resolve. He would not fail Tails now. Nor Owen, nor those still alive that he held to heart.

Vader once again readied himself. It was true that Roman had dealt him several severe wounds, one of which could prove fatal unless it was treated at some point in the near future. But now he knew the danger Roman posed to him, he knew that Roman had to die.

Roman once again eyed the battlefield around him, seeing the Imperial Forces had effectively won the battle, yet not without casualties. He only hoped those that survived the battle would retreat with the wounded and everyone else.

As he looked around, he sighted a still operational camera, pointed right at him and Vader. He quickly deduced that Nicole was watching, in order to discover who would win. Sending a mental apology to Nicole, Roman drew his blaster at the camera and fired. _I'm sorry,_ he thought.

* * *

 _ **With Nicole and Shatter, Castle Acorn Hangar Bay…**_

"What the fuck?!" Nicole suddenly shouted.

Turning away from his work, Shatter walked over. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"I was watching Roman and Vader's fight, and for some reason, Roman just pulled his blaster and shot the fucking camera!" Sighing, she added: "It's like he didn't want anyone to see the result of their battle."

Shatter nodded. "He probably understood the conclusion would be ugly, so he likely doesn't want his son to see what happens." Shatter's eyes widened as he suddenly remembered a brief conversation he'd had with Roman before the battle, about whether Roman believed in fate.

Roman had replied that he didn't, but had told Shatter about a prophecy directed to him about how he was supposed to face an unwinnable battle alongside a close friend, and how only one of them was meant to survive the encounter.

"I guess now's as good a time as any to put that prophecy to the test." Roman had said.

Shatter drew in a sharp breath as he realised the reason Roman had disabled Nicole's camera was that he didn't want her to see him die.

* * *

 _ **With Roman and Vader…**_

Finally, Roman charged, letting an almost feral snarl escape him as he rushed towards Vader, lightsaber held ready to strike the Dark Lord down.

Vader, one hand and all, readied himself, knowing that this blow could both seal his or Roman's fate, as well as determine who the battle's victor would be.

Roman's legs powered him towards Vader, who simply awaited Roman's approach with bated breath. Finally, as he neared Vader, Roman leapt towards Vader with his lightsaber drawn back, prepared to kill Vader with one final decisive blow.

Vader simply drew back his arm, ready to do the same.

Once Roman was within distance he thrust immediately for Vader's chest, letting out a massive cry of all the pent up emotion he'd built up from the night before: His fury at Vader for attacking, for blinding and nearly killing Ashla, and finally, his pain for all that Vader had taken away from him.

Vader also thrust forward, prepared to finally end the life of the Jedi who had eluded him for so long.

In the end though, only one of them found themselves with a lightsaber through their chest: Roman.

Roman felt pain tear his nervous systems to shreds as Vader's lightsaber pierced him so, just beneath his heart and burning through a section of his lungs.

Vader held the lightsaber within Roman for a number of seconds, allowing maximum damage to be done before finally tearing it free of Roman, who staggered back before falling to one knee.

Roman struggled for breath as his body refused to register anything else but the pain from the lightsaber wound, which his hands, now free of Tails' lightsaber, immediately went to it, as did his sight, seeing the blackened wound as he finally registered its presence. Finally, he slumped forward, groaning as the pain continued to throb through his body. He looked up towards Vader, who despite the severe damage and wounds his body had suffered, still stood, now towering over Roman.

"Your attempt was valiant, Roman; but as always, you underestimate the power of the dark side." The Dark Lord growled.

Roman's breathing was ragged as he tried to find a reply, but could find none, the wound too painful for him to even consider breathing. Finally though, he allowed himself to relax, drawing in shallow breaths. Finally, he said two words:

" _Fuck. You."_ Roman snarled before summoning what remained of his strength and hurling Vader into the ruins of a building with the single most powerful Force Push he had ever unleashed. Finally, Roman reached out with the last of his strength in the Force and caused some of the ruins to topple onto Vader, burying the Dark Lord beneath all of that rubble.

Roman took a moment to admire his handiwork before his strength all but left him and he collapsed on the ground as he fought to continue breathing. Yet he knew what he was feeling as his body finally started to lose strength:

He was dying.

* * *

 _ **With Tails…**_

Tails awoke with a throbbing headache and feeling something dry covering the left side of his face. Remembering the blow Vader had dealt him, Tails forced himself to sit up as he surveyed the area for any sight of Vader, finding none.

His eyes settled on a Mobian form a few metres away from him, unable to discern the person he was looking at until his eyes, blurry from his dazedness and having just woken up, refocused themselves. His heart sank as he recognised the form as that of Roman. Immediately getting to his feet, he hurried to the side of his friend. "Roman!" he shouted, turning Roman over, relieved to find Roman yet drew breath. "Hey, hey, it's me, Tails."

Roman could only muster a pained groan as his breath struggled to allow him to form words.

"Don't talk Rome, just don't." Tails said as he saw the wound to Roman's chest. His heart sank as he realised the wound was fatal. "Oh no." Tails managed to say as he immediately focused on Roman's face. "I got to get you to a medic." Tails said.

Roman's breaths were shallow and laboured as Tails cradled him in his arms.

"Don't bother, Tails." Roman grunted. "This... this is the end for me."

Tails shook his head as he said: "No it's not, Roman. You stay with me, alright? We're going to get you help. Just…" Tails stopped to wipe tears from his eyes as he pleaded: "Just hold on."

"Looks… looks like we'll never get to… share that drink on your porch." Roman whispered, his eyes barely opening enough to meet Tails'.

"No, we're sharing that fucking drink!" Tails shouted, barely able to hold in his tears.

Light coughs escaped Roman as he fought to remain alive, saying: "T-Take care of Owen for me… okay?"

"No, Roman, don't you dare…" Tails begged. "Owen needs you, Ashla needs you… Fuck, _I NEED YOU!"_

"No you don't." Roman said. "I-if there's... a-anyone Owen needs n-now... it's you."

Tails shut his eyes against tears that were now falling despite his resistance. Some splashed onto Roman's ruined chest.

"D-don't cry." Roman said. "A-at least I-I got to d-die... with a friend by my s-side… And not alone." Reaching out his hand, he gripped Tails' hand as hard as his failing strength would allow him. "T-tell Owen I love him… And that I'll… I'll never stop loving him."

"Roman… please hold on." Tails begged, wishing above all hope that a medic would appear and allow Roman to be spared. But he knew it was not to be.

Memories began flooding Roman's mind, from his memories of his parents, to meeting Sally and Sonic, their adventures alongside the Freedom Fighters, his friendship with Seth, and the fifteen years between his leaving Mobius and now, including his happiest memory from that time: The birth of Owen.

"I'm sorry, son." Roman whispered, barely loud enough for Tails to hear. "I love you…"

And with that, his eyes closed, and his chest rose and fell slower and slower until finally, it ceased. His hand, still gripping Tails' hand defiantly, finally slackened and fell to the floor.

Roman the Fox was dead.

* * *

 **Truth be told, this was heartbreaking to write. I never intended for Roman to die, but after some thought during this story's development, I realised that it was the best way forward. Otherwise, Darth Vader would look weak, and that was never my intention to begin with. As much as I loved Roman as a character, even the best writers need to let go of their creations sometimes. Not that I class myself as a good writer, anyways.**

 **So, with that said, I thank you for reading, and I will see you this Saturday coming with the final chapter of this fanfiction, which will show the heartbreaking aftermath of Roman's death.**

 **T-Rock14**


	25. Chapter 25: A Father's Final Message

**Chapter 25: A Father's Final Message**

 _ **Angel Island Village, 10:00 am…**_

"All settled in, are we?"

Owen paused his unpacking to turn to see Cream standing in the doorway. "As well as can be, I guess." Owen replied. "But all I need is for Dad to get back and things will be fine.

Cream felt a tinge of sadness as her conversation with Roman earlier in the day replayed in her mind, but ignored it, saying: "Yeah." Looking around, she said. "Hard to believe this used to be Roman's house. Back before that big rift he had with Sally."

"Back before I was born." Owen said.

"So, are you planning to talk with Sonia anytime soon?" Cream asked. "I mean, you are going to be this group's leaders if your father doesn't-"

" _Don't_ say it, Cream." Owen snapped. "My father _is_ coming back. He _has_ to." He said this to hide that deep within, he was terrified. About half an hour ago, he'd felt a pain unlike any he'd ever felt before, like something had been stabbing him through the chest. He was panicking at the notion that it had something to do with his father. Since then, he'd busied himself with unpacking, trying to keep his mind off of it.

Cream sighed. "I'm just saying; it might be a good idea, since you two need to-"

"What we need is some space." Owen said. "Until such a time that I feel like talking to her. I don't need someone telling me to go talk to her while I'm still angry at her; it just won't end well."

Cream opened her mouth to respond, but sighed and shut up. She knew Owen was right. Any contact between Sonia and Owen at this point would result in another argument. "Okay." She said. "Do you need anything? A drink? Some food? I mean, you haven't eaten since last night."

"I'll be fine, Cream." Owen replied. "I've gone longer without food and drink. Sometimes, all I need is the Force."

Cream nodded before she heard her comm come to life:

"Sugar! Ah jus' saw the first ship land! They're back!"

"On my way." Cream said as her eyes met Owen's. "You coming?" She asked.

The young vulpine immediately stood and walked out of the room. He wasn't about to force his father to come to him.

* * *

 _ **Outer gate of Angel Island Village…**_

"Hello, Knuckles. Anything?" Cream asked as she drew close to the imposing Echidna.

Knuckles shook his head. At the same age as Roman, Knuckles also bore several scars, the result of fierce defences of his island against Imperial assault. One such was the obvious absence of his left eye, which now had a robotic replacement that was very creepy to look at. Also, his fur was tinged with grey, as Roman's was. But what hadn't changed was his immense and imposing figure, as he towered over most still. "No sign of Tails or Roman. They're probably on some of the later ships. It's all of the wounded at the moment."

Owen drew in a sharp intake as he nearly allowed frustration to take over. As much as he cared for his father, Roman clearly had a penchant to keep those he cared about waiting.

His frown deepened as a voice behind him said:

"Figured you'd be here as well."

Owen turned to see Sonia behind him, saying: "Was wondering if you'd show up."

"Well, someone royal has to be here to greet the stragglers." Sonia said. "I assume you're here to greet your father, then. _If_ he's survived."

"He's survived worse in the past, Sonia." Owen retorted. "Anyone here can tell you that."

"It's true." Said a voice nearby.

Owen and Sonia turned to see Ashla shuffling over to them. "Ash, you should be resting." Owen said.

"Owen, you can't deny me a chance to see Roman as well. He was my father as much as he was yours." Ashla said. For the most part, her attire had remained the same, except now, a bandage had been wound around her eyes, covering the scars there, and a clear sign of her blindness. A walking stick guided her path at the moment, but once she had learned to see without her eyes, she'd told Owen she'd no longer need it.

"She's got a point." Cream said. Her eyes suddenly spotted someone emerging, saying: "Well, I can see Shatter."

Owen turned to see the former clone captain making his way over, a sad look on his face. _Probably because Tusk died in the battle,_ Owen thought, noting the absence of the ARC Trooper.

"Wait… There! I see Tails!" Knuckles suddenly shouted.

Owen looked up, seeing the twin-tailed vulpine's face amongst those close by. A grin crossing Owen's face, he made to shout a greeting, coupled with an inquiry into where his father was, but then Owen took note of Tails' sorrowful expression, _and_ what Tails was carrying in his arms.

Owen's eyes widened as he recognised the dead body of his father.

* * *

The first thing Owen felt was his knees suddenly buckling beneath him, forcing him to his knees. The next was the sound of his breath coming in short ragged gasps as his strength suddenly left him. Then it was the sensation of fresh tears threatening to spill down his cheeks.

Somewhere next to him, he heard Sonia gasp, followed by a remark of:

" _No…"_

It was a remark echoed by Owen, although it came out more of a whimper than anything else. "No…" Owen said again.

Suddenly though, he found strength in his limbs again, and he broke off towards Tails, who lowered the body just enough for Owen to near snatch it from him, falling to his knees as he shook the corpse, moaning: _"DAD!"_ Shaking his head in denial, Owen shook his father's body, saying: "Come on… Don't do this to me, Dad. Don't do this…" Owen let out a choked sob as he finally let loose, letting out a loud cry as he held his father close. "No…" Owen sobbed. Lowering his father's body to the floor, Owen buried his face into his father's chest, soaking it with his tears.

Watching this, an equally tearful Sonia placed her hands over her mouth, horrified and stricken beyond belief with grief. She'd seen several interactions between Roman and Owen, and she knew that Roman had loved Owen more than anything. And it had been the same the other way around. She suddenly found herself rushing towards the scene, kneeling by Owen and taking him by the shoulder. "Owen…"

Owen simply slumped into her arms as he continued to cry, drenching her with his tears.

It was around this time that Tails reached Cream, both of them crying visibly.

"I couldn't save him." Tails sobbed. "But I-"

Cream shushed him before pulling him into her arms, husband and wife shedding tears of their own in mourning of a person both had long called their friend.

Meanwhile, Sonia simply was saying: "I'm sorry. Sorry for ever saying anything I said yesterday. Now I…"

"It's not your fault, Sonia." Owen replied. "You were stricken by grief for your own parents." Looking up, Owen added between sobs: "I guess we're both orphans, now."

Sonia tearfully nodded and pulled Owen close, hoping she was giving the younger vulpine some semblance of comfort for the pain he was feeling at his father's death. She knew he needed it.

* * *

 _ **Later, Owen's house…**_

Cream found the door still open from how Owen had kicked it open before stepping closer, knocking on the door and calling out: "Owen? It's Cream."

"I'm up here." Owen called out, likely from his room.

Walking into the house, Cream traversed the stairs into Owen's room, finding him sitting on his bed.

"Hey." Owen said. His eyes were extremely puffy, and were noticeably bloodshot. Tears stained his cheeks even hours after he'd first cried them.

"Hey." Cream said, trying her best to maintain a smile. "Are you alright? It's been some time since we've seen you."

"I just lost my _fucking_ father, Cream." Owen snapped. "What idiot thinks that qualifies as alright?!"

Cream backed away, startled at Owen's outburst.

Owen immediately let his features soften. "Sorry. When I lose somebody, I tend to become an asshole."

"It happens, Owen. To all of us." Cream said, walking over and sitting next to Owen on the bed. "It's just, people were getting concerned. Especially Tails."

Owen sighed. "Figures." The young vulpine said. "I've just been letting it sink in… That he's gone."

"Has it?" Cream asked.

Owen looked up, revealing eyes still wet with tears. "No." He sobbed.

Cream sighed and pulled Owen into a hug, letting the young fox cry into her shoulder. "Hey…" She said. "It's okay…"

Breaking away, Owen asked: "What am I going to do? I don't know anything about being a leader. I never wanted to become one."

Cream nodded. "Neither did Tails. But sometimes, the people who want it the least have to step up. Like the Jedi had to do during the Clone Wars." She suddenly remembered something, saying: "I've something for you."

"What?" Owen asked.

Reaching into her pocket, Cream fished out the holo Roman had given to her what seemed like a lifetime ago. Handing it to Owen, Cream said. "It's from your father. He… he asked me to give it to you in the event that he… Well, you know."

Owen studied the holo curiously before he looked up at Cream. "Did he tell you what's on it?"

Cream shook her head. "My best guess is it's a message. Something that'll… that'll ease the pain." With that, she stood and left, leaving Owen with the holo.

Sighing, Owen pressed the activation button. Time to see this message.

* * *

Almost immediately, Roman appeared in front of him.

"Owen…" Roman said. "If you're watching this, then it's happened. Vader's killed me, and Cream's done as I asked. Good on her."

Roman sighed as he said: "If this finds you still mourning my passing, then I'm sorry if this is merely salt to your wounds. But, I guess what I'm going to try and say is a few things to ease your pain, as well as give you some measure of confidence to be the leader I know you're capable of being."

Sighing, Owen's father said: "Here goes. I've not done many of these, so bear with me."

Owen allowed himself a small chuckle at his father's remark.

"The thing is, I've always known this was coming. Ever since I heard a prophecy during the Clone Wars that one day me and a friend would face an unwinnable battle against an unbeatable foe that only me or my friend would walk away from." Roman paused before saying: "For a time, I thought it'd either be Ahsoka or your mother. And I thought that when your mother died, the prophecy had been fulfilled. I'd faced an unbeatable foe with one of my best friends at my side, and she happened to be the one that died." Roman sighed as the memory seemed to return to him. "But ever since coming back, I'd come to realise that the friend the prophecy referred to was Tails. And when that happened; I made the decision to ensure that out of me and him, Tails would be the one to survive."

Owen's eyes widened at the revelation, to which his father said:

"And I know, you're probably wondering why the hell I did that. Well the truth is, Tails has a five year old son and an even younger daughter. To rob them of their father so I could spend more time with you is probably one of the most selfish things I'd have done in my lifetime." Smiling through clearly tearful eyes, Roman added: "Because I've already had the time to see you grow up into someone any father would be proud to call their son. Because while I may be dead, I died knowing just how proud I was of you." Pausing, Roman added: "And just how much I love you, Owen."

Owen felt some pain return as tears began to flood his sight.

"Ever since you were born, I've loved you." Roman said. "What father doesn't love his son? Or daughter?" Looking around, Roman said. "I may be dead now, but at least I died with only you in my heart. And that's something not even death will be able to take away from me. Not now, not ever."

Roman took a moment to catch his breath. "Fuck, this is making me more emotional then when I married your mother."

Owen let out a small laugh as his father's sense of humour managed to manifest itself once more.

"But now, I know you have your reservations about leadership." Roman said. "And admittedly, I know you're not ready. But I guess no-one ever is ready for leadership, regardless of how much they're groomed for it." Folding his arms, Roman said: "So since I'm no longer around to guide you, I'm going to lay down some simple words of wisdom, borne from my own experiences."

Sighing, Roman continued: "The first thing is to not worry about being unready for leadership. It's okay to be worried about that. Heck, I remember when Roth gave me my first command. I was nervous as all shit. Throughout the mission I kept checking my pants to see if I'd shit them."

Owen nearly flat out laughed at the short anecdote, thinking it to be just something his father would do.

"Next, if you don't have an answer to something; then that's okay." Roman said. "People have this stigma that leaders always have the answers to everything. The truth is they don't. They say they do because they want everyone to think they're a good leader. I say it's not. If you don't have the answers, then say it. It may not make you popular, but popularity was overrated long before the Clone Wars started." Roman sighed as he added: "Finally, take the advice of others. Just because you're in command doesn't mean your opinion is the only one that matters. Sally made that mistake when Seth died, and we all know how things turned out then. Listen to Tails, listen to Sonia, heck, listen to everyone. They're all only trying to help." Roman paused before adding: "I hope."

Owen smiled as Roman once more spoke:

"The thing is Owen, you've always had the attributes of a leader. I've said this before when I told you that you were leaving with the others, and I'll say it again: When you fought Vader, you did it knowing full well you weren't ready. That in itself takes serious courage to do. Furthermore, you fought him ready to defend Sonia and Manic to the death. The fact you possessed the courage and willingness to give your life for others told me just what I needed to know. What's more, you've got a personality to fit being a leader: You're charismatic, you're a good fighter, and on top of that, you're smart. Things like that are good qualities to have if you're leading a group of people. They'll listen to you, appreciate your fighting prowess, and look to you for answers." Roman paused as he said: "And that's all I have to say about it." Looking around, Roman said, clearly fighting back tears: "I guess this is goodbye, then."

Owen started feeling tears as well, just as his father said:

"Goodbye, my son. I love you… So _fucking_ much." And with that, the holo-recording ceased.

Owen barely contained his own tears as he whispered: "Goodbye, Dad."

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile, Master Emerald Shrine…**_

"What do you mean, you're not going to take leadership?!" Knuckles demanded. "You're the most experienced out of all of us!"

Tails scowled as he folded his arms. A meeting had been convened of the village's most senior members to decide who would be the one to lead them in the years to come. "That's true." Tails said. "But the fact of the matter is; Roman knows I've never had a taste for command. In fact, he knew that I hated command. Which is why I'm willing to act as a second-in-command to whoever does take leadership, but not the leadership role itself."

Knuckles scoffed. "Who cares what Roman thought? He's dead now."

"Knuckles, that's not the way to respect an old friend." Sonia said. "I was told that you were always respectful to friends that had passed on."

Knuckles scowled. "That was before Roman left. Now, it took all of my willpower not to spit on his corpse."

Sonia scoffed. "Funny. Before he was killed, Roman seemed to want me to take leadership, like my mother did before me."

Knuckles gave her an 'are you serious' look before he burst out laughing, a guffaw that while pleasant enough when Knuckles was in a good mood, meant the opposite when he wasn't in a good mood.

Sonia scowled, asking: "Any idea what's so funny?"

Pausing his laughter just enough, Knuckles replied: "It's funny, considering that fifteen years ago, Roman probably would have killed you."

"Well then it's a testament to his character that he didn't." Sonia fired back. "And in case you haven't been told, my mother made peace with Roman before she died. So maybe that's something you should consider doing."

Knuckles scoffed. "The dead can't hear you, Sonia. So why bother making my peace with Roman now?"

"You can do it tonight at the funeral." Tails said. "Owen's going to be there. So maybe he can make peace with him on his dad's behalf."

"Speaking of Owen, Roman wanted me and him to co-lead the Freedom Fighters." Sonia said. "Him combatively, me politically."

Knuckles' eyes narrowed. "Do you seriously expect people to take you seriously? You're both kids. Leave leadership to those old enough to actually know how to lead, Sonia."

"People tended to take my mother seriously when she led the Freedom Fighters." Sonia snapped. "And she was seven when she took control."

"That's because she actually knew how to lead." Knuckles said.

Everyone gasped at the remark, and Sonia bristled.

Knuckles didn't let up. "Touched a nerve did I?" He asked. "Well maybe you should think twice before-"

"Shut up!" Shouted a voice.

Everyone turned to see that Owen had entered the room.

* * *

"Owen…" Sonia said. "When'd you come in?"

"Around the point that Knuckles said that we were just kids and should leave leadership to the grown-ups." Owen said, stepping further into the room.

"So what have you got to say about it, kid?" Knuckles asked.

"Nothing except that I recognise that to someone who thinks of themselves as manly and grown up, yeah, I am a kid." Owen replied. "But what you fail to remember is that I'm the son of a war hero. One of the best Jedi Knights of his time."

"And look what's just happened to him." Knuckles said.

"Knuckles, could you please knock it off?!" Tails demanded. "Let him talk."

"Thanks." Owen said. "And you're forgetting that Sonia here was the daughter of the former leader of the Freedom Fighters. If Sonia doesn't already know a thing or two about leadership, I'd be surprised."

Sonia smiled at the remark, adding: "And like I said, they were both forced to grow up at an early age. My mother slightly more than his father, but he got round to it."

"So were we." Owen said. "Albeit the other way around."

"Right." Knuckles said, not believing anything coming out of their mouths. "So, any idea on how to topple the Empire _this_ time around?"

Tails made to intercede, but Owen silenced him with a hand.

"I'm not going to pretend that I know all of the answers." Owen replied. "Nor will Sonia. Because the fact of the matter is; we don't know all of the answers."

"Hah!" Knuckles scoffed. "Then how do you expect to-"

"But that's where you all come in." Owen interrupted. "Because we're not going to be able to win against the Empire on our own. Everyone in this room has either fought or resisted the Empire at some point in their lives." Looking to Tails, Owen said: "You're all here to help us lead. Because some of you will have the answers we don't know, or the paths that we don't find." Owen sighed. "My father realised that neither me nor Sonia were ready to lead." He admitted. "And I'll admit it; we're not. But ask yourselves, was Sonia's mom ready to lead when she formed the Freedom Fighters?" Looking around, Owen added: "Was my dad ready to lead when he was given his first command during the Clone Wars?" Pausing, Owen said: "The answer to both of those questions is no. Neither of them were ready when they became leaders. But I know for a fact that while the times will come that me and Sonia make mistakes, as we all do sometimes, the opportunity arises to learn from them, and do better next time." Stepping up so that he stood by Sonia's side, Owen said: "And that's why I think me and Sonia should be the ones to lead the Freedom Fighters."

Tails looked around to the surrounding people: Knuckles, Shadow, and Rotor. Smiling, he asked: "All in favour?"

After eyeing the people around him warily, Shadow was the first besides Tails to raise his hand. "Your fathers were two of the only people I respected in this life." Shadow said. "Consider this my way of honouring their memories."

Bunnie raised her hand, smiling at Owen, who returned the smile thankfully.

Rotor too raised his hands, saying: "This is my way of making my peace with them."

Owen and Sonia nodded appreciatively.

Seeing how much was stacked against him, Knuckles sighed. "Fuck's sake." He groaned, raising his hand as well.

And with that, Owen the Fox and Sonia Acorn were the leaders of the Freedom Fighters.

Looking around, Owen looked at Sonia. "Guess we've got the reins, now." He said.

"So we do." Sonia replied, sharing his optimistic smile. They turned to face the assembled Freedom Fighters, of which Tails asked:

"So what now, guys?" He asked, smiling.

Owen and Sonia shared a look at each other before they both looked up at the sky, and Owen swore he saw his father smiling down on him, and he gave a nod before looking down towards the Freedom Fighters and said: "Now? Now, we say goodbye to those that have fallen. But after that, it's time to get to work. The Empire's not going to topple itself."

"Hear, hear!" Tails shouted as the assembled Freedom Fighters milled out of the area, leaving Sonia and Owen alone in the shrine.

Taking Owen by the hand, Sonia looked towards him. "You'll make your father proud. I know you will." She said.

Tightening his grip on her hand, Owen replied: "We'll both make our parents proud, Sonia. By burning the Empire to the fucking ground." Together, they returned to looking at the sky. Their parents may have been dead, but within the hearts of their children, their memories would live on forever.

* * *

 **Well, it's been quite the journey, hasn't it?**

 **From the first time I introduced Roman the Fox to the time he breathed his last breath, it's been a journey. And it's been one I've enjoyed taking all of my readers on. But, this is still rather bittersweet, in that I'll be saying goodbye to one of the characters I've personally created. It honestly feels like saying goodbye to a very dear friend that I'm unsure whether I'll see again or not.**

 **I'll definitely miss this series. I'll certainly miss writing some funny quip Roman cracks, or one of his remarks towards Silver and Blaze over their intimate relationship. But what I do know is that he'll return in the future; although not as the central character.**

 **With that said; thank you all so much for taking the time to read this fanfiction. If you liked it, then leave a review in the appropriate section. In the event that you _really_ liked it, then give it a favourite, so you can read it whenever you feel like doing so. **

**And on that note, I say goodbye to this series. But rest assured, the story of this fanfiction series has not completely finished. You might recall I have a prequel series planned. But before I get round to that, I have to conclude my Transformers and Sonic the Hedgehog Series. Which may or may not take me another whole year to complete. But hey-ho.**

 **Regardless, I shall see you all soon.**

 **T-Rock14**


End file.
